Ginga Hanashi Orion
by Sonicbronyuniversez
Summary: Twenty five years after the events of Ginga Densetsu Weed Remake, Weed's bratty son Orion, second child to Weed and Koyuki, has already faced five to six years of a hard life. Most of his town hates him, and he never knew why. In this story though, he'll have a coming of age story where he not only grows to be more mature, but works with his trait of being a ruthless edgelord.
1. The Descendents of Weed Part one

**Disclaimer:** Well this is a story I've been meaning to write for a while now. In spite of that, I couldn't find a better title for the series premiere than this. Ah well. It's what happens in the chapter that matters. Enjoy!

* * *

Ginga Hanashi Orion

Season one Episode one: The Descendents of Weed Part one

* * *

The screen lit up to the final moments in the final battle from Weed and Hougen with Weed walking to Hougen from his Ohuzamiha. A narration was heard to tell the story to show this being a sequel. "Weed. A living legend." Weed stopped in his tracks as the narrator spoke again. "The savior of Ohu." Weed clenched his fist and punched Hougen, sending him out of the planet. "After a long journey, he saved the land of Ohu from Hougen, a pure sadist (The Ohuzamiha beam vanishes) who wanted to make the dog race rise up against all others."

The scene changed to Weed holding some kind of dark energy inside of him. "After some time however, the town of Ohu, which Weed and everyone else made from their own hands, encountered a dark being, one of which no one knew the name of." Kotetsu put his paw on Weed's shoulder, looking at him with a supportive smile. Weed smiled back as the narrator finished up this scene in the recap. "It wasn't easy to do, but Weed knew it must be done."

Weed was shown in some kind of dark void as he arrived at a pillar of sorts. "It was something he regretted immensely, (Weed holds back his tears and clenches his fist) but he knew he had to do it for the safety of Ohu." Weed punched the pillar and it then went to him looking down at an infant Akita, red fur and mark of sorts on the right side of his face. Although he showed no paricular emotion, he still had a roaring energy inside of him. "This, is the story of Orion. (Screen fades to black) The holder, of this new power."

* * *

The screen lit back up with Orion running through a trail of the forest with Andy running with him as cheerful and peaceful music played. The word Ginga came onto the screen with Hanashi then firing a bullet right there. The word Orion was then cut open on the screen as the words then broke off. Orion and Andy were shown in their town with Orion running up a building and Andy following behind him. Orion waited for Andy to get up, which didn't take long, and Andy lunged at him with a smile with Orion then blocking his punch and Andy blocking his kick.

Orion and Andy blocked a few more punches with Orion then grabbing Andy's fist and throwing him over him. Andy grabbed onto a building Orion threw him towards as Orion jumped down with Andy jumping down as well. The residents of the town watched them run off with some being fearful upon the sight of Orion. Orion ignored this and jumped onto a building and diving down at Andy, who blocked his kick, only to then get kicked forward.

Andy regained his balance and ran foward as Orion ran faster to catch up, which he succeeded in. The two of them continued running onward as they then saw the location they were heading for and went full speed ahead. Bella was sitting in the sand pit she usually played in with Andy flying over her and then Orion jumping off her head to catch up with him. Bella shrugged it off with a giggle and went back to her sand castle making as a bug was then shown on the side of her bucket as she tapped it a couple times.

Rigel was enjoying his mud bath as he saw Orion and Andy fighting, cheering on one of them as he watched. As they continued fighting, Sirius came out from one end of the forest as Orion ended up flying towards him off screen, ducking under him and allowing him to jump off a tree and back over to Andy. The two of them collided a punch with Orion winning the collision by kicking Andy back into a tree.

Andy rubbed his head with Orion offering his paw with a smirk on his face. Andy laughed a bit and then he and Orion started laughing together, walking off as they then heard a scream from Bella. Andy seemed worried about this, caring an awful lot about Orion and his siblings. "Hey, isn't that your sister?"

Bella was still in the sand pit with the bug crawling on her face, leaving her unable to move. She couldn't help being frozen with fear upon the sight of this, and when the others arrived, they saw what was going on and Orion rolled his eyes as Rigel laughed. "So that's where my larva went." Rigel jumped down to Bella and put his finger down on her face, getting his larva off with Bella then rubbing off the part of her face the larva was on. "Sheesh Bella. It's not like it just spit on you."

"Well it feels like it did." Bella pushed the bug away and continued to keep it away from her. "Rigel, get that disgusting thing out of here. (The mosquito flies off) Larvae are disgusting and the mosquito kind is my least favorite bug in the world!"

"Aside from you, what're the other disgusting things in the world?" Orion asked as he walked up to her with Andy and Sirius in four leg mode just like the other two as Bella then pulled out some kind of board to explain.

"Dead body courpses, (Pulls out another slide) demons, (Pulls out another slide) and blood sucking freaks!" Bella pushes the slides aside as she crosses her arms in a defensive way. "There are plenty of things I don't like and mosquitos are one of them."

Sirius put the mosquito in a jar as he spoke to Bella about the issue. "Well the first two I can assure you won't bother you Bella. (Looks at Bella) They lack the real world logic to exist."

"Yeah, and I don't see Hougen being fake." Orion responded as he walked up to Bella and handed her a card of sorts. "Don't be late." Bella looked at the card and seemed surprised to find what was on it.

* * *

Nightime had arrived as Orion was waiting in the living room as Andy was preparing some food for in case they got hungry. Sirius and Rigel were waiting as well with Rigel questioning if inviting Bella was a smart decision. "You sure about this Orion? Bella's so cowardly that we could walk up to her and she'd be terrified."

"Honestly, part of the reason I invited her is cause I wanted to see her tremble in fear." Orion replied as he then snickered with Rigel as Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You guys really are harsh, ya know that?" Sirius spoke up. "The least you could do is TRY to help Bella."

"Why do you think I invited her dumbass?" Orion asked as he then continued. "Key word of me saying I wanted to see her tremble in fear is part, not so much so that I want her dead."

Bella came out of her room with Andy bringing out the food he got out and putting it in everyone's bags. "Glad to see you decided to come Bella. You like chocolate bars, right? You know, since we're fictional dogs and all."

Bella looked at the chocolate bars and took a liking to what she saw, licking her lips before making her reply. "I fucking love chocolate bars."

Cross was out on the porch with Jerome while discussing Orion. "Yeah, Orion can be bratty, but I get it. If most of the town hated me from my birth, I'd be a little bothersome myself. Not like I'd take his crap though." Orion kicked the door open with the others leaving and then all of them running off in four leg mode. "Hey guys, don't run off too far now!"

"I know Cross, ya old hag!" Orion called back, making Cross exceptionally mad as she called out to him.

"Orion, just who do you think you're talking to!? Get back here!"

Orion laughed a bit as he continued running off, taking Cross's temper into regard. "Old oni hag! Smelly green demon ogre lady in disguise!"

Orion laughed more as he ran off with Cross sighing as she spoke softly to herself. "That brat. Where does he get that kind of talk from?" Cross looked at Jerome, who nodded and jumped over the porch. "And if he tries anything, don't hesitate to discepline him."

"Of course." Jerome ran off in four leg mode with Cross sitting down and laughing a bit, finding Orion's toughness to be something of interest.

* * *

Orion and the others were by some kind of rock wall as Orion moved some rocks and found a crab, much to his joy. "Yeah baby, ninth one!" Orion grabbed the crab and ate it up after his boasting and took a great liking to it, impressing Andy, who'd just found his first one. He seemed a little bummed out by it, but then Orion gave him some words of encouragement. "Hey dude, you'll find some more eventually. (Continues looking through the rocks) I just happen to know all the best places, since I've been here before."

Bella was looking for crabs at the bottom as she found something that looked like a crab. When she moved the rock to grab it though, it seemed to be preparing for her to come down. So she called up to Orion. "Hey Orion, what do I do if it's looking like it's gonna pinch my paw!?"

"Oh, you found one!?" Orion called down. He then gave an explination on what to do. "Just grab it and eat it super quick or something. That's what I usually do." Bella did as Orion said, only to get pinched viciously and to scream in pain. This caught the attention of Sirius, who noticed her exclaiming to get it off. Luckily Orion was able to shoot the crab from afar, killing it and finding his tenth crab. "Yeah, you may need some speed for that too." Orion ate his tenth crab and enjoyed it to a very high extent.

* * *

Sirius was bandaging up Bella's paw as the pink Akita was close to crying with Sirius consulting her. "It'll be okay Bella. (Finishes bandaging) Just let this rest for a day or two and it'll be perfectly fine. You can still walk on it, just don't punch with it." Bella nodded and hugged Sirius, who then saw Orion sliding down with his eleventh crab. "I think we should give Bella speed training before we bring her back."

"My thoughts exactly." Orion said proudly, and then a loud crashing sound was heard from over the house. "What the hell was that?" Orion ran off with Sirius nodding to Bella and picking her up on her back, jumping off with her as Orion jumped up to Andy and Rigel. "You guys ready for this?" Rigel and Andy nodded and ran off with Orion as Sirius and Bella ran from behind them.

* * *

A giant robot mech was outside Cross's house with Cross walking up to it and speaking quite firmly with it. "Alright, I don't know what you're doing here, but I'm not gonna have it! Either leave now or get destroyed!" The mech raised it's giant arm at Cross, who found this thing escelating fast. "Maybe I should've just called for Kyoshiro." Jerome dashed and saved Cross just before the mech hit her and set her down softly. She seemed surprised, but expressed her gratitude. "Thanks Jerome. How'd you get here so fast?"

"Oh, I never left." Jerome replied with a chuckle. "I saw the mech and figured you could use some assistance." Jerome senses Orion and the others coming back with Orion being shown spotting the mech and hiding from it. Orion then smirks and takes out his guns with Jerome being interested in seeing his skills. "Let's see how well Orion's been paying attention in martial arts school, shall we?" Cross nodded and ran over to the kitchen window, opening it up and jumping inside.

Orion walked up to the mech in two leg mode, just as the mech sensed his power and slashed at him just as he put his guns away and jumped back. The force of the wind was enough to launch the others back with Sirius holding onto Andy so he didn't fly away. Orion landed ontop of a tree branch and pointed his sword at the mech with a confident look on his face. "What? No crazy complicated backstory or long dialogue? Just straight to the point then. I like that." The mech aimed another slash at Orion, who jumped off as Sirius was looking for a weakpoint as rock music started playing. Just before it did though, Orion said this. "Let's rock baby."

Sirius called out to Orion after figuring out that the mech was especially weak to stomach attacks after three seconds. "Orion! If you slash it's stomach you should be able to finish it with ease!"

"Thanks Sirius, but I can handle this one hard way!" Orion backflipped over a slash from the mech and then saw that it was in a dog-like shape. Due to Orion's cockiness, he wasn't exactly ready to show fear just yet. "Sure is a fitting look." Orion then dashed at the mech and sliced it multiple times on a hind leg, making it flinch before standing up and going into two leg mode. Orion seemed more than impressed by this, letting off a laugh as he backed up. "Glad to see you've got some fire in you. Yeah you're at least sixty feet tall in that pose, but it's nice to get some fun here and there."

The mech aimed a swift kick at Orion, who grabbed it's toenail with his paw and scoffed at how easy it was. Orion then started running up the mech, who aimed a laser eye shot at him and he blocked it with his sword. The sword was then shown to have a golden coating to it, which was exceptionally rare. It gave the mech caution as it attempted to bite Orion, only for him to use his sword and launch a Ki beam into it's mouth.

The Ki beam went into the mech and went straight for it's heart, hitting it and damaging it greatly. Orion then backflipped and landed on the ground perfectly while also dodging the laser eyes of the mech. When he faced the mech, he commented on how weak of a fighter it was being and said something else about it. "Your size is a major part of your downfall. If you were faster, you'd have an easier time with me. Though maybe not. But you know what they say. (The mech raises it's leg) The bigger they are, (The mech lowers it's leg swiftly) The harder they (Orion catches the mech's leg as the music gets more intense) fall!"

Orion pulls the mech up into the air and then throws it at an insane speed, jumping up to it and slashing it into bits from the foot all the way up to it's face. This amazed the others, especially Bella, who'd never seen Orion in action before. It was a huge deal for her, and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. When Orion finished slashing, the music stopped, and he saw that he was near the town and jumped off, allowing the pieces to fall where they landed. The residents of the town were shocked and terrified with Orion walking out with a smile on his face.

Koyuki was leaving a store as she then saw Orion walking from the mech destruction, walking over to her son with a smile on her face. Orion was wiping his fur, making sure he didn't get too dirty from it, as he then heard his mother's voice after she walked up to him. "Someone's been paying attention in class."

"Yeah, well when you're gonna be a member of the Ohu army you might as well prepare yourself." Orion put his sword away and sounded rather cocky in his next few words. "And it's not like I can't be awesome before then."

The others arrived just in time to find that the mech had been completely slashed. Sirius seemed impressed by this factor, since Orion decided to go all in wrecklessly. Just then, the robot twitched a bit and Andy called over to Orion with confidence that he could take care of it. "Hey Orion! Looks like this bad boy's got a little more juice in him!"

Orion looked back at the robot to find a smaller version of it standing up, leaving Orion to turn to it with an excited look on his face. "Alright, now we're talkin!" The robot dashed at Orion, who dashed at it and kicked it into the wall. After he did so, another robot jumped out from the rubish, seeming to be leading to something. "Were you guys controlling that mech? (Looks at the robot with a smile) You didn't have to do that; outnumbering me would've been loads more fun."

The robot jumped behind Koyuki and attempted to slash it from behind, only for Koyuki to kick it's head off. The others then joined in on the action with Sirius turning to Bella. "Stay out of sight Bella. We can't risk you fighting with that paw." Bella nodded and sat down to watch the fight, hoping to get some enjoyment.

A bunch of other robots jumped out with the mech standing back up at about half the height it did before. Orion was more than pumped to see how this would go down as shown in his words. "Guess we didn't party hard enough yet. (Points his sword at the mech) Time for round two."

Orion and the mech charged at each other and Orion clashed his sword multiple times with the robot's claws as the music started up again. Orion then jumped back and put his sword away, taking out his guns and shooting the mech multiple times. The mech was more than capable of taking the bullets, but it was when Orion hit it in the eye where it started to have some trouble. This allowed Orion to pump his fist with excitement as he put his guns away and charged at the mech. The mech was able to see him with his remaining eye however, and charged a laser beam.

Rigel had just slammed a robot's head into the floor as the sound of the leaser beam from the mech was heard. When Rigel looked at Orion's battle with the mech, he saw that it was something that could be seen as exciting and cheered for Orion. "Yeah Orion! Fuck him up!"

Andy had just dodged a robot's kick and low sweeped it with Sirius kicking another robot into two others. Koyuki even got in on some of the action as she jumped up and dove down at two robots, slashing them both in half. "Nice to get back in the game."

Sirius saw Koyuki's move and gave her a thumbs up, indicating that he liked the move she pulled off. "Nice one mom!"

"Thanks. It runs in the family." Koyuki replied with a peace sign, and then another robot dashed up to her and she punched it in the face, making it fall over.

Orion had just kicked the mech in the face and backflipped, landing on the roof of a building and watching as the mech backed up. The mech then launched a bunch of missiles at Orion, who started jumping across them as the music got more intense. Just as Orion stabbed the mech in the head, he ended up getting caught in it's mouth, but stabbed it again to make it let go. The mech threw Orion aside though, but Orion was able to regain his balance as more missiles were launched at him. Orion then dashed over to the missiles and jumped on one.

Orion started riding on the missile while dodging the other ones, flying towards the mech. He exclaimed his excitement with a shout of joy and set his sights on the mech, jumping off the missile just before it hit and letting it explode. Just as Orion landed, Andy had finished off the last of the robots right before he ran over to Orion and gave him a hi five. "Nice work Orion! Just as skilled as ever!"

"Yeah, I know." Orion then looked back at the robot and walked up to it, noticing a mark on it. The mark said one word that caught Orion's attention. Hydra.

* * *

The next day.

* * *

Orion and Andy were sparring in front of Cross's place as Orion was still thinking about the mark the robot had on it. After a few seconds, he asked Andy about it to see what he thought about it. "Hey Andy. (Blocks Andy's punch) About that mark we found the other day from that mech. (Andy blocks Orion's kick) Do you think it had anything crazy it was letting us in on?"

"Now that you think about it, (Blocks Orion's punch and aims a kick at him, which he dodges) it did seem odd to see that name put on there." Orion and Andy collided three punches as Andy said something else. "But if you ask me, I wouldn't worry about it too much."

Orion landed a punch on Andy that sent him to the floor and then he offered him his paw as he spoke up. "It just felt off to me. (Andy grabs his paw and he helps him up) I've never heard that name before. It sounded chilling." Orion and Andy walked over to Cross's house as they continued the dicussion. "I mean it's pretty clear the mech was sent by someone, but who? Was it one person or was it an entire army?"

Orion and Andy entered the house as Andy made his reply. "Well it's obviously not just one person, unless he's a super genius." Orion took out the mark so Andy could look at it, feeling he could find something useful in it. When Andy looked at it, he felt something similar to what Orion felt. "But whoever Hydra is, they know how to make mechs."

Orion and Andy both thought for a moment with Andy becoming cautious upon seeing Orion's determined look. "Orion, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking then I recommend not going through with it."

* * *

Orion and Andy were looking through some kind of book with Orion seeming determined to find Hydra in it. Andy didn't seem to take kindly to the idea, being that he knew what it could lead to. "Orion, as much as I'd love to help you find out what Hydra is, I don't think we're gonna find anything useful by looking in a book of legends."

"Well we have to at least try Andy." Orion replied as he continued searching. "Besides, maybe I can finally find an excuse for everyone in town to stop hating me. Oh, and (Picks up a remote and looks at the audience) here's the aftermath of that mech thing in case some of you impatient basterds aren't willing to wait until the next couple chapters. Why the writer chose to insult you is beyond me." Orion turned the Tv on to find Mel walking up to the mech destruction sight. "Bet you're glad to see Mel having a decent job. I'm happy for him, even though I'm a descendent of the one he traveled with."

Mel turned to the camera as he spoke to someone about the destruction that recently occured. "What do you think sir? Who could've sent this mech to attack Ohu, and why do you think they did it?"

"Honestly, I think the Bloodlust." The citizen replied. "And I tell you what, he's gonna do something to get someone else blamed for it."

"And do you have any evidence to support this claim? I know I'm no attourney, but I figured I'd ask."

"No, no evidence. I just figured considering that ever since the doctor thing he's been nothing more than a bratty anarchic waiting for something to happen. I wouldn't be surprised if he eventually killed the entire town."

Orion turned the Tv off and sighed as he hit his head on the back of the couch with Andy speaking to him with support. "It's not like they can hate you forever Orion. Once you join the Ohu army and help take down the bad guys they'll stop calling you that horrible name."

"It's not that they call me the name that bothers me, at least not completely." Orion replied as he sat up with Andy knowing what he was talking about.

"Hey now, we'll find out hat it means eventually." Andy stated with a smile willing to help Orion every step of the way. "You remember when we first met, right?" Orion nodded and smiled softly, remembering that fateful day. "Even after I repay my debt, I won't abandon you. Even when the rest of the world does." Orion hugged Andy with his friend doing the same, glad to have someone supporting him.

* * *

Orion was sharpening his sword on the porch with Cross walking outside and setting a plate of pizza down for him. "I figured you'd be hungry. You were out here for a while now." Orion took the pizza slice and bit into it, loving the slice with Cross glad to see him alright after the mech thing. "So talk to me Orion." Orion looked at Cross, who seemed curious as to what he was thinking. "I overheard you saying something about the mech after you came home last night and I wanted to see what was up."

"You sure you'll be able to hear me well enough?" Orion asked with a smirk, and Cross rolled his eyes as he then continued. "Alright, fine. (Looks over the horizen) It's mostly the word I saw on the mark. I feel like I relate to Hydra in a sense." Orion bit into his pizza slice again and continued after he swallowed. "I guess a part of me feels that if I find Hydra, I'll find out why the town treats me so terribly." Orion laughed a bit after Cross gave a concerned look for him. "Not that I give a crap about any of those losers anyway. I just feel it could help."

Cross nodded in understanding and then asked Orion something in regards to his mark. "So you really don't remember how you got that mark? When we first met you said you got it when you were born, but I don't think that's the case."

"Beats me, I never bothered to ask my dad." Orion finished his pizza slice and then got a sour look on his face. "Not that he'd help anyway. The least he could do is TRY to come back from his mission and he's just avoiding me like a-." Just then Orion saw something in town and Cross looked with him as both of them were shocked to see a giant ship coming towards the town. Orion was excited by it as well, since it looked like a pirate ship. "Looks like I'm getting closer."

* * *

Orion and Andy were heading for the town as Orion spoke with confidence about the ship floating above it. "This is gonna get us closer Andy. Once I get on that ship, I'm looking for proof on who Hydra is, and why people call me Bloodlust." Andy seemed worried about Orion, who assured Andy with confidence that he'd be okay. "Hey, no need to worry. I'll be fine. (Pulls out a transceiver) Besides. I'll call you, or you call me, (Hands Andy the transceiver and pulls out one of his own) at anytime to check if the other's okay."

Andy smiled and nodded, chuckling a bit to himself while thinking about what Orion could do on the ship. "I wish I was as brave as you Orion."

"Dude, you've been wishing that ever since we became friends." Orion replied, leaving Andy to blush a bit at how often he apparently mentions it. "And don't worry. You'll get there one day, just not today. Cause it's the pilot and I gotta be the center of attention."

"Yeah, cause you're hogging he spotlight." Andy commented as he playfully shoved Orion, who did the same to him and the two of them laughed a bit before looking back up at the ship. Andy was more than confident that Orion would be okay, looking at him with a smile. "You'll call me, or I call you."

Orion nodded and fist bumped Andy, knowing perfectly well this would be a mission worth taking. "Let's speed up if we wanna stand by it." Orion and Andy ran off at max speed and went for the town, hoping for the ship to not take off before they got there.

* * *

Orion and Andy had just arrived at their hometown where they saw the ship still there with a bunch of dogs in armor jumping out. The town residents seemed fearful as most of them ended up getting pinned against the wall or ground by the armored dogs. Just as Orion and Andy arrived, Orion shouted to the armored dogs in rage. "Hey losers! Get lost so I can kick your leader's ass!" One of the armored dogs shot a bullet at Orion, who grabbed it and flicked it back at him, killing him in a second. "Yeah. Shouldn't have done that, don't ya think?"

Orion nodded to Andy and he ran over to the ship with the armored dogs standing in front of him. Orion was able to kick through them though, and one of the residents even called over to him, but for a different reason. "Oh great, just what we need, the Bloodlust!"

"Oh look, someone who's so weak he's lying down and doing nothing!" The resident shut up as Orion flew up to the ship and snuck in through a window to a room that looked empty. When he closed the window, he knew he had to find something he could use. "This could be my only chance to find out why people call me that name. I'm not gonna miss it, even if they outnumber me." Orion walked up to the door and opened it up, looking down the hallways and seeing no one walk by. He then walked down the hall as he thought to himself. 'You got this Orion. Don't let them stop you. You have to get that info.'

* * *

To be continued.


	2. The Descendents of Weed Part two

Ginga Hanashi Orion

Season one Episode two: The Descendants of Weed Part two

* * *

Last time, on Ginga Hanashi Orion.

* * *

Sirius and Rigel were waiting as well with Rigel questioning if inviting Bella was a smart decision. "You sure about this Orion? Bella's so cowardly that we could walk up to her and she'd be terrified."

"Honestly, part of the reason I invited her is cause I wanted to see her tremble in fear." Orion replied as he then snickered with Rigel as Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You guys really are harsh, ya know that?" Sirius spoke up. "The least you could do is TRY to help Bella."

"Why do you think I invited her dumbass?" Orion asked as he then continued. "Key word of me saying I wanted to see her tremble in fear is part, not so much so that I want her dead."

* * *

Orion walked up to the mech in two leg mode, just as the mech sensed his power and slashed at him just as he put his guns away and jumped back. The force of the wind was enough to launch the others back with Sirius holding onto Andy so he didn't fly away. Orion landed ontop of a tree branch and pointed his sword at the mech with a confident look on his face. "What? No crazy complicated backstory or long dialogue? Just straight to the point then. I like that." The mech aimed another slash at Orion, who jumped off as Sirius was looking for a weakpoint as rock music started playing. Just before it did though, Orion said this. "Let's rock baby."

* * *

Orion looked back at the robot and walked up to it, noticing a mark on it. The mark said one word that caught Orion's attention. Hydra.

* * *

Orion and Andy were looking through some kind of book with Orion seeming determined to find Hydra in it. Andy didn't seem to take kindly to the idea, being that he knew what it could lead to. "Orion, as much as I'd love to help you find out what Hydra is, I don't think we're gonna find anything useful by looking in a book of legends."

"Well we have to at least try Andy." Orion replied as he continued searching. "Besides, maybe I can finally find an excuse for everyone in town to stop hating me."

* * *

Orion flew up to the ship and snuck in through a window to a room that looked empty. When he closed the window, he knew he had to find something he could use. "This could be my only chance to find out why people call me that name. I'm not gonna miss it, even if they outnumber me." Orion walked up to the door and opened it up, looking down the hallways and seeing no one walk by. He then walked down the hall as he thought to himself. 'You got this Orion. Don't let them stop you. You have to get that info.'

* * *

Now back to where we left off.

* * *

A female German Shepherd pup was watching Orion walk around the ship from the monitors, impressed by what she saw from him beforehand. When she rewinded all the way to Orion slashing the mech, she looked with a smile and saw potential in him. "He's deffinetely got a lot going for him." The German Shepherd stood up and walked off after turning off the monitors. "But I won't let him get that information so easily. Not when I'm around." The German Shepherd walked out of the room and was greeted to a sword being held to her neck.

The German Shepherd looked up to see a guard standing in front of her, giving her a cold emotionless glare. "You're not going anywhere girly. This is where your rebellion days end." The German Shepherd scoffed and backed away swiftly just before the sword struck her neck, grabbing it and hitting the guard with the sword butt. She then slashed the guard in half and kicked the top part off, stabbing the sword into his bottom half.

The German Shepherd walked off and started thinking about how she would confront Orion. 'Now I can't just walk right up to him. He'll see me coming and instantly strike back. (Puts on a sly look) But even then, I'd enjoy what he has to offer." The German Shepherd continued to walk off as a flying drone was shown recording her. It then flew off and went out of the ship, heading out of Ohu and catching the sight of Andy from afar. This interested him, and he took a picture of it to show to Orion once he got back.

* * *

Orion was looking around for the room that could possibly have information on him, bummed out that the place had little security lying around. If he was going to get info on himself then he might as well do it while having fun. "Damn. You'd think they'd have the money for proper security." Orion looked on ahead and saw two guards discussing something, getting him excited as he spoke to himself. "That's more like it." Orion walks up to the guards casually and they pull out his weapons just before he speaks formally. "Greetings. (Bluntly) What's behind the door?"

The guards looked at the door with the first one speaking up in response. "That's just the room full of information and junk. (Looks at Orion with the other guard) But like we'll tell you what kind of info it is."

Orion cracked his knuckles as he prepared for one heck of a search, smirking as he punched his left palm. "I already know." Orion punched the first guard in the face after ducking and going under his spear. The guard fell to his back and got back up with the other guard pinning Orion to the wall with his sword. Orion kicked it out of the way however, hitting the other guard in the chest. He then kicked the guard into the wall and went into four leg mode as he walked up to him and took his helmet off. "Next time, prove a fight.

The guard attempted to kick Orion, only for him to grab his leg and slam it into his face, making him dizzy. This allowed Orion to suddenly turn around and back up into the guard, shoving him into the wall with his butt and making him scream in terror. "You like that, don't you? So soft you could use it as a pillow." Orion then released a five second rotten egg fart, hitting the guard with a yellow cloud and knocking him out (pfffffffffft).

Orion turned around and got a whiff of his fart, being proud of what he just did. As he entered the room with the info, he closed the door and walked up to the info box. While he was searching, he found one with the exact name that people have been calling him, taking it out and looking at the cover with intrigue. "Could this be it?"

* * *

The German Shepherd was running around the ship and stopped when he arrived to see two guards knocked out. When she walked up to them, she got a whiff of Orion's fart and wafted it away in disgust. "Well someone's got horrible manners." She then put two and two together and walked up to the door as she pulled out her gun. While Orion was just starting out on reading the book, the German Shepherd kicked the door open and aimed his gun at him, which caught his attention. "Freeze now Akita!"

Orion smirked and put the book away, jumping over the desk and dashing up to the German Shepherd as he touched her chin gracefully. "How can I freeze when my heart warms up at the sight of you?" The German Shepherd became confused with Orion grabbing her paws and dancing the tango with her down the hallway out of nowhere as music started up. "So. What shall I call my new acquaintance? Or do you not have a name, like Lady from Devil May Cry 3 claimed for herself."

The German Shepherd giggled a bit, but then put on a serious look to hide her enjoyment. "Ciara. And I wouldn't say we're 'acquaintances' just yet. After all, we're after (Snatches the book from Orion) the same thing."

Orion looked behind him and remembered that dogs didn't have pockets, looking back at Ciara with this question in mind. "How do we save stuff there?"

Ciara shrugged as she opened up the book to a page that looked familiar to her, finding Orion's exact figure and scoffing. "Just as I thought." Ciara aimed a kick at Orion, only for him to dodge and grab her leg. "You're the Bloodlust, aren't you!?"

"I don't know what that (Kicks Ciara into a wall) is!" Orion picked up the book and gave Ciara a two finger salute with a smile. "Still. I'll be glad to call you once I get your number." Orion ran off with the book, leaving Ciara to chase after him.

* * *

Orion bursted through the floor of the ship and saw a bunch of guards surrounding each corner. This seemed like fun for Orion and he was more than excited to finally get into the heat of battle. "Bout time you guys started fighting back." Ciara had just arrived to find Orion dashing off to fight the guards, watching as he jumped onto one and kicked him right in the face. He then did a spin kick, which hit three guards that charged at him. Orion then jumped up and kicked their swords one by one with all of them hitting a guard.

Orion then pulled his own sword out when another guard chaged at him, colliding multiple sword slashes with him. Ciara took a liking to his sword movements as Orion then kicked the sword aside and kicked the guard off the ship. When Orion backflipped over some more guards, he held on tightly to his sword and slashed all of their heads open. He then landed gracefully as ten more guards charged at him with a couple even jumping from above.

Orion slashed all of the guards apart with Ciara coming out when he was finished. She was certainly impressed by his skill, expecting him to still be in training. "I kinda thought you were still a beginner by now. (Looks at Orion's sword) And that sword." Ciara recognized the sword when she walked up to Orion, knowing who it originally belonged to. "This is the sword with Gin's blood on it!"

"That's right." Orion replied as he walked off, and then he gave a nod to Ciara before he headed off. "Until we meet again. (Jumps off the ship) It'll be a blast!" Ciara looked down to where Orion was falling, finding it strange how he was so full of life, despite feeling such a dark presence from him.

* * *

Orion and Andy had just arrived back at Cross's house with Andy speaking of the picture as Orion looked at it. "And it looked like something we could find some info off of after we track it down. I figured you'd like knowing that it exists."

Orion seemed to take a liking to the picture and found the drone to look good enough to track down. Of course he didn't know where it was just yet, but that gave him and Andy the opportunity to explore. "Maybe we can even take our exploration outside of Ohu town."

Orion and Andy entered the house with Cross watching Tv and she noticed the two of them coming in. "Well you two certainly know how to sneak off. (Orion and Andy walk up to Cross) So what reason was it for this time? A new video game or-"

"Shut up and take a look." Orion demanded as he handed Cross the book, and she got a look at it and became surprised by what she saw. "Yep. The town's nickname for me. I'm gonna look through it once I get home and see what I can find."

Cross nodded in understanding and then put on a smug grin when she looked at Orion. "Maybe it can also answer the question of why Sirius is much more polite than you are."

"You wanna rumble bitch!?" Orion shouted as Cross started laughing and the red Akita took the book back.

"Sorry, just thought I'd finally say that." Cross wiped her eye and looked at Orion with a smile on her face. "I hope you find what you're looking for Orion. If anyone deserves to know what this Bloodlust thing is, it's you." Orion smiled and nodded, glad to see Cross supporting her.

* * *

Orion had just arrived home with his siblings and hopped out of the car as he ran on inside with Koyuki noticing his excitement at the door. "Someone's eager to read something. Never expected that from you."

"It's something about that Bloodlust thing the town keeps calling me, so shut up." Orion opened the door and ran upstairs, heading right into his room and opening up the book. "Alright then. Let's see what this puppy has in store." Orion sat down on his bed and got comfortable as he began reading the book. When he started reading it, he found something really interesting on one of the first lines. "This creature has the ability to use an incredible power that could wipe out the face of Japan itself if used in a dangerous fashion. If sealed away it must be done right."

Orion found this information shocking and he read onward to see what else he could find. Something else caught his attention when he turned the page. "The Bloodlust is filled with dark energy. Anyone who's called a Bloodlust will most likely be linked to one." Orion saw a picture of the Bloodlust and it looked exactly like the crature Weed fought a few yers ago. "Heh. Well I'm glad I'm not him. (Puts on a sorrow look) Still, I...(Closes the book)can't bare the thought of meeting something like this."

Orion walked out onto the balcony and jumped onto the roof after closing the door, walking up to the top of the roof and pulling his sword out. When he put it up to his arm, he cut it slowly, making sure not to chop it off. He then put his sword away and touched the blood, looking at it to be a black color. 'Could I really be as terrible as the town makes me out to be? And more importantly, could they be right about what I am?' Orion sighed as the blood drop fell to the floor, leaving Orion to look up to the sky with an edgy presence surrounding him with his look of confliction.

Orion sighed as somber but somewhat catchy music played with Orion preparing to sing What Could I Be?. " _Sometimes I question why my life is the way it is. If I would be dead by now, under different circumstances._ (Lies down) _As awesome as I am I still can't answer the question. The question of what I am and what I've done._ (Orion looks at his paw) _I always, ask myself,_ (Clenches fist) _what's hidden inside me. And why it can't be something I can see. Is it fact, that this world,_ (Sits up straight) _is meant to treat me this way. I wish I knew why, or if I'd know someday._ "

Orion walked over to the other side of the roof and felt a hint of darkness inside of him as he looked back on a moment shrouded in black. " _I can't bare the memory that drove me to be this way. I don't know why I still fear that memory to this day._ (The memory stops and Orion down at the ground) _And every day of my life, the darkness in me continues to grow._ (Chuckles a bit) Then again, I wouldn't blame anyone for thinking I was a whiny emo."

Orion looked up to the sky and clenched both of his fists as he continued his song. " _The name they all call me. Could that crature truly be it? Or could it just be from some puzzle piece that won't fit?_ _The world I see before me has treated me so coldly. And it makes me ask myself...what could I be?_ " Orion was shown at a smaller angle, seeming to still be looking up at the moon from afar. He then headed back over to the balcony and jumped down after the angle went back to him, going inside to find Sirius standing there. "Hey Sirius. I guess you heard that."

"Yeah, I did." Sirius and Orion walked over to their beds and sat down with Sirius stating his thoughts on it. "You have a good singing voice. Too bad you never use it." Orion scoffed and lied down on his bed, facing away from Sirius, who shrugged and did the same, not wanting to put Orion on any more edge than he already was. Orion was shown with a concerned look on his face, not wanting to hurt anyone he cared about.

* * *

Orion was at some sort of martial arts school as he and his friends were sitting on the roof as they ate their lunch. Orion and Andy were sitting by a White Shepherd with some kind of rapper hat on and a Kai mix about the same age as them with Andy talking about something. "And then out of nowhere on the Tv my dad wipes everyone out. Ten seconds. He doesn't even try." Andy noticed Orion feeling down and nudged him, catching his attention. "You okay Orion?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Orion lied as he then bit into his burger and the White Shepherd snatched it from him, pissing him off. "Hey, give it back Bon!"

"First, speak up." Orion became confused as to what Bon meant and then the White Shepherd continued. "Look, we're busy here talking about how Jerome's a badass and how he took out an entire ship the other night and you're just sitting there sulking; come on out with it dude."

Orion snatched his burger back and glared at Bon as he spoke. "For your information, I went on that ship myself and found something that could possibly relate to why this town treats me like crap."

Bon gained a blunt look as he made his reply to Orion's statement, finding it to be utterly ridiculous. "That's it? You're going emo on us because of a stupid book?"

"Maybe they just forgot to add a page in." The Kai mix suggested, leaving Orion to make a statement about it.

"Yamabiko, please. If that were the case they wouldn't have even had it in their info room." Orion pointed out, indicating that the book wasn't unfinished. "Besides, if what it said is true then that Bloodlust thing could possibly link me to why this town treats me like utter garbage. Hell, maybe I can even get them to stop."

"Tch. Good luck with that." Bon said smugly before he bit into his corn dog and Orion rolled his eyes as he got back to his food. Andy and Yamabiko did the same, but Andy was still worried for Orion's safety.

* * *

Orion and Bon were sparring in some sort of training room as Bon aimed a diving down punch at Orion, who grabbed it with ease. He then threw Bon towards the wall at high speeds, making him slam into it and slide down to the floor. Once he walked up to him, he held his paw out as he commented on Bon's lack of skill. "This would've possibly gone differently if you didn't always sleep in class. (Helps Bon up) I'll give you this much though. You're at least competent enough to pull off the skills, just not execute them perfecty."

"I'm mostly just doing this class cause my dad wants me to be a solid fighter so I can defend myself." Bon revealed once he and Orion walked out and allowed Andy and Yamabiko to do their thing. "But you already knew that. (Points to Andy and Yamabiko) Your turn dudes."

"Hey, I'm the leader, I grant them their turn."

"No, I'm the leader, and I'm cooler."

Andy and Yamabiko shrugged and walked into the training room with smiles on their faces as Orion retorded to Bon's statement. "Oh really. Did YOU cut open a sixty foot metal dog while you were still on it?"

Andy showed a worried expression and Yamabiko commented on it before they began. "It's Orion, isn't it." Andy flinched with Yamabikio giving him some friendly advice. "Well Andy, if there's one thing I learned from hanging out with three fellow boys, it's that as soon as you fart in front of one of them, all their problems go away."

Andy laughed a bit at Yamabiko's advice and they started colliding and blocking punches. "Well I don't think that'll make Orion stop thinking about why everyone calls him Bloodlust. It's become such a huge trend that he may not even be able to drop it when it's over." Yamabiko aimed a high kick at Andy, who blocked it and kicked Yamabiko back as he looked at Orion with concern, wishing he could help him.

* * *

Andy was at his house the other day eating dinner with his mother, a silver German Shepherd, noticing he hasn't eaten much. "Something bite you in your stomach earlier? You barely touched your food."

"I'm just thinking about my friend Orion." Andy responded, feeling so worried about him that he could barely eat. "He's been mistreated by the town for at least five years and I haven't been able to do anything about it. It feels to me like I'm just letting it happen." Andy's mother saw his concern, and although he only knew Orion by reputation, he got some hints at his personality from Jerome. Seems like Andy could fill her in some more. "Dad's one of Orion's babysitters. I'm sure he's told you about him from time to time."

Andy's mother started laughing as she looked back on something Jerome had told her, leaving Andy confused by her reaction. When she stopped, she explained why she had such a reaction. "Some things, yeah. He even told me about the time the kid threw a Tv into that lake nearby."

Andy started laughing hysterically, remembering that memory like it was yesterday. "Yeah, Orion told me about that. Sirius even caught it on video, which we're both grateful he didn't upload it."

Andy's mother snickered a bit and then smiled to her son, putting her paw on his shoulder as she gave him her word of advice. "Look Andy. There isn't always going to be a situation where you can support Orion. You're not around him every second of the day after all." Andy sighed and looked back at his food until his mother said something else. "But you can still stand beside him when you ARE around him." Andy looked at his mother, who was still smiling at him. "I think that'll be enough to help Orion out in plenty of ways."

Andy smiled and nodded just before he started eating his foot, making his mother happy that he could feel relief in eating again. She then went to eating herself as she thought about how she would tell this to Jerome.

* * *

Orion and Andy were in Orion and Sirius's room as Orion was showing Andy some stuff in the book he got from the ship. "And this is when they started talking about some kind of power that under the right circumstances, can reach it's highest point. But if for a purely selfish reason, or as a result of one's cockiness, he or she could turn into a savage monster that causes anarchy in whatever area he catches sight on. The holder will have either a red aura, or a black aura, depending on if it's for a pure reason, or a selfish one."

Andy nodded in understanding, having a genuine opinion on thinking that this information was interesting. "I gotta say Orion, this is way more interesting than I expected. I just expected it to be some kind of edgelord bullcrap that took away someone's humanity when they were wreckless about it."

Orion snickered a bit, finding that thought to be something he hopes to never cross his mind. "Let's hope that never happens." Orion thought for a moment and figured that even if he was a Bloodlust, he was glad to have a friend like Andy. His next words though, weren't as innocent as his thoughts. "Andy." Andy looked at Orion, who put his paws on his shoulder with a serious look in his eyes. "I just want you to know, that if I break our promise, for any reason whatsoever, it won't be me abandoning you. I won't leave your side until the day one of us dies."

Andy nodded with a smile and Orion hopped off of his bed and walked over to the side Andy was sitting. "Now let's cut the serious junk. Whatya ya say we play some Hell's Core Racer?" Andy hopped off of the bed and ran off with Orion, excited to be playing the game.

* * *

Orion and Andy were playing video games as the two of them heard Bella scream from her room with her then shown running out in a hurry. She then looked back into her room, seeming to be upset about something. "Damn it Rigel! Now Lara looks like she got decapitated!"

"Well it's not my fault she's such a piss broke bitch!" Rigel shouted back when he got up to Bella, showing her the hole to the head. "See, she's like a robot; just put the head back on."

"It always takes me hours for me to put the head back on." Bella swiped the doll away with Rigel rolling his eyes as Bella went downstairs. When she got down, Orion and Andy shrugged at the hearing of Orion's siblings bickering. The two of them then got back to their game with joy in their eyes.

* * *

A mysterious figure was shown looking down at Orion and Andy from a far as he then walked off and spoke in a demonic tone. "Orion's certainly proven his strength to be exceptional. Too bad he'd much rather play video games than hunt you down." The figure then walked into the light and revealed himself to be a wolf, walking up to a grown blue Akita. "Isn't that shameful Weed? (Strokes Weed's chin) Your much more mature than that brat and yet you still decide to have him as your child. If I were you I'd toss him aside in a second."

"I won't let you touch him Hydra!" Weed shouted as he tried to charge up his power. "You lay a claw on my son and I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" Hydra smacked Weed violently, leading to Weed glaring at him with one of his eyes. "I'm warning you. (Looks at Hydra with both eyes) My son won't let you defeat him upon the blink of an eye. As soon as he finds out about this, he'll be so pissed he'll wipe you out of existance."

Hydra chuckled devilishly, finding Weed's threat to be something of an empty void waiting to admit it's crime. "He won't stand a chance against me. After all, I defeated you, even in your strongest form. If you can't defeat me, then your brats won't even be able to look at me without being obliterated into oblivion." Hydra walked off with Weed growling at him, knowing for sure that the time would come for him to be freed. He just needed to wait. And that's what he continued to do as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

The screen brightened up with Silhouette from Naruto Shippuden playing as Orion and his friends were each shown one by one with Orion being last to indicate him being the main character. The word Ginga was sliced onto the screen with Hanashi being pushed underneath it. The word Orion was then shot underneath that as well with fire blazing around it right after. The song began with Orion looking over a beautiful part of the land as a female voice began to sing the main theme for the series known as Who I Am.

" _Ready set go! My determination will rise and give me hope;_ (Andy walks up to Orion and sits next to him) _Even though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ " Bella was jumping into a rain puddle while it was still raining, showing her bubbly natue. " _Crossing that line._ (Bella sees Sirius walking up to her) _We all know there's no going back in time._ (Sirius rubs Bella's head, making her smile) _E_ ven _though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ "

Orion and Rigel were on a stage with Rigel farting his ABC's as he let out small green clouds for each one, making Orion laugh as the song continued. " _Our passion, is burning, under the sun._ " Orion was shown to be crushing someone's skull, showing a dark expression on his face as he did so. " _Yeah my skin is, glistening._ (Orion lets out an evil grin, showing that he can be merciless when he wants to be) _From the,_ _sweat dripping from my_ (Orion punches the guard, possibly killing him as he does so) _face!_ "

Ciara was watching as Orion slashed through an entire army of evil doers, staying out of sight as to not be seen by him. " _As time will pass, I believe,_ (Ciara seems to be cautious when watching Orion's skills) _there are many things that we may forget;_ (Orion continues to slash the army members into pieces as well as wiping them all out in no time) _But I won't, lost the sign, of who I am._ "

Orion and his friends were shown to be braving some kind of snowstorm with Orion holding Andy's paw tightly so he doesn't fall behind. " _It's not exactly that I don't care, but I won't let my memories be bare. And that's why, I must find, out who I am._ "

Orion was dodging Hydra's punches and kicks while in a blood red aura without moving as the song wrapped up. " _So gracefully, we're fluttering, like dancing leaves. Just know I won't, ever abandon you!_ " Orion aimed a punch at Hydra as the wolf did the same, capping off the intro theme and having the title return with a dark aura along with Orion's sillhouette next to it.


	3. Akita Prefecture

Ginga Hanashi Orion

Season one Episode three: Akita Prefecture

* * *

The screen brightened up with Silhouette from Naruto Shippuden playing as Orion and his friends were each shown one by one with Orion being last to indicate him being the main character. The word Ginga was sliced onto the screen with Hanashi being pushed underneath it. The word Orion was then shot underneath that as well with fire blazing around it right after. The song began with Orion looking over a beautiful part of the land as a female voice began to sing the main theme for the series known as Who I Am.

" _Ready set go! My determination will rise and give me hope;_ (Andy walks up to Orion and sits next to him) _Even though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ " Bella was jumping into a rain puddle while it was still raining, showing her bubbly natue. " _Crossing that line._ (Bella sees Sirius walking up to her) _We all know there's no going back in time._ (Sirius rubs Bella's head, making her smile) _E_ ven _though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ "

Orion and Rigel were on a stage with Rigel farting his ABC's as he let out small green clouds for each one, making Orion laugh as the song continued. " _Our passion, is burning, under the sun._ " Orion was shown to be crushing someone's skull, showing a dark expression on his face as he did so. " _Yeah my skin is, glistening._ (Orion lets out an evil grin, showing that he can be merciless when he wants to be) _From the, sweat dripping from my_ (Orion punches the guard, possibly killing him as he does so) _face!_ "

Ciara was watching as Orion slashed through an entire army of evil doers, staying out of sight as to not be seen by him. " _As time will pass, I believe,_ (Ciara seems to be cautious when watching Orion's skills) _there are many things that we may forget;_ (Orion continues to slash the army members into pieces as well as wiping them all out in no time) _But I won't, lost the sign, of who I am._ "

Orion and his friends were shown to be braving some kind of snowstorm with Orion holding Andy's paw tightly so he doesn't fall behind. " _It's not exactly that I don't care, but I won't let my memories be bare. And that's why, I must find, out who I am._ "

Orion was dodging Hydra's punches and kicks while in a blood red aura without moving as the song wrapped up. " _So gracefully, we're fluttering, like dancing leaves. Just know I won't, ever abandon you!_ " Orion aimed a punch at Hydra as the wolf did the same, capping off the intro theme and having the title return with a dark aura along with Orion's sillhouette next to it.

* * *

Orion's house was shown with Orion then seen sleeping in his bed, seeming to be having a nice sleep indeed. He didn't seem to have any worries while he was in bed and was more than relaxed enough to enjoy himself. That is, until he put on a smirk and ripped a three second onion fart, releasing a green cloud after he lifted his blanket (brrrrruuuuup). Sirius was in the bed that was at least five five away from Orion's and he gagged when he smelt the fart, getting up and looking at Orion with annoyance while the red Akita laughed. "Orion, if you're gonna fart then at least carck open a window!"

Orion fell out of his bed while laughing and rolled on the floor for a bit as Sirius walked over to him and lifted him up. "It really isn't as funny as you think." Orion wiped his eye as he and Sirius walked out of the room with the blue Akita looking at his watch. He then remembered what day it was and seemed to be excited for what was coming up. "Oh yeah, we only have three days left in Martial arts school. (Looks at Orion) Looks like you'll be joining the Ohu army in no time."

"You bet I'll be." Orion looked at how the future with the Ohu army is going to be. "Just think about it Sirius. Fighting alongside the Ohu army and making everyone finally respect me and stop treating me like I'm dirt on a sandwhich. (Clenches his fists with excitement) As soon as I join that army, I'm gonna scream at the top of my lungs how awesome it is! In secret of course."

Sirius rolled his eyes while smiling as Bella then bursted out of her room and looked like she was going to puke with Sirius rushing to her aid. "Bella, what's going on in there?"

Rigel came out as he was releasing a spoiled apple fart, releasing a green cloud behind him as he spoke (pffffffffff-). "Let's just say that apple a day crap is called an apple a day for a reason." Rigel let out a burp and then laughed as he walked off to the bathroom.

Orion shrugged and walked into the bathroom while speaking to Rigel once he entered. "Hey, you may wanna stop before your butt gets infected."

Once the door closed, Bella finally started breathing and explained to Rigel what was going on. "He's been farting for at least thirty minutes now. (Sirius becomes surprised) I don't even know how he did it, but I hope this is just a one time thing."

"Maybe it'll wear off by breakfast." Sirius assured Bella as they walked into the bathroom so they could get their teeth brushed.

* * *

Orion was waiting impatiently for his other siblings outside as Koyuki got into the dirver's seat as Orion leaned against the front passenger seat. He then looked at his wrist and chuckled to himself when he saw it. "Oh right, I don't have a watch."

Koyuki was talking to someone on the phone and seemed frustrated while the conversation was going on. "Well I have to take my kids to school, and I'm not gonna get sued for child neglect. Well yeah they can, but it's not like anyone else is gonna notice. Ugh, fine. You're making me sound like a bratty teenage daughter." Koyuki hung up and rolled down Orion's window to inform him on the situation. "Hey Orion, the army needs me for a mission so you and your siblings will have to go to school yourselves."

"Eh. Fine with me. Running's more fun anyway." Orion responded as he got off the car with a peace sign and Koyuki tossed him something as she drove off. They were some kind of I love you heart, and there was one each for each child. "So that's what she got from her dresser." Orion looked back at the door and sighed, walking up to the house and stuck them in with a pre-written note for this situation. "Not like this hasn't happened before."

Orion ran off just as Sirius opened the door and saw him running off, finding the note on the side of the wall where the door opened up and took it off to read it. "Hey losers. I got tired of waiting so I'm just gonna run to Andy's place and head to school with him, not that you'd throw a tantrum if you saw me telling you without me rushing off. I left you mom's hearts on the house because, whatever." Sirius looked and found the hearts as he rolled his eyes while smiling, taking the hearts and saying this before heading back inside. "Typical Orion."

* * *

Orion and Andy were walking through their town as the owner of a flower shop shot Orion a dirty look, making him blow a raspberry right at him. He then scoffed when he put his face forward, still looking at the flower shop owner. "The nerve of some canines. (Looks ahead) You're lucky Andy. You don't have to deal with this sort of crap." Orion and Andy saw an ice cream truck up ahead and looked at each other with nods, running up to the ice cream truck as Orion finished. "Of course, there are some exceptions in the rule."

Orion set his money down and pointed at the flavor he and Andy wanted, knowing they'd be getting the same thing. The ice cream vender nodded and got their scoops, which was a nice savory flavor of cherry chocolate blast. The two of them thanked the vender in sync as they walked off with thumbs up. "Thanks dude." The two best friends were licking their ice cream just as Orion saw something that interested him and grabbed it off the wall.

Andy saw Orion put the flier in his pack just as two older canines stepped in front of them and made them stop. "Oh, sorry." Orion and Andy looked up with one of the canines grabbing Andy's ice cream for no reason, making him mad. "Hey, give that back!"

"Why should I? You gonna cry about it?" Orion punched the the canine in the gut and made him cough blood, catching Andy's ice cream and handing it to him as he dropped it.

"I suggest you beat it." The other canine looked at Orion as he threw his friend towards him, making them both hit the wall as he clapped his hands together. "Well then. That's two losers trying way to hard to be as awesome as me. Let's get going Andy."

"Right. Thanks for the save." Orion gave Andy a thumbs up and the two headed off to the martial arts school, hoping to get there on time.

* * *

Orion and Andy had just arrived at their martial arts school and were about to enter before being stopped by someone from outside. The two of them looked back to find a Doberman standing over them with a stern look on his face. "Look. I don't know what was up with that robot that attacked us a couple days ago, but you two should know for a fact that if I find out you were up to then then you're gonna-" Orion punched the Doberman and knocked him out, stomping on his foot just before he and Andy went inside.

Orion and Andy were walking past everyone in the hall when they arrived to see a familiar looking Koga who Orion was more than happy to greet. "Hey Tesshin. How's life going?"

Tesshin saw Orion and Andy, smiling as he spoke to the two of them. "It's going quite good, thanks for asking. I also hear Yamabiko's making great progress with his friendship with you guys and Bon."

"Yeah, he sure is." Andy stated with proudness that Yamabiko could join them. "He's a lot of fun to be around for sure. I can see him being one of the positivity bringers when he joins the Ohu army. Assuming he wants to anyway."

"Well he probably would've dropped out by now if he had other plans." Orion joked, and both Andy and Tesshin laughed when they heard it.

"That's true right there." Tesshin then saw the time and looked down at Orion and Andy to let them know. "You two might want to hurry. Class is starting soon. I'll be there for your last lesson shortly."

"Right. Thanks Tesshin." Orion and Andy both said with nods, and then the two of them ran off with Tesshin seeing a lot of potential lying in the two.

* * *

Orion and Andy had just arrived in class with everyone else aside from Orion's siblings and friends looking as they went to their seats. Two dogs were snickering as one of them looked over at Orion and taunted him. "Hey Bloodlust! Where's your mommy!?"

Orion thought for a moment and came up with the most casual thing he could say to the dog. "At work; where else would she be?"

The dogs that were snickering looked at each other and the one that taunted Orion looked back at him with a look of accepting defeat. "Alright Orion, you win this round. But the next one will be harder."

"Yeah, maybe I'll have to be even dumber than you to get the prize." Orion and Andy hi fived with Bella drawing something, which was then shown to be her getting over her fears and smiling as she finished it. She saw a lot of hope for her future, and she hugged the picture tightly.

Just then, Tesshin appeared in the classroom with smoke fading away just as he stood in front of the class tall and proud. "Greetings my students. I'm sure you're all more than glad to be nearing the final days of your time here." The class started cheering and Tesshin laughed a bit as he signaled everyone to quit down. "Yes, being able to call yourselves fully fledged warriors is more than honorable. However, there is (Puts up a finger) one final test you must pass before your graduation comes along. I'm sure you remember it."

The class started wondering what Tesshin was talking about so he then clarified what he wanted them to do. "Your final exam is to make your own signature technique and show it to me. I'm sure many of you remember when I said that at the beginning of the year."

Bon leaned over to Yamabiko, who was sitting next to him, and whispered into his ear. "Now that I think about it I have been working on something that'll blow up his mind." Yamabiko snickered a bit at Bon's words, knowing exactly what he meant.

"One of the most important aspects of a warrior is to have your own signature attack." Tesshin spoke with proudness in his voice. "Of course, it's not exactly mandatory, but being able to use your own technique will help immensely in helping you graduate. Though, I know some don't need it the extra boost." Tesshin smiled as he then walked up to the board with everyone's pictures on it. "I trust you've all been practicing your own moves for the finals."

Orion raised his paw and Tesshin looked over at him with the young Akita confidentely stating his readiness, possibly even being a bit overconfident at that. "I made my own technique three and a half years ago, six months after I started attending this place. But I'll need a test subject."

* * *

Orion was standing in front of the class as he prepared to demonstrate the technique he invented for himself, feeling like everyone would get a kick out of it. He was standing next to Tesshin, who had volluntered to be his test subject. "Ya know, I would've prefered to blast someone I DIDN'T like, but as long as you can take it I'm fine with that."

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Tesshin stated confidently, feeling that even though he was older than he was when he met Weed, he could take Orion's technique no problem. "Go ahead and fire away."

Orion nodded and took a claw out, poking his thumb with it and revealing his black blood. He ignored what he thought of it to pull off the attack and spawned a black orb in his paw, amazing the others and impressing Tesshin quite a bit. Orion wasn't quite done yet though, and he aimed the Ki beam right at Tesshin as he called out his attack. "Blood Cannon!" Orion launched the Blood Cannon right at Tesshin and he blocked it, being moved back by the force Orion brought. When Orion's attack vanished, he smiled with approval.

Tesshin walked up to Orion, who was more than confident that he'd get a seal of approval. "Well done Orion. Original technique, and original way of doing so."

"It took a while to get it perfectly, but then I realized that all I needed was a blood sample." Orion explained, and then the others knew to keep their guards up around Orion. "Just bare in mind that I can also use red samples, (The class flinches) not just my black blood." Orion smirked to the classmates and the one who taunted him earlier sank into his seat. "Unless you provoke me, you don't have the chance of becoming my next target." Orion snickred a bit with Tesshin signalling him to go back to his seat.

Tesshin looked at the class to see who was going to come up next. "Who wishes to go next?" Sirius put his book down and stood up, walking down to the front of the class to show off his technique.

* * *

Orion was on the school roof with his friends as he bit into a triple bacon cheeseburger with a smile on his face. Bon took notice to this and set his corn dog down to comment on how happy he is. "Someone's happier than he was yesterday. I take it you found out more about that Bloodlust creature everyone in town keeps refering to you as."

"Well me and Andy have been reading a lot on it, so that's pretty much the case." Orion bit into his burger again and felt like he was getting closer to discovering who he was. "Still, I don't get why they think I'm a Bloodlust. I don't look like one, and I can certainly speak in fluent english."

"I thought we lived in Japan." Yamabiko brought up, feeling that what Orion just said could confuse quite a few people in the world.

"Well we do, but in Japan, japanese is basically our english." Orion explained, and then he got back to eating his burger. "Interestingly enough though, I managed to find some information on the Ohu Souls too." Bon and Yamabiko stopped what they were doing to listen in on what Orion had to say. The Ohu Souls were a huge deal, and anyone who found one was bound to find the others and get a wish from them. "Nothing about finding them, just that the Bloodlusts are the only ones that can completely break them."

Andy bit into his pizza slice as he then made a comment regarding the Bloodlusts. "So our theory is that if we find an Ohu Soul, and Orion goes on and tries to break it but fails, he can't be pointed to as a Bloodlust."

Bon and Yamabiko paused for a minute with Bon making a comment on the scenario. "Makes sense to me. It'd just be dumb to accuse someone when they can't even find the right stuff or skills for it." Orion and the others got back to eating with Orion wondering if he'll ever find out who he really is, and if he's really the Akita he's shown to be.

* * *

Orion and Andy were racing through town jumping from building to building and were shown to be enjoying themselves quite a bit. The two of them did this quite often and although the winner was always obvious, they always got a kick out of it whenever they did it. The two of them jumped off when they got to some kind of game store and walked in, looking around for something they could buy. Orion was focused on one game in particular. "Let's see here. New Angel May Die game, new Angel May Die game. Where are you at?"

Orion found the game he was looking for and grabbed it, only for someone else to grab it right after he did. When Orion saw who it was, a tough looking Beagle who he never talked to before, he kept his cool and spoke with a calm voice. "I grabbed this first dude. Just find another copy."

"Why don't YOU find another copy?" The Beagle replied as he grabbed Orion by the chest. "I've been waiting for this game for two months now, and I'm not gonna-"

Orion punched the Beagle in the face, making him fall to the ground and winning the case, giving a smug look to the Beagle. "Funny. I've been waiting for this for FOUR months. Ask yourself what two fours make." Orion walked over the Beagle and set the game on the counter with Andy arriving with another game. It looked like some kind of racing game and Orion was quite fond of the cover. "Death Racer 3 huh? About time they made the series into a trilogy."

"Yeah, I've been waiting to get the courage to buy this thing." Andy replied, implying that he was scared to get the game when it came out. "Apparently the tracks in this one are meant to be the most horrifying in the series. (Sees the Beagle) Hey, is he gonna be okay?"

Orion looked at the Beagle, who was rubbing his nose, and he payed for the game he picked out with Andy paying for the one he chose. "Considering what just just went down with us, I think it's fair to say I don't care." Orion and Andy picked up the games they picked out and Orion took the change the employee gave him. The two friends walked out of the store and Orion commented on the game he got. "About time the fourth game came out. I heard this one has a new protagonist."

"Ah yeah, that's gotta be cool." Andy responded, feeling that the game could be a lot of fun. "Just as long as it stays at the same rate of creepy devils as it did for the first three." Orion rolled his eyes while smiling, knowing this cowardly side to Andy was slowly, but surely, fading.

* * *

Orion and Andy were arriving at Orion's house with Orion reading the back of the game case he got. It was more than exciting for him to see what this game had to offer, especially since it'd been at least three years since the last game, which usually wasn't the case at all. It usually only took every two years for each game to come out. He wasn't complaining though, as he finally got the game. If anything, his excitement was more than clear when he and Andy entered the house, and Andy was certainly able to tell.

Once Orion and Andy sat down on the couch, with the luck that no one else was sitting there, they turned on the console as Andy asked Orion something about the franchise to the game he got. "So about this series. (Orion looks at Andy) When did you start getting into it? I've seen you play it for years and I never knew how you met it."

"Well I was a huge fan of the anime that came out the same time the second game did, and I still am to this day." Orion explained as he opened up the console and put the game in. "Then when I heard the games were out, I had to play them. (Walks back over to the couch) And I did, without any hesitation." Orion sat down and booted up the game, unable to contain his excitement. "Apparently these games follow the anime by one season per game."

"Ah. Interesting stuff." Andy saw Orion picking out his difficulty, noticing that he was going for the highest one he could pick, which at the moment was hard. "The anime this is based on is called The Legend of Scooter, right? I think I've seen that one."

"It's not based off of it Andy. The first game helped the anime come out, and the second game came out right when the anime did." Orion explained, being more than willing to give Andy the details. "Season three came out just a couple days before this game came along."

Andy nodded in understanding, watching Orion play the game as he started wondering what he would think of the anime if he watched it. "I've gotta catch up on that anime at some point."

* * *

Orion was sitting on the indoor balcony ledge late at night as he gave a call to someone, hoping they would pick up. When he didn't, he got pissed and almost crushed his phone. Thankfully though, he was able to contain the urge to crush it. "Damn it dad, just pick up." Sirius looked out from his and Orion's room and saw Orion trying to call dad and failing. He felt bad and walked up to Orion as he called again. "Cmon, pick up." Orion's call failed again and he got even more mad. "Damn it dad; you can't avoid me forever!"

"Why do you think he's avoiding you?" Orion looked and saw his elder brother looking up at him, wondering what he was trying to do. When Sirius climbed up to the balcony edge and sat next to Orion, wondering what was on his mind. "You know dad's not like that. He's probably just busy."

"Pssh. Yeah, busy. Two years he's been gone for and he still hasn't come back." Orion stated, indicating that he blames his father for being gone. "We've send countless soldiers to find him and he still hasn't returned. Hell, for all I know he's starting off a new life and making a new family without us." Orion punched the balcony fence and put his other paw on his forehead. "You'd probably know, being his favorite and all."

Sirius was surprised to see Orion suddenly blurt that line out. He knew he didn't have the best relationship with Orion, but he always had to question why that was. "Why would you think I'm dad's favorite?"

"You have the same fur color as him, you're the most like him, and you've spent the most time with him out of all of us." Orion explained, feeling like he's still being less appriciated compared to Sirius. "It's only natural he'd like you the most." Sirius saw Orion's emotions getting to him and the red Akita got down and walked over to his room. "I'm going to bed. If I'm gonna sulk then I might as well do it in my sleep." Sirius felt bad for Orion. He knew how hard it was for him to take this, being that he was less patient than he was.

* * *

Koyuki was driving Orion and the others to Cross's place with Orion looking out his window, which was on the right side of the car in the back seat. Bella noticed him feeling down and since she was sitting next to him, she decided to ask him why he was so sad. "What's wrong Orion? I thought you loved seeing Cross."

"Yeah, I do, but that's not what I'm worried about." Orion replied, and Bella scooted a little closer to him with Orion looking at him with an annoyed look. "Would you get off my back?" Orion sighed as he looked out the window, feeling like Weed was never going to return. "If you wanna bother someone then go annoy Sirius. He can handle your whine obsessed voice."

Bella shrugged and went back over to her seat, hoping Orion would feel better soon. When they got to Cross's, Orion was the first to come out, as always, and he took out some kind of portable game console and started playing it. The four of them headed off with Koyuki assuring them that she'd be back. "I'll be back by tomorrow." Orion and the others nodded with Koyuki driving off and Rigel noticing how down Orion was feeling, wondering what got to him.

* * *

Orion and the others were sitting on the couch with Sirius looking at Orion, hoping last night wouldn't affect anything. "Look Orion. About last night." Orion didn't move a muscle, not wanting to show Sirius any signs of annoyance or anger. He just needed time to get over their dad being gone. "I know it's hard with dad being gone and the fact that you and him almost never hang out, but just know that I'm not trying to take him from you."

"Yeah, I get that, but I feel like he's trying to glue himself to you and make you the only thing he's close to." Orion replied, wanting to spend at least one day with his father. "And now he's gone for two years probably isolating himself from me so he can't be around me anymore."

"Orion, that's ridiculous." Sirius deadpanned, and then he saw Jerome coming in, seeming to be scheduling something. "Oh, hey Jerome. What're you doing there?"

Jerome put his phone away and looked at the others, knowing that Orion would like hearing this considering the circumstances. "We've decided that after tomorrow, we'll be heading out to find Weed. And you four are coming with us. We feel it's only fair that you see your father again."

Orion pumped his fist with excitement and was more than pumped up for this. "Yes! After two years we finally get to do something! About time!" Jerome chuckled softly, knowing that Orion would put his most effort into this. "You guys just wait. Once I get the answers out of dad, he's gonna come back and everyone in Ohu will respect me. And maybe I can even-"

"Alright, slow down there kid." Jerome interrupted, finishing his statement right after. "We'll be going on Saturday, so just the day after you guys all graduate from martial arts school." Orion looked at his paws and clenched them with excitement as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

Bleach ending 10 Sakura Biyori played during the credits with Orion shown sitting on a ledge while looking over the land as a female voice prepared to sing The Evil In Me. " _Sometimes I wonder, why things are like this, why my blood is tainted black, with no bliss. Has this fact occured, to anyone else, or is it all just me sulking, with little hope._ "

Orion looked up at the moon as Andy walked over to him and the two of them started talking as the leaders of Ohu were above them. " _Very few canines understand me. Some others see me as as sadistic twerp. And although I won't lie, I truly love martial arts, I want them to see, that there's, more to me._ "

Orion and Andy looked at the stars with their looks of hope and compassion being shown. " _My flaws aren't to ignore, but they aren't all I am. There is much, more to me, then this scar here. I blame no one for, being fearful, but I wish they could see. Once they see my, caring side they'll, get past the evil in me._ "


	4. False Diagnosis

**Disclaimer:** Just a clarification that this is the first of many chapters that show Orion's life before he found out more about the Bloodlust. So...four years ago, for each of these. It'll show Orion's everyday life and what he did before he became a warrior. This will explain why he's the way he is now. Enjoy!

* * *

Ginga Hanashi Orion

Season one Episode four: False Diagnosis

* * *

The screen brightened up with Silhouette from Naruto Shippuden playing as Orion and his friends were each shown one by one with Orion being last to indicate him being the main character. The word Ginga was sliced onto the screen with Hanashi being pushed underneath it. The word Orion was then shot underneath that as well with fire blazing around it right after. The song began with Orion looking over a beautiful part of the land as a female voice began to sing the main theme for the series known as Who I Am.

" _Ready set go! My determination will rise and give me hope;_ (Andy walks up to Orion and sits next to him) _Even though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ " Bella was jumping into a rain puddle while it was still raining, showing her bubbly natue. " _Crossing that line._ (Bella sees Sirius walking up to her) _We all know there's no going back in time._ (Sirius rubs Bella's head, making her smile) _E_ ven _though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ "

Orion and Rigel were on a stage with Rigel farting his ABC's as he let out small green clouds for each one, making Orion laugh as the song continued. " _Our passion, is burning, under the sun._ " Orion was shown to be crushing someone's skull, showing a dark expression on his face as he did so. " _Yeah my skin is, glistening._ (Orion lets out an evil grin, showing that he can be merciless when he wants to be) _From the, sweat dripping from my_ (Orion punches the guard, possibly killing him as he does so) _face!_ "

Ciara was watching as Orion slashed through an entire army of evil doers, staying out of sight as to not be seen by him. " _As time will pass, I believe,_ (Ciara seems to be cautious when watching Orion's skills) _there are many things that we may forget;_ (Orion continues to slash the army members into pieces as well as wiping them all out in no time) _But I won't, lost the sign, of who I am._ "

Orion and his friends were shown to be braving some kind of snowstorm with Orion holding Andy's paw tightly so he doesn't fall behind. " _It's not exactly that I don't care, but I won't let my memories be bare. And that's why, I must find, out who I am._ "

Orion was dodging Hydra's punches and kicks while in a blood red aura without moving as the song wrapped up. " _So gracefully, we're fluttering, like dancing leaves. Just know I won't, ever abandon you!_ " Orion aimed a punch at Hydra as the wolf did the same, capping off the intro theme and having the title return with a dark aura along with Orion's sillhouette next to it.

* * *

A car was driving around Akita Prefecture with Orion being shown looking super excited but looking about the age he did in the final chapter of Weed's story. In fact, his siblings looked younger too. It seemed like we'd just gotten into Orion's past. What could this lead to? Well let's find out. Orion was being super excited as we said, jumping up and down in his seat, albiet as much as he could while sitting down, but then he was spoken to by Sirius, who smirked as he commented on his excitement while reading some sort of book. "Excited Orion?"

Orion sat still as he looked at Sirius with a smug look on his face, knowing what he was going to respond with. "Someone as well behaved as you will never understand how I feel Sirius. (Looks forward) The beauty of fast food is only something that those who don't care about being fancy can admire." Sirius rolled his eyes while smiling as Cross stopped in the parking lot and Orion hopped out with his siblings. "Also, going inside is funner."

"You mean more fun."

"Shut up."

Orion and the others walked in with Cross thinking about what Orion was going to do in there. "Just make sure you don't break anything Orion. (Snickers) We don't need another case of what happened earlier."

"That jar was calling my name Cross, I could hear it." Orion stated, and then he continued speaking about it once they got in line. "It felt like it was trying to force me into it's mind and grab it's attention without any sort of restraint." Cross rolled his eyes as a grown up shot a dirty look at Orion, who blew a raspberry at him in response.

* * *

Orion and the others were at the table eating as Orion bit into a triple bacon cheeseburger and adored every bit of the taste. Bella was shown to be poking her burger, not knowing what to make of it. So Orion took it upon himself to help her get used to it. "It makes vegetables taste good." Bella found those words quite interesting and picked the burger up to bite into it, loving it and biting more and more into it unable to stop. This got a chuckle from Orion when he put his paw up slightly. "Alright, just don't try to get diabetes."

Rigel had just finished his triple mushroom cheeseburger when he asked Orion what he meant by that. "You mean that disease people get that makes them die when they eat too much sugar?"

"Well I wouldn't say it's a disease, but-" Orion felt something in his gut and groaned as he clenched it, making Sirius back away a bit with Orion commenting on it. "Okay, this does NOT feel the way it usually does when I get gas."

Cross felt Orion's sudden stomach ache had something to do with his mark, having just met him a few hours ago. But she couldn't let HIM know that, at least not yet. She picked up her phone and gave a call to someone in an attempt to help him. "We'll head to the doctors after this and see what it is. I think it's food poisoning."

"Alright, but no shots." Orion demanded when he bit into his burger again, trying his best to ignore the pain. "If they come near me with a needle they're dead." Orion's stomach growled again and he moaned in pain upon it.

* * *

Three days later.

* * *

Orion was sitting on a doctor's bed as he looked around while seeming to be talking to someone. "Yeah Andy, it's always boring sitting here. But as long as this stupid stomach ache goes away I'll be fine with it. And no, I don't know why the appointment waited three days to happen. As long as I get my lollipop though, I'll be fine with it." A Mixed Breed walked in while wearing a doctor's suit and Orion finished up his call. "Anyway, I'll call you back. (Hangs up) Alright dude; let's get this over with. How do you wanna do this?"

The Mixed Breed was looking at Orion sternly, which seemed to annoy Orion as he then looked away slowly. The doctor then placed him on his back and pulled out a rectal thermometer, which he then stuck into Orion's butt and made him flinch while checking his temperature. Orion then got a smirk on his face as the doctor pulled the thermometer out, allowing Orion to hit him with a five second cheeseburger fart, hitting him with a green cloud (pfffffffffft).

The doctor coughed and wafted the fart away, finding Orion's tricks quite annoying. 'Well this kid's about as annoying as I figured. Might as well do what I planned on doing when I got called in.' The doctor walked into a room and saw Orion's scanning, sensing a viewing of his blood being black. He switched it with a scanning of someone with red blood though, and grinned upon it. 'This will help so many, even if we lose a couple canines.' The doctor entered the room to find Orion playing with his thermometer.

Orion looked at the thermometer when the doctor took it away, seeing a poop stain on it. "Have you ever noticed how small Akita poop is compared to most other dogs?"

"Yes, I have, but I don't care." The doctor showed Orion the fake scans, showing just a flu diagnosis. "You're lucky you came to me when you did. You just might be able to avoid this." the doctor gave Orion some kind of treatment with the treatment for black blood being seen by the Red Akita in the doctor's vest. "Very lucky indeed."

"Hey, what's that potion?" The doctor became confused by Orion's question as he then pointed to it. "That one. It says black blood cure. (The doctor flinches) It seems odd from where I stand. Well, sit anyway."

"It's nothing; (Picks Orion up) run along now kid, (Sets Orion down and pushes him off) don't wanna worry your family now do we? And the antidote should work right away, so no fear about it."

"Hey, what about my lollipop?" The doctor closed the door right when Orion asked that question, sighing of relief as he wiped his forehead and leaned against the door. He then got a call from Clara and walked away from the door to answer it. Orion was outside the door and punched it, walking off as he complained about not getting his lollipop. "What a rip."

* * *

Orion was at Cross's place watching Tv with Andy as he commented on how the doctor was. "I think he was on edge the entire time, but I probably wouldn't know. He was in such a rush to get me out of there that I didn't even get my lollipop."

"Not every doctor tries to be friends with their patinets Orion." Andy replied as he continued watching the show with Orion, when was then shown to be a Dalmatian break dancing. "Maybe he's one of those serious doctors that means business." Orion shrugged and felt the pain in his stomach coming back, much to Andy's concern. "You okay?"

"I hope so." Orion looked at the capsule he was holding, which seemed to hold the medicine the doctor gave him. "The doctor said this would help, and if it doesn't then I'm gonna be pissed." Orion felt his stomach hurting again and he took a dose with Andy putting a paw on his shoulder. "I guess we won't know whether or not it does for a while though." Orion let out a small chuckle with Andy smiling with support in his expression. When Cross entered the room, Orion greeted her with his usual full of life way. "Hey; Crossay!"

Cross laughed a bit at Orion's sudden greeting, finding the informal nature of it to be quite charming. "Well that's delightfully informal Orion. How the heck are ya?"

"Pretty good as of right now actually." Orion responded as he patted his stomach. "The old food chamber's still going out of it's way to act up at times, but it should be fine soon enough. At least I hope." Orion felt his stomach growl again and Andy wondered if the antidote was helping at all. "Though, the doctor shouldn't have said it helps right away. It clearly doesn't."

* * *

Four days later.

* * *

Orion was in his bed at home with his stomach hurting even more than before, finding it hard for him to sleep. Sirius was more than capable of noticing this, seeing that Orion had a lot of pain inside of him. When he walked over to him and poked him, Orion almost punched him, and then he woke up and saw who it was when Sirius had his paw and chuckled. "Well you're ready for war." Orion hopped out of bed and felt his stomach growl again, holding it tightly. "I don't think the antidote's helping."

"Yeah, neither do I." Orion admitted, looking at the antidote again once he pulled it out. Why wasn't it working? He knew it had to be something, or maybe even the wrong one. "What's up with it?" Sirius shrugged and Orion put the antidote in the trash, and that was when he felt nearly lifeless. He climbed back into bed and nodded to Sirius, who walked back over to his own bed as Orion whispered something. "Why do I feel so cold?"

Orion tried to go to sleep but found it hard to do so with all that was going on inside of him. He felt his insides acting up and his mind was all messed up from some kind of possible toxin. He couldn't control it, let alone understand what was going on with it, and he felt like his life was about to end. He just couldn't bare what was happening to him; he had to stop it. But he couldn't get up and just felt like he was gonna die. He just layed there. Cold and nearly lifeless.

* * *

Cross was walking by as he then knocked on the door to Orion and Sirius's room, opening it up and detecting a foul odor. When she walked over to Orion's bed, she got quite the surprise when she lifted the covores, finding dog feces right where he was lying down. Judging by how Orion was acting lately with his stomach though, she wasn't as surprised as she would've been otherwise. She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed herself a towel and some kind of spray, walking back over to Orion and closing the door behind him.

Cross wiped the poop off of Orion's bed and sprayed the spot down, feeling that she didn't need to say it out loud since it would just embarrass Orion. When she finished, Orion woke up and saw what she was doing as she then threw the towel into the trash can. The two of them were silent for a few seconds but Orion then broke it with a simple word of graditude, showing that he was grateful for Cross keeping her silence the whole time. "Thanks."

Orion got down from his bed and walked into the living room, walking slower and slower with each step. Cross became alerted when she saw this and when Orion took one final step, he collapsed and fell to the ground. Cross was more than shocked, running over to Orion and lifting him up by his head. "Orion?" Cross shook Orion a bit, trying to wake him up, but to no avail. "Cmon Orion, don't joke with me like this. You already did this on Halloween." Orion wasn't waking up, leading to Cross's shout of despair. "Orion!"

* * *

Weed and Kotetsu had just arrived back in Akita Prefecture from a mission and rushed into the hospital's top floor where the others were waiting. The two of them then ran over with Weed speaking up instantly, worrying on his life and hoping that his son was okay. "How's Orion? Did they cure him yet?"

"Not yet." Koyuki replied with concern, and she even started rubbing her arm with fear. "I don't think anyone could guess what happened to him. (Looks at Weed) Thank God and I Clara arrived back from that business trip in time."

Weed sat down next to Koyuki and comforted her, knowing she was just as scared for Orion's life as he was. Kotetsu then sat down next to Sirius, who he saw was on edge and decided to speak up. "You okay?" Sirius nodded his head yes and Kotetsu then continued his words, being able to tell how worried he was. "Orion's gonna be fine. He's tough; he can make it through this."

"I hope you're right." Sirius replied, unable to tell if Orion was going to make it. "Being Orion he most likely has a good chance of having his soul resist death." Sirius started to wonder what was going on with Orion, unable to tell whether or not his diagnosis was correct. "Then again, Orion's despised by almost everyone in town. (Looks at Kotetsu) Uncle Kotetsu, do you think by any chance the doctor could've faked Orion's diagnosis?"

"It's a possibility, but I don't think anyone here is that cruel." Kotetsu admitted, but he wasn't denying the chance of it being true. "Good thing he's not around or we wouldn't even be able to think about it." Kotetsu wondered which doctor it was that was with Orion last week, wanting to give him a piece of his mind.

* * *

Orion was lying down in the doctor's bed with his life on the line with Clara shown doing her best research possible. She was shocked to find what she saw with Orion apparently having black blood; yeah, big shocker to those who saw the previous chapters. But this was serious. She'd never seen anything like this before. She'd only heard about this typeof blood and never saw it before in her life. She had no time to rest. And she had the perfect shot to give Orion as she rushed into her supply closet without wasting any time and grabbed the antidote.

Clara put the antidote into the syringe and walked over to Orion, knowing that she had to be careful when doing this. She stuck the needle into his butt, feeling it would be the most likely to take the stabbing. "It's got the most fat after all." Clara set the syringe aside and after about ten seconds of waiting, fearful, intense waiting, Orion woke up and rubbed his head with Clara being overjoyed to see him alive and well again. "Yes! You're okay!"

"Damn right I'm okay." Orion replied with a chuckle, feeling that Clara was underestimating him a bit. "Not like some stomach infection is gonna hurt me. (Rubs his butt) My butt hurts."

Clara walked over to the door and opened it up with a smile, gladly announcing her success. "I saved him guys!" The others rushed in with Clara making sure they didn't bump into her. "Whoa, anyone call a rock band?" Clara walked over to Orion and showed him some test scans. "I ran some tests so I could know which antidote to give you. (Orion reads the test scans) Apparently you have black blood in you. I've never seen this type of blood inside anyone before, but it's a good thing we were prepared for it."

Orion became shocked when he saw what was affecting him, looking at his stomach with a stunned look in his eyes. "This whole time I was being killed by my blood color? And how is it even black anyway?"

"I don't think anyone can answer that one Orion." Andy replied as he sat down, glad they got Orion here in time. "I'm just relieved we were able to catch it, whatever it was doing."

"It's a good thing you came now too." Clara stated, indicating that Orion was on his last minutes to life. "If you waited one more day he wouldn't be saved by now." Orion clenched his stomach hard and thought hard about what'd happened, feeling that he was on the brink of his last moments. He just didn't know how to take it.

Weed then hugged Orion with joy in his eyes, overjoyed to see that his second born son was okay. Orion then pushed Weed away slightly, smiling as he had affection from his father, which due to his busy scheduele didn't happen too often. "Alright dad, it's all good. I'm gonna be okay now." Weed rubbed Orion's head and then the red Akita questioned something. How did the doctor mess up something so crucial on his life. "Hey Clara, about your co-workers. (Clara looks at Orion) Do you remember the one I got last week?"

"Oh, you mean Trent? Well he did seem a bit on edge when we said your name, but I-" Clara caught onto what Orion was saying and clenched her fist. "That son of a bitch!" Clara walked off and then looked back at Orion and the others. "Just to clarify Orion, we're still fine; I just need to do something."

Orion nodded and Sirius jumped up to Orion's bed, sitting down next to him on the side Andy wasn't on. "I didn't wanna say anything since I just came up with it on the fly. But I think he faked your diagnosis there." Orion started thinking about Sirius's words with Sirius knowing how they affected him. "I don't know why he'd do it Orion. Some canines are just that terrible."

"And he sounds like a scumbag." Kotetsu was standing by the door and walked over to Orion with a paw being placed on his head. "Don't let this hurt you too much Orion. We'll deal with him. (Smiles) No one deserves what just happened to you."

Weed backed up and spoke to Orion with assurance that he'd take care of the situation. "Everything's going to be okay Orion. I'll make sure Trent's exiled from Akita Prefecture by tomorrow." Orion stood up and walked off without saying a word, worrying the others with Weed saying his name. "Orion?" Orion just continued walking. He felt dark and cold after what'd happened to him. There was only one way he could take out this aggression, as he knew just the person to take it out on. And it would be a spectacle for him.

* * *

Orion's feet were walking down the hallway with each step being shown as Orion was then shown to have a dark and edgy look on his face. He didn't look like the same child as before. He looked heartless, cold blooded, and didn't seem to show any kind of restraint. When he arrived at a certian door, he heard Clara shouting at whoever she was in there with. "Any doctor that intentionally gets their patients killed isn't a doctor at all! (Orion stops at the door opening) And I'll make sure you never work at any other hospital again!"

"Ha! Good luck with that bitch!" Trent shouted in a furious voice, knowing that Clara couldn't do anything to stop him and finding her threats pathetic. "So what if you have memory of all the patients that died by my hands!? You don't have any proof for it!" Trent saw Orion standing outside and walked up to him with harshness in his voice, leading to Clara becoming cautious upon it. "Nice work ya little brat; you didn't die and now I'm getting fired!"

Clara grabbed Trent's arm after he pulled his paw back, but Trent knocked her back and punched Orion smack in the face. Orion wasn't faced by this though, and he looked at Trent with an enraged look on his face. Trent didn't know how to take that, and Orion suddenly gained a dark aura which went right into his paw. His glare screamed that he wanted to see Trent bleed on the floor; he was looking at him with all of his anger boiling inside of him. As he pulled his arm back, Trent was void of anything but fear.

Orion punched through Trent's chest and struck the area where his heart was, making it come right out and land near Clara. She was so terrified that she didn't know what to do, but Trent just fell to the ground and his head landed right near his heard. Orion walked over to his heard and picked it up with Weed arriving at the scene just in time to look inside and see what Orion was doing as he lowered his heart into Trent's mouth. "Orion, don't!"

Weed was too late. Orion had already made Trent close his mouth shut, forcing him to pop his own heard and swallow it up. Weed was horrified by what he saw, unable to bare the thought of any child of his doing something so cold. When Orion stood up, he saw his father and changed his expression. He didn't know how to react or what to say. He just walked out of the room calmly and walked off with Weed wondering what had happened to him. This moment seemed to have scarred Orion, and Weed was just shaken by it.

Weed walked into the room and over to Clara, who was still shaken by what just happened. Weed then said some words of comfort that she knew she'd want to hear. "Don't worry Clara. I'll make sure my son recovers just fine." Clara smiled and nodded, knowing she could trust Weed with this task.

* * *

Orion was at some sort of gym as he punched a sandbag and knocked it off what it was attached to and onto a wall. He didn't seem as excited as he usually did, and was still hurt by what'd happened. Andy walked up to him and put his paw on his shoulder with a smile, but then Orion said something that shocked him. "I think we should avoid each other for a while." Andy didn't seem to get it, but then Orion looked at him and explained. "You're my best friend Andy. And I don't feel normal right now. I don't think it's fair to be near you when I'm like this."

Andy looked at Orion and smiled with a clear look of confidence in his expression, knowing that Orion would be okay. "I'm okay with that." Orion looked at Andy with a surprised look, finding it surprising that he was so calm about this. "And hey, it's not like we won't be friends ever again. I know how hard it was to take in what happened to you, and your dad seeing how it happened. I'd want some alone time too after going through something like that."

Orion smiled and hugged Andy, wanting to put in one last friendly gesture before they reunited. When he pulled him away, he knew he and Andy would be best friends for the rest of their lives. "I'll see you in a couple weeks. Tesshin gave me some time off from martial arts school, so that should give me time to cool off." Andy nodded and walked away from Orion without saying a word with both of them knowing what was to come. Although Orion knew he took an upgrade in both bratty and edgy behavior, especially the latter, he knew his friendship with Andy wouldn't die.

"You really do care about him." Orion looked and saw Kotetsu walking up to him as the Kishu then put his paw on his head. "Maybe you two can even do fusion at some point. (Winks to Orion) As soon as me and your dad learn it, I'll convince him to let us teach you the tropes." Orion smiled and nodded, hugging his uncle, who wrapped his arms around him with affection.

* * *

Three weeks later.

* * *

Orion was sleeping in bed with Rigel sneaking into his room and snickering as he walked over to him quietly. When he got up to his bed, he got on as calmly as possible, making sure not to wake up Orion too soon, and Orion smirked as he put on a noseplug. Rigel then lowered his butt down to Orion's face and ripped a five second mushroom fart, hitting him with a green cloud (brrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuup). Rigel was about to run off, but Orion pushed him off of the bed and then jumped right on him and pinned him down.

Sirius woke up upon Rigel's fart and hear his two younger twin brothers laughing as he got up. Being two years older than them, he was naturally annoyed. "Ya know, you two could at least try not to wake me up." Orion grabbed Sirius by his foot and made him land on his face with the two brothers then walking off while laughing. Sirius sighed and stood up, glad to see Orion was past the phase he was at before. "Well, at least Orion's back to his old self.

Sirius saw a hole in the wall that was from the day before, showing Orion's increase in anger. "Sort of." Sirius walked over to the balcony and looked over it, feeling that Orion wasn't going to be the completely same for quite some time. He was worried for what was going to happen to Orion, not wanting to see him go too far over the edge. When he walked out onto the balcony, he closed his eyes and thought to himself as he thought up these words. 'I'll do whatever it takes to protect you Orion. Even if you don't want it.'

Orion was walking downstairs and was more than happy to be back to his old self. "Let me tell you Rigel. That phase of feeling no restraint is no fun. Still, (Looks back at that moment) that moment changed me. I won't lie."

Rigel nodded, understanding that Orion wasn't completely the same after that event, even though he was similar. Rigel then saw Bella walking downstairs and snickered as he walked up to her and spoke as Orion walked off. "Hey Bella, wanna see what's under my pillow?"

Orion walked over to the couch and sat down on it, taking his phone out and giving someone a call. "Hey Andy; wanna get some ice cream?" The screen faded to black after Orion asked his question, ending the episode off.

* * *

Bleach ending 10 Sakura Biyori played during the credits with Orion shown sitting on a ledge while looking over the land as a female voice prepared to sing The Evil In Me. " _Sometimes I wonder, why things are like this, why my blood is tainted black, with no bliss. Has this fact occured, to anyone else, or is it all just me sulking, with little hope._ "

Orion looked up at the moon as Andy walked over to him and the two of them started talking as the leaders of Ohu were above them. " _Very few canines understand me. Some others see me as as sadistic twerp. And although I won't lie, I truly love martial arts, I want them to see, that there's, more to me._ "

Orion and Andy looked at the stars with their looks of hope and compassion being shown. " _My flaws aren't to ignore, but they aren't all I am. There is much, more to me, then this scar here. I blame no one for, being fearful, but I wish they could see. Once they see my, caring side they'll, get past the evil in me._ "


	5. The White Shepherd Twins

Ginga Hanashi Orion

Season one Episode five: The White Shepherd Twins

* * *

The screen brightened up with Silhouette from Naruto Shippuden playing as Orion and his friends were each shown one by one with Orion being last to indicate him being the main character. The word Ginga was sliced onto the screen with Hanashi being pushed underneath it. The word Orion was then shot underneath that as well with fire blazing around it right after. The song began with Orion looking over a beautiful part of the land as a female voice began to sing the main theme for the series known as Who I Am.

" _Ready set go! My determination will rise and give me hope;_ (Andy walks up to Orion and sits next to him) _Even though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ " Bella was jumping into a rain puddle while it was still raining, showing her bubbly natue. " _Crossing that line._ (Bella sees Sirius walking up to her) _We all know there's no going back in time._ (Sirius rubs Bella's head, making her smile) _E_ ven _though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ "

Orion and Rigel were on a stage with Rigel farting his ABC's as he let out small green clouds for each one, making Orion laugh as the song continued. " _Our passion, is burning, under the sun._ " Orion was shown to be crushing someone's skull, showing a dark expression on his face as he did so. " _Yeah my skin is, glistening._ (Orion lets out an evil grin, showing that he can be merciless when he wants to be) _From the, sweat dripping from my_ (Orion punches the guard, possibly killing him as he does so) _face!_ "

Ciara was watching as Orion slashed through an entire army of evil doers, staying out of sight as to not be seen by him. " _As time will pass, I believe,_ (Ciara seems to be cautious when watching Orion's skills) _there are many things that we may forget;_ (Orion continues to slash the army members into pieces as well as wiping them all out in no time) _But I won't, lost the sign, of who I am._ "

Orion and his friends were shown to be braving some kind of snowstorm with Orion holding Andy's paw tightly so he doesn't fall behind. " _It's not exactly that I don't care, but I won't let my memories be bare. And that's why, I must find, out who I am._ "

Orion was dodging Hydra's punches and kicks while in a blood red aura without moving as the song wrapped up. " _So gracefully, we're fluttering, like dancing leaves. Just know I won't, ever abandon you!_ " Orion aimed a punch at Hydra as the wolf did the same, capping off the intro theme and having the title return with a dark aura along with Orion's sillhouette next to it.

* * *

Hydra was walking down a hallway of sorts, looking cold and vicious as he walked by a number of doors on each side. When he got up to a specific door, he opened it up with a White Shepherd about Sirius's age being shown lying on his bed and listening to music. He saw the light from the door opening and sat up with a carefree look on his face, taking out his headphones as he spoke to Hydra. "So the cold hearted basterd finally decided to acknowledge that I exist. (Walks over to Hydra) So how goes it? Anything fun happen while I was on break?"

Hydra handed the White Shepherd something and he opened it up, wondering what it could be. "What do we have here?" The White Shepherd looked to see Orion standing there with some kind of dark aura and a furious look on his face. This didn't seem to the White Shepherd, so he closed the book. "So the kid got closer to discovering that you exist. Not my problem. (Puts hands out on both sides) He'll get his cocky little ass kicked in seconds."

"That's not the point." Hydra spoke with a cold voice when he said his words with the White Shepherd knowing this was serious. "You said you had a sister Johnny?"

"That's right." Johnny assured Hydra, not knowing what he was getting at. "But she probably doesn't wanna see me right now. We had to split up after our village caught on fire and she's probably all edgy right now."

"I wouldn't say for sure." Hydra stated as he walked off with Johnny walking with him. "She seems to be quite the interesting one. Perhaps you should call her." Johnny was unsure of how his sister would react after not hearing from him for so long. "When we get to the throne room you'll call her, understand?"

"Alright alright, sheesh." Johnny responded defensively, feeling Hydra was being way to serious for him. "This is all just a game to me anyway. If we lose then we'll just rise up for round two." Hydra sighed, knowing that Johnny was going to have some complications to getting serious. "This is why I rarely do jobs."

* * *

Johnny was in the throne room with Johnny about to call his sister up until he heard a loud crash from the next room over. He decided to ignore it, and that was when one of the guards got kicked in with a female German Shepherd the same age as Johnny came in. A bunch of guards then came from all angles and charged at the White Shepherd, who kicked them all aside and even took one of their guns. When she shot three of the guards to death, she grabbed a sword from another one and sliced it to pieces.

A bunch of guards dropped from the ceiling and the White Shepherd jumped up and kicked them all or sliced them in half. The ones she kicked aside all fell and when she landed, they charged at her. But she just sliced them both in half in with a spin slice. This was when a speedy guard came along and attempted to punch her, only for her to use a Ki blast on him right in the stomach. When he was proclaimed dead, she said this snarky remark. "Next time bring guards that actually guard this place."

Johnny smiled carefreely upon seeing his sister, walking away from the wall and right up to her. "Lucy, if it isn't you." Lucy smiled upon seeing her brother, but didn't lose her confident expression. "So how was the ride without me? Challenging, I bet."

"Yeah, it was." Lucy laughed a bit to herself as she looked around at the guards, finding them to be utterly pathetic. "So are these idiots the ones this wolf tried to defend himself with? Well they should at least put some effort into doing their job instead of just simple charges. They obviously weren't trained right." Lucy then got a whiff of something and sniffed the air a bit, pointing over to a box with Ciara then shown inside of it. "Hey, someone's about to fart over there."

'How did she see me?' Ciara thought to herself, and then she suddenly cracked a five second onion fart, releasing a green cloud that surrounded the box (brrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaat). 'Curse that burger place I ate from today!' Johnny and Lucy both looked at the box with Ciara then coming out, coughing upon the scent of her own fart. "Farting on a stakeout. Can't believe I made that rookie mistake."

Johnny suddenly dashed behind Ciara, much to her surprise as he then made a reply. "Hey, I can name one thing your butt can do right." Ciara didn't get what Johnny was getting at but held her guard up, turning around, only for Johnny to dash behind her again. "Getting kicked." Johnny kicked Ciara through the roof of the building, making her roll over to the edge, but she was able to get up. She growled to herself and ran off, frustrated by her loss. Johnny then faced Lucy again. "Anyway, Hydra's off getting some guy to take Weed's body, so I'll just fill you in."

Lucy nodded, knowing that this had to be good considering who it was coming from, and then Johnny started the explination. "He wants us to go over that kid Weed had, the Bloodlust one. (Shows Lucy the book) He's on the cover. (Lucy grabs the book) Don't know why they bothered with this, but if you get far enough (Lucy starts looking through the book) then you'll be able to find the page that gives the most info on him."

Lucy found the page that showed Orion standing by Weed and chuckled when she saw it. "No way. Did Weed make a ginger Akita?" Johnny snickered at Lucy's joke and then she continued her words. "Damn, there's a soulless dog joke there, (Closes the book) but it's beneath me." Lucy figured that Orion would be hard to handle and walked over to a capsule she saw when she spoke again. "I don't know though. We may need some help." Lucy looked into the capsule and saw a wolf that looked about Bella's age. "This his secret weapon?"

"Nah, it's just his kid." Johnny replied as he walked over to him. "He said something about his power being all whack and that he needed to be contained or else he'd come out emotionless for a few months or years, or whatever. I stopped listening as soon as he talked about him having no emotions." Johnny then remembered something that shocked Lucy when she heard it. "Oh right. He's making HIM emotionless so he can't get pissed and destroy crap."

Lucy clenched her fist in anger and punched the glass, calming down when she got inside. "Alright, that's just wrong." Lucy picked up the capsule Hydra's son was in and Johnny wondered what she was up to. She then put on a confident smile as she looked at Johnny. "Let's play with him. He shouldn't be devoid of emotion, he just has to learn how to handle it." Johnny nodded and ran off with Lucy, knowing she'd have way more fun with his twin sister than with Hydra.

* * *

Hydra was speaking to a Chocolate Labrador with a monocle on his left eye as he explained the scenario to the cold hearted wolf. "So you see Hydra, while I can't use any of Weed's attacks right away, I CAN use them once I've properly adjusted to his body. And whenever I return to the body, due to my previous time inside it, I can use his attacks perfectly. At the cost of needing a week to exit the most recently captured body of course."

Hydra nodded, getting a full understanding before he let the Chocolate Labrador to Weed. When Weed woke up and saw them, he growled just before Hydra spoke. "This is Weed. He was far to easy to take down." Hydra punched Weed across the face, glaring into his eyes to make him shut up. "If you don't cooperate, I'm going to make it to where you can never return to your body again."

Weed stopped speaking and Hydra walked away to let the Chocolate Labrador do his business. When he got into a pose, he spoke to Weed with a crazy voice. "Prepare yourself Weed! Bonzi always gets his target!" Bonzi then launched a black beam from his chest over to Weed just as he made this shout. "Steal now!"

* * *

Orion and the others flying over to Cross's place with Orion excited to get to the mission as he stopped with a skid. He then ran up to Jerome to show him some sort of badge that he took out for proof. "Graduation has been made, and my spot in the Ohu army shall be taken by me!" Jerome chuckled as Orion put his badge away once his other siblings caught up. "So how do we do this? Go by car, or plane, or do we just fly in and kick ass?"

"If we DO end up kicking ass then everyone's just gonna shit themself." Rigel pointed out, finding the whole thing ot be way too easy for Orion. "Especially if you're in there. Once you go at max power on them you'll basically just fuck em in the ego and wipe them off the map."

Bella was whining about something Sirius was doing, not seeming to be quite fond of it. "Sirius, I'm not a baby anymore. I graduated right alongside you three."

"I know, but this is in case one of us gets seperated." Sirius explained as he put it on Bella's ear. "You never know when one of us will be faced with a threat we don't have enough power to face."

Jerome walked off with the others as he explained where everyone else was. "Everyone else is by the Ohu army's veichles. We thought it'd be more fitting for the mission if we headed off in cars."

"Fair enough." Orion thought of driving one of the cars himself, hoping he would get the chance to. "Getting to crash into a bunch of enemies would be so awesome. I hope it happens one day."

* * *

Orion and the others were piling up into their cars with Orion jumping into one with Andy right next to him. The two of them hi fived once Orion got in and Orion exclaimed his excitement and showed it quite clearly. "I'm so hyped Andy! I've wanted to join the Ohu Army for years and I finally get the chance to! Now the battles are gonna get even more intense and I'm gonna be able to show off even more of my power! The fans are gonna get so excited! Assuming I even have fans to begin with in this series."

"I'd say we're pretty lucky." Andy replied with a chuckle, feeling Orion's excitement, but was able to keep his cool. "Maybe I can finally get more confident too. That's why I joined the Ohu army after all."

Orion scoffed once Sirius hopped in, finding Andy's blatant explinaiton quite clear. "Well I already knew that one. (Looks out the window as he closes the door) Maybe now this damn town can finally get it through their thick skulls that I'm not out to kill everyone." Kotetsu opened up the car and got ready to drive off with Orion being satisfied. "This should be a fun ride."

"You bet it will be." Kotetsu assured Orion, and then all the cars drove off, knowing they'd have to save Weed as fast as possible or else they'd be too late to see him ever again.

* * *

Orion and the others were riding along in the car with Bella and Rigel shown in the car Cross was driving with Rigel in the front seat. He was thinking about how the battle would go down, worrying for Orion's safety quite a bit. Bella took notice to this and climbed up to his seat, sitting down next to him and he looked away. Bella put her paw on his shoulder and he moved it away with frustration. "Fuck off." Bella flinched and scooted away a bit with Rigel sighing, looking out the window and hoping for Orion's safety.

Bella still wanted to see what was up with Rigel, asking him what was up. "What's wrong Rigel? Shouldn't you be excited?" Rigel scoffed and Bella started to get annoyed at his defiance. "Why are you so mad?"

"I'm not mad stupid! I'm just worried about Orion!" Rigel snapped, and then he looked back out the window with Bella catching onto what he was thinking about. She was worried for Orion as well, but Rigel had a much stronger bond with him, and it gave him more tension to deal with. Rigel then went into further detail on the scenario. "He's had a strained relationship with dad for years, and now when they see each other again the two of them could just end up fighting. Either that or start hating each other."

Bella started thinking about the day Orion turned into what he is now, wondering if they could help him in some way. She knew he still had some humanity in him, and he showed it plenty of times. She just needed some help in getting him back on track. "What if we helped Orion with this? (Rigel looks at Bella) If he and dad learn to accept each other's ways of fighting, it could help them grow stronger."

Rigel scoffed and leaned back in his seat, finding any plan they could do to be pointless. "As if that would help Bella. Why are you even bothering to think about it anyway? Your advice is as useful as someone crapping in the tub."

"That was YOU who did that!"

"Because it was funny!"

* * *

Orion was playing on some kind of video game in his car with Sirius wondering what he's thinking about right now. Judging by how he's been for the past while, he knew this would be a big deal for him, especially after hearing about how Weed was when Orion first showed his dark side to him. Not that Sirius could blame Orion for that though; he couldn't even control himself. 'Considering how their chemistry has been, there's a high chance Orion will have a huge impact on seeing dad again. I think it's best to keep him calm until then.'

Bon and Yamabiko were then shown behind the back seats with Bon attempting to grab Orion from behind, only for Orion to grab him by the head and throw him over to the front. Yamabiko snickered at this as he climbed over and greeted Orion and Andy. "Hey guys. (Fist bumps Orion and Andy) We snuck off to the base to help you guys out. No reason we can't come if we graduated too, right?"

"Sounds fair to me." Orion then smirked as he gave a look to Yamabiko. "Just make sure you're ready for what I have to dish out, cause I'm not the easiest one to hang out in a car with."

Bon sat up in the front seat and rubbed his head in annoyance, seeing Orion's point quite clearly before it even got serious. "Yeah, no kidding. Do you throw everyone in cars?"

"Nah, just people who try to grab me from behind cause they're stupid."

"Oh. Fair enough."

Kotetsu was shown to be looking at something on his phone with the car on auto-pilot as he then saw Jerome ahead of them. "Huh. Looks like Jerome's getting to the goal faster than I thought." Kotetsu smirked as he felt something fun about to happen. "Well no reason we shouldn't be allowed to catch up with him."

Kotetsu put the car into high gear and went of at max speed with Orion exclaiming his love for it and Andy holding on tightly to his seat. Sirius was still as calm as ever as Orion stated something about the ride. "And this is why I love driving with my uncle! He can even make the most boring missions ever seem fun!"

"No way I can deny that!" Bon exclaimed as he looked at Kotetsu. "I wish you were MY uncle!" Kotetsu shrugged and continued driving off at full speed, wanting to catch up to Jerome as fast as possible.

* * *

Johnny and Lucy were still flying around with Johnny sitting on top of the capsule as Lucy flew around while carrying it. Lucy was quite annoyed that Johnny was just relaxing when the two of them were basically on the run right now, wanting him to at least put some effort into helping them hide. "Hey slack off, ya mind lending me a couple paws? If we're gonna be fugitives then we both have to pitch in."

"Oh don't worry sis. I'll make my own calls." Johnny replied, wanting for something fun to happen before he did anything. "I just figured we should wait until his troops show up. As long as we're not in any real danger, I think you can handle everything yourself."

Lucy sighed and looked forward, feeling she couldn't argue with Johnny since she was indeed doing fine on her own. "Just make sure you get to work when we're being hunted down. Who knows how valuable this kid is?"

Johnny nodded and then he got a call from Hydra, answering it to get a furious voice on the phone. "Johnny! You'd better return with my son right now or I'll have you and Lucy ripped apart and fed to the demons that spawn from hell!"

"Heh. Yeah, sure." Johnny lied before crushing the phone in his paw, throwing it aside and lying down on his back. "Whoops."

Lucy laughed a bit at what Johnny just did, knowing that he was lying about taking Hydra's son back. "Did your paw just have a mind of it's own Johnny?"

"I think it did sis." Johnny responded, feeling the rush of being on the run. Although he would've done it anyway, it was much more fun to do it with some company. "I was tired of working for that old coot anyway. He was way too serious for me. You're like the fun loving version of him."

Lucy smiled at Johnny's compliment, glad she could get SOME kind of politeness from him. "Just don't expect me to wear a maid's outfit when we get a place to live." Lucy continued flying off with Johnny looking up at the stars, enjoying the relaxation while it lasted.

* * *

Orion and Bon were arguing about something in the backseat of the car, leading to Bon commenting on something that Orion didn't take kindly to. "And besides, I'm not the one who thinks my dad's trying to distance himself from me!"

"Well you wanna know what I think of that?" Bon crossed his arms and gave a smirk with Orion then lifting his leg and ripping a five second rotten egg fart, releasing a yellow cloud that covered the entire car (brrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuup). Everyone else gagged with Kotetsu laughing as Bon then punched Orion's arm playfully upon it. Sirius was quite disgusted by it and Andy snickered a bit with his nose plugged with Yamabiko doing the same. "And that's how you fart in a car to make someone's nose burn when they piss you off."

Sirius saw Ciara running through the forest and was about to comment on her just before she noticed him and vanished. That was when he saw Johnny and Lucy land somewhere close by and figured they should head up to them. "Maybe those guys can help us find the base dad's locked up in."

Kotetsu saw Johnny and Lucy and figured they couldn't be too much trouble. "Why not? They seem innocent enough to me." Kotetsu drove up to Johnny and Lucy and everyone got out of the car with Bon breathing heavily. "I'm guessing he's the one with the sensitive nose."

"Yep. You guessed right." Orion responded and then he gave a dark look into Bon's eyes, showing that he's not one to screw with. "The next time you comment on my father like that, I'm going to beef stew you." Bon nodded with fear, not wanting Orion to ruin his sense of smell or anything.

Sirius walked up to Johnny and Lucy with Johnny noticing him as the blue furred Akita started the conversation. "Hi there. Any chance you guys would have any knowledge on the location Weed's being held captive in? It looked like you were flying from there with (Points to the capsule) the capsule and all."

Johnny sat up and patted the capsule as he looked at Sirius with a carefree expression. "Things aren't always as they seem upon first glance bucko. But yeah, you're right. I actually worked for that tyrant before I decided to run off with (Points to Lucy with his thumb) my sister over here." Sirius looked over at Lucy, who saw him just as he smiled towards her. Lucy looked away, but didn't show any signs of coldness or disinterest, allowing Johnny to do the talking as he got up. "She's Lucy, I'm Johnny. The dude in the capsule...I don't know."

Sirius walked up to the capsule and got a closer look inside of it, seeing Hydra's son and wondering what that was all about. "It looks like there's a wolf cub sleeping in there. Assuming you haven't looked inside yet."

"No, we have." Johnny replied, having quite a bit of knowledge on the wolf cub's backstory. "That little dude in there is actually the son of Hydra." Orion overheard the mention of Hydra from afar, feeling that Johnny and Lucy could help him get closer. "Turns out he's got a huge dosage of power behind him, and we decided to grow emotions to break him out and have some fun with our lives. Not that I'm complaining though. Now I don't have to worry about being forced to find that Bloodlust."

"Is it be you refer to with that remark?" Sirius, Johnny, and Lucy looked over to see Orion walking out from behind the car and over to them. "Let's cut to the chase. We all heard your conversation, which is pretty obvious since we're super close by. And since you mentioned Hydra, you'll likely know something about this." Orion took out the mark he found days prior to this moment and gave it to Johnny, wondering if he recognized it. "Any idea on what it is?"

Johnny got a closer look at the mark and scoffed with a smirk on his face. "Easy. This is the mark for Hydra's army. They steal towns while killing all the residents there and all that crap, no biggie." Sirius flinched upon those words, being shocked upon this info and catching Johnny's attention. "Oh yeah, you must be Weed's oldest. I heard the eldest son of that legendary Akita was a pacifist just like him, so it's no wonder you'd find it so shocking. You're both pussies."

Orion stepped forward and Sirius stepped aside with Orion getting serious as he went into two leg mode. "Look dude. Hydra's forces came and attacked Ohu last week and I want answers. If they have our dad locked up then we have to know so we can save him." Johnny listened closely as he let Orion say everything he needed to say. "And since you just revealed that you used to work for him, if you could tell us where it is, we won't tell Hydra that you're a backstabbing jerk who stole his son against his will or knowledge."

Johnny chuckled at Orion's last words, liking how straight to the point he was about them. "I like you kid. You've got spirit." Orion smiled with his cockiness showing quite a bit as he rubbed his chest with Johnny then making a response to his request. "Though, I think you'd be outmatched. (Orion stops rubbing his chest) See, Hydra's a super powerful being, and even if I wanted to tell you where he was, you'd get creamed."

"I'm willing to take that risk." Orion declared, ready for whatever he Hydra in store for him. "Just tell us how we get there and we'll do anything you ask."

"And we won't abandon our word, trust us." Sirius backed Orion up proudly. "I know Orion. He only lies to someone if it's mandatory."

Lucy stood up to make her own words, feeling that Orion wouldn't be worth telling the information on. "Look kid. We'd love to help you. But I don't know anything about that Hydra base other than the guards are a waste of time. (Looks at Orion) So if you wanna fight him then go ahead, but we won't be helping you."

Orion ran up to Lucy and with anger in his voice, leaving Sirius concerned as Orion started demanding they speak up. This caught the others attention with Andy getting closer to see what was up. "I don't care if you want to give us that information or not! Sometimes you have to do things you don't wanna do, and I'm not gonna stand her end let you hide that info from us!"

Lucy smirked and grabbed Orion's paw, lifting it up as if she were about to crush it. "You really are an arrogant one, aren't you?" Orion went Zokaken times four and attempted to punch Lucy in the face, only for her to kick Orion aside and into a tree. Andy and Sirius rushed over to him to check if he was okay. "He's fine. I was only using a tenth of my power."

Johnny saw Orion glaring at Lucy with anger as Andy and Sirius tried to calm him down, finding his anger quite alarming. "Damn. Bloodlust over there sure is cranky. (Looks away with his eyes closed) I think someone needs a nap."

"Speaking of which, let's open this bad boy up." Lucy stated as she pressed a button that started opening up the capsule. The capsule started saying a bunch of random crap that Lucy wasn't buying. "Yeah, screw that." Lucy kicked the door into the air and the two of them looked down at the wolf with Lucy taking a liking to his design. "I don't see what Hydra was talking about. This kid's fucking adorable."

"Looks can be decieving Lucy. After all, I thought that Orion kid was gonna ask us for candy at first." The wolf stood up and opened his eyes with no emotions to be shown with the screen then fading to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

Bleach ending 10 Sakura Biyori played during the credits with Orion shown sitting on a ledge while looking over the land as a female voice prepared to sing The Evil In Me. " _Sometimes I wonder, why things are like this, why my blood is tainted black, with no bliss. Has this fact occured, to anyone else, or is it all just me sulking, with little hope._ "

Orion looked up at the moon as Andy walked over to him and the two of them started talking as the leaders of Ohu were above them. " _Very few canines understand me. Some others see me as as sadistic twerp. And although I won't lie, I truly love martial arts, I want them to see, that there's, more to me._ "

Orion and Andy looked at the stars with their looks of hope and compassion being shown. " _My flaws aren't to ignore, but they aren't all I am. There is much, more to me, then this scar here. I blame no one for, being fearful, but I wish they could see. Once they see my, caring side they'll, get past the evil in me._ "


	6. Orion Meets his Match

Ginga Hanashi Orion

Season one Episode six: Orion Meets his Match

* * *

The screen brightened up with Silhouette from Naruto Shippuden playing as Orion and his friends were each shown one by one with Orion being last to indicate him being the main character. The word Ginga was sliced onto the screen with Hanashi being pushed underneath it. The word Orion was then shot underneath that as well with fire blazing around it right after. The song began with Orion looking over a beautiful part of the land as a female voice began to sing the main theme for the series known as Who I Am.

" _Ready set go! My determination will rise and give me hope;_ (Andy walks up to Orion and sits next to him) _Even though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ " Bella was jumping into a rain puddle while it was still raining, showing her bubbly natue. " _Crossing that line._ (Bella sees Sirius walking up to her) _We all know there's no going back in time._ (Sirius rubs Bella's head, making her smile) _E_ ven _though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ "

Orion and Rigel were on a stage with Rigel farting his ABC's as he let out small green clouds for each one, making Orion laugh as the song continued. " _Our passion, is burning, under the sun._ " Orion was shown to be crushing someone's skull, showing a dark expression on his face as he did so. " _Yeah my skin is, glistening._ (Orion lets out an evil grin, showing that he can be merciless when he wants to be) _From the, sweat dripping from my_ (Orion punches the guard, possibly killing him as he does so) _face!_ "

Ciara was watching as Orion slashed through an entire army of evil doers, staying out of sight as to not be seen by him. " _As time will pass, I believe,_ (Ciara seems to be cautious when watching Orion's skills) _there are many things that we may forget;_ (Orion continues to slash the army members into pieces as well as wiping them all out in no time) _But I won't, lost the sign, of who I am._ "

Orion and his friends were shown to be braving some kind of snowstorm with Orion holding Andy's paw tightly so he doesn't fall behind. " _It's not exactly that I don't care, but I won't let my memories be bare. And that's why, I must find, out who I am._ "

Orion was dodging Hydra's punches and kicks while in a blood red aura without moving as the song wrapped up. " _So gracefully, we're fluttering, like dancing leaves. Just know I won't, ever abandon you!_ " Orion aimed a punch at Hydra as the wolf did the same, capping off the intro theme and having the title return with a dark aura along with Orion's sillhouette next to it.

* * *

Orion and the others were all looking at the wolf that awakened from the chamber with Johnny and Lucy looking with approval. Although the wolf wasn't all that huge on the buffness scale, the two of them were willing to work with what they got. Johnny started off the conversation since he felt someone had to make it happen. "Alright short stuff. What's your name?"

The wolf looked at Johnny without a single emotion being shown, giving Johnny a surprised look at how blank his expression was. "My name is Lenny. And I have the sole purpose of killing Orion."

Orion and the others were on edge when hearing this and Johnny scoffed when hearing about this. "Yeah, the guy did always have a one track mind when it came to killing the red one. I'm glad I left him."

Lucy moved her hair back and took a liking to the idea, feeling she should give Orion a little break before he got pissy again. "So if the name of the game is kill Orion, then let's go ahead and have some fun before it starts. (Looks back at Orion) I at least wanna have a good last day not hunting the enemy before he makes a fool out of himself."

Orion clenches his fist and tries to dash at Lucy, only for Sirius to pin him against the tree. "Orion, stop! It's not worth it; you could get killed!"

Lenny looked over at Orion and then he saw Johnny and Lucy flying off, flying off with them as Johnny made a suggestion of his own. "Hey now. What if we went to kill Hydra? If we use all of our power he should be dead in no time."

"That's a good idea." Lucy started thinking of some ways they could kill Weed. "Make we could stick a sword down his neck or something. Little gruesome I know, but if the grown ups are pansies then they wouldn't be watching."

"Good point. Hey, let's grab us a car."

"The hell do we need a car for?"

"Because I want one."

Sirius let Orion up and he ran over to the ledge with Sirius dashing up to him and grabbing him by his shoulder. "Wait Orion!" Orion looked back at Sirius with a cold glare as his brother continued speaking. "You saw how easily Lucy wiped you out. If we take any risks now it could result in your death."

"I'll take my chances." Sirius held onto Orion, not wanting him to get himself killed. This resulted in Orion snapping at him and pushing him back. "Now let go!"

Sirius fell back with Kotetsu catching him as Orion then flew off to face Lucy again, going into Super Canine just for the occasion. Everyone else looked on ahead with Andy sighing with concern for Orion's well being. "At least he's not going in base form. Let's follow him though just to be safe."

Ciara was shown to be spying on the others behind a tree, consealing her energy to keep herself hidden and giving an intrigued look. 'So Orion's gonna battle the twins himself now, huh? This is worth testing.' Ciara ran off silently to make sure no one sensed her.

* * *

Johnny, Lucy, and Lenny landed on some kind of road to wait for a car with Johnny being quite up for the challenge. "Alright. So we're on car watching duty now, at least until that Orion kid comes back and asks for a spanking."

"Tch. And all the way out here in the solo road." Lucy was finding this to be boring already, as one could tell, feeling this wouldn't bring much luck. "I bet it's gonna be a semi."

Johnny then got the hope that the car they got would be a truck. "Ooh, I hope it's a truck. (Looks at Lenny) What do you think Lenny?"

Lenny looked at Johnny as he made his comment, still lacking the emotions to show his questioning. "Will it assist us in killing Orion?"

"I dunno; I guess you could hit him pretty hard with it."

"Then I too hope it's a truck."

Orion then crashed into the road and made an epic skid as he then looked at the trio with his cocky look showing how excited he was to fight. "Well well well. If it isn't the android trio that lack the souls of a normal canine. (Points to the trio) If you three are ready to rumble and pretend you're actually gonna kill me then I'm more than willing to put you in your place. Because in case you didn't notice, whenever there's an awesomeness tournament between me and my friends, (Points to himself with his thumb) I always get in first place."

Johnny and Lucy looked unimpressed with Johnny holding Lenny's arm down as Lucy then making a comment on Orion's obnoxious bragging. "I'm going to break his arms."

"Kinda proving his point, ain't ya sis?"

"Shut up Johnny."

"Alright, so if you two are done having a dysfunctional family, I'd like to get around to dismanteling you both." Orion commented as he walked closer to the three of them. "And I'd like to start off with (Points to Lucy) the one who made my Zokaken form look like crap."

Lucy rolled her eyes as she swatted Orion's paw away with these words in mind. "So you dyed yourself blonde and started talking crap. Ooh, I'm so scared. What's next? You're gonna drop an F bomb on me while I fight you in a sewer?" Orion growled with Lucy then looking at Johnny to see if he wanted to take a go at it. "Well Johnny, I wanna have some fun with him, so Lenny can't fight since he'll just kill him on the spot. You wanna take a crack at it before he does?"

"Nah, I'm good." Johnny walked past Orion, who paid all of his attention onto Lucy as Johnny walked over to the middle of the road. "The kid's all yours Luc. (Closes eyes) I'm on car watching duty."

"Fine with me." Lucy looked down at Orion and sensed that his power level was much higher than before, catching on quite fast to what was going on. "Hold up; did you go Super Canine?"

"Glad you noticed." Orion responded as he aimed a Ki powered punch right at Lucy, only for her to grab him and throw him at a wall. He stopped the crash though, and he flew upward to continue the battle. The two of them dashed at each other and aimed multiple punches and kicks at each other, only for them all to miss in no time flat. Orion blocked Lucy's kick and landed a punch on her face, making her move back a bit. "Ha! First blood! You might as well give up now and- (Lucy flies off, pissing off Orion) God damn it, I was kidding!"

Orion flew after Lucy with Johnny wondering if a car was even going to show up, but figured that he might as well enjoy the time while it lasts. "Ah well. At least I won't have to listen to that kid's constant shouting."

* * *

Orion and Lucy were flying through the air and colliding multiple punches and kicks with Lucy even landing a knee in at the end of it. She then kicked Orion ahead, only for Orion to launch a Ki beam back at her. This was something she saw to lack any challenge and put her paw in front of it, throwing it up to the sky. She then kicked Orion down to the floor, where he landed on some kind of truck. Lucy then dove down to it and landed on it too with Orion waiting there for him and the two continued their battle with a kick collision.

Orion backflipped away from Lucy's punch and launched a Ki blast at her, which she grabbed and crushed, allowing Orion to elbow her in the stomach. This impressed Lucy, showing her that Orion wasn't all about brawn. "Looks like you've got some brain in you after all. Kinda hard to tell when you're talking all day." Orion aimed a Ki beam at Lucy, only for her to swat it up into the air and kick Orion aside. "Too bad it's not enough to let you win the game."

Lucy dashed forward with Orion regaining his balance and blocking her punch, taking the collision with the mountain pieces she pushed him through. Once the mountain was gone, he pounded Lucy into another truck and dashed down at her, catching the attention of the driver. "Now what in tarnation is-" Orion threw Lucy off of the truck and surprised the driver to a huge extent. "Golly!"

"I'll defeat as many dogs as I have to as long as you're one of them!" Orion called out to Lucy just before he dashed up to her and aimed a punch at her, only for her to grab it and kick him aside. This led to her launching two discs at Orion, who backflipped and rode on one of them. He was then shown smiling and laughing as he chased Lucy around with the White Shepherd not knowing how he can be serious, but still have fun. She took quite a big liking to it though, and got on the other one as they started launching ki blasts at each other.

* * *

Johnny and Lenny were still waiting for a car to come by as Johnny was getting bored at the intense lack of them there were. "Jeez, you'd think the least this road would do is let at least a mini van show up. Let's hope Orion and Lucy get back soon." Johnny looked up and saw Orion and Lucy riding the discs and launching Ki blasts at each other, glad to see that they've returned. "Oh hey, they're back."

Orion and Lucy jumped off of the discs and let them fly off as Orion remarked on Lucy's clever ability to run from a battle. "So paranoia, are you done running?"

"I don't know. (Puts paw on hip) Is your mouth?"

"Well aren't you fucking clever. But wait. (Aims paw at Lucy) I have a retort!" Orion launched a giant Ki beam at Lucy, who held her paw out and held it back without much effort. When she felt it was time to let it up, she threw it up into the air and got back to the fight, dashing up to Orion, who smirked at her showing off. "So we DO have something in common."

"I guess so." Lucy headbutted Orion and made him fall on his back, walking up to him as he stepped on his chest. "So if you can give me one good reason not to make you lose your breath for a few seconds if not minutes, I'll let you-."

Orion suddenly hit Lucy with a blast in the eye, making her fall back and scream in pain as Johnny then commented on his cheap move. "Hey buddy, not cool!"

"Tch. Get some guts dude. It worked in Dragon Ball it can work here."

Orion walked up to Lucy, who smirked and dashed behind him, kicking him in the back and making him drag across his face. Just then, Ciara was shown to be spying on them, watching their every move. "Amazing. Lucy's holding her own even in Orion's Super Canine form."

Orion got up and glared at Lucy, giving a sense of anger inside of him as he started shouting. "You know what!? Just for that, I'm not gonna take it easy no you any-" Lucy kicked Orion into the mountain at full force, finding the battle to now be getting boring.

Sirius and the others arrived with Bella on Sirius's back as she got off and Andy ran over to the hole in the mountain. "Orion, are you alright!?"

Orion walked out of the hole in the mountain and looked at the others while holding his head. "Did anyone get that name of yours bitch?"

"Lucy."

"Thank you."

Orion walked out of the mountain with Bella wondering what was going on, having not been there for it. "Hold up. Orion's getting beaten in his Super Canine form? How is that even possible!?"

"Take notes pint size." Lucy responded as she stretched her arms while waiting for Orion to get back into the ring. "Me and Johnny trained in all kinds of intense gravity levels, and now we could even take five of these Super Canine things on. (Looks at Orion) That said, I don't want this battle to stop just yet."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of that." Johnny stated as he looked at the others and spoke in his usual carefree and relaxed voice. "Now listen up. This battle looks too fun to let it stop anytime soon, so if any of you try to get involved, I would like to personally introduce you to the ground. And don't worry. (Gives a glare) Your relationship will be intimate."

"Yeah, not exactly in the biggest rush to help out Orion." Kyoshiro admitted, scratching one of his scars due to feeling like it. "I mean, maybe if it were Weed-"

Orion growled with agitation at the mention of his father again, snapping as he exclaimed that he wanted everyone to stop. "Can everyone please not whine about dad!? For God's sake, he's never even around!"

"Sad part is, he's right." Jerome admitted, looking at Johnny sternly right after. "That said, we can't just let you cause any serious injuries. If it gets too heated we'll be rushing in."

"Heh. Fine with me as long as I get the fun stuff." Orion declared, and then he looked at Lucy again as he got ready to finish the battle. "Well Lucy, while my friends are taking care of your brother, I can finally get around to disassembling you. Ha! You really have picked a bad day to be a crap talking washing machine. (Aims a Ki beam at Lucy) You should've changed genders first."

The others were shocked by this, even Johnny, with Bon laughing his ass off when he heard it; although, Lucy had a different thought in mind. She just looked at Orion calmly and sighed, showing a lack of restraint for the amount of power she was about to unleash on him. When she moved her hair back, she sighed and said just one word. "Yep." Lucy dashed at Orion and kicked him back, making him drag across the road, only for Lucy to then appear behind him. Orion was able to turn around and block her kick, only to get punched into the air.

Johnny figured he could get some fun in on this too, so he decided to trigger the others and get them to join in on the fight. He had his sights on Orion and charged up some kind of eye laser with Sirius catching the attention of it and using some kind of palm sign to cancel it. Johnny was confused by this and he looked at Sirius to find that he was holding back his power, and was impressed by it indeed. "So you can cancel attacks, huh? Should be a fun match."

Sirius dashed up to Johnny and went Super Canine, refusing to back anything down from this fight. "Fun this!" Sirius dashed at Johnny, who collided a punch with him at about ninety percent of his power. He then kicked him back at full force with Sirius barely able to dodge it, getting a witness of Johnny's maximum power. Jerome and Kyoshiro nodded to each other and dashed at Johnny, only for Johnny to kick Jerome into the road and then punch Kyoshiro into the air. He then launched a Ki blast at him that made him fall to the ground.

"So tell me. Can you guys go Super Canine too?" Johnny asked as Sirius started charging up some kind of attack, leading to Jerome trying his hardest to hold himself up. He was able to lift his head up a little bit, showing Johnny that he wasn't as weak as the first attack seemed. "Well it looks like you can still fight. Looks like the adults can be useful. (Looks into the air) Though I can't say the same for your Kishu friend. He got the same fate as he did in the manga."

"Manga this!" Johnny looked to find Kyoshiro with his typical crazy smile and laugh as he charged up his Garlic Gun. "Even if I can't go Super Canine, that doesn't mean I can't fight! Garlic Gun!" Kyoshiro launched the Garlic Gun at Johnny, who put his paw up to block it, only to then put another one up after sensing Sirius's Ki blast. "Oh yeah. I forgot about you." Johnny then recognized the color of the beam and became shocked by what he was blocking. "Hold up! Is this the Ohuzamiha!? I thought only Weed could use that!"

"Don't forget; I'm his first born son!" Sirius shouted as he pushed harder, only for Johnny to jump out of the way and have the Garlic Gun come right towards Kyoshiro. He wasn't about to lose to unintentional friendly fire though, so he dashed over to Johnny and aimed multiple punches at him, only for Johnny to dodge all of them. He then grabbed Kyoshiro's arm and slammed him into Sirius when he charged at him, making them both fall down.

Kotetsu looked at Cross with assurance that she'd be able to protect the others. "Cross, make sure the others don't try anything!" Cross nodded with determination as Kotetsu dashed into battle, aiming a punch at Johnny, only for his paw to be caught and throwing him into the water after headbutting him and knocking him out.

Yamabiko was watching as he then looked at Cross with a thought in mind. "I think these guys are on steroids." Cross snickered at the thought and wondered if it was true or not.

Orion was still battling Lucy in the air as he pounded her into the same mountain as before, only from a different location. "Let's see you block this!" He then dashed down to her and poked himself with his claw, forming a black Ki orb in his paw and aiming it at Lucy. "Blood Cannon!" Orion launched the Blood Cannon at Lucy and made a giant hole in the mountain, coming off nearly unscathed by the attack, with Lucy standing up all pissed from what just happened. "So tell me Lucy. Did my technique ruffle you up?"

Lucy was wiping off some dust from her tail as she commented on what Orion did to her. "Well you managed to destroy my favorite slash only fur coat, (Stops rubbing tail and glares at Orion) so yeah. I think ruffled's a good word. And I can think of at least five more."

"That's funny. Because I can think of at least five more attacks to-" Lucy then kneed Orion in the chest and punched him across the face, elbowing him in the chest and then kicking him on his chin. She then punched him as hard as she could and sent him into some sort of rock with him finding it hard to move right after.

Orion didn't understand what he was feeling right now. He'd been excited to fight opponents stronger than him before, but this time was different. He felt like he HAD to win. Lucy couldn't help but taunt him however, when she was walking over to him. "How quickly one's ego goes out the window when they're flat on their ass. So sad."

Orion growled and stood up, dashing at Lucy with anger and determination. "Sad for you!" Lucy stood still and kicked Orion right where his left arm was, making him fall to the ground and unable to get up. He saw that his arm was broken and he couldn't even move it. He was furious upon seeing this and let out a single word to show his frustration. "Fuck!"

Bon was playing some kind of video game on his phone with Rigel looking and finding what he was doing to be odd. "You're playing video games?"

Bon looked up at Rigel as he paused his game and then over at the battle when he pointed to it. "Your brother's got this."

Rigel saw that Sirius wasn't having the easiest time in the battle. Yeah he landed a few blows, but for the most part, Johnny was just using him as a play toy. Bella was being protected by Cross. She wanted to help out, but she just couldn't bring it upon herself to join in on the battle. She was worried she'd screw up and get everyone killed or something. Andy wasn't taking this however, and he stood up, walking over to Johnny in hopes that he could convince him to stop, much to the shock of Cross and Bella. "What're you doing Andy!?"

"The only thing I CAN do Cross." Andy stated as he looked back at Cross, walking forward with fear in his eyes. He walked closer and tried to say something, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Johnny could sense this and decided to get him to talk, throwing Sirius over to Lucy as she arrived and allowing her to kick him into the floor. Something in Andy snapped and he screamed at the top of his lungs to get them to stop. "Just stop it!"

Johnny and Lucy both looked at Andy, who stood his ground, as horrified as he was. Both of them knew he was scared and Lucy walked up to Johnny and joked about it. "Would ya look at that. Wimp face over there decided to make a grown dog out of himself. Such a cute little puppy."

Andy clenched his fists as he continued speaking, knowing he'd have to do something to drive some senze into them. "I don't get it. Why are you doing this? I know Orion came to you, but you guys already made it your mission to kill him for the fun of it. In front of him no less." Johnny and Lucy looked away with Andy then saying this that caught both of them off guard. "And then you just go ahead and try to kill Weed even after all he's done! You shouldn't want to kill him or his kids! He's the one who saved Ohu; he's the reason you're alive to begin with!"

Johnny and Lucy both flinched upon this information with both spawning some kind of Ki beam and launching it at Andy as they spoke. "You're right!"

Andy was too frozen in fear to move and got shot in the chest, making him black out with Cross and Bella running up to him as Cross picked him up and Bella nearly cried for him. "Andy!"

Orion dashed back to the scene and got ready for a rematch, getting himself ready as he then looked at Johnny and Lucy with determination. "If you think breaking my arm is enough to break me then you're sorely-"

Orion saw Sirius's body by Johnny and Lucy and became enraged by it with Lenny saying this in the process. "They also knocked out the German Shepherd. I think his name was Andy."

Orion looked back and saw Andy knocked out, making him even more infuriated as he glared at Johnny and Lucy with the latter making a sarcastic remark. "Thanks Lenny. He really needed to know that."

"You're welcome." Lenny replied, not understanding sarcasm quite yet. Hey, you try being locked away in a capsule for five years without breaks.

Orion started gaining a large amount of power as he glared at Johnny and Lucy with his eyes turning from blue to red as he got a vicious tone in his voice. "You two are gonna learn the meaning of don't fuck with me even if I have to shove it down your throats!"

"Lucy; stay back!"

"No way, I'm not gonna let you die just to protect me!"

Orion unleashed a large amount of power and dashed at Johnny and Lucy, kicking Johnny in the face and knocking him back. "You won't hurt them ever again! (Grabs Lucy by her neck with his working arm) I'll make you both bleed to (Slams Lucy into the ground) death! (Throws Lucy across the floor) You'll both suffer in the pits of hell! (Dashes at Johnny and punches him in the stomach) You're both gonna regret even being (Sends Johnny back with a Ki giant blast) born!" The Ki blast got Lucy caught in as well with both of them getting knocked back.

The Ki blast perished with Orion going back to his normal Super Canine form, wondering what he'd just done. "Christ, what happened?" Orion looked and saw Johnny and Lucy jumping out of the hole with Lucy wiping the dust off of her. "And why are you two still here? Oh yeah, I gotta kick your asses."

Sirius got up and nodded to Orion with the two of them knowing they'd have to team up if they wanted any chance of winning. Lucy then shrugged and dashed over to Orion, grabbing his working arm instantly and slamming him into the floor. This allowed Johnny to dash up to Sirius and kick him in the chest, sending him over to Cross, who caught him as he went back to normal. Johnny noticed this and found the result interesting. "Ah, that's cool. He can turn off the blond."

Lucy was pushing Orion's stomach into the ground and making him groan in pain as she replied. "Yeah, and unlike you, he doesn't need a bottle."

"You're just mad cause I wore it better."

"If by wore it better you mean people mistook you for me when we tested it out, then yeah; that's a better term."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does that make me girlish, or you boyish?"

"Tch. That's hilarious. (Looks down at Orion) You talk like he fights."

Lucy kicked Orion over to a tree and made him land on his stomach, leading to him trying to get up but failing. "Damn it! If only I were a little stronger!" Lucy flew over to Orion and looked down at him with a vicious grin and look in her eyes, feeling she was about to do something that'd be worth her time for ages.

Ciara stayed out of sight and charged some kind of Ki punch, charging towards Lucy as she called over to her. "Hey bitch!" Lucy looked over at Ciara, who prepared herself for what was to come. "Don't think you've gotten rid of me just yet!" Ciara was about to aim her punch at Lucy as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

Bleach ending 10 Sakura Biyori played during the credits with Orion shown sitting on a ledge while looking over the land as a female voice prepared to sing The Evil In Me. " _Sometimes I wonder, why things are like this, why my blood is tainted black, with no bliss. Has this fact occured, to anyone else, or is it all just me sulking, with little hope._ "

Orion looked up at the moon as Andy walked over to him and the two of them started talking as the leaders of Ohu were above them. " _Very few canines understand me. Some others see me as as sadistic twerp. And although I won't lie, I truly love martial arts, I want them to see, that there's, more to me._ "

Orion and Andy looked at the stars with their looks of hope and compassion being shown. " _My flaws aren't to ignore, but they aren't all I am. There is much, more to me, then this scar here. I blame no one for, being fearful, but I wish they could see. Once they see my, caring side they'll, get past the evil in me._ "


	7. Loss of Humiliation

Ginga Hanashi Orion

Season one Episode seven: Loss of Humiliation

* * *

The screen brightened up with Silhouette from Naruto Shippuden playing as Orion and his friends were each shown one by one with Orion being last to indicate him being the main character. The word Ginga was sliced onto the screen with Hanashi being pushed underneath it. The word Orion was then shot underneath that as well with fire blazing around it right after. The song began with Orion looking over a beautiful part of the land as a female voice began to sing the main theme for the series known as Who I Am.

" _Ready set go! My determination will rise and give me hope;_ (Andy walks up to Orion and sits next to him) _Even though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ " Bella was jumping into a rain puddle while it was still raining, showing her bubbly natue. " _Crossing that line._ (Bella sees Sirius walking up to her) _We all know there's no going back in time._ (Sirius rubs Bella's head, making her smile) _E_ ven _though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ "

Orion and Rigel were on a stage with Rigel farting his ABC's as he let out small green clouds for each one, making Orion laugh as the song continued. " _Our passion, is burning, under the sun._ " Orion was shown to be crushing someone's skull, showing a dark expression on his face as he did so. " _Yeah my skin is, glistening._ (Orion lets out an evil grin, showing that he can be merciless when he wants to be) _From the, sweat dripping from my_ (Orion punches the guard, possibly killing him as he does so) _face!_ "

Ciara was watching as Orion slashed through an entire army of evil doers, staying out of sight as to not be seen by him. " _As time will pass, I believe,_ (Ciara seems to be cautious when watching Orion's skills) _there are many things that we may forget;_ (Orion continues to slash the army members into pieces as well as wiping them all out in no time) _But I won't, lost the sign, of who I am._ "

Orion and his friends were shown to be braving some kind of snowstorm with Orion holding Andy's paw tightly so he doesn't fall behind. " _It's not exactly that I don't care, but I won't let my memories be bare. And that's why, I must find, out who I am._ "

Orion was dodging Hydra's punches and kicks while in a blood red aura without moving as the song wrapped up. " _So gracefully, we're fluttering, like dancing leaves. Just know I won't, ever abandon you!_ " Orion aimed a punch at Hydra as the wolf did the same, capping off the intro theme and having the title return with a dark aura along with Orion's sillhouette next to it.

* * *

Lucy had just grabbed Ciara's Ki powered punch like it was nothing, sending fear into her veins as she looked into her eyes. "So tell me. How much damage did you think you were gonna do?" Ciara growled and aimed another punch at Lucy, only for her to dodge it and heabutt her. This sent her rolling up until Orion ended up pointing a gun at her head, leading to her looking behind herself and seeing him standing in all his glory. "Looks like someone doesn't know when to quit. (Smiles) I like a warrior that doesn't give up."

"Same here." Orion replied, though he wasn't about to go all soft on Lucy just yet. "Though, you may wanna take a rain check, cause I'm gonna-" Lucy smacked Orion aside and made him roll onto his back, having him shoot multiple bullets at Lucy, who deflected them all as she dashed up to him. "God damn it!"

"So hey, who's got two broken arms and is a total bitch?" Lucy asked as she looked down at Orion with a smirk.

Orion scoffed at Lucy's comment, feeling she wouldn't be able to do much with him now. "You stupid bitch. You only broke ONE of my-"

Lucy suddenly pressed her foot hard on Orion's working arm, making him cry out in pain from the impact. "This guy." Orion ended up going out of Super Canine form as Lucy then kicked him over to his stomach and commented on his strength. "No need to start sulking kid. With that kind of power your arms shouldn't even be broken for all that long. (Walks off) That said, I recommend powering up a bit before we meet again. Could do you some good."

Johnny was watching the road as Lucy flew up to him, spotting a truck and getting excited. "Ah yeah. A tru-" Just then, Orion's Ki blast from before dove down into the truch, dissapointing Johnny greatly as he commented on it. "Ah. Dick!"

"Um..." Johnny and Lucy both looked at Bella, who felt her heart jump once she clenched it. 'Why do I do things?" Johnny and Lucy fly over to Bella, who's shown to be more than fearful of the possible outcome. "Now listen. I believe, that after you beat up my friends and siblings, if I were to come to blows with you, I would...come up short. No pun intended."

Lucy laughed a bit at Bella's line as Johnny took a step forward, feeling like Bella would be a waste of time to go up against. "Relax kid, we're not gonna fight you. You're about as threatening as a mouse in a science experiment."

"You make up a fan-tastic point." Bella agreed with a nervous smile as she still felt fear coming all around her spine. "So I shall continue to stand here and do nothing."

"Sounds good." Lucy stated as she then walked off with Johnny. "We're gonna go find Weed now and kick his ass. Maybe we'll take what your idiot friend said to heart, and maybe we won't. Who knows?" Bella clenched her heart just as Sirius got up and ran up to them, leading to him falling to his knee and almost kneeling down to them. "Hey blue one, if you wanna fight then we may have to save it for another time. We beat you pretty hard."

"Well I'm not just gonna stand here and let you go after my father." Sirius stated as he stood up, declaring his duty to protect his family at any cost. "You won't lay a claw on him if I have anything to say about it!"

Lucy scoffed as she walked over to Sirius, finding his little defensive skit to be adorable. "Don't worry. He's not even our main target." Lucy kneeled down to Sirius and kissed his left cheek, making hmi blush as she then looked into his eyes. "He's just a side dish alongside Orion and Hydra, so you'll at least get to say goodbye." Lucy walked off with Johnny as she then called over to Lenny to let him know they were leaving. "Hey Lenny! We're gonna go kick Hydra's ass now, so finish whatever you're doing and cmon!"

"Affirmative." Lenny flew over to Johnny and Lucy, flying off with them as Sirius then launched a Ki blast at them, which Lenny kicked back so fast that it struck the ground and made them all explode. Sirius got knocked back by the blast and ended up in Bella's arms with both of them feeling the defeat. Although Bella hadn't done anything in the fight, that was just it. She wished she could've helped more, and at least tried to have made an impact.

* * *

Johnny, Lucy, and Lenny were flying over the area as Johnny was shown to be looking down in search for a suitable vehicle. While he was looking, he saw that Lucy was rather cold due to her fur coat being ruined during the battle with Orion. She didn't exactly care about how she looked, but her fur coat was important to her due to how much it could do for her. Johnny took out some kind of jacket and went over to Lucy to hand it to her, getting a surprised look, and then a smirk from her. "Thanks, but I won't stoop that low."

"Heh. Suit yourself." Johnny replied casually as he put the jacket away with a smile on his face. "I wouldn't expect you to accept it anyway. It's been a while since we got gifts for each other, let alone gave each other hand me downs."

"Well we never had to worry about that due to being twins."

"Yeah, but if we did you'd be getting all the broken ones."

"Tch. Would not." Lucy saw some kind of truck down below and felt it would be suitable, both for warmth, and for satisfying Johnny. "Hey, I think I found a good truck down there."

Lucy pointed to the truck when Johnny signalled her to do so and the trio all dove down to it. When the truck stopped, they saw the trio just standing there silently in four leg mode. The driver got out, confused as to what the trio were doing. "Hey, what're you three doing out here in the road? You could get yourselves killed."

Lucy went into two leg mode and kicked the driver in the stomach, sending him at least a few miles away as she then cracked her knuckles. The passenger then got out and attempted to shoot Lucy, only for her to grab the first bullet and send it into his stomach. Once the humans were taken care of, Lucy looked at Johnny and Lenny as she got into the truck "Cmon. It's cold as tits out here and I'm pretty sure Hydra's base has air conditioning." Johnny and Lenny nodded, getting into the truck with Johnny driving off in the direction of Hydra's base.

* * *

Ciara was tending to Orion's wounds with Orion's arms being healed as Ciara tended to the injured part of his face. Orion suddenly coughed blood due to being so badly hurt from his battle with Lucy, and he then got a calling out from Ciara. "So you decided to rush into a battle head first, only to get your ass kicked, and to get a bunch of your friends asses kicked." Ciara scoffed. "You must feel really stupid right now."

"Hey, it's not like a plan can stop that kind of power." Orion shot back, feeling Ciara lacked the knowledge of the power Johnny and Lucy possess. "Apparently they've been using some kind of gravity multiplier thing that ups their speed and power. I don't know how it works, but it sounds pretty interesting." Ciara founds this information useful as she then felt something odd for Orion. It was almost like she cared about him. Seeing him beaten up like this gave her a feeling of concern for him that she didn't understand. "You okay?"

Ciara flinched and nodded, getting back to tending to Orion's wounds. The two of them then saw Kotetsu walking up to them with Orion preparing for whatever he had in store. Although he was still hurt, he was sure he could still take Kotetsu on. He was surprised however to see him kneeling down, but not so surprised when the Kishu then slapped him across the face, making him rub his cheek in anger as Ciara then defended him. "Hey, watch it. He just got beaten in battle; a slap won't help."

"I know. I just felt like doing that." Kotetsu then put his paw on Orion's head and spoke to him seriously. "Seriously though Orion. You shouldn't have just rushed in like that. This isn't-"

"Just shut up." Orion shot at Kotetsu, surprising him as Orion then said something else. "I don't care what they have in store for me. (The others start surrounding Orion and the others) The moment we save dad I'm gonna get all the info I can on why he was gone for so long. I don't care what I have to go through." The others nodded with Orion feeling even more determined now than ever to save his father, knowing he'd have to put in all the effort he can.

* * *

Johnny, Lucy, and Lenny were still driving through the road as Johnny got an idea after seeing Lucy looking all bored. He then saw a dangerous looking road that said it was also a shortcut to Hydra's base, feeling they could have fun and keep the mission under control at the same time. Johnny took a turn to the road and surprised Lucy when she saw him driving on it, feeling all intense inside when she did. "Alright, now you're talkin my language! (Looks at Johnny) If this is what it takes to enjoy riding in a car then I'll take it!"

"And we're about to get even more enjoyment up in here!" Johnny exclaimed as he set the truck into high gear, going at maximum speed and heading straight into the direction of Hydra's foretress. Although he knew they wouldn't be able to defeat him, they felt they could at least damage him enough to where he could get killed by someone else. Either way, he was excited to make Hydra pay. "So how do we do this? We need some kind of plan to take on someone of Hydra's level."

"Maybe we could use Lenny." Lucy suggested as she pointed at Lenny with her thumb, catching the attention of the wolf cub, who was carving some kind of dark wood as he then looked at Johnny and Lucy when they looked back at him. "Whatya say kid? Feel like showing off your power?"

Lenny felt that battling Hydra would be an interesting event, even though it wasn't exactly the target he planned on killing. "I suppose it would be a good opponent to have in the meantime of killing Orion. And then he can suffer for removing my emotions." Lenny was shown to be carving a stake as he then showed it to Johnny and Lucy. "This will be the weapon I use to end his life and save Weed. Then we can play with him."

Johnny and Lucy nodded before looking on ahead with Lucy feeling she could get used to Lenny. "This kid is gonna help make our time together a total blast." Johnny nodded in agreement as he continued going down the dangerous path, wanting to get to Hydra's base as fast as possible.

* * *

Orion and the others were preparing to head for Hydra's base, since now they would have to fly there to get to Weed in time. Orion was by a lake that was near the location of the fight and splashed some water on his face as Andy was walking up to him. Orion looked into the water and questioned if what he did was right, or if he could get any closer to saving their father. Andy kneeled down to him, since he was on his knees at the moment, and put his paw on his shoulder for support. This made Orion smile and laugh a bit.

Andy questioned what Orion was laughing about, but smiled anyway, knowing that Orion would most likely not want to talk about it right now. Orion still felt happy though, and even though he could sense Andy's concern for him, he just threw him into the lake and made the two of them laugh some more. Jerome saw the two of them laughing together and felt it was right to have them become friends, sensing that the two were perfect for each other friendship wise.

Bella was shown to be looking concerned for everyone, since she was the only one who didn't fight in the battle. Or at least she thought. Yeah Rigel and Bon didn't battle either, but she felt she didn't do enough when she stood up for everyone. She then saw Orion and Andy running back over to them and ran over to the group with Sirius noticing as he was tending to his own wounds. "You okay Bella?" Bella looked at Sirius and saw his caring look, knowing she could feel safe around him. "I saw you looking off over there."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bella replied with a nod, not wanting to worry Sirius at the moment. She still appriciated the attempt to check though. "Thanks for checking though."

Orion was getting ready to head out as he looked at the others with Jerome going into two leg mode and walking in front of all of them. "Alright. You guys ready for this?" Everyone else nodded, leading to everyone flying off with Jerome leading them all. Now that they were flying there, they felt they should at least stay together for the time being, knowing that whatever came next would end up being a hard battle for all of them to face. Maybe even harder than this.

* * *

Orion and the others were flying around with Orion thinking hard about something and Rigel noticing it. He felt that Orion was upset about his loss against Lucy and flew over to him to see if he was correct. "You doing okay Orion?" Orion nodded his head yes with Rigel wiping his forehead as he then started flying while looking up at the sky on his back. "That's good. For a second I thought you were gonna start sulking about your loss against Lucy."

"Tch. And hold the mission off?" Orion replied with a snarky smile, feeling Rigel was missing the point here. "I'm not just gonna sit around when there's crap to be done Rigel. If I say we go to save dad then we go to save dad and that's that." Rigel nodded in understanding with Orion looking back on his loss against Lucy. He still found it hard to believe that she was able to overpower him, even with him in his Super Canine form. "Though, I do find it odd how Lucy was able to overpower me, even with the knowledge of her and her brother's intense gravity training."

Just then, a blizzard started kicking up with Orion and the others almost getting flown off track by it. Jerome in particular was finding it hard to see, since he was up front and had to lead the others. He felt it would be much safter if they went on land, since walking through a snowstorm wouldn't be as hard to manage. "Looks like we should it the ground. (Looks back at the others) Time to make a landing!" Orion and the others nodded with Jerome diving down first and the others joining him, knowing they wouldn't have much luck flying around in a snowstorm.

* * *

Orion and the others landed safely with Bon wiping the snow from his eyes as he questioned what they were going to do now. "Okay. So we just got snowstormed, (Finishes wiping his eyes) and I've done just about nothing on this trip other than play video games when you guys did stuff. What do we do now?"

"Well the most logical approach would be to use the information we already have." Jerome answered, feeling they already had some necessary info and looked at Cross to see what she knew. "You said you saw the base somewhere nearby, correct Cross? Perhaps you could lead us yourself."

"Yeah, I know where it is, but I'm not gonna break my back by taking your place as leader." Cross snarked with a smirk on her face, feeling the leader position was just a little too hard for her. "I have eternal life, not eternal youth. If I get into a battle that's too intense for me my bones will just...snap."

Orion nudged Kotetsu, feeling he would be the best choice for backup leader. Not only did Kotetsu have a past with Jerome where they went to stop Hougen alongside Weed, but he was also one of the closest ones on the team to him. Kotetsu saw what he was trying to say and he walked up to Jerome and Cross with a proud look on his face. "I could lead alongside you if you like Cross. Could be something of a good time."

Cross thought for a moment and felt that Kotetsu would be a good candidate. After all, most of the warriors there were kids who didn't have much leadership experience and Kyoshiro's anger issues would most likely get on her nerves. She felt she didn't have a much better choice, so she took the option. "Why not? You're deffinetely less of a brat then you were back then."

"Yeah, calling you old one time is enough to give me that title."

"Whether or not we were just referencing Fullmetal Alchemist, it still counts."

Orion saw something mysterious and took out a Ki orb, alerting Andy, who was right next to him when it happened. The figure walked closer to them and soon everyone noticed with Andy hiding behind Orion as he aimed his Ki blast at the figure and smirked. "What are you, some kind of snow monster?" The warrior came out and revealed itself to be a Great Dane, hyping up Orion a bit as he stepped forward. "Hougen's ghost huh? Fine with me!" The Great Dane suddenly dashed over to Bella with Orion blasting his back just before he grabbed her.

The Great Dane ran off with Bella, who tried to free herself, only to be knocked out with Orion chasing after her. He felt that since his wounds were all healed up, he should test how recovering from his battle with Lucy assisted him, and he saw saving Bella as an opportunity. "This a good enough reason to fight now!?" Though, he did want to save her too. She is his little sister after all.

Orion dashed after the Great Dane with Sirius looking at Jerome and the other adults. "You guys go on ahead. We'll make sure Bella's safe." Jerome nodded with the adults heading off and the children ehading after Orion to make sure he's not fighting alone.

* * *

The Great Dane arrived at some kind of outdoor arena with a giant sleeping dog with ice surrounding it right in the middle. When he awoke, he saw the Great Dane walking up to him with Bella, who just woke up to find the Great Dane carrying him, and she wasn't happy. "Put me down you psycho! Take me back to my brothers!" The Great Dane slammed Bella's head against the floor and knocked her out again, throwing her to the giant dog, who sniffed her to test of she could fit. When he was done with it, he approved of her.

The giant dog was about to eat Bella until he got shot in the eye, making him cry out in pain with Orion dashing to the scene. He then saw the Great Dane, who dashed at him, only to get kicked aside with Orion inspecting the giant dog. The giant dog wasn't happy with this in the slightest, finding Orion's presence to be bothersome. "Who dares to disturb the Cerberus Prince when he's just about to have his lunch!? I've been waiting all day for this!"

Orion let out a laugh with the others arriving as Sirius saw the Great Dane and dashed at it to stop it from hurting Orion. Orion in the meantime, was taunting the Cerberus Prince like no tomorrow. "Well now. (Starts pointing at the Cerberus prince as he taunts him) I've never seen a giant talking mutt before. Ya know, if this were an ugly dog show, you would deffinetely take first place."

Orion stopped moving and pointing with the Cerberus getting furious at his behavior. "You dare to mock me you brat!?"

The Cerberus launched a giant ice ball at Orion, who backflipped away from it and continued to make his taunts. "Easy there Rover. I think you need a little walk. (Claps and signals the Cerberus to come to him) Cmon puppy. Let's go." The Cerberus launched a giant ice beam at Orion, who held his paws out and blocked it, knowing he would have to put in a bit of effort to fight this guy. Since his injuries healed, he was able to break his paws out of the ice with ease. "No walk then? Ah well. I think you're more due for a bath."

Orion dashed at the Cerberus, who launched multiple ice balls at him, only for Orion to take his sword out and slash all of them to bits. The Cerberus attempted to bite him, only for Orion to slash his middle head and make him jump back. He then backflipped away as the Cerberus slammed the ground with his front paws, having two lines of ice spikes come towards him. Orion was able to slash them in half though, and he continued the fight.

The Cerberus let out a loud howl and made multiple ice pillars fall from the sky. Orion blocked them all with his sword and launched the last one right at the Cerberus's right head, making it loosen and begin to fall off. Orion then threw his sword up into the air as he took out his guns and shot at the loose Cerberus head, making the head fall off as Orion then kicked his sword into the Cerberus's left head and made it lose it's eyesight. Orion then ran right towards the Cerberus head and ripped his sword right out.

Sirius was blocking the Great Dane's attacks as he launched a Ki beam at him and sent him into a wall. This led to the Great Dane kicking the Ki beam towards the others with Rigel jumping in and blocking it. His arms were a little burned from the impact, due to him not being as strong as Sirius and Orion, but he still managed to protect the others. Bon and Yamabiko nodded to each other with Bon taking something out and aiming it at the Cerberus. "You ready for this?"

Yamabiko nodded with Bon pressing a button and having a super speed laser hit wall behind the Cerberus, making the wall fall on top of him. "Ha ha, (Looks back at Bon and Yamabiko) thanks dudes!" The Cerberus broke out from the rubble and dashed at Orion, who slashed his last head right in half and then kicked him into the wall. Orion walked up to the Cerberus, who was unable to move and vanished into thin air. He then turned into some kind of numbchucks, impressing Orion as he grabbed them and decided to test them.

Orion started walking with the numbchucks as he moved them rappidly with each end hitting the other paw and moving swiftly. As he moved faster, he impressed everyone in the room and even launched some kind of ice beam into the air after at least ten seconds. He seemed to take a liking to this and tossed it over to Sirius since he didt's have a weapon. "Heads up Sirius!" Sirius caught the numbchucks and nodded with approval, feeling he could use these.

The Great Dane was shown to be gone with Sirius questioning where it was as Orion then went over to Bella and picked her up. He then walked over to the others along with Sirius as the group then decided to get back on track, having Orion hand Bella over to Sirius. "I think you'll have a better chance at protecting her. Being the protagonist, I'll obviously be getting into action the most." Sirius nodded and then ran off with the rest of the group, knowing that the adults were probably already on their way to the location right now.

Orion and the others were keeping each other warm with Bon standing close to Yamabiko so he could keep up with the rest. Rigel didn't seem too bothered by the cold since he was likely surrounded by a foul odor. And this was proven correct with Orion wafting his odor away with a smile on his face. Sirius was still carrying Bella when she woke up, giving her a bit of a false impression that Sirius was the one who saved her from the Great Dane. "Sirius?"

Sirius looked at Orion with a smile on his face, giving Bella the proper impression, and making her grateful that Orion saved her. She then started walking normally as Sirius stood close to her, making her feel protected and safe. She did want to prove that she could hold her own in battle, but she knew that trying to do it right now would be a bad idea. Orion looked at Bella with concern, not knowing whether or not it was a good idea to bring her. He decided to keep that thought absent though, and continued on with the others.

Bella looked at Orion as she took a scarf out of her pack and put it on and tucked onto it, leading to Orion scoffing at how soft she was. She then stuck her tongue out at Orion, who chuckled, finding her retort to be pathetic. Sirius then patted Bella's head softly, showing his affection as Bella smiled and saw Orion whispering something to Rigel. Bella felt she could help Orion somehow, and she just had to find her own way to do so.

To be continued.

* * *

Bleach ending 10 Sakura Biyori played during the credits with Orion shown sitting on a ledge while looking over the land as a female voice prepared to sing The Evil In Me. " _Sometimes I wonder, why things are like this, why my blood is tainted black, with no bliss. Has this fact occured, to anyone else, or is it all just me sulking, with little hope._ "

Orion looked up at the moon as Andy walked over to him and the two of them started talking as the leaders of Ohu were above them. " _Very few canines understand me. Some others see me as as sadistic twerp. And although I won't lie, I truly love martial arts, I want them to see, that there's, more to me._ "

Orion and Andy looked at the stars with their looks of hope and compassion being shown. " _My flaws aren't to ignore, but they aren't all I am. There is much, more to me, then this scar here. I blame no one for, being fearful, but I wish they could see. Once they see my, caring side they'll, get past the evil in me._ "


	8. A Sudden Lust for Blood

Ginga Hanashi Orion

Season one Episode eight: A Sudden Lust for Blood

* * *

The screen brightened up with Silhouette from Naruto Shippuden playing as Orion and his friends were each shown one by one with Orion being last to indicate him being the main character. The word Ginga was sliced onto the screen with Hanashi being pushed underneath it. The word Orion was then shot underneath that as well with fire blazing around it right after. The song began with Orion looking over a beautiful part of the land as a female voice began to sing the main theme for the series known as Who I Am.

" _Ready set go! My determination will rise and give me hope;_ (Andy walks up to Orion and sits next to him) _Even though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ " Bella was jumping into a rain puddle while it was still raining, showing her bubbly natue. " _Crossing that line._ (Bella sees Sirius walking up to her) _We all know there's no going back in time._ (Sirius rubs Bella's head, making her smile) _E_ ven _though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ "

Orion and Rigel were on a stage with Rigel farting his ABC's as he let out small green clouds for each one, making Orion laugh as the song continued. " _Our passion, is burning, under the sun._ " Orion was shown to be crushing someone's skull, showing a dark expression on his face as he did so. " _Yeah my skin is, glistening._ (Orion lets out an evil grin, showing that he can be merciless when he wants to be) _From the, sweat dripping from my_ (Orion punches the guard, possibly killing him as he does so) _face!_ "

Ciara was watching as Orion slashed through an entire army of evil doers, staying out of sight as to not be seen by him. " _As time will pass, I believe,_ (Ciara seems to be cautious when watching Orion's skills) _there are many things that we may forget;_ (Orion continues to slash the army members into pieces as well as wiping them all out in no time) _But I won't, lost the sign, of who I am._ "

Orion and his friends were shown to be braving some kind of snowstorm with Orion holding Andy's paw tightly so he doesn't fall behind. " _It's not exactly that I don't care, but I won't let my memories be bare. And that's why, I must find, out who I am._ "

Orion was dodging Hydra's punches and kicks while in a blood red aura without moving as the song wrapped up. " _So gracefully, we're fluttering, like dancing leaves. Just know I won't, ever abandon you!_ " Orion aimed a punch at Hydra as the wolf did the same, capping off the intro theme and having the title return with a dark aura along with Orion's sillhouette next to it.

* * *

Four years prior to the current events of the series, Sirius was shown sitting with Bella while Kotetsu watched them in the chair next to the couch. While they were doing that, Cross's voice could be heard in the other room. "It's great that you're back with us Orion." Cross was shown in the kitchen with Orion, who was sitting in a chair behind her. "Now that you'll be spending some time with us, you'll be more than satisfied with your meals. You'll eat like a King! (Looks back at Orion) Doesn't that sound like a feast to you?"

Orion remained silent for a bit but eventually spoke, unable to deny his love for food. "I guess. I do love food. Even more than any of my friends combined."

"My point exactly." Cross finished cutting something up as she then pointed out another step to Orion. "And next we'll need to cut some garlic cloves to use for later. Which requires the-"

Cross looked over at the knives, only to find that they were all gone. This led to Orion chuckling as he messed with Cross a bit. "What's wrong ya old hag? Where are the knives?"

Cross turned around and faced Orion with a blunt look, feeling he had something to do with this. "Orion, what did you do with them."

"No-thing."

"Don't test me Orion. I'll get Kotetsu in here."

Orion looked into the living room to find Kotetsu watching Tv and scoffed as he looked back at Cross. "He doesn't scare me."

"True. But he's much stronger than you are at the moment." Cross pointed out with a smug grin on her face. "Shouldn't be something to underestimate."

Orion growled in annoyance as he then looked away when he stated where he put the knives. "They're in my room."

"Why did you take them?" Cross asked, sounding worried for Orion's safety, as she knew he changed a bit after what Trent did to him.

"I just wanted to play with them." Orion whined as he looked at Cross, only for Kotetsu to then butt in bluntly.

"Just go get em ya brat."

Orion scoffed and walked off with Cross calling Kotetsu out on his response. "Kotetsu. There's no need to be rude. (Puts a finger up) Even if they are the rude child of Weed."

* * *

Orion went over to his room and went inside, closing it as he looked for the knives while ranting silently about Kotetsu's demand. "Stupid Kishu. I'm not scared of you comedian." Orion smirked as he looked under his bed and closed his eyes with a grin on his face. "I'll give you something funny to laugh at." Orion reached under his bed to get the knives, only to then hear a voice coming from behind him. He couldn't make out the words, but it sounded like someone saying his name. He then looked behind himself and saw something that shocked him.

Orion's scream could be heard from the main room with Sirius hearing it and running upstairs to see what it is. Orion was up against the wall as he had a genuine look of fear on his face with Sirius speaking with concern. "Orion, what's wrong?" Orion pointed into the room with fear with Sirius looking as he walked over to him. "In our room?" Sirius smiled as he held Orion's paw. "We'll check it out together, okay? (Orion starts protesting) One, two, (Opens the door) three."

Orion held Sirius tight with what Orion saw being gone, leading to Sirius smiling as he commented on the empty room. "I don't think there's anything, (Looks at Orion as he lets go) in here buddy."

Orion held his chest tight and felt that Sirius could've been correct, reaching the conclusion that he was only hearing things. "Yeah. I guess you're right. I don't see-" Just then, a grown Bloodhound in a therapist suit appeared, making Orion freak as he ran off. This led to Sirius laughing a bit at his brothers rather unusual fear.

* * *

Kotetsu was watching Tv with Bella as the two of them heard Orion out of his room and crashing into the wall as he shouted. "Son of a bitch! Where does he keep coming from!?" Orion looked back upstairs and clenched his heart with fear and anger. "How many of him are in this, (Looks away) fucking house!?"

"Whoa whoa, watch the language there sailor; what's goin on?" Kotetsu asked with a chuckle, wanting to keep Orion's blood preassure low.

"Nothing!"

"You sure about that. You seem pretty freaked out by nothing."

"Tch. As if I'm scared of a stupid dorky-" Orion saw the therapist coming downstairs emotionless and freaked as he ran over to the couch, leading to Sirius chuckling about it. "Shut up Sirius!"

Kotetsu snickered a bit himself and looked down at Orion with a smug grin on his face from the sight of what was happening. "You're scared of therapists."

Cross came into the living room while laughing softly about the scenario, finding it quite funny to see what Orion was afraid of. "Well that's an irrational fear if I've ever seen one."

Orion got up into Cross's face, wanting everyone to stop talking about the whole thing right this minute. "All of you just shut the hell up! I'm not scared of therapists, I'm not scared of anything! And if you say anything else on the matter, (Grabs arm violently and digs claws into it) I'll tear you limb from (Scratches him self and makes himself bleed, shocking Cross) limb and-"

"And now we must speak of your anger problem." Orion looked to see Kotetsu reading from a book in a therapist's suit. "It appeares your anger comes from shear brattiness and a refusal to admit when wrong. (Sirius tries to hold in his laughter) And whenever it comes out, you make yourself into a cringy try hard edgelord who doesn't know what's good for him." Orion's face was turning blood read with Kotetsu closing the book he was holding and giving a smirk to the red Akita. "Does this fail to make you any calmer?" Orion started chasing Kotetsu around the house, even picking up the table he was sitting on and throwing it at him.

* * *

Cross was cooking in the kitchen with one of the knives flying right by her, much to her shock as it hit the wall. Orion then walked by with the other knives with Cross pointing out his sudden knife throw. "Who're you gonna be for Halloween, Freddy Krueger?" Orion put the knives on the counter and walked off, making Cross concerned for what could happen. "You may wanna put those back in the slides Orion. If they fall then they could-"

"Shut up." Orion walked out of the kitchen and over to the couch, sitting down on it as he picked up the remote and turned on the Tv. The show he turned on showed the intro theme for a young Dalmatian aiming a knife at some kind of skeleton and slicing it at him. He seemed to be smiling when he saw this and Cross went out into the living room to see what he was watching. When she saw what he was watching, he explained what it was about. "It's this movie based off of the gruesome revival to the 101 Dalmatians series. You'll have to watch the first two seasons to understand the scenario."

Cross nodded in understanding with someone calling on the phone, making Orion sigh as he picked it up to answer it. "What do you want?" Orion allowed the one on the other end to speak, hanging up instantly when he heard it. "God damn it; what's with all these therapists!? I don't need therapy, (Pulls the phone out of the wall) and I sure as hell don't need (Throws the phone at the wall) medication!" The phone broke into multiple pieces, leading to Orion sitting down in frustration as he continued watching his show. "Why can't they just get lost."

Cross started to worry about Orion's sudden temper change, never seeing him with this level of anger issues before. He was clearly against this whole therapy thing and she just couldn't point out why. It's not like he's ever talked to a therapist in his life before. He decided to just wait for Weed and Koyuki to get back, feeling this would be best for them to handle. She'd be able to explain it to them after all, so it wouldn't be too hard for them to fix.

* * *

Cross was explaining Orion's behavior to Weed and Koyuki, who were on her porch as she gave them the details. "And I'm just really worried about him. He seemed fine when he came here with his siblings but now he's hiding knives in his room and he's, scared of therapists. I don't get that."

"Yeah, we've noticed it too." Koyuki admitted, feeling Orion's been through way too much lately. "If you wanna see real horror though, you should check out what's happening by our own house." Cross became worried with Orion then handing her a small box and walking over to the car without saying a word. Cross was confused as to what was in it and she opened it, revealing some kind of cell phone for her to use. "Oh, that's nice. (Gets back to the point) And every time we try to talk to him about it he just tells us to get lost."

"Well try to talk about it with him when you get home." Cross suggested with concern for Orion's well being. "I say don't give him a choice; just place him on the couch and talk with him."

Weed and Koyuki felt they didn't have any better options and Weed spoke up about it. "You really think it'll work?" Cross shrugged with Weed and Koyuki walking back over to the car, since everyone was already in it.

* * *

Orion's house was shown with Orion then seen sitting on the couch with Weed and Koyuki as Weed spoke about his recent behavior change. "Listen Orion. You can't just go around breaking other people's phones and throwing knives in their house. Even if the knives are theres." Orion looks away with his arms crossed, not wanting to hear any of his parents crap. "It's not okay Orion, you can't just act like this for no reason."

Orion continued to ignore his father, which irritated Koyuki quite a bit as she then backed Weed up. "Orion, listen to your father." Orion walked away, feeling that being outnumbered would just waste his time. This led to Koyuki losing her patience and grabbing Orion violently by his arm. "Don't you walk away from us mister! You've been acting like a spoiled emo brat lately and it's about time you shaped up!" Orion didn't bother responding, holding back his possible tears with Koyuki continuing her words. "Well!? Say something!"

Orion pulled his arm away and ran off, wanting to avoid any kind of drama he could. Weed and Koyuki looked at each other with concern and fear on both of their faces, feeling they'd have to call someone to help Orion. Koyuki picked up the phone with Weed knowing she was doing what she thought was right. "It'll be okay Koyuki. Orion is completely normal. He just needs help." Koyuki nodded and held her tears in to hide how scared she was so she could avoid worrying her husband.

* * *

Orion was walking through the forest with Andy as he spoke about what was going on, feeling Andy was the only one he could currently trust. "You're the only one that gets me, you know what I mean?" Andy nodded in understanding as he continued listening to what Orion had to say. "I just feel like I'm stuck in this world with little options of a way out. Everyone's treating me like I started the next Ohu war, when in reality I haven't even killed anyone yet. Well (Chuckles a bit) alright I killed Trent but he deserred it."

Andy tried to think of a possible conclusion that could fit for both what he was thinking and what Orion had on his mind. "I think they're just unsure of how to deal with your recent behavior change." Orion grabbed his arm with a heap of strain on him, leading to Andy putting his paw on his shoulder for comfort. "They just don't know how to help you yet. What you went through isn't something that everyone goes through, and it's a huge thing for both the victim, and his or her loves ones."

Orion looked at Andy with concern, not wanting to get violent around him. He was the one he trussted and loved the most, finding that their friendship was too strong to let go. "Don't worry Orion. I'm here for you every step of the way. I won't let anything happen to you."

Orion smiled upon Andy's words as the two of them continued walking through the forest and enjoyed doing so. The two of them continued walking until Orion felt a sudden urge to see his blood color. He was thinking about it ever since he got diagnosed with black blood and he just had to see it for himself. He didn't want to do it around Andy though, as he knew Andy would be shocked by it, and Orion didn't want to harm him in any way possible. He'd have to do it in private, when no one else was watching.

* * *

Andy was walking up to Orion's house when night was about to hit as he knocked on the front door and waited for someone to answer. After waiting for a few seconds, the door was answered by Weed with Andy greeting him. "Hi Weed. Is Orion home?"

"Yeah, he's here." Weed pointed upstairs with Andy entering the room and nodding to him. "Good luck. I think you'll have noticed by now he's been quite the hard one to handle lately."

"Oh, I know." Andy stated confidentelly, and he ran upstairs and over to Orion and Sirius's room. When he opened the door however, he saw Orion sitting in the corner of the room, much to his confusion. He walked over to him and said Orion's name to assure his presence. "Orion." Orion flinched and turned around, seeming to be hiding something behind his back. Andy ignored this and took out a bag he had in his pack. "I snuck some of my dad's special stash of donuts. I thought you'd like to try a couple since we both love donuts."

Orion smiled and almost forgot about what he was doing before, nodding as Andy walked over to him. Andy then couldn't help but notice some kind of dripping liquid coming from Orion's wrist. He got worried and was about to look, making Orion need to act fast. Luckily, Orion hadn't let loose from dinner yet and he cut a five second spoiled mushroom fart, releasing a green cloud behind him that made Andy back up (phhhhhhhhhht).

Andy wafted the fart away with Orion whiffing it proudly, not minding what he just did. Andy shrugged and pulled out a chocolate filled chocolate donut, knowing how much Orion loved those and tossed it over to him. He caught it in his mouth and made Andy laugh upon the sight of it, glad that he was able to hide what he was doing for now. "Well I'm glad everything's going fine over here. For a second I thought you were cutting yourself or something." Orion chuckled nervously, not wanting Andy to know about this, at least not yet.

* * *

Orion was bandaging up his wrist with a sample of black ooze in a small capsule behind him as Andy bit into a jelly filled donut. Andy just loved the taste of the jelly filled ones. They filled his mouth with all kinds of love whenever he bit into them. Orion was glad to see that he and Andy both felt joy inside of them, and that's exactly why he wanted to hide what he just did. If Andy found out, it would lead to plenty of problems. As well as Orion knew Andy, that fact was both a strength, and a weakness in their friendship.

Andy could sense that Orion was on edge about something, buut he didn't want to make a scene so he kept it to himself. Orion then put some kind of black ooze on his bedtable swiftly, making sure Andy didn't see him do it. Andy finished his first donut and then got a text from his dad with Orion seeing it and replying with something snappy and over the top. Andy became worried when Orion sent it with Orion being all relaxed about it. "Don't worry, after a bit he'll see that I sent the text."

Andy felt he couldn't argue with that and Orion reached into the bag to get another donut. When he pulled out a glazed donut, he noticed the large black stain on the bandages he used for his cut and panicked, so he quickly bit into his donut and walked back over to Andy. "So Andy. Hypothetically, what would you do if you saw someone bleeding literal black on the battlefield.

Andy didn't know how to answer that question and then he saw Orion's bandages, questioning what they were from. "Hey, when did you get those on you?"

Orion panicked and looked at the bandages, knowing that Andy was going to get close soon if he didn't act fast. "Oh, these? That's not important right now, it's just something that came along for no reason."

"Riiight." Andy grabbed Orion's paw and saw the bandages with Orion grabbing his arm violently as Andy showed concern. Andy then calmed him down by assuring him that this wouldn't do anything drastic. "Orion, it's okay. (Removes Orion's claws from his arm) Lots of people cut themselves. When they're depressed anyway, but it's something that always goes down." Orion clenched his fist with Andy looking into his eyes with an assuring look on his face. "It's going to be okay Orion. We can both move past this."

Orion hugged Andy after putting a smile on his face with Andy wrapping his arms around him. The two of them knew for a fact that if they could easily get past the worst moments from each other, they could most certainly stay friends for a long time to come.

* * *

Orion looked to see his parents down on the couch downstairs with Andy walking up to him and standing next to him. He felt nervous about talking about what he was feeling to them, since he wasn't exactly the type to talk about his feelings. Andy put his paw on Orion's shoulder and spoke calmly to him, smiling as he assured him everything would be okay. "You'll do great Orion. This is Weed and Koyuki we're talking about. If anyone is able to help one with what they're going through, it's Weed. They won't think less of you after this."

Orion nodded and breathed in through his nose and out from his mout when he came downstairs, preparing himself for what was about to go down. Koyuki saw him and smirked as she commented on his appearence. "Well someone decided to come back down after-"

"Just shut up and listen." Orion demanded, and he then revealed his wrist to both of them, shocking them with Weed grabbing his wrist instantly. "This is what that incident made me do. Ever since then I just lost trust in nearly all of canine kind and I can't stand it. Everywhere I go it feels like someone's going to kill me and that I have to end my own life just to keep then away from me." Weed and Koyuki could see Orion's horrified look as he finished his words. "I feel like I'm surrounded by demons and can't break out!"

Weed could see what Orion was going through and hugged him, not wanting him to feel like he was anything worse than normal. "This isn't wrong to feel Orion. How you feel right now is just a reaction from a past event." Orion wrapped his arms around his father, not crying, but feeling sentimental at the moment. "And we're here for you every step of the way. (Pulls Orion away with a smile) Don't ever forget that."

Orion smiled and nodded with Koyuki walking upstairs to let the two of them have their moment, seeing Andy and smiling as he looked down at him. "Orion's lucky to have a friend like you." Andy looked up to see Koyuki smiling down at him. "If there's one thing you took from your father, it's how you're a mentor figure in your own way."

Andy looked down at Orion and felt that Koyuki's words were true, adding in his own two cents on the subject. "Well Orion's not exactly my student. I think Weed had some mentor moments for Jerome too." Koyuki nodded in agreement, being more than familiar with the journey and growth Weed went on. Andy could see it now. Orion would be one of the strongest warriors out there, and the two of them were fighting baddies right alongside each other. It was a dream Andy was confident would happen."

* * *

Orion and Andy were by the office Orion was assigned to for what looked like he was about to go into therapy. Orion rubbed his arm nervously, not knowing what to expect from something like this. Andy nodded to him with a smile and encouraged him to go in, which he did. When he came in, he saw Gb reading some kind of book with Orion being surprised to see him. He closed the door behind him and walked up to him all casually, since he was quite familiar with him. "So you took up a little side job, huh? Didn't think you'd pick this."

Gb chuckled a bit as he then went off to explain why he chose therapy of all things. "I felt it would help a great deal to give advice to those who were feeling conflicted on a certain aspect of life."

"Well you've come to the right place." Orion walked over to the couch and sat down on it, and unsurprisingly started asking the questions. "So. You're a child therapist."

"That's right."

"Does that mean you weren't good enough to be a grown up therapist?"

"No, I just chose child therapy because I felt it would be interesting to delve into the minds of a child."

"Fair enough. Adults tend to get boring when they grow up anyway." Orion decided to get straight to the point, feeling he could relax with the knowledge that his therapist was someone his dad knew. "So let's start off small, since I'm too relaxed to talk about the dark stuff. (Sits up straight) What was it like traveling with my dad?"

"Oh, he was quite the interesting kid." Gb admitted, looking back on the time he spent with Weed fondly. "He rarely ever lost hope and was always standing up against our opponents to protect our friends. If there was anyone you could call most loyal, it was him."

Orion started wondering what he could do in terms of helping the Ohu army, wanting to make an impact of his own, just like his father did. "Maybe someday I can show my worth with the Ohu army."

* * *

Orion and Andy were at school the next day with Orion seeming to be a bit better than he was before. "And then he started talking about how my dad got a boner after dreaming about mom." Orion snickered a bit at that thought, not knowing what getting a boner for someone would feel like. "I hope that doesn't happen to me."

"I think it's something that happens to everyone." Andy pointed out, feeling that boners were natural for just about every male to have. "Still, it's interesting what Weed went through. I hope someday I can be as brave as him. (Looks at Orion) You think it's possible I'll get to that point."

"Pssh. Dude, (Pats Andy's back) if it were impossible we would've quit by now." Orion pointed out, feeling there's no reason to quit on something that's got all kinds of possibilities to happen. "And we aren't gonna slack off on helping your courage until you're at the maximum level. We're gonna get there no matter what." Andy smiled and nodded, knowing Orion wasn't going to go back on his word. The two of them then headed off to class when the bell rang, racing off to see if they could get there before role was taken.

* * *

The next day.

* * *

Orion was at Cross's the next day as he tossed one of the knives into the air while whisteling as Cross was shown cooking some kind of calzone. "And for those who love mushrooms, you gotta put a lot in there. And I know how much you love mushrooms, so you're gonna be getting quite a bit." Cross noticed that Orion was in a much better mood than he was the last them he and his siblings visited and was quite happy to see him getting better. "You seem to be in a better mood too. Looks like finally taking up therapy helped."

"Well that's partially because my therapist is Gb." Cross became surprised to hear this with Orion explaining what he meant. "See, he felt that while he wasn't being called on missions, he could take child therapy as a side job. I think it's a nice little hobby to have too, since you can get money for it, and you'll still be doing something you like a lot."

Cross nodded in agreement, feeling Gb made a good choice. "Well I'm glad he has you as a patient." Orion nodded and went back to what he was doing before as with Cross smiling as she got back to calzone making. "And I just know you're gonna be back to your food loving self for a while now. Once you bite into this, you'll feel like you just tasted heaven." Orion continued doing what he was doing with a smile on his face as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

Bleach ending 10 Sakura Biyori played during the credits with Orion shown sitting on a ledge while looking over the land as a female voice prepared to sing The Evil In Me. " _Sometimes I wonder, why things are like this, why my blood is tainted black, with no bliss. Has this fact occured, to anyone else, or is it all just me sulking, with little hope._ "

Orion looked up at the moon as Andy walked over to him and the two of them started talking as the leaders of Ohu were above them. " _Very few canines understand me. Some others see me as as sadistic twerp. And although I won't lie, I truly love martial arts, I want them to see, that there's, more to me._ "

Orion and Andy looked at the stars with their looks of hope and compassion being shown. " _My flaws aren't to ignore, but they aren't all I am. There is much, more to me, then this scar here. I blame no one for, being fearful, but I wish they could see. Once they see my, caring side they'll, get past the evil in me._ "


	9. Blizzard of Bonds

Ginga Hanashi Orion

Season one Episode nine: Blizzard of Bonds

* * *

The screen brightened up with Silhouette from Naruto Shippuden playing as Orion and his friends were each shown one by one with Orion being last to indicate him being the main character. The word Ginga was sliced onto the screen with Hanashi being pushed underneath it. The word Orion was then shot underneath that as well with fire blazing around it right after. The song began with Orion looking over a beautiful part of the land as a female voice began to sing the main theme for the series known as Who I Am.

" _Ready set go! My determination will rise and give me hope;_ (Andy walks up to Orion and sits next to him) _Even though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ " Bella was jumping into a rain puddle while it was still raining, showing her bubbly natue. " _Crossing that line._ (Bella sees Sirius walking up to her) _We all know there's no going back in time._ (Sirius rubs Bella's head, making her smile) _E_ ven _though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ "

Orion and Rigel were on a stage with Rigel farting his ABC's as he let out small green clouds for each one, making Orion laugh as the song continued. " _Our passion, is burning, under the sun._ " Orion was shown to be crushing someone's skull, showing a dark expression on his face as he did so. " _Yeah my skin is, glistening._ (Orion lets out an evil grin, showing that he can be merciless when he wants to be) _From the, sweat dripping from my_ (Orion punches the guard, possibly killing him as he does so) _face!_ "

Ciara was watching as Orion slashed through an entire army of evil doers, staying out of sight as to not be seen by him. " _As time will pass, I believe,_ (Ciara seems to be cautious when watching Orion's skills) _there are many things that we may forget;_ (Orion continues to slash the army members into pieces as well as wiping them all out in no time) _But I won't, lost the sign, of who I am._ "

Orion and his friends were shown to be braving some kind of snowstorm with Orion holding Andy's paw tightly so he doesn't fall behind. " _It's not exactly that I don't care, but I won't let my memories be bare. And that's why, I must find, out who I am._ "

Orion was dodging Hydra's punches and kicks while in a blood red aura without moving as the song wrapped up. " _So gracefully, we're fluttering, like dancing leaves. Just know I won't, ever abandon you!_ " Orion aimed a punch at Hydra as the wolf did the same, capping off the intro theme and having the title return with a dark aura along with Orion's sillhouette next to it.

* * *

Orion and the others were braving through the blizzard with it seeming even harder to get through after defeating the cerberus. Bella in particular was starting to get cold, not being as durable as the others. Sirius took notice to this and felt they should rest somewhere for the night, just so they can rest. He looked towards Orion in hopes that he would help. "Hey Orion. Mind helping me look for a place to rest for the night? This blizzard's really getting hard."

"Heh. Fine, if you wanna take the pacifist route." Orion snarked, and then he looked around to see if he could find a decent place for relaxing in. He didn't seem to care all that much, but he then saw Bella getting cold and scoffed as he commented on how weak she was. "We've really gotta get you training harder when we get home."

Bella sighed just as Sirius found a cabin everyone could rest in, looking towards the others to see if they were up for it. "You guys don't mind stopping, do you?"

Orion and the others opened up the cabin with Orion finding the place to look kind of bland and without much to offer. "Eh. Could be better." Orion and the others walked in with Orion knocking on the wood and finding the cabin to be some kind of old house that was build here for a few years now. "Abandoned, but not creepy. If they're gonna make us stay away from the mission then at least invite a ghost."

Rigel felt a major gas cloud coming on and snickered, only for Bon to jump in and give him a blunt look as he spoke. "Take it outside dude. I don't need to smell that in a one room apartment."

Rigel rolled his eyes and walked over to the window, opening it up and putting his butt through it. This led to his butt being frozen, which made him look back and find that it was quite hard to break off just by force sitting. This made Orion and Bon start snickering as Rigel got out and close the window in annoyance. "Great. Now my butt has to be thawed out."

"You can count me out." Yamabiko stated with a chuckle as he walked over to them. "As much as I love helping people, I don't wanna risk being farted on."

"Fair enough. A place this old should have a fireplace anyway." Rigel saw a fireplace and walked up to it, signaling Orion to come over to him. "You mind?"

"Not at all." Orion grabbed two rocks that were next to the fireplace and put them over the wood, setting the wood on fire and allowing Rigel to put his butt in front of it to thaw it out. "Feel free to fart on the fire (Walks off) just as long as you don't light the place on fire." Orion then caught eye to something and looked at the others to see if they noticed it too. "Hey; has anyone else noticed Ciara vanished?"

"Hey, come to think of it, she wasn't with us when Bella got captured either." Andy pointed out, starting to wonder where Ciara is. "Well whereever she is, I hope she's not in too much trouble. Even if most of us only just met her."

* * *

Ciara was braving the storm and looked ahead to find what looked like Hydra's base from her point of view. When she was about to get closer to it, she felt a paw on her shoulder and looked to see the adults of the ohu army that went on the trip behind her. She put her guard up and demanded to know what they wanted with her. "If you two are here to help me then do as you wish. I don't need assistance at the moment. Otherwise, you'd better turn back."

Kotetsu took a liking to this challenge and teleported behind Ciara, only for her to grab his paw when he was about to knock her out. "Ooh, a fast one. I like that."

"Shut up!" Ciara kicked Kotetsu in the stomach and then uppercutted him, making him fall onto his back. When Cross went to step in, Ciara put her paw up. "Stay out of it. Helping him will make him weaker." Kotetsu shrugged and got up, dashing at Ciara and kicking her into a tree. Ciara jumped off of the tree however, and punched Kotetsu int he face just before she low sweeped him. She attempted to kick him into the air, only for Kotetsu to flip over to her back and kick it, making her fall onto her stomach and allowing Kotetsu to step on her back.

Kotetsu kicked Ciara aside, only for Ciara to regain her balance and aim two Ki beams at him, which he deflected and slid under when dashing up to Ciara to kick her in the stomach. Ciara grabbed Kotetsu's leg and attempted to throw him over her, only for Kotetsu to kick her in the face, making her let go and fall back. She then got back up however, and put her battle stance up as Kotetsu commented on her power. "You're no Orion, that's for sure. But you're stronger than most of the others."

"Thanks. (Wipes blood from her lip) You're pretty good yourself." Ciara dashes at Kotetsu, who blocks her punch, only to get kneed in the face. When Ciara attempted to kick him in the chest, he hit her right on the stomach with a Ki blast and made her roll on the ground. When she got up, he signaled her to come over to him, making her growl in annoyance as she walked towards the base. "I don't have time for this crap. I have a mission." Ciara walked into the base with Kotetsu nodding to the others as they walked over and they all went in as well.

* * *

Rigel was still thawing his butt out as he had to listen to Bella's whining, which was something he just couldn't stand. "Sirius, will this dumb blizzard ever stop?" Sirius was much more understanding of Bella's mood than Rigel was. He knew Bella just wanted their father to be okay. "I don't want us to be the ones who let dad's death happen. Especially with how much it'd hurt Orion. He's been through enough."

Sirius helped Bella get wraped up in her blanket as he replied to her words, keeping positive to make sure she didn't get too down. "Everything's gonna be fine in the end Bella. We just have to wait out the blizzard, that's all. And once it's done, we can get right back to the mission at hand."

Bella smiled and then felt something else was off, noticing that the place was starting to fall apart. "I think we should've looked for a better house. This one looks like it'll die soon." Rigel groaned in annoyance, making Bella worried for him as he asked about it. "What's wrong Rigel?"

"God, will you shut up!?" Bella was stunned by Rigel's sudden shout as Rigel then commented on something else. "Maybe we would've been able to look longer if you weren't so pathetic! Next time you get cold do it by a mansion why don't ya!?"

Bella buried her face in her blanket as Sirius confronted Rigel to make him stop. "Rigel! Bella's your sister! You can't just make her cry like that!"

"Oh, blah blah blah blah! (Rigel's butt was shown being perfectly thawed out) You and I both know that-" Rigel suddenly released a ten second roast beef fart, hitting the fire with a green cloud and making the others hold their noses (pfffffffffffffffffffft). Rigel sighed of relief as he whiffed his fart proudly, enjoying it quite a bit. "Oh yeah. That hit the spot." Rigel suddenly smelt something burning and looked back to find that his butt was on fire, making him concerned when he saw it. "Well I'm fucked."

Rigel started running around screaming in pain with Yamabikio opening something in his pack as Andy ran up to Rigel with a water bottle. Yamabiko pulled out some kind of gushy red colored food and handed it to Orion, who licked his lips upon seeing it. "I know how much you love food that makes itself look like blood, so I found the super gushy kind before coming." Orion bit into the food and loved the way it flowed through his mouth, making Yamabiko smile upon seeing it. "I even took the time to find the sour cherry flavor.

Rigel was breathing heavily as Andy poured water on his butt, putting it out and assuring Rigel that it was all okay now. "Okay Rigel. Just don't set your butt on fire again and you'll be able to fart without pain."

"Even though it feels like charcoal?" Rigel asked, and Andy looked and saw that Rigel's butt was covered in some charcoal like thing. Rigel then pushed hard and ripped a loud and bassy five second chicken fart right on Andy, burning his nose with a green cloud (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP).

Andy covered his nose and gagged with Orion laughing as Andy walked over to him and Yamabiko. "Yeah, you wanna watch out for Rigel's farts for sure. He could fill up a whole apartment complex if he wanted to." Rigel then felt something in his stomach and ran outside, slamming the door shut as Orion waited for what was about to happen. After about ten seconds, Rigel came back in all frozen and had a frozen brown thing attached to his anus, making Orion just have to comment on it. "Yep. Constipation." Orion bit into his food again and enjoyed the feeling again.

* * *

Kotetsu and the others were sneaking around the base with Jerome going over the roof as he contacted Kotetsu through an earpiece. "You remember the plan, right Kotetsu?"

"Sure do. Break into Hydra's base and kick his ass. Right here in my brain." Jerome rolled his eyes while smiling as Kotetsu then dashed off, hiding from the soldiers and knocking one of them out. He then dragged the body into an alley and put on his outfit, wearing it as a disguise as he walked past the other soldiers. "Greetings."

"Greetings." Another soldier said, only to then recognize something and walk up to Kotetsu. "Hey, wait a minute!" Kotetsu blasted the soldier in the chest with a finger beam and walked off to meet up with the others.

Mel was already at the base and saw Kyoshiro ripping a soldier's head off, laughing silently as he thought about how Kyoshiro was. 'He hasn't changed one bit.' Mel walked up to Kyoshiro as he took care of the last soldier, glad to see his part of the mission was going well. "Glad to see everything's going allright here."

Kyoshiro nodded and saw a soldier behind Mel, blasting it's head off without hesitation. "Luckily for us, I'm not Weed. (Claps paws together) He does him, I do me."

Mel nodded and snuck off with Kotetsu as the two of them saw Cross opening up the main gate to the place and spotting them. "Ah, you two made it." Cross walked up to Mel and Kyoshiro just as Jerome and Kotetsu arrived with Cross snickering as she saw Kotetsu's attire. "Someone decided to dress up for the occasion."

"Yeah, and apparently they don't have any guards that're Kishus. Must be racists." Kotetsu and the others walked in and Kotetsu saw some monitors, walking over to them and looking at the one with Weed in it. He saw Bonzi being beaten up by Weed, which surprised him, especially since Weed was smiling. "Weird. Weed never does violence unprovoked."

* * *

Orion and the others were still waiting out the blizzard, not knowing what to expect with how long it's been going on for. Orion was getting rather bored and figured he could take on this blizzard, even if he got freezing cold during it. He felt it'd be worth it to save his father. He found it hard to keep his patience and started tapping his foot while sitting down and leaning against the wall. He couldn't stand that he wasn't doing anything, and Andy could tell, with Orion saying something to prepare for something later on. "No singing."

Andy nodded and Rigel was still warming himself off, being completely unfrozen and shaking the leftover water off of him. "Well that's that." Rigel walked over to the window and saw that it was still freezing cold outside. This made him wonder how long the blizzard was going to happen for, getting an odd theory that made him snicker. "Maybe this blizzard is just the cerberus pissing all over us in the afterlife after he got his ass kicked by Orion."

Orion snickered a bit himself, liking the idea that the blizzard was just one of the cerberus's hissy fits. "That would be hilarious if it were the case. Though, losing against me isn't exactly a bad death to have."

"Well it's damaged by the fact your one of Weed's kids, and Weed hates killing." Bon responded. "Of course, not every child of Weed's has to have his exact beliefs, but it does help. (Shrugs) But hey, what do I know?"

"How to look like a rapper douchebag even when not writing your daily crappy rap song." Orion snarked, and then he heard Bella's voice singing faintly, wondering what it could be. "Hey, I said no singing. (Walks over to where Sirius and Bella are) Is Bella deaf or something?" Orion walked over to where Sirius and Bella were and was about to speak up. "Bella, I-"

Orion stopped all of a sudden when he heard Bella's singing voice, astonished at how good it was as Bella sang a song of her own, My Optimism Is Like a Seal. " _Even when the times seem grim, I see no reason to break down. It's not like I just witnessed, my friends getting shot in the crown. As long as everyone's here with me, I won't let my optimism die. I'll always stand tall through it all, even on the day I say goodbye."_

Orion signalled the others to come over, which they did, and they all got a listen of Bella's singing voice too. " _Even when the times turn dark I don't feel like losing hope. And even if I ever do I'm brought up before I mope. It's almost like the world knows I can't ever break for real. In a way if you can believe it, my optimism is like a seal._ " Bella saw Orion and the others listening and blushed when she smiled. "Oh, you heard that? It's just some dumb song I wrote." Orion got an idea, one that was cheesy, but could still work.

* * *

Orion was done explaining his plan with Bella not quite feeling up for the task due to the risk it could have. "Are you sure about this Orion?" Bella looked outside and saw the blizzard still roaring harshly, feeling anxious about the whole thing. "As much as this goes into contrast about my song, I think you finally hit the cookoo clock. (Looks at Orion) There's no way this is going to work."

"Hey now, even story driven stuff like this needs some cheesy thing people can refer to as Deus Ex Machina in or out of context." Orion pointed out, making Bella a little more hopeful for the plan to work. "Trust me. If I can sound like a robot when (Sings in an autotuned voice) _I'm singing one of this story's short or joke songs,_ (Speaks in a normal voice) then I think it's safe to say this isn't anywhere near as out of the ordinary as it would seem. Besides, I know I never noticed until now, but you really do have a great singing voice."

Bella looked at the blizzard again and smiled, walking out as she began singing her song softly as piano music played. " _I know it's not natural to feel this way, at least during the dark times. But I just don't feel like getting down, when the bell for darkness chimes._ (Bella starts to get a warm and fuzzy feeling around her) _I know it may sound super cheesy, and I agree that's so._ (Orion nodded to the others and walked up to Bella, who started leading them through the blizzard) _But not everything is serious, and I think that's something we all know._ "

Bella started leading the group through the blizzard as she continued her song. " _I just don't see the point in breaking down, and crying tears of fear and pain. Especially when I know that there's still hope to gain._ (Yamabiko starts to get into the song and wave his head from side to side) _I just don't see the point in sulking when I see the chance._ (Bon rolls his eyes while smiling at Yamabiko's quirky nature) _But I don't blame anyone for missing it at first glance._ "

Bella looked back at Orion, who nodded and allowed her to continue with Rigel feeling something weird inside of him as Bella continued. " _Even when the times seem grim, I see no reason to break down. It's not like I just witnessed, my friends getting shot in the crown. As long as everyone's here with me, I won't let my optimism die. I'll always stand tall through it all, even on the day I say goodbye._ "

Orion and the others felt Bella's aura becoming warmer and Bella smiled when she saw she was keeping them safe. " _Even when the times turn dark I don't feel like losing hope. And even if I ever do I'm brought up before I mope. It's almost like the world knows I can't ever break for real. In a way if you can believe it, my optimism is like a seal._ " Orion and the others saw the base with Sirius rubbing Bella's head as she finished her song. " _My optimism is like a seal._ "

* * *

Bonzi was currently on the wall with Weed trying out one of his attacks, only for it to come up short and give him confusion. He looked at Bonzi, wondering if he knew anything about his attacks. "Alright Weed, this is getting annoying. Any chance you can just tell me the names of your super strong attacks? If I'm gonna beat up your friends then I need some good attacks to use."

"Then why would I help you at all?" Weed asked, having now been revealed to be in Bonzi's body due to some kind of body switching technique. "That'd just make things worse for my friends. If you think I'm stupid then you've got plenty of lessons to take on taking things seriously."

"Yeah, I guess that's fair." Bonzi saw the adults on the monitors and found it impressive that they got this far. "You certainly taught them your techniques well. They're still not dead yet, and I would've expected at least a scratch on your step brother's eye."

Weed tried to move but found that Bonzi's body had no better chance of escaping on it's own than his own did. "You stay away from them mother fucker!"

"My my, someone has a potty mouth." Bonzi kicked Weed in the stomach and slapped him across the face while laughing. "Looks like someone needs some discepline for swearing without permisison!" Bonzi continued slapping Weed, who hoped the others would find him in time.

* * *

Kotetsu and the others were walking around as Kyoshiro commented on how dumb Kotetsu looked in the armor he was currently wearing. "We're dogs Kotetsu. You can take that ridiculous armor off."

"Just because I CAN take it off, doesn't mean I have to." Kotetsu replied with a proud look on his face, having taken a liking to the armor he'd acquirred. "You can go ahead and say whatever you like, because I'm gonna wear this armor all I want." Just then, a loud thump was heard in the roof with Kotetsu commenting on something else. "It also helps with durability from falling objects." A cinderblock fell down with Kotetsu demonstrating it's power by using his shoulder to block it. "See?"

Koyuki jumped in through the hole and jumped down to the others, stretching her arms as she greeted them. "Hey guys. Still as prepared as ever for the battle." Koyuki went into four leg mode and moved her head fur, satisfied with her entrance. "You'd be surprised at what I had to do in order to get here. I ended up stealing a plane just to start the journy off."

Cross snickered a bit at Koyuki's rebellious action and was glad she could join us. "You couldn't have come at a better time. We're still looking for Weed at the moment and we need as much assistance as we can get when up against whoever's got him captured."

"Well you can count on me." Koyuki assured the others, and they started walking off as Koyuki saw Kotetsu's armor and commented on it. "Oh, nice armor Kotetsu."

"Oh, thanks." Kotetsu admired his armor some more with Kyoshiro scoffing with a smile, as the group continued their search for Weed.

* * *

Johnny, Lucy, and Lenny were still making their way to the base as Lucy saw a ramp they could ride on. She smirked when she took the wheel and drove over the ramp and got some major speed, going straight for the tower when they did.

* * *

Orion and the others had just arrived at the base with Orion kicking the door down and preparing for a fight at any difficulty. He then looked at Andy with a confident look on his face as he put his paw up. "Five minutes." Andy nodded as Orion ran off with the others heading on after him. Orion felt if they were swift, they could find Weed fast and take on the one who captured him without much stalling to be done. He then figured that running on all the floors would get boring and stopped as he charged a Ki beam. "Let's speed this up."

The grown ups were still looking around as Jerome sensed something coming from the room nearby, only for Orion's Ki blast to go right in front of where they were. Orion then dashed up with the others as Jerome made a remark on Orion's action. "Quite the entrance there Orion. I'm glad you all could make it."

"Well you know me Jerome." Orion laughed a bit as he then saw Koyuki standing there and took a liking to the fact that she was in on the mission. "Glad you could join us mom."

"How could I not?" Koyuki cracked her knuckles, determined to give the worst punishment possible to the ones who captured Weed. "After they captured my husband I wasn't just going to sit around and do nothing."

Orion respected his mother's choice just as Jerome found a secret door, making Orion more than willing to make her own word on it. "I've heard of powerful senses of smell but I don't think mythical findings is in the question. That may come in handy for if we ever run into some kind of hellspawn."

"Perhaps." Jerome burst into the room Weed was in with Bonzi seeing them and flinching as they walked up to him. "Ah, Weed. You saved yourself already?"

"Don't! It's a trap!"

Upon Weed's call, Orion and the others stayed back with Johnny, Lucy, and Lenny suddenly crashing through the wall. Lucy kicked the door down with Johnny making his own snarky comment about her wreckless action. "That was some wreckless thinking there sis. If we didn't have the power we held I'd care a lot more about us getting injured."

"Whatever. I knew we'd survive, so I took the chance." Lucy walked up to Bonzi, mistaking him for Weed, and saw that he was untied, smirking as she looked over at Weed, mistaking him for whoever she thought he was. "So is this that Bonzi dude you told me about on the ride here? (Looks over at Bonzi) Looks like Weed was able to kick his ass no problem."

Lenny scanned both Weed and Bonzi with Sirius walking up to Lucy with a confused look on his face. "I knew you were coming here, but why didn't you just fly here? You're all more than capable of doing so."

"Ask my stupid brother." Lucy replied with an irritated voice. "He's the one who suggested we act like hillbillies."

"Getting a car isn't being a hillbilly."

"No, but getting a truck is."

Lenny finished the scan and made his comment on it before Johnny and Lucy got serious with their bickering. "It appears Weed had his body stolen. (Looks at Johnny) Bonzi appears to have an ability that allows him to take the body of another. It proves near useless though, as he can't use their attacks straight away."

"So you're telling me the fight against him won't even be a challenge?" Lucy scoffed when she looked over at Bonzi, finding his technique to be one she would never use in her life. "If Weed can get beaten by that then I'd hate to see how he'd do against me." Orion suddenly felt some kind of feeling in his heart, which Lucy noticed and found odd coming from him. "Hey, it's not like I actually fought him. We just gotta get their bodies back is all."

Orion felt an enormous amount or rage flowing through his veins with his blood getting a violent surge of anger. All this time, Weed was captured, and now he wasn't even in the same body as before. Sirius sensed his anger, even though he didn't show it, and tried to calm him down. "Now Orion, I know it's hard to have to fight your dad, but just remember. He's in someone else's body, so-" Orion screamed with rage and dashed at Bonzi, making the screen cut straight to black as his body dashed towards it and ending the episode off.

* * *

Bleach ending 10 Sakura Biyori played during the credits with Orion shown sitting on a ledge while looking over the land as a female voice prepared to sing The Evil In Me. " _Sometimes I wonder, why things are like this, why my blood is tainted black, with no bliss. Has this fact occured, to anyone else, or is it all just me sulking, with little hope._ "

Orion looked up at the moon as Andy walked over to him and the two of them started talking as the leaders of Ohu were above them. " _Very few canines understand me. Some others see me as as sadistic twerp. And although I won't lie, I truly love martial arts, I want them to see, that there's, more to me._ "

Orion and Andy looked at the stars with their looks of hope and compassion being shown. " _My flaws aren't to ignore, but they aren't all I am. There is much, more to me, then this scar here. I blame no one for, being fearful, but I wish they could see. Once they see my, caring side they'll, get past the evil in me._ "


	10. Hydra's Army

Ginga Hanashi Orion

Season one Episode ten: Hydra's Army

* * *

The screen brightened up with Silhouette from Naruto Shippuden playing as Orion and his friends were each shown one by one with Orion being last to indicate him being the main character. The word Ginga was sliced onto the screen with Hanashi being pushed underneath it. The word Orion was then shot underneath that as well with fire blazing around it right after. The song began with Orion looking over a beautiful part of the land as a female voice began to sing the main theme for the series known as Who I Am.

" _Ready set go! My determination will rise and give me hope;_ (Andy walks up to Orion and sits next to him) _Even though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ " Bella was jumping into a rain puddle while it was still raining, showing her bubbly natue. " _Crossing that line._ (Bella sees Sirius walking up to her) _We all know there's no going back in time._ (Sirius rubs Bella's head, making her smile) _E_ ven _though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ "

Orion and Rigel were on a stage with Rigel farting his ABC's as he let out small green clouds for each one, making Orion laugh as the song continued. " _Our passion, is burning, under the sun._ " Orion was shown to be crushing someone's skull, showing a dark expression on his face as he did so. " _Yeah my skin is, glistening._ (Orion lets out an evil grin, showing that he can be merciless when he wants to be) _From the, sweat dripping from my_ (Orion punches the guard, possibly killing him as he does so) _face!_ "

Ciara was watching as Orion slashed through an entire army of evil doers, staying out of sight as to not be seen by him. " _As time will pass, I believe,_ (Ciara seems to be cautious when watching Orion's skills) _there are many things that we may forget;_ (Orion continues to slash the army members into pieces as well as wiping them all out in no time) _But I won't, lost the sign, of who I am._ "

Orion and his friends were shown to be braving some kind of snowstorm with Orion holding Andy's paw tightly so he doesn't fall behind. " _It's not exactly that I don't care, but I won't let my memories be bare. And that's why, I must find, out who I am._ "

Orion was dodging Hydra's punches and kicks while in a blood red aura without moving as the song wrapped up. " _So gracefully, we're fluttering, like dancing leaves. Just know I won't, ever abandon you!_ " Orion aimed a punch at Hydra as the wolf did the same, capping off the intro theme and having the title return with a dark aura along with Orion's sillhouette next to it.

* * *

Orion pinned Weed against the wall, following up dashing at him from the previous chapter, and started punching him violently. Everyone else was shocked by this, and even though Weed was still in Bonzi's body, Orion didn't hesitate to chastise him on what he thought. "Leave us for two years, not even trying to break out of this hellhole, leave all of this weight on mine and the Ohu Army's backs, hell, your children's backs, and when we see you again, you've lost your damn body!? (Bonzi is shown looking amazed) You're not even you anymore!"

Bonzi was charging up another body swapping technique, but Orion was punching so hard that he couldn't warn him about it. Sirius stepped up to try and stop him, only for Orion to push him back. "Stay out of it! You'll get your turn!" Orion licked his lips devilishly and aimed another punch at Weed, this time braking 'his' jaw. Bonzi was about to launch his attack, only for Orion to wink to his father and move out of the way just in time, making Bonzi hit Weed instead.

Bonzi was horrified when he saw this as Orion smirked at him and made Bonzi shout in fear. "No! I wanted the red one! His rage is amazing! I need it!" Weed and Bonzi ended up swapping bodies with Bonzi furious at Orion'd little stunt, glaring at him with rage surrounding him. "You fucking brat! When I swap bodies with you I'm gonna make sure you get so injured you can never fight again! (Orion walks up to Bonzi) I'm gonna shit down your throat and piss all over you, and then I'm gonna-"

Orion slapped Bonzi on his mouth, making him scream in horror as his jaw fell off, making him scream in pain. Bonzi tried to speak, but couldn't, since his mouth was broken and he had no jaw to speak with. Orion was more than happy to see this pain with the others seeming shocked by what just happened. Orion then looked up at Bonzi as he made his taunt to him. "Hey. Language." Orion took out a gun and aimed it right at Bonzi's heart, giving him a bloodthirsty glare as he finished his taunt proudly. "Bitch."

Orion shot Bonzi directly in his heart, leaving Weed to stand up and walk over to him, checking if he was okay. When he saw that he was dead, he looked at Orion in disbelief. "You didn't have to kill him Orion."

"Why not? It saved you, didn't it?" Orion was taking this kill so casually that it gave chills to Johnny and Lucy, who looked at each other with shocked looks at how Orion just handled the scenario. And they already knew he was the violent one. "What an idiot. (Puts his gun away) He actually thought that was gonna work. Even when I'm blowing off steam I can still plan."

Weed was still looking at Bonzi's body, wondering how on earth he was able to swap bodies in the first place. "His technique was more than impressive. (Looks at Orion) If he was able to use my attacks I'd consider it worth learning. Perhaps we should study it."

"Sounds good to me." Sirius opened up a book and wrote down some stuff on Bonzi's technique. "Maybe we can take a blood transplant and give it to someone else. (Orion rolls his eyes in annoyance) That should give us plenty of testing opportunities." Sirius noticed how annoyed Orion was, feeling he should stop for now.

* * *

Orion and the others were walking off with Weed talking to Kotetsu about the armor he was wearing. "So what's with the new fashion? You get that from sneaking in?" Kotetsu nodded his head yes with Kotetsu seeing some fire and snickering as he walked up to it. Weed caught onto what he was about to do and the others stopped to see what was up. Kotetsu placed his butt in front of the fire and released a three second garlic fart, hitting it with a green cloud, which went through the armor as the fart sound was messed with (pffffft).

Weed and Orion snickered upon the fart as the flame lit out with Rigel giving a thumbs up to Kotetsu. Sirius just rolled his eyes while smiling as Koyuki looked back on the days she traveled with the two of them. "Yeah, it's all fun and games until you fart on someone's face." Weed chuckled nervously upon Koyuki's playful teasing with everyone heading. Orion then took notice to the fact that he and Weed both found farts funny, making him think there was some hope for them to get closer.

Orion and the others were heading off with Hydra taking a liking to how Orion took care of Bonzi. Although he lost a minion, he saw this as a chance to see Orion at his maximum potential. So he pressed a button and gave his army leader a call. "Drakon. Take care of the others before they get away with Weed. I wish to test the Bloodlust's power." Hydra ended the call and chuckled devilishly, wanting to be there for the event. "Perhaps I should greet them." Hydra vanished to get a good view of the battle when it happened.

* * *

Orion and the others were heading for the exit to Hydra's base with Bon telling Bella about something. "And so then Nero burned him to death and brought his skull back to brag to the others with. Out of context I can see how that would fail, but in context it's a beautiful display of awesomeness."

Bella had a worried look on her face, feeling she and Bon weren't exactly on the same page with what they enjoyed. "I think you and I have different tastes in anime."

Hydra suddenly appeared in front of Orion and the others, getting their attention with his cold voice. "Greetings Weed. Glad to see you've escaped." Everyone puts their guard up with Hydra clapping at their knowledge of how much of a threat he was. "Bravo. It's nice to see the attention I get being justified in cruelty. No matter though. I'll just capture all of you and torture you." Orion was about to step forward, only for Weed to hold him back. "Oh don't bother Weed. We both know you didn't even try to fight me when we first met."

Orion was enraged to hear this looking up at his father with annoyance when he stepped in front of him. "You didn't even bother throwing a punch!?"

"His power was insane; I couldn't do anything!" Orion scoffed and rushed over to Hydra, leaving Weed to call over to him. "Orion, stop!"

Orion ran up to Hydra and took out his sword, preparing for whatever he had to do in order to defeat him. "Let's cut to the chase here Hydra. I'm not gonna lose to you as easily as my dad did."

"Oh, but it's not me you're going to fight Orion." Orion became confused upon Hydra's words with Hydra trapping the others in some kind of crystal ball. Orion growled at Hydra, who assured him it would be fine. "Don't worry. They can't be hurt while they're in there. Just defeat Drakon's army and I'll release them. And if you fail, they die."

The army appeared and surrounded Orion on all angles with Ciara appearing and catching eyesight of what was happening. She was confused at first, but then saw Hydra and backed up a bit. "So you managed to piss of Hydra, huh?"

"Not exactly. The army was his intention." Orion looked over at the army with a Golden Retriever standing with his wife and daughter, who were both pink Akita's. "Heh. Kinda reminds me of Mel and HIS family." Hydra blasted Ciara and sent her into a wall, making Orion turn to Hydra. "Cheap shot dude."

Hydra chuckled devilishly and flew up into the air, watching Orion from above as he looked around at the army. He enjoyed the challenge that presented itself and got ready for a showdown. "This party's gettin crazy." Orion put his sword away and took out some kind of boombox, kicking it open and setting it up in five seconds flat. "Let's rock!" Orion pressed a button on the boombox, but the music didn't play, making Ciara snicker a bit as she saw Orion press the button some more. Orion smirked to Ciara and then karate chopped the boombox.

The army charged at Orion, who started tapping his beat to some rock music as he prepared for the showdown. Orion blocked one of the guard's sword swings and punched him in the face, grabbing his sword and knocking back another guard with the sword's blunt end. He then kicked another guard aside and grabbed one of his guns, using it to skid across one of the other guard's swords in slow motion, and then shoot him right in the face and jump on him.

Orion jumped on the guard he shot in the face and skidded up the wall, exclaiming his excitement as he then jumped off and shot all the guards from above. When he landed, he saw a bunch of guards firing Ki blasts at him, and shot the bullet right in the middle as he ducked under them. The Ki blasts exploded about halfway, creating smoke and having Orion dash up to the guards. He took his sword out and sliced them all with clean cuts, impressing Hydra with his skill. The guards all stood in place with Orion just standing there.

Orion swiftly put his sword away after a few seconds and all of the guards fall to the ground right when the music stopped, allowing him to deliver this clever quipp. "Yeah. Took me about two months to get that one down. They make it look a lot easier than it really is. (One guard is shown still standing) Hardest part was that guy's armor." The guard's armor fell off and made him back up in fear. "See, steel is one of the more frustrating things to try and break, so I needed at least a month of work on it."

The guard continued backing up with the voice of the daughter of Drakon being heard from behind him. "Missed a spot."

The pink Akita struck the guard through his chest, making his heart fly out and horrifying the guard. When he looked behind him, he spoke the last words he could say. "Lord Zuri. The fuck?" The guard fell on his own heard with his head landing directly on it, leading to Zuri chuckling as she walked over him.

Zuri looked back at her father, wanting a shot at Orion. "Daddy? Can I have some shots at Orion? I want to make him (Glares at Orion with a grin) pay for not fighting me yet!"

"Do as you wish Zuri." Drakon responded, but he wanted to make sure Zuri wasn't too confident about her chances, so she reminded him of Orion's power. "Just don't forget what he did just now. He's not the type of warrior to underestimate."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Zuri looked at Orion, who didn't seem too interested in what she had to offer, only for Zuri to take out her lance and throw it directly at Orion's chest. Orion fell to the ground and made everyone else fear for his life, allowing Zuri to boast about her victory. "It's obvious why you idiots all lost to such a low rank, slobby, bratty, arrogant mountain of shit. You fought him all wrong. Swift, and simple, that's all I can say."

Orion was heard chuckling, much to Zuri's shock, watching as Orion took the lance out of his chest and began speaking. "You certainly know how to throw a lance. You just don't know how to make the final strike." Zuri growled and dashed at Orion, who poked her softly with the lance and made her move back. Zuri grabbed her chest in pain with Orion kicking her down and aiming the lance at her head. He would've stopped her too, if it weren't for her mother joining in, allowing him to strike her right in the middle of her chest. "Yeild!"

Zuri's mother fell to the floor as Orion kicked her aside, allowing Drakon to run over to her in despair. "Maria!" Drakon was filled with rage as Orion kicked him aside and looked over at Zuri, who was near the point of crying. Zuri stood up with rage seething inside of her as Orion grabbed her fist and gave her a smirk. He then went into Super Canine mode and pushed Zuri aside with Drakon being confused by this. Orion threw the lance aside, not needing it anymore.

Zuri stood up and glared at Orion, fuming with rage as she prepared to attack him. "You basterd! I'm gonna make you bleed out of your dick for weeks!" Orion scoffed with annoyance, finding Zuri's taunt to be utterly pathetic. "Take this!" Zuri launched a giant Ki orb into the sky and sent it down when it was about fifty feet up, crushing Orion with it and leaving his friends in shock. "Try and counter that bitch!" The orb started moving, alerting Zuri, only for Orion to lift the orb up like it was nothing, shocking Zuri to no end.

"Excuse me." Orion said calmly with a smile on his face, clearly confident that he had this round in the bag. "Is this yours?" Orion punched the orb into the air and sent it up into space with Zuri clenching her fists and charging at him, attempting to uppercut him, only for him to dash up into the air. When Zuri dashed up, Orion went back to normal and vanished, dodging her punch and making her look around for where he could possibly be. "Hey Zuri!"

Zuri looked up and saw Orion diving down with his sword, horrifying her so much that she her stay put with Orion slashing her in half. Drakon watched in horror as Orion slashed Zuri into little pieces, making her into at least a hundred little chunks. He then put his sword away and destroyed the chunks with a Ki beam, handling them like a charm. As Orion descended, Drakon glared at him with seething anger, and then Orion looked at him with a smirk. "So, yeah. I killed everyone here, and you're just an uncaring douche who lets it happen. I think I hate you."

Drakon focused on Orion's sword and noticed that most of his feats were from said sword and got an idea, putting on a cunning grin. "Hey, kid. Let me see your sword." Orion became confused for a moment with Drakon putting his paw out, feeling the need to make Orion pay for what he's done. "After what you did I can turn everyone here into a meat pie for us to share. That would be swimmingly, wouldn't it? So just hand it over and be neighbourly."

Orion smiled proudly and tossed his sword over to Drakon, confusing the others as to what he was doing, especially Weed. "What's he doing?"

"Just watch Weed." Andy responded, making Weed confused as he looked at Andy, wondering what he was talking about. "This is gonna be quite the show indeed."

Drakon was inspecting the sword and finding it quite impressive, gold coated, a red stripe, and the feeling of the black handle was superb. "See, I just wished to inspect the craftsmanship. It can't be normal quality if it's this well used." Drakon let off a grin as he then dashed over at Orion. "I hearby declare that without this sword you're nothing but a-"

Orion grabbed the sword without struggle and then went into his Super Canine form, fueling Drakon with fear as Orion walked forward and made Drakon move back. "Well you're wrong, but you probably figured that out by now."

Orion's confidence was enough to make Drakon shake. How could such a cocky and annoying brat deal with his army and then do this to him? "Still not sure if you hate me?"

"Actually that pretty much sealed it." Orion punched Drakon in the stomach and charged some kind of Ki beam, aiming it at Drakon's chest as he prepred to finish him off. "You clearly skipped your lesson on how the weapon doesn't make the warrior." Orion launched his Ki blast at Drakon and slammed him against a wall, preparing to finish him off with his guns as he put his sword away and grabbed them.

"No, wait!" Drakon called, making Orion stop so he could hear what he had to say. "I know. I'll give you a planet! Three planets!" Orion waited for a bit, wanting to see Drakon make a fool of himself. "Two and a half?"

"You just went down." Orion coldly pointed out, and Drakon feared for his life as Orion took his guns out, aiming them at Drakon with a cold word in mind for him. "Delete." Orion shot both bullets at Drakon, striking his head and ending his life. Hydra was impressed by the skill Orion showed with Orion then aiming a Ki beam at the ball his friends were trapped in. Right when it broke, he snapped his fingers and teleported them right to him so they didn't get sucked up. "That's one prison no criminal can return to."

Hydra descended to Orion with amazement at the skill he showed, smiling to show that he was impressed by his power. "My, my Orion. You've got all kinds of power in you. Few of been able to stand up to Drakon, let alone as easily as you have." Orion smirked as he looked over at Hydra, who was more than willing to wait to see if Orion had any more tricks up his sleeves. "But I think we should save our battle for now. (Orion gives a confused look) Your power is currently held back right now, and I think waiting will be best for both of us."

Orion thought for a moment and felt he wouldn't be a match for Hydra if he was able to have this kind of power in his aura. He had no choice but to agree with him. "If it helps me kick your ass then I'm fine with it." Hydra vanished with Ciara walking up to Orion, feeling more than amazed by his power. "Well Ciara, I guess you found the ultimate power in this house. At least for the time being. I have no idea what Hydra just mentioned with my power being held back."

"Yeah, no kidding." Ciara grabbed Orion's chest, letting him know she meant business. "Just don't thing I'll work with-"

Orion slapped Ciara across the face, making her let go of him and back up a bit. "Just go do your loner thing. I'll see you when the next threat comes." Orion looked over at his father after Ciara nodded and left, feeling Weed was hungry after so long. "Hey dad, how about we grab some dinner when we get back to Ohu? On me. (Weed is seen being surprised by Orion's sudden offer) You probably ate crap for two years and you gotta have something good." Weed smiled and nodded, liking his son's generosity.

* * *

Weed and Orion were at some kind of fast food place with Weed finding it quite typical considering Orion's tastes. Orion was just glad to be spending time with his father, since they barely did it before Weed got captured by Hydra. Weed figured he could start off the conversation, since the two of them haven't said a thing since they got to the place. "Look Orion. I never wanted to leave you, or anyone else in the family. I was just overpowered is all. Hell, even my Super Canine 3 form (Orion flinches) wasn't enough for him."

"There's a third Super Canine form I didn't even know about?" Orion asked in shock, setting his burger down and grabbing Weed's chest, pulling him up to him and not hesitating to demand he knew this ability. "Teach me how to transform into it as soon as we get back to the house!"

Weed laughed a bit and made Orion let go of him, explaining how he couldn't just teach Orion the transformation out of the blue. "It's not your normal transformation Orion. It's something you have to dive deep down into your power to find it. It goes even further beyond and it can leave a huge strain on you." Orion wasn't quite getting what Weed was getting at, allowing him to finish his words. "It was really hard for me to get right. Someone much younger could have a harder time controlling it's power."

Orion scoffed, getting the idea that his father was underestimating him. "I took care of that army and that Drakon dude's family without even trying. I think I can handle some level three transformation." Orion's cockiness wasn't something Weed was knew to, but he was also reluctant to be around his son when it came along. He still loved his son, but he felt it dragged Orion down by a great deal. "Look. Just teach me the form as soon as you can. I don't care how long it takes, I'm gonna learn it."

Weed sighed, knowing how persistant Orion would be to learn this technique. "Whatever helps the most. (Smiles) And you did have a point about that battle you had with Hydra's army earlier." Orion snickered a bit and bit into his burger again, glad that he was able to convince his father to teach him the transformation.

* * *

Kotetsu was setting up his new armor up in his room, feeling he could do quite a bit with it once he got the chance to use it again. He was quite glad that he got his paws on it, especiallt since he knew it'd work great for whenever Orion needed something to punch. If it was able to defend him, it could certainly take one of Orion's top class punches. He then got a knock on his bedroom door, walking over to the door and opening it up to find Sirius standing there. "Oh, hey Sirius. You need a sparring lesson or something?"

"Not exactly. It's about Orion." Kotetsu nodded and closed the door after Orion went into the room with Sirius sitting down on Kotetsu's bed. "See, it's with his and Weed's relationship. I think we both know how strained it's been since the discovery of Orion's black blood. And what happened to the asshole doctor."

"We'd all have to TRY to forget it." Kotetsu sat down and was starting to catch onto what Sirius was talking about. "They're probably bonding right now anyway. Just the two of them sitting at some dinner, what's not to take a chance from that?"

"Yeah, I guess." Sirius lied down on Kotetsu's bed and hoped for things to get better between Orion and his father. "Maybe they'll see how taking care of enemies works in both ways. I know that's one of the reasons this whole thing started, so that could help a lot." Kotetsu nodded and lied down with Sirius, glad the two of them were just talking about stuff. "And if this is a sign, I think it'll be real soon when the two of them make up. I can feel it." Kotetsu nodded, feeling the exact same way about the scenario Sirius did.

* * *

Orion and Weed were walking home with Orion lying down on Weed's back, having enjoyed the time he spent with his father. "Ya know dad, even though all we really did was eat fast food burgers and talk about the Super Canine 3, I liked the time we spent back there. It's rare we ever spend it together anyway, so I'd even take some boring conference to get some time in."

"I enjoyed our time together too son." Weed replied, glad he was able to bond with Orion. "I'll try my hardest from now on to be there more for you and your siblings. I'll still have missions, but the next time you see me, I'll make it far sooner than too years. And I'll be in my own body." Orion smiled and hugged his dad from his neck, making Weed smile as he licked Orion's cheek affectionatelly. Orion usually didn't like it all that much, but he made an exception for now. "So what's been happening while I was gone?"

"Nothing much." Orion admitted, but he did have one thing in mind he knew Weed would be proud of. "Oh. But me and the others finally graduated from the martial arts school. Graduation was nothing special though. But that's the end of awesomeness for ya. Always boring." Weed was proud to hear these words and laughed with Orion at his joke. "Yeah, but I'm just glad to be with the Ohu army now. I'm gonna show Akita Prefecture what I'm made of!" Weed had faith in Orion, knowing he would someday get respect from the whole town.

* * *

Orion was still in his bed as he thought about how he would start off his Super Canine 3 training with his father tomorrow. He'd never heard of this third Super Canine form before and he was psyched to get to learn it. He couldn't stop thinking about it and could barely contain himself. 'This is it Orion. If you learn dad's new transformation then you're bound to get everyone in Ohu on your side. You just gotta get it right.' Orion started wondering what the Super Canine 3 would look like as Sirius entered the room. "Hey Sirius."

"Hey Orion. Mom sent me up here to tell you we got ice cream and that-" Orion dashed out of the room, making Sirius laugh a bit as he finished his words. "Dad chose the flavor. Good thing you both love cookie dough." Sirius closed the door and ran downstairs to get himself some ice cream. "Don't you eat it all now!" Sirius ran for the kitchen to try and get himself a bowl before it was too late as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

Bleach ending 10 Sakura Biyori played during the credits with Orion shown sitting on a ledge while looking over the land as a female voice prepared to sing The Evil In Me. " _Sometimes I wonder, why things are like this, why my blood is tainted black, with no bliss. Has this fact occured, to anyone else, or is it all just me sulking, with little hope._ "

Orion looked up at the moon as Andy walked over to him and the two of them started talking as the leaders of Ohu were above them. " _Very few canines understand me. Some others see me as as sadistic twerp. And although I won't lie, I truly love martial arts, I want them to see, that there's, more to me._ "

Orion and Andy looked at the stars with their looks of hope and compassion being shown. " _My flaws aren't to ignore, but they aren't all I am. There is much, more to me, then this scar here. I blame no one for, being fearful, but I wish they could see. Once they see my, caring side they'll, get past the evil in me._ "


	11. Super Canine 3

Ginga Hanashi Orion

Season one Episode eleven: Super Canine 3

* * *

The screen brightened up with Silhouette from Naruto Shippuden playing as Orion and his friends were each shown one by one with Orion being last to indicate him being the main character. The word Ginga was sliced onto the screen with Hanashi being pushed underneath it. The word Orion was then shot underneath that as well with fire blazing around it right after. The song began with Orion looking over a beautiful part of the land as a female voice began to sing the main theme for the series known as Who I Am.

" _Ready set go! My determination will rise and give me hope;_ (Andy walks up to Orion and sits next to him) _Even though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ " Bella was jumping into a rain puddle while it was still raining, showing her bubbly natue. " _Crossing that line._ (Bella sees Sirius walking up to her) _We all know there's no going back in time._ (Sirius rubs Bella's head, making her smile) _E_ ven _though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ "

Orion and Rigel were on a stage with Rigel farting his ABC's as he let out small green clouds for each one, making Orion laugh as the song continued. " _Our passion, is burning, under the sun._ " Orion was shown to be crushing someone's skull, showing a dark expression on his face as he did so. " _Yeah my skin is, glistening._ (Orion lets out an evil grin, showing that he can be merciless when he wants to be) _From the, sweat dripping from my_ (Orion punches the guard, possibly killing him as he does so) _face!_ "

Ciara was watching as Orion slashed through an entire army of evil doers, staying out of sight as to not be seen by him. " _As time will pass, I believe,_ (Ciara seems to be cautious when watching Orion's skills) _there are many things that we may forget;_ (Orion continues to slash the army members into pieces as well as wiping them all out in no time) _But I won't, lost the sign, of who I am._ "

Orion and his friends were shown to be braving some kind of snowstorm with Orion holding Andy's paw tightly so he doesn't fall behind. " _It's not exactly that I don't care, but I won't let my memories be bare. And that's why, I must find, out who I am._ "

Orion was dodging Hydra's punches and kicks while in a blood red aura without moving as the song wrapped up. " _So gracefully, we're fluttering, like dancing leaves. Just know I won't, ever abandon you!_ " Orion aimed a punch at Hydra as the wolf did the same, capping off the intro theme and having the title return with a dark aura along with Orion's sillhouette next to it.

* * *

Orion was walking around the Ohu Army's base, looking for his father so they could start the training Weed promised him. He started to get annoyed that he couldn't find him, having been looking for quite a bit now. "Where is he?" Orion continued to look with Weed shown hiding behind some kind of tree, holding out a kunai and smirking as he prepared an attack. Orion continued looking up until Weed jumped out from the tree and slashed at Orion with the kunai, only for Orion to grab it with ease and kick Weed in the stomach.

Weed grabbed Orion's leg and threw him into the tree behind him, making Orion excited as he regained his balance and jumped off the tree. Orion aimed a punch at his father, which Weed grabbed, leading to Orion laughing a bit as he moved back with Weed releasing his paw. "You sure know how to make an entrance dad. A little faster and that kunai would've hit me for sure."

"Well I remembered how much you loved a surprise attack, so I thought I'd play along for a bit." Orion chuckled a bit, liking that dad was doing his best to adapt to his more brash and overconfident personality. "Now then. Whatya say we get your Super Canine 3 training underway?"

"That's the reason I came to begin with." Orion responded as he punched his palm, getting ready as Weed backed up, wanting to see him at his maximum power. "So I think it's best I show you how far I am so far, which should be obvious to you by now." Weed nodded with Orion powering up and going into Super Canine form, only to power up even more and go into Super Canine 2 a few seconds later, surprising Weed to a large degree with Orion bragging about it. "And they said I wouldn't be up to your level anytime soon."

Weed smiled, proud that Orion was at the level he was, and then got to explaining how Super Canine 3 worked. "I think you'll be glad to know that Super Canine 3 won't be a cakewalk to activate. (Orion gets pumped) Your heart has to be pure, and you must have enough power to control the strain it'll bring. You don't have to be an angel exactly, but you DO have to have a heart good enough to be considered pure, even if some of your actions may be considered morally wrong."

"Pssh. I've been killing baddies all my life and my heart's still red. Maybe I'm immune to becoming evil." Orion boasted, stating one reason why he never bothered turning on Ohu. "But whatever. I never even bothered trying to join the dark side anyway. It looks like more fun to fight."

"Is that why you're trying to get the town's respect?" Weed asked while crossing his arms. "I would say I expected more from you, but I saw how you killed Bonzi."

"Oh big whoop. We have mom testing his blood anyway, so it's really no big deal." Orion then started powering up and charged his power and preparing himself for what was to come. "Strain huh? Heh. Strain my ass!" Orion charged his power even further, only to suddenly release a loud and bassy five second rotten egg fart, releasing a yellow cloud behind him (PFFFFFFFFFFT). Weed snickered as he covered his nose from the fart, making Orion smirk about it as he turned back to normal. "Not my intention, but I'm glad it happened."

* * *

Johnny and Lucy were looking over a cliff as they looked back on their past with Johnny having enjoyed his. At least when Lucy came along anyway. He was really bored when working for Hydra, so he was glad she came along. "Ya know sis, I'm glad you came along when you did. That job as Hydra's slave was really boring. He didn't even put any effort into challenging me, he just gave me tasks I could've handled at the age of three. He was such a bore."

Lucy laughed a bit, liking that Johnny was enjoying his time with her. "Then I'm glad I came along at that time too. If someone's gonna bore us to death then they might not even bother making themselves so threatening. (Looks at Johnny) So are we still gonna kill Orion? We just bailed when he and his friends left."

"Depends." Johnny replied, leaving Lucy confused until he confirmed what he meant. "I know this is what Lenny wants, but I'd much rather see how your rivalry with him continues." Lucy flinched at Johnny's sudden words, making Johnny chuckle as he commented on them. "Don't tell me you didn't notice. You two both loved beating the crap out of each other."

"If by beating the crap out of each other you mean me beating the crap out of him, then yes." Lucy snarked, and then she started thinking about Sirius. "Though, I hope we let Sirius live. The blue one. He's kinda cute."

"Tch. So what? You're into pacifists now?"

"Whatever. Societal definitions of beauty are BS anyway."

"Look, if this is about pissing off mom and dad, you could just date a Chocolate Labrador."

"Oh my god."

"Oh, right. They're dead."

"Oh my god!"

"What are you two discussing?" Johnny and Lucy both looked to find Lenny sitting there, still emotionless as he made a request. "If you two are done enjoying the scenery, I suggest we get going to Ohu." Johnny and Lucy looked at each other and nodded with smiles as they walked off with Lenny.

* * *

Orion was charging up his Ki again while in Super Canine 2, leaving Weed to watch in anticipation and hoping that Orion would unlock Super Canine 3. Orion was making great progress and even started to show Super Canine 3 with some kind of flame mark appearing on his head, indicating that he was unlocking the third transformation. Orion fell at the last second though, breathing heavily as he felt the strain on his back. Weed walked up to him and kneeled down to him, rubbing his head with support. "You almost had it there."

"Yeah, I can tell." Orion replied with confidence, and then he stood up and cracked his back, feeling an epic surge of power in his body when he did that. "But that strain you told me about felt good. I felt like I was on the edge of my life and I had to make the most out of all of my power. It felt like I was near death." Weed was a little creeped out by Orion's descriptions, but didn't put too much caution on them. "I can only imagine how exciting it'll be when I'm in the form itself."

Weed thought for a moment and felt that Orion was missing something that would help him turn into Super Canine 3. "I think one of the reasons your struggling is because of your age."

"Yeah, you did say this was harder for kids to master." Orion stretched his arms as he questioned how Weed was able to unlock such an amazing power. "Hey, how did you get the Super Canine 3 transformation anyway? I don't remember hearing the story of how you unlocked it."

Weed looked back on the day he unlocked the transformation. He couldn't quite recall the entire memory, but he knew it had to be certain. "I got it right when I was up against the dark force that attacked Akita Prefecture after you and Rigel were born. That's the form I was in when-"

Weed saw Orion watching something on his phone and when he saw what it was, it was revealed to be Weed in his normal form sealing the dark force away. "I don't see any golden fur or anything like that. (Looks at Weed) Did you transform into it off screen."

"Yep. I fought him outside town right before he sent me out of it. Good thing Tesshin taught me that spell or we all would've been fried." Weed noticed Orion was enjoying looking back on his past, making the blue Akita smile at his son's interest in what he's done prior to, and after his birth.

* * *

Johnny, Lucy, and Lenny were driving along the forest as Lucy started to get bored, looking out the window and seeing Akita Prefecture. Although she couldn't be one hundred percent sure, she felt confident that they were close and informed Johnny. "Hey Johnny, I think that's the place over there."

Johnny looked over to where lucy was looking and felt it wouldn't hurt to check. "Let's check it out then. Could lead us to Orion." Johnny drove up to Akita Prefecture and drove in through the entrance, catching the attention of the nearby residents of town as Johnny kicked open the window. Johnny and Lucy hopped out with Lenny following them, leading to Johnny making his comment. "Greetings townsfolk of Akita Prefecture, assuming we're in the right place. I'm Johnny."

"And I'm his twin sister Lucy. And (Points to Lenny) this is our friend Lenny." Lenny nodded, greeting everyone with Lucy looking at someone who walked up to them. "We come in piece, but if you decide to get violent, we'll leave with you all in pieces. So unless you're suicidal, don't bother."

Lucy gave a death stare and grin to a Mixed Breed that took out his knife, making him drop it and run off. Johnny was more than happy to spectate any fights. "Five dollars to get your ass kicked! Step on up or don't even think about it!" Everyone ran off with Johnny nodding to Lucy and Lenny with Johnny grabbing someone and holding him still. "Quick question. You know where a good place to chill is? I think our mission can ait a bit longer."

* * *

Orion was looking up at the sky as he lied down next to his father, who was curious as to how Ohu was during his absence. "So. Your mother told me about how Hydra attacked the town a couple weeks ago." Orion nodded, still remembering that attack like it was yesterday. He sure did have a great time with it, and loved showing off his skills. "You seemed to have a lot of fun with it. Must've had a great time while I was gone, huh?"

Orion scoffed and got hostile, annoyed at how the last two years of his life turned out. "Are you kidding me? These last few years sucked! (Sits up) We both know what set me off, but this whole town is trying their hardest to make me kill myself or leave this town to shivel up and die." Weed was concerned about what Orion thought, hoping he could help him in someway. "The only thing that keeps me sane is that some of the residents still care about me. (Looks away) Not like you'd understand anyway. Everyone in this town adored you from the start."

Weed put a paw on his son's shoulder, only for Orion to pull his shoulder away, not being in the mood for comfort now. Weed then put on a smirk and decided to tease Orion a bit about something. "That Ciara girl is special to you, isn't she."

Orion flinched and put on a blunt expression, looking at his father with coldness in his voice. "Dad, there was literally no build up to that joke. Stop making yourself look pathetic." Weed chuckled nervously with Orion then getting a question in mind, wanting to know what it's like to have sexual activity. He wasn't familiar with it, and felt dad could give him a heads up. "So from what I've seen, you can probably guess sexuality won't bother me, right? What was your first time?"

Weed was surprised by Orion's question and laughed a bit as he looked back on that memory, being more than happy to tell it to Orion. "I suppose you're going to start dating soon anyway. I think you'll be interested to know me and your mother didn't start sex until we were thirteen. Almost four years after building the town...as my birthday present."

A flashback happened with a teenage Weed looking over at Akita Prefecture, being proud of how the first four years there have went. Although Jerome hadn't been brought back yet, he was still happy with how his life was going. Little did he know however, that it was going to get quite the event with Koyuki pinning him down from behind. "Alright Weed, we've been dating for three years now and I didn't know what to get you. (Picks Weed up and holds him by his chest) I'm gonna introduce you to sex. But only if you're up for it."

Weed thought for a moment and felt it couldn't hurt to give this 'sex' thing a try. He'd never heard much about it before, so it would be interesting to see how it was in person. And it's not like he can just turn down this birthday present. It's literally something he'll be doing later on anyway. Declining it would just delay the inevitable. "Sure. Why not?" Koyuki pumped her fist with Weed wanting to know what he should do to start off. "How should we do this?"

"Well first we need some privacy, so let's go look for a place where no one else will be." Weed nodded and ran off with Koyuki, heading deep into the forest with her as the two of them found some kind of bush that looked okay for privacy. "Looks good to me. And I don't see any poison ivy."

"We're gonna be doing this in a bush?" Weed questioned Koyuki's methods, finding the idea to sound quite uncomfortable. "Wouldn't it make more sense to do this at our house?"

"While Kotetsu's living with us? Hell no." Koyuki grabbed Weed by his arm and got into the bush with him, making it comfortable for the both of them. "I think we should start off small, making out in at average pace. Then we can get into the good stuff."

Weed nodded and sat down, allowing Koyuki to grab him by his chest and get started. "Oh, so are you on top?" Koyuki started kissing Weed and then Weed got on his back, leading tot he two of them rolling over and putting Koyuki on the bottom. Koyuki was enjoying this a lot and even reached her paw farther out as Weed's butt was also shown, leading to Koyuki grabbing it tightly and making Weed release a ten second rotten egg fart out of shock, letting out a yellow cloud (pfffffffffffffffffffft). Weed stopped and chuckled nervously when the fart ended. "Guess nature called."

Koyuki didn't mind Weed's fart scent on her paw, and when she sniffed it, she actually got more horny. So she continued to make out session with Weed being excited for the next phase. The flashback ended with Weed trying to explain the rest. "And then...there comes this moment where when you're kissing, you eventually get into the next phase of sex, which we were careful about since we didn't bring condoms, and we only did it for a little bit to-"

"Oh, did you two fuck?"

"Yes Orion. We fucked."

* * *

Johnny, Lucy, and Lenny were at some kind of tavern with the bartender, who was a Beagle, making them some sodas. When he brought them over, he revealed his interest in why the trio came to Akita Prefecture. "So you're after Orion I see. I honestly don't get why everyone wants to kill him so bad. It's not like he's out to kill us all or anything like that."

"Honestly, I forgot why we were after him." Lucy admitted, and then she looked at Lenny, getting the thought back in mind as she smirked. "Oh yeah. Our one track minded friend over here that lacks emotion wants him dead because of how he as made. I guess there's not much I can do about it, but if we feel like bailing then I guess we can."

"I certainly hope that's the case." The bartender admitted as Lucy took a sip out of her orange soda. "After all, Orion's more than deserving of a full life. Some day he should just die right now, but I say they're wrong."

"Everyone deserves a full life. We're just doin what we feel like." Johnny responded, and he took a sip of his cherry soda, admitting something else right after. "Not gonna lie though. It won't be as much fun if Orion won't give us much of a challenge. (Chuckles a bit) The kid lost to Lucy even in his Super Canine form."

The bartender was surprised to hear this information, finding it quite alarming with how the power of the trio showed from it. "Few have ever stood up to a Super Canine before! What kind of training did you all go under before you came here?"

Lucy chuckled a bit and gave some kind of look to the bartender, showing her that they meant business. "You'd be surprised at what the two of us were able to endure." Lenny took a sip of his lemon soda as he looked over at Johnny and Lucy, finding the two of them to be quite the interesting duo.

* * *

Orion was charging up his Ki again and felt the same strain he did before, trying his hardest to keep control of it. He felt the flame on him surging even harder and he almost had the transformation down, but he felt the strain too hard at the last second and fell to his knees, going back to normal. "Damn it!" Orion punched the ground and made a crack in it, leaivng Weed to notice how concerned he was about this new transformation. "Each time I get close it's like I get stabbed in the back and lose all control over it. Why does it do that?"

Weed got an idea and walked up to Orion to see if he was up for it. Though, judging by how Orion can be, he also felt it'd take a bit. "Maybe seeing the transformation in person would help." Orion looked up at his father, who seemed genuinely willing to assist his son in this feat. "It usually helps when you have a clear picture of what you're trying to get."

Orion scoffed, feeling it wouldn't hurt to at least give it ago. "Whatever. Not like I'll get it magically anyway." Weed backed up a bit and started charging his Ki, gaining a yellow fur coat and then the lightning coat around it. It was when his power started surging that Orion started to get more interested. Weed was getting even more powerful by the second and even gained the flame mark on his head that Orion got before. After a few more seconds, Weed went into Super Canine 3 with Orion barely able to stay where he was.

Orion was in awe. He'd never seen the Super Canine 3 before, and his father had just attained the transformation. He envied the fact that he couldn't unlock the transformation yet, but at the same time it was an amazing feeling to see it in person. Weed smiled as he saw his son's amazement. "Not the most stylish, but I think it's the power that matters the most." Orion smiled in awe at the transformation, not shedding any tears, but looking in amazement at the form he would soon attain.

* * *

Orion and Weed were sparring as Orion landed a solid punch on Weed's stomach, only for Weed to send him back with a roundhouse kick. Orion regained his balance and launched a Ki beam at Weed, who deflected it and dashed at Orion, who backflip kicked him into the air swiftly. Orion and Weed then launched multiple Ki blasts at each other, colliding them all and making multiple explosions in the area they were colliding in. Luckily though, they weren't hitting any of the trees, as the Ki blasts were exploding upon contact.

Orion dashed up at Weed through the smoke and aimed a punch right at his face, only for Weed to land a swift one on Orion's. Orion grabbed his paw and spun Weed around, only for Weed to grab onto Orion's other paw and kick him downward. Orion regained his balance just in time and launched a Ki blast at the ground, making a crater and landing safely into it. Weed dashed down with him and Orion both enjoying the sparring match and deciding to hold it there.

Orion walked up to Weed and hi fived him, glad to finally be spending time with his father. And after two years of being separated, I think it's safe to say they'll be spending plenty of time together after that. "Well dad, you're still as strong as ever. Even if you still spare your enemies way too easily." Weed chuckled a bit with Orion's stomach growling, giving him a smirk as he looked up at his father. "Hey, if you don't mind, why don't we race back home? I bet mom's got something good in the oven for us."

Weed happily accepted Orion's challenge with a nod, liking the idea of seeing each other's speed. The two of them walked over to the cliff and got ready, getting into position as the two of them looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Orion had never seen his father's speed before, so he was more than ready when Weed made the words to start the race off. "Let's do it." Orion and Weed both dashed off at full speed, awaiting the possible buffet that awaited them back at home.

* * *

Orion was still eating with Weed surprised at how much food Orion had, and that he was still having some at a fast pace. "I don't know how you're doing it Orion, but you sure are eating a lot." Orion rolled his eyes while smiling at his dad stating the obvious, finding it a bit unnecessary due to what was obviously happening in front of him. "Sometimes I wish we got to eat that much during our travels through Ohu. (Starts laughing) But then we'd probably be too fat to do anything."

Weed laughed a bit more as Orion finished another bowl of food and snickered at the thought of his dad looking fat. He then questioned how on earth that would work considering that human bodies and canine bodies are totally different from each other. "How can a dog get fat though? The body of a dog isn't like the body of a human. Unless I totally misunderstood Daisuke's explination."

"No no, you're right." Weed assured Orion, taking another bite of his food before he continued. "And when you think about it, characters like Rolly from the 101 Dalmatians franchise aren't the most fit either, so I think dogs have that in common with humans, where both can get really fat."

Orion thought for a moment and didn't think much of the whole thing at first, but then felt it would be right to bring in his two cents. "Maybe. But he could've just been like that at birth. (Snickers a bit) Boy would I feel bad for Perdita." Orion ate a bit more and Weed snickered a bit at the joke as well, getting a cold glare from Koyuki that made him chuckle nervously.

* * *

Orion was lying down on his bed as he played some kind of video game on a red box next to his Tv. This was when Sirius entered the room and noticed Orion's happy mood, catching Orion's attention as he paused his game. "Oh, hey Sirius. Haven't seen you much this episode."

"Well when you're not a main character in the episode there's only so much the writers can give you." Sirius joked, and he jumped over Orion's bed and onto his, sitting down as he watched Orion play his game. "So how was your time with dad? Did you get the transformation?"

"Not exactly, but I DID manage to get a look at it when dad went into it himself." Orion went back to playing his game as he continued talking about the transformaiton. "I sure hope I get it myself someday though. The strain I felt from it was amazing, and seeing it up close showed me that it has a lot of power to offer." Sirius smiled, glad Orion was in a good mood for once. Not that it was rare, it was just nice to see. "But don't think you'll ever get it as soon as I do." Sirius rolled his eyes while smiling and watched Orion play his game.

* * *

Orion was outside Cross's house with Andy as the two of them saw a bear coming towards them. Andy was startled when it dashed towards them with Orion smirking as he took his sword out, pointing it at the bear. "Cmon now. show me those claws." The bear raised his claws and attempted to slash them at Orion, only for Orion to clash against them with his sword and then slice the bear in half through it's waist. When the bear fell to two pieces, Orion put his sword away and commented on his state. "You just got slashed like a bear."

Andy snickered a bit at Orion's cheesy one liner, and then Andy looked back on how Orion got his sword to begin with. It was a big memory for the both of them, and they both had a great time telling the story whenever one of them brought it up. "Hey Orion, you remember when you got your sword? That was a really epic time, wasn't it."

"Yeah, it sure was." Orion chuckled, and then he looked at the handle of his sword, remembering the day like it was yesterday. "Though, getting Bloodbringer wasn't the easiest task in the world. And boy were they worried about us." Orion's sword shined a bit as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

Bleach ending 10 Sakura Biyori played during the credits with Orion shown sitting on a ledge while looking over the land as a female voice prepared to sing The Evil In Me. " _Sometimes I wonder, why things are like this, why my blood is tainted black, with no bliss. Has this fact occured, to anyone else, or is it all just me sulking, with little hope._ "

Orion looked up at the moon as Andy walked over to him and the two of them started talking as the leaders of Ohu were above them. " _Very few canines understand me. Some others see me as as sadistic twerp. And although I won't lie, I truly love martial arts, I want them to see, that there's, more to me._ "

Orion and Andy looked at the stars with their looks of hope and compassion being shown. " _My flaws aren't to ignore, but they aren't all I am. There is much, more to me, then this scar here. I blame no one for, being fearful, but I wish they could see. Once they see my, caring side they'll, get past the evil in me._ "


	12. The Origin of Bloodbringer

Ginga Hanashi Orion

Season one Episode twelve: The Origin of Bloodbringer

* * *

The screen brightened up with Silhouette from Naruto Shippuden playing as Orion and his friends were each shown one by one with Orion being last to indicate him being the main character. The word Ginga was sliced onto the screen with Hanashi being pushed underneath it. The word Orion was then shot underneath that as well with fire blazing around it right after. The song began with Orion looking over a beautiful part of the land as a female voice began to sing the main theme for the series known as Who I Am.

" _Ready set go! My determination will rise and give me hope;_ (Andy walks up to Orion and sits next to him) _Even though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ " Bella was jumping into a rain puddle while it was still raining, showing her bubbly natue. " _Crossing that line._ (Bella sees Sirius walking up to her) _We all know there's no going back in time._ (Sirius rubs Bella's head, making her smile) _E_ ven _though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ "

Orion and Rigel were on a stage with Rigel farting his ABC's as he let out small green clouds for each one, making Orion laugh as the song continued. " _Our passion, is burning, under the sun._ " Orion was shown to be crushing someone's skull, showing a dark expression on his face as he did so. " _Yeah my skin is, glistening._ (Orion lets out an evil grin, showing that he can be merciless when he wants to be) _From the, sweat dripping from my_ (Orion punches the guard, possibly killing him as he does so) _face!_ "

Ciara was watching as Orion slashed through an entire army of evil doers, staying out of sight as to not be seen by him. " _As time will pass, I believe,_ (Ciara seems to be cautious when watching Orion's skills) _there are many things that we may forget;_ (Orion continues to slash the army members into pieces as well as wiping them all out in no time) _But I won't, lost the sign, of who I am._ "

Orion and his friends were shown to be braving some kind of snowstorm with Orion holding Andy's paw tightly so he doesn't fall behind. " _It's not exactly that I don't care, but I won't let my memories be bare. And that's why, I must find, out who I am._ "

Orion was dodging Hydra's punches and kicks while in a blood red aura without moving as the song wrapped up. " _So gracefully, we're fluttering, like dancing leaves. Just know I won't, ever abandon you!_ " Orion aimed a punch at Hydra as the wolf did the same, capping off the intro theme and having the title return with a dark aura along with Orion's sillhouette next to it.

* * *

Orion's sword was in some kind of glass container as Kotetsu's paw came onscreen and pointed at it with admiration. "Feast your eyes upon this!" Kotetsu dashed up to the glass container as he explained the beauty of the sword that lied within it. He seemed to be a bit younger though. "As you can clearly see, the effort that was put into sharpening this blade and making it as strong as can be is unmatchable. Filled with Gin's blood, it gives off the pureness he holds within him, and only those worthy of his strength can use it."

Orion was shown younger than he normally is, indicating that this is a chapter on his past, scoffing as he walked up to the sword. "That's bullcrap. Gin spent his life killing bears and taking Akakabuto down, only to end his life by teleporting an exploding Hougen or whatever it was to Heaven. Where'd he have the time to put his blood into a sword?"

"Let's just say Gin got around a lot." Orion rolled his eyes as Kotetsu continued looking at the sword, loving the sight of it alone. "If this is what it looks like then I'd love to see how it works in battle. It could cut just about anything open with little to no effort if it wanted to."

Sirius was drawing the sword in his book as he also wrote down some information on it. "Fascinating. This is something I have to look deeper into."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Orion snarked, and then he got a look at the sword and figured he could use it without much problem. "Ya know, the sword looks pretty cool. If you like Kotetsu, you can let me use it for a bit."

Kotetsu was concerned when he heard those words, not exactly knowing how to explain how dangerous the sword was. "I don't think that's possible. One wrong move and-" Orion punched the glass and took the sword out, making Kotetsu show a blunt expression. "Some arrogant twat could get their paws on it."

Orion held the sword up to Kotetsu's neck with a smirk on his face, giving off the impression that he knew what he was doing. "Do, you, yeild?"

Kotetsu scoffed and swiped the sword with a confident look on his face, knocking Orion back with the butt of it as Sirius taunted him. "Yes, he does. Only he does so on your behalf."

"And I'm supposed to be hurt by someone without the guts to throw a punch." Orion chuckled a bit as he stood up, giving his brother a smug grin. "I'd have more of my self esteem broken from your drawings."

Kotetsu put the sword back and Orion rubbed his paws together, knowing he'd have to use it more. "Well we'll need a new container for it but I don't think anyone would be stupid enough to break in and take this thing. It's power can only match those responsible enough to handle it." Orion started hatching a plan to get the sword and couldn't wait to execute it.

* * *

Orion and Andy were walking up to Kotetsu's place with Andy questioning what they were doing here so late at night. "What're we doing here so late again? (Orion starts picking the lock) We could just break in here in the morning and take the sword then."

"If we break in then Kotetsu will just kick our asses and we'll be back to square one." Orion pointed out, picking the lock and sneaking in with Andy. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing." Orion and Andy walked slowly as to not risk waking up Kotetsu, leading to them both arriving at the door. The two of them nodded and Orion opened the door, letting Andy in first and allowing him to see the sword. Andy was in awe when Orion closed the door and spoke with greatness about the sword. "Just because the journey's easy, doesn't mean the reward's cheap."

Andy walked up to the sword and saw Orion weilding it at any point in time. Luckily for him, Orion grabbed the sword, but to his concern. "Wait Orion. Maybe we should leave it here for now. I heard those without pureness could die upon using it for killing."

"I don't care about that." Orion walked up to the wall and sliced it open, kicking it down and making his getaway. "Besides. I don't need pureness to be awesome. I just need the right setup, and maybe telling someone to hold my soda."

Orion and Andy ran off with Andy wondering what Orion was going to do with the sword now that they had it. After all, there haven't been any attacks lately, and they couldn't risk letting anyone else see it. "So what do you plan on doing first?"

"I don't know. I just thought of getting the sword have any ideas?" Andy thought for a moment and came up with a decent idea that he thought Orion would find appealing.

* * *

Orion and Andy were in the forest with Orion liking Andy's bold decision, but at the same time, sensing his best friend's fear. It made him concerned since he knew Andy wasn't always up for this kind of action. "You sure you wanna go through with this Andy? This may not be the best place to do sword stuff for someone with your fear level."

"Nah, I'll be fine." Andy replied, confident that Orion would be able to protect the both of them from anything. "We just have to keep our guard up whenever someone comes along and tries to attack us is all. We'll be perfectly fine as long as we don't do anything too insane or take risks that're too big."

Orion nodded in understanding, hoping Andy wouldn't get hurt too badly out here. He also hoped they would be able to get away with this, especially considering how sharp Kotetsu made the sword out to be. Just then, Orion sensed something and looked to see an Ohu Soul. Andy saw it too and they nodded as they walked up to it, only for a giant bear to step before them. Andy was terrified when he saw this and couldn't move with Orion then speaking up. "Listen buddy. We need this. We won't harm you if you don't harm us."

The bear slashed at Orion, who blocked the slash and kicked the bear aside. Orion looked at Andy and saw his fear, handing him a gun. "I stole it from Daisuke's shop. (Andy takes the gun) I still got Brainsmasher. That right there is Painmaker."

"You named two guns you stole from a shop?"

"I thought it'd give them some character."

The bear charged back at Orion and Andy with Orion dashing at him and holding his sword proudly. He sliced right through the bear's waist and split it into two pieces, looking back at the bear and making this line. "Hey. You, attacked first. I defended." Orion walked back over to Andy, who gave him his gun back after picking up the Ohu Soul. "Guess you didn't need this thing after all." Orion looked to find blood and bear fur on the sword, getting the idea they should wash it off. "Damn. Maybe we should hit the blacksmith."

Andy chuckled a bit as he and Orion headed back home, feeling a blacksmith wouldn't be the most helpful. "I don't know how a blacksmith is gonna help us Orion. This sword took ages to craft and I doubt doing more crafting on it would be able to get anything off of it."

"Yeah, I guess." Orion thought for a moment and smirked as he looked at Andy. "Hey, make sure you don't tell this to your dad, okay? At least not until I've mastered using this thing. Getting an Ohu Soul does help, but it doesn't master one's abilities." Andy nodded as Orion got into loving the grip he had on the sword. "I can't wait for the day I use this in public. It's gonna be one hell of a show."

"As long as the army doesn't piss all over you for using it beforehand." Andy responded smugly, and Orion scoffed as he gave Andy a smug grin, leading to the two of them laughing about the scenario the two of them just got put into, hoping the Ohu Soul would cover for it.

* * *

Orion and Andy were sparring outside Cross's house as Kotetsu was telling Cross about something he found out from last night. "And he seriously thought I wouldn't notice. What an idiot." Kotetsu was laughing as he continued the story with Cross patiently listening as she watched Orion and Andy spar. "Anyway, I guess I wouldn't mind letting Orion borrow the sword again. Not while sucking ass at his stealth abilities of course."

Orion knocked Andy down with a swift kick and assisted him up with Cross shown to still be watching them. "I've seen Orion practice his swordsmanship a lot, so if he wanted to, he could possibly attain the sword." Cross thought about the sword's legend and felt that Orion fit into it. "And he didn't die from killing the bear, so the sword obviously trusts him."

Kotetsu nodded and watched as Orion threw Andy over him and picked him back up, listening as Orion gave Andy a playful taunt. "You call that a lunge? You'd have to TRY to let that hit you." Kotetsu chuckled a bit and decided he might as well see what Orion's made of with his sword skills. He thought maybe he could give him a sparring lesson on it sometime so he could test his abilities for himself, wanting to see what he's got.

* * *

A bunch of bears were having a ceremony about the bear Orion killed, revealing it to have been their leader. They put his coffin into the ground and buried him with the bears all speaking what they thought about him. It was heartbreaking to them and a list was shown with two sides, one of the ones they all killed, which is a hell of a lot, at least five pages worth. And the other side consisted of the ones who were killed by dogs, which was...pretty small actually. About twenty or thirty, but nothing you'd see outside of a species like this.

The bears were all devastated upon the news that their leader was dead and carved his name onto the side of bears that were killed by dogs. They still couldn't believe it'd happened and they needed revenge. Luckily for them though, they were able to catch the scent of the one who killed the bear, since they sniffed him right before his death for proof. The leader of the bear army turned to his allies and let out a roar, and they all roared with him, showing their willingness to avenge their leader.

The bears all glanced over in the direction of Akita Prefecture, ready for every inch of blood they were about to cause. They all set out to end Orion's life, willing to die themselves in the process, as long as it resulted in the death of the one who killed their leader. They were ready for the battle of their lives, even if it ended up being the last battle they would ever take place in. Whatever deaths they may face, whatever soldiers they may lose, it'll be worth it in the end, just as long as they kill the one who ended their leader's life.

* * *

The next day.

* * *

Orion was lying down in his bed as Weed entered his room, making Orion look over at him with a rather annoyed expression. "Ever hear of knocking?" Weed knocked on Orion's door, pleasing Orion a bit as he spoke in a nicer tone. "Better. Now what'd you come in here for?"

"Just wondering how things are going with the Ohu Army." Weed replied as he closed the door behind him. "From what they told me you're making incredible progress. I guess that marital arts school was a good idea after all."

Orion scoffed and sat up with a smirk on his face, quite enjoying his time with the Ohu Army. "That couldn't have been more obvious if we put a neon sign above my head saying 'I'm awesome.'" Weed chuckled a bit upon Orion's high level of arrogance as Orion continued his words. "I think it's safe to say I'll be joining the Ohu Army soon enough. Maybe I'll even have a day dedicated to me if I kill the future main villain of our lives, who knows? Anything can happen."

Weed chuckled a bit more and couldn't help replying to all of the boasting Orion just did. "Indeed." Weed suddenly got a call from Kotetsu and answered it to make sure everything as okay. "Yes Kotetsu?" Weed waited a bit and allowed Kotetsu to explain the situation, making Weed rather cautious. "I see. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Weed hung up, leaving Orion curious as to what Kotetsu just told him. "What was Kotetsu calling for? Did someone die?"

"No, about a dozen canines in the village died." Weed opened up the door and looked back at Orion. "There's a group of bears attacking the village and they have some strange power surrounding them. I'll be back soon." Weed exited Orion's room and Orion got up, running onto the balcony and jumping onto the roof. He ran off and jumped on the tree branches that lead to Kotetsu's place as he thought to himself about how awesome this battle was gonna be. He could see himself taking care of those bears right now.

* * *

Weed and the others were taking on the bears and stopping them from wiping out the residents there as fast as they could. Jerome kicked one of the bears aside and launched a Ki beam right towards his heart, only for the bear to stand up and for the hole to regenerate. Jerome was surprised when he saw this and was quite familiar with this type of creature. "I've heard of a type of bear that can only die to cretures with a specific aura." The bear got up and glared at Jerome with seething rage. "Are you by any change a hybrid bear?"

"Lucky guess. You've certainly read up on your fair share of creature books." Jerome shrugged as the hybrid bear dashed at him, blocking his punch and roundhouse kicking him right in the jaw. The hybrid bear adjusted his jaw back into place, since Jerome dislocated it, glaring at him with a sadistic grin. "Just keep in mind that the more you attack us, the more savage we become."

Jerome chuckled softly as he felt confident about his chances of holding his own against the hybrid bear. "I'm perfectly fine with that. It's better than having no effort from your opponent."

"Glad you see it the same way!" The hybrid bear charged at Jerome, who grabbed it and threw it behind him, just as Mel kicked another one into him and made them collide. Mel gave a thumbs up to Jerome, who gave one back, and then the two got back to fighting the hybrid bears.

Weed was facing off against the leader of the hybrid bear army, since he took over as leader after the old one died, blocking his attacks and sending him back with a punch to the heart. The bear fell to his back and got up as he glared at Weed, who walked up to him with a stern tone in his voice. "We don't wish to fight you, or any of your species. We just want to live in peace."

The hybrid bear wiped his lip, since Weed had struck it from earlier, and chuckled to himself. "You're kidding, right? We were never friends to begin with. You're just delaying the inevitable." Weed growled in anger as the hybrid bear stood up and continued speaking about his love for war. "The hybrid bears never believed in peace. We know what we're doing, and we do it as we wish. And you wanna know why? (Left eye glows) Because it's fucking fun!"

Weed was disgusted by the hybrid bear's words as the hybrid bear charged at him, covering the screen with his body, only for a sword slash to go right down the middle. The hybrid bear fell into two, leaving Weed shocked that Orion was actually able to kill a hybrid bear. Orion gave a bloodthirsty look as the bears all caught his scent, glaring at him as one of them spoke up. "You! You're the one with the scent of the dog that killed our leader! Prepare to suffer before us or you'll die alongside your comrades without a change of reformation!"

Orion looked over at the hybrid bears and found that they wouldn't be much of a challenge. After all, he took care of the leader of their army in a single slash, so he didn't see much harm in taking care of the rest on his own. Though, he heard of the same legends Jerome heard, so he knew he couldn't say no to this offer. "Why not? After all, I'm one of those beings that has this supposed aura, it looks like I'm the only one here who can kill any of you. I couldn't decline even if I wanted to."

The bears all charged at Orion, who got ready to take them all on as intense rock music played. "Let's rock!" Orion dashed at the hybrid bears and dodged the strikes of two of them, slicing their legs off and stabbing one straight in the heart. As Orion gave a bloodthirsty grin, he kicked the bear back and sliced the other one into three different pieces, making them all fall onto the floor. The remaining bears all charged at him at once with Orion kicking one's head off and smashing it on another's, killing both of them in one go.

Orion grabbed one bear and sliced his arms off, dodging the strikes of the rest as he sliced some of them through their waists. He looked back and saw their dead bodies and admired the bloodshed that came from them. Three dove down at Orion with the Akita jumping up and slicing all three of their necks, making them all fall to the ground in an instant. Only one of them was left, and he was astonished to find that Orion had such skill for being so young.

Orion landed perfectly and charged at the bear, who cowered in fear as Orion jumped up and landed on him. "No, please, don't! Just do whatever you want to my friends, just don't hurt me!"

Orion held the sword up to the hybrid bear's neck and gave him a bloodthirsty grin and glare, showing he wasn't about to let him live. "Those who don't believe in peace don't deserve to beg for mercy." Orion stabbed the hybrid bear right in the neck and then lifted his head off, kicking it aside with ease. A baby bear came along and saw the destruction, traumatized by what happened and charging at Orion, who jumped off the bear and kicked the baby bear aside. "Get lost. I don't have time to deal with worthless rejects."

The baby bear ran off, swearing vengeance at Orion, as Orion made in his own special taunt for the bear. "Yeah, you'd better run ya little bitch! (Weed walks up to Orion and stands next to him) The next time we meet, you'll join your friends in hell!"

Orion laughed at what just happened with Weed giving him a calm, yet at the same time strict look, not the happiest about what just went down. "I think we can call this charade of yours something more than thievery."

Orion flinched and looked up at his father, giving a confident grin as he spoke about what he just did. "Cmon, he's a hybrid bear. He won't die unless I go back to kill his ass." Orion looked over at the other bears and saw everyone's reactions to their limbs with Andy poking one to see if it's still alive. "Besides. I'll be ready for whenever that baby bear comes back. (Looks at Weed) I read this book Jerome gave me and it said something about them being natural survivors. Maybe he'll take it up from one of his ancestors."

Weed grabbed the sword from Orion, who was surprised when his father suddenly commented on it. "And the sword?" Orion chuckled and scratched the back of his head, feeling he was about to get busted for the thing with the sword.

* * *

Orion and Andy were at the martial arts school the next day with Orion talking about what his dad did after the hybrid bear attack thing from the day before. "So then I was like, 'Buuuut, I saved Akita Prefecture.', and then he kept on talking about how I stole the sword and how I shouldn't kill, blah blah blah, I just tuned him out with my music halfway through. His anti-killing methods can get really annoying."

Andy snickered at the thought of how annoyed Weed might've been at the hands of Orion's defiance with Andy then getting a thought in mind. "Hold on. Why would you wanna tune your dad out like that? I thought getting closer with him before it became too late for you both was one of your priorities."

"Yeah, it is, but that doesn't mean I have to listen to his rants on why some people die before they're ready." Orion explained, and then he went into further detail on how annoying it is. "And in the end, you're not really saving anyone by stopping a killer, you're just delaying the inevitable. I get it. Lots of beings deserve a full life, and I'm willing to help them with it. But when someone deserves it, I'll end their life when it's still incomplete."

"Yeah, Weed's presentations can be pretty boring at times." Andy admitted, though he had to admit, he didn't think completely like Orion. "But it's interesting to think about. Rather than death, we can try befriending our former enemies or making them work for us through showing them peace and love. It's got a lot of depth to it."

Orion scoffed, feeling that there was little chance of any villain facing reformation. "I think there's a way bigger chance of them stabbing us in the back. Not everyone is like Zuko from Avatar." Orion walked onward with Andy stopping and wondering if Orion was still affected by that recent event.

* * *

Orion and Andy were in class with Orion trying really hard not to fall asleep during the lesson. He was much more fond of the lessons where you actually got to do something in a fight rather than hear about it, and found the written lessons, or the explanations, to be very boring. That said, he always tried to stay awake during the ones he thought were boring, since he knew they were important, as much as he didn't want to listen to them. That said, he then heard the voice of a younger Bon coming from behind him. "Hey Bloodlust."

Orion clenched his fist and tried to hold in his anger as he looked back at Bon, who was curious about the most recent events. "I heard you were the one who wiped out all of those hybrid bears yesterday. You must have a lot of power if you're able to take out an entire army by yourself."

Orion scoffed and turned around, feeling rather confident after what he achieved today. "Yeah, you could say that." Orion continued to get bored during the lesson as Bon then grabbed a slingshot out of his bag, aiming it at Orion and hitting him right on the head. "Ow!" Bon started laughing with Orion looking back at him with rage seething through his veins. "You'd better hope that was a gumball bitch!"

Orion lunged at Bon and started punching him in the face making everyone else in the room cheer for the fight to continue. Andy was watching up close, since he sat right next to Orion, smiling as he knew that Orion was going to be someone worth hanging out with for many reasons.

* * *

Orion and Andy were shown lying down on Cross's roof in the present day, looking back on the event they just looked back on. "And after a few more punches to the face and a week's worth of detention, I snuck out again and got (Holds Bloodbringer up high) this bad boy right here, which is now my main line of offence. Say hello to Bloodbringer, the ultimate blood spreading sword." Orion was quite proud of the day he got Bloodbringer, looking back on it as a core memory of his own. "And when the time comes Andy, I'll find out what that Bloodlust thing is all about."

Andy nodded, glad that Orion was working hard and ready to get to the bottom of the Bloodlust mystery. "You still have that book you got from the ship, right?" Orion nodded with a smile on his face, indicating that he most likely had some more knowledge on the Bloodlust by now. "That's good. The more knowledge we have, the closer we'll get to finding out more about this Bloodlust thing."

Cross went out onto the porch and called out to Orion and Andy to let them know what time it was. "Guys, pizza!"

Orion and Andy got up in an instant with Orion putting Bloodbringer away as he spoke to Andy. "Better move fast Andy! I'm gonna eat it the whole thing before you even get there!" Orion jumped off the roof and ran inside with Andy doing the same as Cross saw them run in and smiled. She then walked in and closed the door with Orion and Andy heard eating the pizza from outside. "Well I didn't eat it all but at least it's delicious, as expected." Orion and Andy continued eating as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

Bleach ending 10 Sakura Biyori played during the credits with Orion shown sitting on a ledge while looking over the land as a female voice prepared to sing The Evil In Me. " _Sometimes I wonder, why things are like this, why my blood is tainted black, with no bliss. Has this fact occured, to anyone else, or is it all just me sulking, with little hope._ "

Orion looked up at the moon as Andy walked over to him and the two of them started talking as the leaders of Ohu were above them. " _Very few canines understand me. Some others see me as as sadistic twerp. And although I won't lie, I truly love martial arts, I want them to see, that there's, more to me._ "

Orion and Andy looked at the stars with their looks of hope and compassion being shown. " _My flaws aren't to ignore, but they aren't all I am. There is much, more to me, then this scar here. I blame no one for, being fearful, but I wish they could see. Once they see my, caring side they'll, get past the evil in me._ "


	13. Boys Day Out

Ginga Hanashi Orion

Season one Episode thirteen: Boys Day Out

* * *

The screen brightened up with Silhouette from Naruto Shippuden playing as Orion and his friends were each shown one by one with Orion being last to indicate him being the main character. The word Ginga was sliced onto the screen with Hanashi being pushed underneath it. The word Orion was then shot underneath that as well with fire blazing around it right after. The song began with Orion looking over a beautiful part of the land as a female voice began to sing the main theme for the series known as Who I Am.

" _Ready set go! My determination will rise and give me hope;_ (Andy walks up to Orion and sits next to him) _Even though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ " Bella was jumping into a rain puddle while it was still raining, showing her bubbly natue. " _Crossing that line._ (Bella sees Sirius walking up to her) _We all know there's no going back in time._ (Sirius rubs Bella's head, making her smile) _E_ ven _though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ "

Orion and Rigel were on a stage with Rigel farting his ABC's as he let out small green clouds for each one, making Orion laugh as the song continued. " _Our passion, is burning, under the sun._ " Orion was shown to be crushing someone's skull, showing a dark expression on his face as he did so. " _Yeah my skin is, glistening._ (Orion lets out an evil grin, showing that he can be merciless when he wants to be) _From the, sweat dripping from my_ (Orion punches the guard, possibly killing him as he does so) _face!_ "

Ciara was watching as Orion slashed through an entire army of evil doers, staying out of sight as to not be seen by him. " _As time will pass, I believe,_ (Ciara seems to be cautious when watching Orion's skills) _there are many things that we may forget;_ (Orion continues to slash the army members into pieces as well as wiping them all out in no time) _But I won't, lost the sign, of who I am._ "

Orion and his friends were shown to be braving some kind of snowstorm with Orion holding Andy's paw tightly so he doesn't fall behind. " _It's not exactly that I don't care, but I won't let my memories be bare. And that's why, I must find, out who I am._ "

Orion was dodging Hydra's punches and kicks while in a blood red aura without moving as the song wrapped up. " _So gracefully, we're fluttering, like dancing leaves. Just know I won't, ever abandon you!_ " Orion aimed a punch at Hydra as the wolf did the same, capping off the intro theme and having the title return with a dark aura along with Orion's sillhouette next to it.

* * *

Orion was talking to Andy on the phone, seeming to be planning something with what he was talking about. "Alright Andy. Make sure the cake's all set. This has to be perfect so dad's birthday doesn't turn into a total disaster. Or, me as he'd most likely call it."

"Hey, why sulk now? At least wait till tomorrow." Andy chuckled as he then looked at the cake, which was quite big and was consealed in some kind of capsule. He didn't think they would be able to pull it off. "Honestly though, I'm more surprised we were able to hide this cake for as long as we did. Seven layers. You sure he won't break his jaw?"

Orion was getting himself a soda from the fridge as he replied to Andy's question. "My dad may be a softie, but he's still tough. (Butt bumps the fridge closed) Of course, the softie part is why my present to him is a bouquet of flowers. Maybe he'll start dancing with them in his secret tutu." Andy snickered, unable to stop picturing Weed in a tutu after Orion's words. Orion laughed a bit himself and sat down, opening his soda as he finished. "Yeah, but I should stop making fun of him. He's only been back for a month now, and it's his first birthday back."

Sirius was by Weed's door as he gave a call to Orion, wondering if he knew what he was doing. "You sure you know what you're doing Orion? And that you didn't spike anything in dad's breakfast?"

"Oh give me a break m.r guardian angel." Orion snarked, and then he put his feet up on the left leg of the couch as he assured his confidence. "Besides, I'm not going all out like I am with the cake. Just the usual breakfast stuff. Even the drink's just a plain milk cup. (Sirius flinches) I would've made it chocolate if we weren't so different."

"Oh crap."

"What's wrong?"

Just then, a loud and bassy five second milk fart came from Weed's room, making Orion laugh (PHHHHHHHHHHT). "Dude, did you seriously just fart!? You're finally getting to the awesome tier dude! Keep it up and that spot is yours!"

Sirius looked into Weed's room and Weed clenching his stomach as Sirius replied. "That wasn't me Orion. (Orion comes upstairs in confusion) I think dad being gone tainted your memory a bit."

Orion came up to Sirius just as Weed exited the room while still holding his stomach violently. "Okay. That was NOT a good wakeup call." Weed suddenly released a five second spoiled milk fart, releasing a green cloud behind him (pfffffffffft). Orion tried to contain his laughter as to not upset with Weed as Sirius then gave him a blunt look. "Was this a prank?"

"No, but I wish it was." Orion tried even harder to contain his laughter with Weed holding out Orion's card and having a blunt look himself. "Hey, I said it wasn't a prank."

"I find that fairly hard to believe." Weed stated coldly, and then he groaned in annoyance as he put the card away, annoyed by Orion's current behavior. "Why can't you be more like Sirius?"

Those words got to Orion. He instantly snapped and wasn't about to take his father's crap, no longer caring that it was his birthday. "Yeah, because Sirius planned this whole thing for six months while waiting for you to come back and whine about how I'm nothing like him." Weed was confused by what Orion said as Orion then got into his face, furious at the comparrison. "Well happy bitchday!"

Orion stormed down the stairs as Sirius explained the scenario. "He's been making all kinds of (Pulls up a chart) plans for your first birthday for at least six months. He just...forgot you couldn't drink milk."

Weed felt awful for how he just treated Orion and walked over to the stiars to find Orion sitting at the bottom of them. "Orion, I'm-"

"Regretful you had me and wish Rigel was the only one of your second-born children?" Orion interrupted, shocking Weed by how his son thought this way. "Oh, don't act all naive. It's not like it's a secret amongst the most douchy people in Ohu or anything. Everyone hates me, and you wish I was dead."

Orion continued walking downstairs with Weed continuing to try to make him feel better. "I wasn't trying to compare you to Sirius. And I did just wake up-"

"So what?" Orion snarked, looking back at his dad with a cold glare, and then he looked forwar with a refusal to even speak to him with respect. "You think I ASKED for everyone to hate me around here?"

Orion put his earbuds in and selected Linkin Park music on his Ipod, walking over to the couch and lying down on it as Sirius walked up to a guilty Weed. "Orion, hasn't exactly taken your absence the best."

Koyuki entered the house with Rigel and Bella as Rigel was holding up one of Bella's toys as Bella tried to get it back. "Rigel, give her back!"

"Make me!" Rigel blew a raspberry at Bella just as Koyuki snatched the toy back, giving it back to Bella, who hugged it tightly. "Tch. Jokes on you, I rubbed my butt on her."

Bella gagged at the sound of that with Koyuki walking off as she tugged Rigel by his ear, annoying him immensely as Bella stuck her tongue out at him. "Well this little one's going to bed early for what he pulled in the car. What's your story?" Weed released a three second spoiled milk fart, releasing a green cloud, which Sirius wafted away as Koyuki snickered (pffffft). "Got the farts again, huh? Well you'll feel a lot better when you see (Hands a flyer to Weed) what I got for your birthday. It's the perfect excuse to spend time with one of your kids."

"Careful what you hope for mom." Orion replied, being shown to have removed one of his earbuds to listen in on the conversation. "One wrong move and dad might compare you to his grandma and how he wishes you were more like her and not so aggressive. Now he adores making his family loathe themselves."

Weed sighed as Koyuki commented on how unsurprising this is. "Well this attitude isn't anything new for him, I can tell you that much."

Sirius walked over to Orion, hoping he would cheer up soon. "Hey Orion, could you tone down the mood a bit? Dad just had a bad start to his morning, that's all. Anyone would be cranky with that."

"Pssh. Well it's easy for YOU to excuse him. You're his favorite. He'd date you if you weren't his kid." Orion put his headphone ear back in with Sirius being confused as Orion got back to listening to his music. "Thanks for trying though. At least there's ONE weed out there that isn't poisonous."

Weed looked at the flyer and saw that it was a father son party with Sirius nodding to his father when he looked at him. Weed walked over to Orion and removed his earbuds, leading to Orion blowing a raspberry at him just before his father showed him the flyer. Orion could see that his father's smile was genuine and scoffed, taking the flyer reluctantly. "Fine. But only because it's your birthday, and that apparently gives you the excuse to discriminate your own son in the morning."

* * *

Weed was driving to the party with Orion and the two were talking as they did so with Orion still listening to his music. "Listen Orion. I think we got off on the wrong paw this morning." Weed saw that Orion was still listening to his music. "Oh, heh. Forgot you had those in."

Weed nudged Orion's shoulder to get his attention, getting a reaction he didn't expect. "OH. ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?" Orion was clearly ignoring him. He thought it would be best to just wait until they got to the party. When they arrived at the location, they saw that the house was huge and Orion took his earbuds out. "Well at least something will come out good from this crappy day. (Gives a call to Andy) Keep the cake safe Andy. Got some father son time coming in."

Weed and Orion walked inside with Weed looking around once they got in, seeing the entire place going wild. "Doesn't seem much like a father son party. And it's been a while since I've been to a party at all."

"Just try not to be lame." Orion walked off with Weed walking with him as Orion poured himself a glass of punch and took a sip, not being quite fond of it. "Bleh. (Gives Weed the glass) This is so you. They'd better have soda here."

Weed watched as Orion walked off with Kyoshiro taking notice to this and walking up to him. "Hard time with your kid Weed?"

Weed looked and saw Kyoshiro, glad to see a familiar face here, from a friend anyway. "Oh, hey Kyoshiro. You'd be right about that, yes. (Sets the punch glass down) We got into a misunderstanding and he got really pissed when I compared him to Sirius. That was a dumb move."

Kyoshiro snickered a bit with Weed sighing as the Kishu gave his friend some hopefully good advice. "Yeah, it was. But look Weed. Orion's not like Sirius. You can't just take him somewhere cool and expect him to do what you want. Just look at Bon over there." Weed looked to see Bon listening to his music on his earbuds, reminding Weed of what Orion was like this morning. "The key is to get your kid to do the activity either forcefully, or by begging for it like a little bitch. Either way it's bound to work if you know what you're doing."

Weed looked over at Orion, who was walking up the stage and stopping the music, catching the DJ's attention. "Hey, what gives kid!?"

"Dude, if you want some REAL music then at least try to find a decent genre. (Takes out a disc) This techno stuff is crap." Orion set down a disc and Let the bodies hit the floor by Drowning Pool played. "Keep playing songs like that and you'll be good." Weed face palmed with Kyoshiro patting his back and walking off to discepline Bon, leaving Weed to walk up to his son. Orion was eating a pizza slice as he saw his father walking up to him. "Oh, hey dad. Ya need something?"

"In a way, yes. Mind talking for a bit?" Weed walked off and Orion shrugged, not knowing what was going on but glad the party at least had some good music in it. Weed was still thinking to himself about how he was going to talk to him. 'Orion's stubborn. I'll have to play it straight with him.'

Orion entered the bathroom after Weed and got ready to listen to what he had to say, but not before he gave his own two cents about the party. "Well this place sucks ass. Good thing I brought my Drowning Pool discs with me or the music wouldn't be the only thing I can note as a positive aspect." Weed breathed in through his nose as Orion's butt was shown just as Orion cut a five second rotten egg fart, letting out a yellow cloud which Weed breathed in (phhhhhhhhhht). Weed coughed from the fart and Orion snickered. "Bad move dad. (Shakes his butt a bit) You know my butt loves to talk."

"Orion, listen." Weed stated strictly, grabbing Orion's shoulders as he continued. "I'm trying to make up for what I said to you earlier, but it's not going to work if you just fart every time I breath in through my nose."

Orion scoffed and shoved his father aside softly, still hurt by what he said. "You mean because you want me to be molded into the red furred version of Sirius? (Walks out of the bathroom) Nice try dad. You deserve that rotten egg whiff." Orion walked off and Weed wondered how he would get through to Orion.

Orion was eating one of the chocolate cake slices as Bon walked up to him and sat down next to him. Bon took notice to how much Orion was enjoying his cake slice and decided to start off the conversation. "Your dad drag you to this crapfest too?"

"Yeah." Orion finished his cake slice and wiped his mouth, still pissed about what happened this morning. "You try to give your dad a good birthday and he turns into a total bitch the moment you have a sense of humor. Something about being lactose intolerant or whatever." Bon snickered at the thought of Weed's lactoce intolerance kicking in and Orion chuckled a bit himself. "Yeah, it was pretty funny. Now he thinks taking me to this lame party will cheer me up. They don't even have anything fun. Sirius is written all over it. (Looks at Bon) What's YOUR story?"

"My dad wanted to support Weed so he threatened me with my console if I didn't come." Bon sighed as he rubbed his head with his index and middle fingers. "Hard to believe those two used to dislike each other, huh? They both like crappy parties."

Orion laughed a bit at Bon's joke and decided to add his own two cents to it. "Well that's dads for ya. Makin crappy jokes and liking boring stuff that kids won't get."

Bon laughed a bit at Orion's two cents, finding it quite accurate. "Yeah." Bon thought for a moment and wondered what the point of this party was. "Maybe dads are just growing out of their sense of humor."

"Yeah, I guess. Poor miserable creatures." Orion heard the pop music come back on and got annoyed, walking up to the DJ. "Be right back." Orion walked up to the DJ and poked him as he pulled a disc out. "Yo dude! I got another one!" The DJ took Orion's disc and In the end by Linkin Park started playing as he put it on. Orion then walked back over to Bon and sat down next to him, giving him a helpful word of advice. "Here's a little something that'll help you with Kyoshiro. If he threatens you with your console, threaten him with something HE loves."

"Like his golden knife?"

"Bingo!"

Weed walked out of the bathroom and saw Orion and Bon talking, taking out his phone to allow the two to enjoy themselves. He gave a call to Koyuki, hoping she would be able to give him some advice on bonding with Orion. After all, she'd been around him a lot longer than he has. "Hey babe. I hope you have some good tips on how to have a decent relationship with an edgy son, because our time here is NOT going well. At least when the two of us are interacting."

Koyuki was on the other line with Sirius helping her with lunch as she put a bunch of mushrooms onto a patty. "Yeah, Orion can be stubborn. (Sirius hands Koyuki some bacon) Thanks Sirius. (Sirius walks back over to the fridge and Koyuki continues talking to Weed) Just try to talk to him about stuff he's interested in and see if it's your thing. That's one of the ways he and Andy got along so well." Weed thought that advice could help with Koyuki hearing the song that was playing. "Hey, that's In the end. Did Orion take over the party?"

"Just the music part." Weed replied with a chuckle, and then he decided to end the call to see if the advice was worth it. "Anyway, I'm gonna see if this works. Thanks Koyuki." Weed hung up and walked over to Orion as Bon walked off. "You enjoy your talk with Bon?"

"Yeah, we pretty much just bitched about life. It's hard to believe the two of us used to hate each other." Orion laughed a bit about the conversation with Weed sitting down next to him. "It's been great since he stopped calling me Bloodlust all the time. I don't mind it coming from him now since he's a friend, but back then, not so much."

Weed found that information interesting and felt he shouldn't bring it up, since it was all in the past now. Instead he decided to comment on the music Orion had the DJ put on, finding it better than he expected. "This song's a lot better than I thought. I figured you mostly listened to emo rock."

"Emo's don't listen to rock dad. They only care about death and whining about being alive." Orion took out one of his guns and put it up to his heart to demonstrate and spoke in a gloomy voice. "I'm stupid. I should die because I exist. Everyone hates me because I exist. I'm gonna destroy everyone one day and they all know it." Orion laughed as he put his gun away and Weed chuckled, being creeped out by these words. "Anyway, let's bail if you don't mind, this party sucks. (Walks up to the DJ) But first, I gotta get my music back."

Weed watched as Orion took his song out of the jukebox and the pop song continued playing, making Weed see more in his son than he ever did before. 'Orion sure is an interesting child.'

* * *

Weed and Orion were at some kind of restaurant as Orion looked at the menu and started drooling at all the meaty foods. Weed took notice to this and chuckled at Orion's love for food, finding it quite similar to how he was when he started eating the good stuff. "Yeah, I was like that too when I was around your age. Once me and the others finished building this place Koyuki's cooking was all I could think about when the time for food came around."

"That's mom's cooking right there." Koyuki was bringing out some dishes as she overheard Orion talking about her food. "If I bought this restaurant from her I'd make her star chef of the world."

"That would be the most fitting role for her." Koyuki smiled upon hearing Weed and Orion's words, glad to see the two of them getting along. She set down their plates and Orion bit into his triple mushroom bacon cheeseburger as Weed smiled at the scenario. "Things are certainly going smoother than they were earlier."

"I can tell." Weed started eating his prime rib and Koyuki walked off to allow them to talk some more. "I'll leave your little day to yourselves then. I have customers to attend to."

Orion continued eating his burger and Weed watched him enjoy it, glad to see that both of them were having a good time. As Weed took a sip of his orange soda, he brought up Orion's skills when he fought off against Hydra's army. "I was impressed with the moves you pulled off against Hydra's army last month. It looks like you've been paying attention in school."

Orion bit into his burger again and let out a burp as he made his reply. "Mostly for the fighting parts anyway. The essay stuff was a bunch of crap so I rarely bothered studying for it. Thank God Sirius is such a nerd." Weed rolled his eyes while smiling, expecting Orion to be lazy when it came to stuff he wasn't interested in. "Ya know dad, there's something you seem to be paying attention to now yourself. And that's the fact that I'm awesome and not a total sadist like everyone thinks. I have an actual life and sense of humor. (Smirks) Speaking of which."

Weed covered his nose as Orion ripped a loud and bassy ten second mushroom, swiss, and bacon burger fart, letting out a giant green cloud and shaking the area a bit (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). Orion whiffed the fart and felt quite proud of what it accomplished, pointing to his father with a proud smile. "My butt may be thin, but that doesn't limit the potnetial to fart a storm." Orion continued eating his burger and Weed got back to eating his prime rib, surprised that Orion's gas didn't ruin it.

* * *

Weed and Orion were in the car as they drove around and Orion looked out the window as he thought about things. Weed noticed his conflicted look and was about to poke his shoulder to catch his attention, only for Orion to make the first word. "Dad?" Weed allowed Orion to speak as his son looked at him, hoping he wasn't still upset about earlier today. "You don't resent me like the rest of this town, do you? Like, Sirius is so much like you and I have almost nothing in common with you. The only thing we're alike in is gender, and even then you act like a girl sometimes."

Weed chuckled a bit at that last one and made his reply to Orion's question, hoping he wouldn't take it wrong. "You're not wrong about us being different Orion, but I don't resent you. I never will." Orion looked out the window and found his father's words hard to believe, hoping he wasn't lying to him. "I know it's hard to deal with the entire town hating you, and if I could I would convince them to stop. But I can't control how they feel Orion. That said, I want to help you in any way I can."

Orion scoffed, finding anything hard to believe after all the crap he's had to go through as of late. "That's your story now, but what about when I killed Trent? You looked at me like I just killed someone who gave me a fucking kidney transplant."

Weed stopped the car, since he and Orion were at their house and put his paw on Orion's shoulder for support. "I was just shocked is all. I didn't expect that from you." Orion started to scratch his arm and Weed continues speaking with a positive tone. "I know things are rough for you right now Orion, but things will get better. I can tell. As the eldest of one of my second born children, I can tell you right now that you have all kinds of potential hidden inside of you. You just need the perfect opportunity to unlock it."

Orion smiled and got out of the door as he thanked his father for his kind words. "Thanks dad. I needed that." Weed smiled back and got out of the car, walking off with Orion, who walked into the house. Weed was proud of what happened today as he entered the houseas well, glad he and Orion could make up for a rather, hurtful morning. Lucy was looking at a picture in the bushes and ran off to find Johnny and Lenny.

* * *

Johnny was telling Lenny this really funny story from his and Lucy's past, getting the feeling he's like it a lot. "So then we threw dad's desk into the water and he had to dive into the stream to get it. And that's how we got away with stealing his gun." Johnny saw that Lucy was running back over to them and was relieved upon the sight of it. "Oh, thank lord you're back sis. (Points to Lenny with his thumb) This kid isn't showing even the slightest bit of smile. I think we'll have to find a repair shop for him somewhere down the line."

"Oh, give it a rest. He'll get emotions eventually." Lucy replied with annoyance, and then she handed Johnny the photos and showed her annoyance quite clearly with her words. "We already know where Orion and his family live, so let's have some fun with them. I bet Orion's just dying to have a rematch with me." Johnny took out a physics book and Lucy groaned at his laziness. "Ya know, if you and I weren't brothers, I would've ditched you about a week ago."

Johnny shrugged, finding himself unable to blame Lucy, since she was always one to want to get the fun started. He knew they would have to wait though, knowing there were more important matters right now. "I think we should wait until after we see his Bloodlust thing. We have no idea what it's capable of, so it's only a matter of time. (Grins) Besides. Spying on the kid is way more fun. It gives us more time to enjoy life."

"We can do both at the same time."

"Don't want to."

Lucy sat down next to Johnny and got a look at his book, never really understanding the concept of physics. "What's the point of physics anyway? We already have physical capabilities, and we use them to kick ass and get our way."

"Careful sis. That's what led to mom disowning you."

"And I still hate her for choosing physics over me."

"And that's why we ended up running away."

"I still wanna shoot her."

"So do I."

"Let's do it then."

"Later."

"Fine."

* * *

Orion was playing video games in his room late at night as Sirius came in while reading something on noxious fumes. Orion founds the topic to be quite interesting and snickered when he saw the title as Sirius sat down on his bed and snarked about it. "You're lucky your butt didn't turn the restaurant into a gas factory with that fart of yours. You really need to watch what you eat." Orion shrugged and continued playing his game as Sirius smiled and looked over at his brother. "Still, I'm glad your day with dad went well. I knew it would."

"Is that why you blew off your plans with him?" Orion asked, surprising Sirius as Orion laughed a bit about the scenario. "Don't play dumb with me dude. I know dad was origionally gonna go with you when he planned that. If he didn't get pissy earlier you likely would've been all over his ass again."

"That's sick Orion." Sirius responded with a blunt look, and then he lied down on his bed and brought up something else. "Dad brought up how he enjoyed your tastes in music. I didn't take him for the punk rock type."

Orion finished a level in his game and saved it, looking back over at Sirius with a scoff and smile. "It's not like he's turning into me or anything. He's just growing to like my tastes. It's how life works, as someone as dorky as you would say." Sirius rolled his eyes while smiling as Orion turned his game off. "Still, thanks for asking about it. Glad to know dad's not the only Weed clone that cares about me. Goodnight Sirius, ya egghead."

Sirius nodded to Orion and Orion turned the light off, just as a three second rotten egg fart was heard from Sirius's bed (phhhhht). "Ah, come on dude." Orion laughed a bit at Sirius's fart as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

Bleach ending 10 Sakura Biyori played during the credits with Orion shown sitting on a ledge while looking over the land as a female voice prepared to sing The Evil In Me. " _Sometimes I wonder, why things are like this, why my blood is tainted black, with no bliss. Has this fact occured, to anyone else, or is it all just me sulking, with little hope._ "

Orion looked up at the moon as Andy walked over to him and the two of them started talking as the leaders of Ohu were above them. " _Very few canines understand me. Some others see me as as sadistic twerp. And although I won't lie, I truly love martial arts, I want them to see, that there's, more to me._ "

Orion and Andy looked at the stars with their looks of hope and compassion being shown. " _My flaws aren't to ignore, but they aren't all I am. There is much, more to me, then this scar here. I blame no one for, being fearful, but I wish they could see. Once they see my, caring side they'll, get past the evil in me._ "


	14. Bon the Rapper

Ginga Hanashi Orion

Season one Episode fourteen: Bon the Rapper

* * *

The screen brightened up with Silhouette from Naruto Shippuden playing as Orion and his friends were each shown one by one with Orion being last to indicate him being the main character. The word Ginga was sliced onto the screen with Hanashi being pushed underneath it. The word Orion was then shot underneath that as well with fire blazing around it right after. The song began with Orion looking over a beautiful part of the land as a female voice began to sing the main theme for the series known as Who I Am.

" _Ready set go! My determination will rise and give me hope;_ (Andy walks up to Orion and sits next to him) _Even though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ " Bella was jumping into a rain puddle while it was still raining, showing her bubbly natue. " _Crossing that line._ (Bella sees Sirius walking up to her) _We all know there's no going back in time._ (Sirius rubs Bella's head, making her smile) _E_ ven _though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ "

Orion and Rigel were on a stage with Rigel farting his ABC's as he let out small green clouds for each one, making Orion laugh as the song continued. " _Our passion, is burning, under the sun._ " Orion was shown to be crushing someone's skull, showing a dark expression on his face as he did so. " _Yeah my skin is, glistening._ (Orion lets out an evil grin, showing that he can be merciless when he wants to be) _From the, sweat dripping from my_ (Orion punches the guard, possibly killing him as he does so) _face!_ "

Ciara was watching as Orion slashed through an entire army of evil doers, staying out of sight as to not be seen by him. " _As time will pass, I believe,_ (Ciara seems to be cautious when watching Orion's skills) _there are many things that we may forget;_ (Orion continues to slash the army members into pieces as well as wiping them all out in no time) _But I won't, lost the sign, of who I am._ "

Orion and his friends were shown to be braving some kind of snowstorm with Orion holding Andy's paw tightly so he doesn't fall behind. " _It's not exactly that I don't care, but I won't let my memories be bare. And that's why, I must find, out who I am._ "

Orion was dodging Hydra's punches and kicks while in a blood red aura without moving as the song wrapped up. " _So gracefully, we're fluttering, like dancing leaves. Just know I won't, ever abandon you!_ " Orion aimed a punch at Hydra as the wolf did the same, capping off the intro theme and having the title return with a dark aura along with Orion's sillhouette next to it.

* * *

Orion and his friends were sitting on Cross's couch while Orion was fighting a super hard boss in a video game, as his words would show. "Cmon Scooter. I know we can beat him." Orion's game was shown as he played as a black wolf with a blue underbelly, and blue stars on one of his hips, as well as rocking a red hat with a blue tip and holding a sword proudly, and laid the final blow on the final boss, a Golden Retriever with a demon blood carved sword that ended in a collision with the two of them going right through each other.

The Golden Retriever fell to the ground in the next cutscene, leaving Orion moved as he continued watching the scene. As the Golden Retriever walked towards the edge of a cliff, the wolf walked up to him and as he was speaking, he said one line in particular that resonated with Orion. "I know how hard that must be. Going back on everything you've worked for. Trying to make everyone you care about happy. Well I want you to know. I won't let it go to waste. (Holds out his paw) Come here dude."

The Golden Retriever said something else in response, indicating that he wasn't going to go with the wolf. "We will meet again Scooter. Prepare yourself."

Orion and the others continued watching as Andy held his heart, finding the scene to be too moving to take. Just then, the doorbell rang and Bon rushed over to answer it. "I'll get it!" Bon ran up to the door and answered it, wondering who it could be. "What do you want?" Bon saw that Lucy was at the door and aimed a punch at her, which she grabbed as she looked right into his eyes. "You better back off bitch! I don't have-" Lucy crushed Bon's paw, making him moan in pain as the others noticed. "Okay. You can come in."

Lucy threw Bon aside with Orion nodding to Andy and Yamabikio, running up to Lucy with a determined grin on his face. "Back for round two, huh? (Prepares a punch) This time I'm gonna win!" Orion aimed a punch at Lucy, who pushed his paw down and leaned against the wall with little effort.

"Relax Orion. I'm taking a break from the killing you game today." Lucy assured Orion, holding out a flyer and handing it to him. "I saw this flyer while walking around town and I thought you and your loser friends might be interested in it." Lucy walked off and looked back at Orion with a confident look. "Don't get soft though. I'm still looking forward to our rematch." Orion nodded with Lucy running off as the Akita looked at the flyer.

* * *

Orion and his friends were on Orion's laptop as they looked up the link that was on the flyer to see what it was all about. When they did, Orion read what it said and felt it'd be helpful to them after he was done. "Make a good rap song and have a chance at winning an assload of cash and maybe even a record for your rap song to make it to the famous world."

"You had me at rap song!" Bon threw his chair out of the window for literally no reason and sat on top of the desk, knowing they had to make a good rap. "Don't hold back guys. We gotta make this a good one."

"Ooh, let me try." Yamabiko started trying to think of a good rap to make and Orion moved his fingers whenever he hit a beat. "My name is Yamabiko, I really want dat cash. And if I don't get it..." Yamabikio shrugged, not really knowing what to say next. "I got nothing."

"Yeah, I don't think we're cut out for this." Andy admitted, but then he took some violin out of his backpack and wondered if they needed a beat to it. "Maybe we can add some instruments to it."

"Yeah, but no one wants to listen to a song where the instruments we play are usually played by dorks, no offence." Andy saw Orion's point and nodded, putting his violin away as Orion got up to see what he could do. "I'll just ask Kyoshiro to make a rap."

"Hey Orion, I can make a rap." Bon assured Orion as he raised his paw, confident he could make a decent beat.

"Tch. Give me a break Bon." Orion responded as he turned to Bon, not buying this claim. "There's no way you can make a rap."

"Yeah I can Orion." Bon replied as he got down, getting into Orion's face with a smile. "I just need a saxophone."

Orion put on a blunt expression, finding it incredibly stupid that Bon would use a saxophone for a rap. "A saxophone." Bon nodded and tilted his hat, revealing the back of it to say 'Fat Hoes!'

* * *

Bon was playing a saxophone and starting off the instrumental version of Sml's Wanna See My Pencil? as he began singing Check out my Claw Knives, beginning his rap with style. " _Wanna, see, my,_ (Shows off his claws, which are sharper than normal claws) _claw knives? Wanna, see, my,_ (Shows the claw knives to another) _claw knives? Wanna, see, my,_ (Shows the claw knives to another) _claw knives? Wanna, see, my,_ (Shows the claw knives to another) _claw knives?_ "

Bon popped up in some kind of club and was surrounded by a bunch of hot babes. " _Hey Orion._ (Reveales his claws) _Wanna see my claw knives?_ (Grabs a White Shepherd's butt) _Not matter how damn thick, I always got the wives._ (Waves his claws around a bit) _Its sharp, it's brutal,_ (Sharpens his claws with a nail sharpener) _It can break anyone's skull. I always show them off,_ (Points one claw at the screen) _but it doesn't make me mental._ "

Bon was shaking his butt at the screen, possibly as a taunt to the haters as he continued his rap. " _It's brutal, it's crazy,_ (Spins around and flicks his hat) _hope you don't have rabies. Who's the rival of Weed? You know that it's my daddy._ (Bon grabbed a mic up on a stage, catching the DJ off guard) _My rhymes are fuckin hot, you weren't even ready._ (Bon is shown in his bed while wearing wolf pajamas) _I got ma jammies on, I'm ready, for beddie._ (Talks normally) Is that even a word?"

Bon shrugged and got back to the rap song, jumping up while repeating what he did before. " _Wanna, see, my,_ (Shows off his claws, which are sharper than normal claws) _claw knives? Wanna, see, my,_ (Shows the claw knives to another) _claw knives? Wanna, see, my,_ (Shows the claw knives to another) _claw knives? Wanna, see, my,_ (Shows the claw knives to another) _claw knives?_ (Starts dancing) Wanna _see my claw knives? Wanna see my claw knives?_ _Wanna see my claw knives? Wanna see my claw knives?_ _Wanna see my claw knives? Wanna see my claw knives? Wanna see my claw knives?_ (Looks at the screen) _You know you wanna see my claw knives!_ "

Bon started playing on some kind of cat piano, enjoying himself quite a bit with it. " _Cat, pi-an-o so-lo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._ " Bon started barking, doing it twelve times with the last one being vicious and then he continued as he moonwalked. " _Back on the track._ (Moonwalks up to Bella) _These hoes are_ (Slaps Bella) _smacked._ (Moonwalks over to the next scene of him sitting on a couch) _These haters can't kill me, you know that's a fact._ "

Bon revealed his sword claws again as he continued his rap with all kinds of beat to it. " _My knife claws attached,_ (Pulls out his cat piano) _my piano is a cat,_ (Takes out a bat and holds it over a poster of him being hated on) _I see a group of haters, I hit them with a_ (Smashes the poster) _bat._ (Bon continued rapping as he was sitting on the roof) _Always got my sword claws, I can still ride a bike. These bullies wanna try me, you know we're gonna_ (Punches at the screen) _fight. People say they hate me, well they can take a hike. I just schooled these haters,_ (Takes out a mic) _Now let me drop the_ (Drops the mic) _mic._ "

Bon finished his rap while standing on his bed and showing off his claw kinves again. " _Wanna, see, my,_ (Shows off his claws, which are sharper than normal claws) _claw knives? Wanna, see, my,_ (Shows the claw knives to another) _claw knives? Wanna, see, my,_ (Shows the claw knives to another) _claw knives? Wanna, see, my,_ (Shows the claw knives to another) _claw knives?_ (Starts dancing) Wanna _see my claw knives? Wanna see my claw knives?_ _Wanna see my claw knives? Wanna see my claw knives?_ _Wanna see my claw knives? Wanna see my claw knives? Wanna see my claw knives?_ (Looks at the screen) _You know you wanna see my claw knives!_ "

* * *

Orion and the others were watching the video with Yamabiko seeming to enjoy it and Orion being unimpressed as Andy cracked a joke about one moment. "Wow Bon. I'm really glad you slapped the daughter of the Ohu army leader himself on a live video for all to see."

"Bon, that was ridiculous!" Orion closed his laptop and turned to Bon, finding the song to be completely dumb. "I can't believe you submitted that crap; we're gonna lose as soon as they see the title."

"Orion, you're just being a hater."

"I'm not being a hater, I'm just being honest."

Just then, a female poodle kicked Bon's door down and ran up to him, giving him a sack of money. "Congratulations Bon! You won an assload of money, and a kickass record!" Bon smirked to Orion, who rolled his eyes as the poodle explained something else. "And since you're famous now, You're going on a three day tour through certain parts of America because we need the next scene to happen. Rap on baby!" Bon was shown on the cover of a magazine while playing his saxophone.

* * *

Bon was packing for his trip as Yamabiko wondered how it was going to go and when he would come back. "And you won't take drugs when you get back, will you? Cause the last thing I want is for you to go down the deep end."

"Relax dude, I'll be fine out there." Bon assured Yamabiko, turning around and giving his friend a confident smile. "I'll be back before ya know it, and I'm sure I won't be taking drugs like heroine or cocaine by the time I come back to Akita Prefecture. Besides. My dad would get on my ass about it."

Yamabiko snickered a bit, picturing how Kyoshiro would snap if he saw Bon using any kind of drugs. "Yeah, no kidding. He'd even snap if you took regular cigarettes." Bon and Yamabikio fist bumped with Bon taking off on the tour bus, leaving Yamabiko to wonder what to do. He heard a timer beep on his phone and he checked it with excitement. "Alright, my show's almost on!" Yamabiko rushed off, hoping to get to his house before his show started.

* * *

Yamabiko was watching Tv at his house while sitting on some weird chair that was shaped like a cat as he placed on the couch. He was quite invested in the show, but he was also bored, since he wasn't with Bon, and they usually watched this show together. Tesshin saw that he was bored and walked up to him, hoping everything was okay. He knew how close he and Bon were, and Bon being away was obviously hard for him to take upon first contact. "You okay son?"

Yamabiko saw his father and turned to him, hoping he could get some enjoyment from him. "Yeah, I guess. It's just weird not being with Bon. I think you know how often we spend time together." Tesshin nodded, understanding Yamabiko's dilemma as the young Koga decided to give Bon a call. "I'll see how the tour's doing." Yamabiko called Bon and waited for him to pick up the phone, only for there to be no answer on the other end. This made Yamabiko dissapointed as he put his phone away. "No answer. It must be in silent mode."

"He'll be back soon son. There's no need to worry." Tesshin assured his son as he rubbed his head, making Yamabiko smile a bit.

* * *

Yamabiko was waiting for Bon to come back at the bus stop with Orion and Andy arriving as well. The two of them saw Yamabiko in an excited mood and sat down with him as Orion spoke up. "Bet you're hyped for Bon's return Yamabiko. Especially since you've been waiting for it for the past three days he's been gone."

"You bet Orion." Yamabiko dashed up to the front of sidewalk and put on some goggles, confusing Orion and Andy as the two looked at each other with puzzled looks. The tour bus came along and Yamabiko got splashed with a puddle of water, giving Orion and Andy an idea of what he was planning. "And I didn't even have to go swimming." Bon got off the tour bus and he was wearing ear piercings, along with a leather jacket as Yamabiko rushed up to him. "Welcome back Bon!"

"Yeah, thanks." Bon flicked his hat up with Orion, Andy, and Yamabiko seeing a new him, which was something they weren't expecting. "What? Is this not Japan? And more importantly, you guys know if anything happened while I was gone?"

Orion and Andy looked at each other, wondering what was up with Bon's jacket with Andy commenting on it. "Besides the fact that you came back with that jacket?"

"Duh wimp sauce, what do you think?" Bon asked in a rude tone, and then he got up in Orion's face. "Listen here Orion. I'm the boss now, and I say-" Orion slapped Bon across the face, making him rub his cheek as he looked at Orion with a smile. "You can stay leader."

* * *

Orion and the others were at Bon's place as he showed them something on his laptop. "Guys, check this out." Bon was looking at the likes and views of his video with the others and they all found them to be exceptionally high. There were next to no dislikes, I think we can guess who one of them is from, and Bon was more than satisfied with this. "As you can clearly see, my rap song is more popular than any of the others in the U.S. I think it's safe to say I'll become the rapping sensation everyone expected me to be."

Orion scoffed and scrolled through the comments of his video as he said something about the scenario himself. "Dude, no one expected you to become a sensation. It just happened because we got an assload of cash." Bon shrugged, seeing Orion's point and allowing him to continue scrolling through the comments. "So hot, I'm totally in that, ttyl on Facebook? Dude, I think you've got an unofficial girlfriend. (Looks at Bon) Either that or she's a stalker."

"I don't think she's a stalker Orion. No stalker would use ttyl." Andy responded, and then he looked a little closer at the text, questioning the font. "Though i can't say whether or not they'd type their comments in bold."

"Why is it called bold anyway? All the other fonts aren't named after a random personality trait." Yamabiko asked as he looked at the code with intensity, as if he was trying to figure it out. "What are you hiding font? Are you trying to say you're braver than all of us? Well you're just a font!"

Bon rolled his eyes while smiling as he scrolled down the comments some more. "It's just a font type dude. It's not actually trying to prove anything." Orion and the others continued looking through the comments as Bon found one on a new car deal. "Nah, those things are always full of crap." Bon liked his video and smiled as he nodded in approval. "Genius."

* * *

Bon was hooking up some kind of beer machine to the top of his room as he put in the last cord. When he got it all set up, he took his phone out and went to a good angel in his room, taking a picture of it and uploading it to Facebook. When it was uploaded, he got an assload of comments, which he was quite proud of. He then went to turn the machine on, but before he could, Kyoshiro came into the room with Bon being annoyed at his rude entrance. "Dad, knocking, please. I don't become a rap star by people bursting into my room. That's just a consequence."

"That's not the case and you know it Bon!" Kyoshiro sounded quite strict with his son, walking up to him as he showed him the photo. "Explain this!"

Bon looked closely at the photo, pretending he didn't know what his father was talking about, and then he acted like he just found out about it. "Oh yeah, that's the beer machine I ordered. (Turns to his beer machine) I figured I might as well have one since there's a high chance I'm gonna get drunk somewhere around my life."

"Well you're not using it, at least not until you're an adult." Kyoshiro declared as he pulled Bon away by his tail. "And I don't wanna risk smacking you, so please, if you act like a gangster, don't do it here." Bon scoffed and walked away from his father, much to his annoyance as Kyoshiro dashed in front of him. "Don't you walk away from me without a response mister!"

"Dad, quit hating. If you don't like my style then don't bother tryin to ruin it." Bon replied with a calm and chilled out voice, making Kyoshiro sigh in annoyance. "Anyway, I'm gonna head out. Got some stuff to do, and my sick leather jacket's got some lookin cool to do." Bon walked out of the room and shouted with excitement as he jumped off the balcony, eating some kind of weird bee and shrugging as he walked off. Kyoshiro watched Bon walk off, wondering what he was planning to do with his life at the moment.

* * *

Orion, Andy, and Yamabiko were waiting for Orion at Cross's place as they saw him walking up to them all wobbly. It was quite weird and Orion decided to comment on it before stuff got out of hand. "Dude. What is wrong with your body?"

"Hey losers. How are you doin?" Bon asked, and it was in a weird robotic voice that threw his friends off. "I got this awesome beer machine at my house, wanna check it out?"

Orion raised an eyebrow as he made his next statement, finding Bon's voice to be really weird. "Sure, but what's up with your voice? You sound like a robot that lost his voice chip and had to get it replaced with a crappy old model one."

"Oh, that? I swallowed a bee or something, I don't know." Bon explained, and then he started to explain the plan. "Anyway, here's how we get down in this place. We sneak you guys into my room, and then I lock the door like hell, and then we all drink from the beer machine."

"Okay, can you stop talking like that?" Andy asked, sounding as polite as he could. "It's starting to give me a migrane."

"Sorry." Bon thought for a moment and decided to up the voice a bit with this little robot voice moment. "Sorr-ay."

Orion and Andy sighed as Yamabiko then spoke up. "Are you sure this is alright Bon? I don't think any of us will be allowed to drink bear yet."

"Then I feel bad for you son."

"I just care about our health is all."

"Oh my god!"

"Thanks dude. Yeah, it can be a struggle to-"

"A monkey!" A ninja monkey jumped down and aimed his sword at Orion, who smacked it away just as Bon went into a fighting stance. "Nature's ninja!" Orion gave a blunt look to Bon and snapped his fingers, making Bon wobble again. "Ooooooh shiiiiiiit!" Orion kicked the robot monkey aside as Bon saw a bunch of girls nearby. "Hey ladies! Do you like the sound of my voice!?" The ladies cheered with Bon saying his line again to see if they could make their cheer louder. "I can't hear you! I said, do you like the sound of my voice!?"

The girls cheered louder and then a duo of limos showed up with one of them running right over the ninja monkey. The limo then dropped right onto him and went back to being a normal car with Orion not really caring all that much. "Eh. He was probably gonna try to kill us anyway."

Bon was dancing with a group of girls as he walked over to the others and spoke to Yamabiko. "Yo Yami! I just found you, (Shows Yamabiko a Beagle) a new girlfriend, and a (Shows Yamabiko a Cocker Spaniel) girl for your girlfriend, (Looks at a bulldog with a blunt look and speaks in a normal voice) and you can go home."

The Bulldog walked off with Orion noticing all the girls surrounding him and walking up to a limo driver. "Any idea on why Bon sounds like me whenever I'm singing a joke song or (Sings in a robot voice) a short one like thi-i-i-i-is?"

"Sorry, can't say I know the reason." The limo driver admitted, and then he saw Bon dancing and wondered what it could be himself. "It's quite interesting to think about, is it not?"

"Yeah! Move it baby!" Bon continued dancing up until he let out a three second garlic fart, releasing a green cloud (brrrrraaaaat). The bee let out this line 'I'm free motha fuckas!' and then headed off with Bon being aware of it. "Oh, it WAS a bee. (Poorly done robot voice) Hey girl. I like your movements."

Everyone stopped dancing and drove off with Orion, Andy, and Yamabiko walking up to Bon as he snarked about the situation. "Oh my god, I feel so sorry for you, you had everything, ah, wow."

"Yep. Looks like everything's going back to nor-(pfft)mal." Bon let out a ten second garlic fart, releasing a green cloud with his butt being shown in the process (brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat). Bon sat down with a comfy look on his face with Andy having a blunt look on his face.

"Why am I friends with you?"

"Cause I'm awesome."

* * *

Orion and his friends were watching Tv with the news speaking about Bon and his current reputation. "And so, the rapping sensation Bon, seems to have recently had a temporary robot voice, which is something no one can explain, especially since it ends after you fart out a bee." Mel was shown speaking about the event, finding it quite interesting himself. "At the moment, I can't say whether or not he'll get this robot voice again, but I can say this much. It's a cool voice to have from the sond of it. I bet his butt stung from the inside though."

Bon snickered a bit and turned off the Tv, being bored of the star life already and deciding to just chill. "Well that's enough fame for one chapter. You guys wanna just chill for, whatever?"

Orion saw Ciara outside Cross's house and signalled the others that he'd be back, running outside to see what it was all about. When he closed the door, Ciara noticed him and Orion noticed the device she was holding just before she put it away. "Hey Ciara. What's with that device in your paw."

"Nothing serious. I'm just scanning the area." Ciara answered and then she walked up to Orion and explained what her plan was. "From what I know Hydra's planning an attack on Akita Prefecture in three weeks. If we're not careful, he could wipe everyone out."

"And on my sister's birthday? (Chuckles a bit) Damn, you gotta be really cruel to do that." Orion then remembered he hadn't gotten a present for Bella yet and decided to ask Ciara for advice. "Hey, you know what a good present for someone like Bella would be? She's all bubbly and timid and she's a bit of a tomboy but mostly girly girl."

Ciara thought for a moment and saw this as a good date opportunity for Orion, smiling as he looked at him. "Meet me in town tomorrow and we'll see what we can find. (Points to Orion and becomes strict) But don't think this makes us friends. I'd never become allies with the likes of you." Orion shrugged, not really minding the lack of friendship, and smirking as Ciara walked off. "Eight o clock sharp." Orion nodded with Ciara running off to keep the fact that she was here hidden with Orion walking inside with an intrigued smile on his face.

* * *

Ciara was running through the forest as she sensed a strong presence, looking to the right and spotting Johnny, Lucy, and Lenny. She looked closely at them to make sure she knew what they were up to and saw that they were just chilling, not causing any harm or anything. This made he confused and she walked a little closer to them as Johnny took out a physics book and started reading from it. "If an object were completely immersed in a liquid denser than it, the resulting bouyant force would exceed the weight of the object."

Ciara was confused upon that fact as Johnny then gave her a grin. "It explains why objects float in liquids denser than themselves. Phsyics truly are a masterpiece in the making." Ciara giggled a bit and took a liking to Johnny's physics interest, even if she wasn't into it herself. Johnny could tell Ciara wasn't here to attack the trio and decided to leave her be. Ciara let out a soft smile as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

Bleach ending 10 Sakura Biyori played during the credits with Orion shown sitting on a ledge while looking over the land as a female voice prepared to sing The Evil In Me. " _Sometimes I wonder, why things are like this, why my blood is tainted black, with no bliss. Has this fact occured, to anyone else, or is it all just me sulking, with little hope._ "

Orion looked up at the moon as Andy walked over to him and the two of them started talking as the leaders of Ohu were above them. " _Very few canines understand me. Some others see me as as sadistic twerp. And although I won't lie, I truly love martial arts, I want them to see, that there's, more to me._ "

Orion and Andy looked at the stars with their looks of hope and compassion being shown. " _My flaws aren't to ignore, but they aren't all I am. There is much, more to me, then this scar here. I blame no one for, being fearful, but I wish they could see. Once they see my, caring side they'll, get past the evil in me._ "


	15. Volcano Adventure

Ginga Hanashi Orion

Season one Episode fifteen: Volcano Adventure

* * *

The screen brightened up with Silhouette from Naruto Shippuden playing as Orion and his friends were each shown one by one with Orion being last to indicate him being the main character. The word Ginga was sliced onto the screen with Hanashi being pushed underneath it. The word Orion was then shot underneath that as well with fire blazing around it right after. The song began with Orion looking over a beautiful part of the land as a female voice began to sing the main theme for the series known as Who I Am.

" _Ready set go! My determination will rise and give me hope;_ (Andy walks up to Orion and sits next to him) _Even though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ " Bella was jumping into a rain puddle while it was still raining, showing her bubbly natue. " _Crossing that line._ (Bella sees Sirius walking up to her) _We all know there's no going back in time._ (Sirius rubs Bella's head, making her smile) _E_ ven _though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ "

Orion and Rigel were on a stage with Rigel farting his ABC's as he let out small green clouds for each one, making Orion laugh as the song continued. " _Our passion, is burning, under the sun._ " Orion was shown to be crushing someone's skull, showing a dark expression on his face as he did so. " _Yeah my skin is, glistening._ (Orion lets out an evil grin, showing that he can be merciless when he wants to be) _From the, sweat dripping from my_ (Orion punches the guard, possibly killing him as he does so) _face!_ "

Ciara was watching as Orion slashed through an entire army of evil doers, staying out of sight as to not be seen by him. " _As time will pass, I believe,_ (Ciara seems to be cautious when watching Orion's skills) _there are many things that we may forget;_ (Orion continues to slash the army members into pieces as well as wiping them all out in no time) _But I won't, lost the sign, of who I am._ "

Orion and his friends were shown to be braving some kind of snowstorm with Orion holding Andy's paw tightly so he doesn't fall behind. " _It's not exactly that I don't care, but I won't let my memories be bare. And that's why, I must find, out who I am._ "

Orion was dodging Hydra's punches and kicks while in a blood red aura without moving as the song wrapped up. " _So gracefully, we're fluttering, like dancing leaves. Just know I won't, ever abandon you!_ " Orion aimed a punch at Hydra as the wolf did the same, capping off the intro theme and having the title return with a dark aura along with Orion's sillhouette next to it.

* * *

Orion, Andy, and Rigel were walking around somewhere hot with Andy shown to be looking at something on his IPad. It started beeping like crazy and Andy became optimistic as he looked at Orion. "I think we're close. It hasn't beeped this fast until now."

"It might break a lot faster if it doesn't shut off." Orion snarked with his ears covered with the three of them seeing some kind of volcano and running up to it with Andy turning the beeping off. "You sure ths is the place? That last Ohu Soul could be just about anywhere in the world. Maybe even outside of Japan." Orion started to wonder how they would even get the Ohu Soul out. "I'm not saying we can't get it, I'm just saying it's not gonna be a walk in the park. More like a walk on hot coals."

"I'm positive Orion. This thing hasn't let us down before." Andy pointed out, and then he realized something as the three of them got up to the entrance. "Then again I never used this before so that's just proof that it works."

"Tch. Yeah, no shit sherlock." Rigel snarked with a smirk on his face, and then he looked through the door and saw some guards there. He was bummed out when he saw this and looked at the others to let them know they had company. "Looks like we've got some obstecles."

Orion smirked and punched his palm, ready for whatever this place had to offer for him. "Fine with me." Orion punched the door open with the guards spotting Orion and the others with Orion walking up to them. "Alright dudes, let me break it down for ya. You have something we want, aka, the seventh Ohu Soul. And if you kindly hand it over I won't lay a single punch on you. But if you decline my offer..." A bunch of guards entered the room and made Orion excited, having him crack his knuckles and gain an excited smile. "Let's rock!"

Orion charged at the guards and kicked four of them into the wall, blocking the spear of another and jabbing it into another one's chest. He then punched the ground and made the guards shake, low sweeping them all and kneeing the biggest one, knocking him out. He then slammed the heads of the other guards and allowed Andy and Rigel to enter. "Our entrance has been made." Orion walked into the hallway with Andy and Rigel right behind him.

Orion, Andy, and Rigel were looking around with Andy being a little worried about the amount of fire and lava that was present. He was rubbing his arm nervously and hoped no one fell in, but he also knew that wasn't going to just happen, since even if he slipped, Orion would be swift enough to get him out of there. He chuckled nervously when a fireball jumped over them and found it quite hard to keep quiet, which wasn't an issue since there wasn't really anyone else around. "Sure is a lot of fire here, don't ya think guys?"

"Well duh. This is a volcano." Orion pointed out, but he also knew Andy was smart enough to expect that. "But no worries. I brought along plenty of supplies so we could stay up to date." Orion, Andy, and Rigel got to the end of the hallway with Orion wondering where the Ohu Soul could be hidden. "Any ideas on the Ohu Soul's hiding spot?"

Andy started to think about where the Ohu Soul might be but couldn't think of a lot of locations for it to be hidden in. "I don't have a lot of thoughts on it Orion, but it could be in the safe, if they have one. (Walks off with Orion and Rigel) This place hasn't been visited for decades now so there's no telling what's to expect."

"No doubt about it." Rigel snickered a bit, knowing exactly what he was going to do as a prank if anyone tried to mess with him. "I can see it now. As soon as I drop down a bunch of fart balloons, they're gonna get blinded, and maybe even burn the place down."

Orion rolled his eyes while smiling, finding that Rigel wasn't one for using his head. "It's a volcano Rigel. The most that prank will do is piss them off." Rigel shrugged and the trio continued to walk by with Orion wondering what the leader of the volcano was like. "There's gotta be a leader to this place, but where could he be?" Orion, Andy, and Rigel continued to walk onward, knowing they had to find something useful for them.

* * *

Orion, Andy, and Rigel continued walking down the hallway as Orion stopped them upon seeing a group of elite looking guards. He looked back at Andy and Rigel just as Rigel cut a three second garlic fart, letting out a green cloud underneath him (phhhhht). Orion, Andy, and Rigel hid behind the wall just as the guards looked at them with Orion punching Rigel in the gut. "Keep it silent dude. Like how dogs in the real world do it." Rigel gave a relaxed look with Andy covering his nose and gaggy at the garlic scent with Orion wafting it away. "Better."

The guards started walking over to where Orion, Andy, and Rigel were with Orion getting ready for another fight. The guards looked to where Orion, Andy, and Rigel were, only for them to be gone and then shown up in the vent as Orion joked about it. "And this was never shown before because I don't care." Orion, Andy, and Rigel were crawling through the vent as the trio then came across a dining room, making Orion stop and start drooling.

Andy collided with Orion's rear end as Rigel did the same with Andy as Andy looked up to Orion to see what was up. "What is it Orion?"

"Food!" Orion jumped down and slid under the table with his presence barely being noticed with Andy and Rigel watching from above. Orion popped up under a guard's hat and grabbed a chicken leg. "Hi." Orion ate the chicken leg and hopped out the helmet and dashed off. "Bye." A guard was about to bite into his burger as Orion suddenly popped up underneath the table. "Hi." Orion took the burger and ate it whole, surprising the guard as to how Orion got there to begin with as Orion quickly dashed off. "Bye."

A chef came out with a cake of sorts with Andy and Rigel snickering at what was going to happen next. "Hi." Orion took the cake and walked off with it, exiting the kitchen and leaving the guards impressed by his skills. "Bye." Andy and Rigel jumped down and walked off with Orion, who was more than happy to spare some of the cake with them. "Chocolate cake anyone? This is all fiction so it won't hurt us." Andy and Rigel happily took a cake slice each just as a tough looking guard appeared in front of them looking angry. "Want one?"

* * *

Loud punching noises were heard inside a closet with Andy and Rigel wondering what could be going on in there. Rigel decided to strike up a conversation, knowing that Andy had to have some interesting topics. "So. What's it like being Orion's best friend? I love my brother, but I know it's gotta be hard hanging out with him all the time."

Andy laughed a bit and found Rigel's words to be more than true, having quite a bit of information on Orion in plenty of areas. "It is at times for sure. But I knew from the first day we met he was more than some edgy and bratty kid who almost everyone in town hated. Actually, the first moment we had showed that."

"Ya don't say." Rigel found that information quite interesting and wanted to know more. "What WAS your first moment with Orion?"

"Let's just say he was brave even before he got all strong." Andy advised, not wanting to talk about it too much. "Me and Orion prefer to keep it to ourselves."

Rigel nodded in understanding as Orion opened the door and took out the guard leader, quite proud of what he did to him. "And this dude didn't even bother putting up a single fist. What a pushover." Orion slammed the guard's head into the floor and walked off with Andy and Rigel, feeling they were close to the Ohu Soul. "So what do you guys think our status on the Ohu Soul is so far? I'd say we're getting closer by the minute, but I probably wouldn't know much since I've never been to this place until today."

"Yeah, I'd say we're close too." Andy replied, and then he looked back at the guard, wondering what was going to happen with him. "Should we call the medics for him? He looks pretty badly damaged. (Grins to Orion) As to be expected from you."

"Please. He probably takes and/or dishes out beatings like that every day if he's working as a volcano guard." Andy saw Orion's point with the guard standing up and rubbing his head, finding that Orion wasn't a kid anyone would want to mess with under any kinds of circumstances.

* * *

Orion, Andy, and Rigel found the throne room with Orion scoffing at how easy the job turned out to be. "Well it wasn't really a walk. Maybe a speed walk." Orion opened up the door to the throne room and revealed a bunch of lasers, nodding to Andy and Rigel as he ran up to them and dodged them with swift movements. Whether it was a jump or a slide, or even a roll in the air, he was capable of doing it, and he got to the Ohu Soul in a matter of ten seconds. As he grabbed it though, an alarm went off and Orion took the orb. "Guess I missed one."

Orion threw the orb at Andy and Rigel with Andy catching it as soon as the orb closed, leading to the leader of the volcano coming out. "YOU!" Orion looked up at the leader of the volcano, finding out that he was some giant lava monster. Orion didn't really seem interested in this as the leader of the volcano kneeled down to him. "YOU WILL-" Orion slapped the leader of the volcano, making him rub his cheek in pain. "Ow. You're stronger than I thought you'd be."

"Well I was able to beat up the leader of your low effort guards for a reason. (Smirks) I don't blame ya too much though, considering your brain is literally fried." The leader of the volcano growled at Orion's taunt and went to strike him, only for Orion to jump up and sit right on top of his head. Orion loved the feeling he got on his rear end and ripped a five second rotten egg fart, making the leader of the volcano turn yellow (brrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuup). The leader of the volcano fell to the ground with Orion rolling backward upon impact.

Orion walked up to the leader of the volcano and whiffed the fart a bit, gathering some of the scent as Andy and Rigel came back into the room. Orion gave the fart jar to Rigel, who happily whiffed it as he walked off with Orion and Andy with Andy making a sarcastic comment with a snicker. "Yeah, not childish at all." Orion, Andy, and Rigel jumped up to the vent with Rigel closing his jar as they crawled through. "Let's get out of here before we all burn alive."

Orion nodded in agreement with the trio finding a bunch of guards dancing in some kind of party room. Rigel had an idea on how to throw them off and took out some balloons, nodding to Orion and Andy as they snuck out of the vents and up to the roof. When they were up there, Rigel put a balloon up to his butt and released a three second chicken fart, letting out a green cloud into it (pffffft). Orion snickered at the idea of what Rigel was about to do as Andy rolled his eyes while smiling with Rigel putting another balloon up to his butt.

Rigel cut a five second garlic fart, letting out a green cloud into the balloon and making it slightly bigger than the previous one (phhhhhhhhhht). Orion and Andy nodded and headed over to the vents to brace themselves with Rigel putting another balloon up to his butt and cracking a five second chocolate fart, letting out a green cloud into it (brrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaat). Rigel had all the balloons wrapped up and put another one up to his butt and prepared to fart into it.

After a few seconds, a bunch of balloons fell down to the guards with Orion and Andy bracing themselves for the explosion. Rigel was awaiting what was about to happen and as one of the balloons exploded, Rigel snapped his fingers and had the gas bomb connect with the others, blowing them up as Orion and Andy hid from the gas cloud. Rigel whiffed the farts and was beyond satisfied as he jumped down to a bunch of knocked out guards and what looked like twelve blown up balloons that held farts in them. "Mission accomplished."

Orion and Andy jumped down with Andy almost passing out from the scent, making Rigel question why as Orion explained it. "Andy's breed of dogs have stronger noses than most others. It's a German Shepherd thing."

"Ah." Orion, Andy, and Rigel walked over to the food table and Orion picked up all of the food and walked off with it, leaving Rigel to wonder how they'd get his fart scent off. "So unless my butt has magic powers that makes the farts unable to be removed, how are we gonna do this thing?"

Orion looked back at the pile of food that was in the tablecloth and was unsure of how things would turn out with it. "Well if we don't get it fixed fast there's a good chance it might rot. We may need to leave before the place collapses, assuming they have a self destruct button."

"I think Sirius can make something that can help us out with that. He did make the thing that got us here after all." Andy looked at the device and put it up to the Ohu Soul Orion took out with it beeping like crazy until Orion shut it off. "Keep in mind that I wasn't comparing you two. I'd never do that." Orion nodded in understanding and ran off with Andy and Rigel, wanting to escape before anything went haywire.

* * *

Orion, Andy, and Rigel were about to exit the volcano before Rigel stopped, hoping to do something before they left. "Guys, wait! (Orion and Andy stop and look back at Rigel) I gotta fart on the lava before we leave." Orion and Andy rolled their eyes while smiling and allowed Rigel to do his thing as they walked off. As a lava wave came up, Rigel released a loud and bassy ten second rotten egg fart right on it, hitting it with a yellow cloud (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). If only Rigel could've remembered what happened the last time he farted on fire.

Rigel felt a burning pain on his butt and looked back to find his butt on fire, screaming in pain as Orion and Andy watched him run out. Orion took out a water bottle and sprayed it on Rigel's butt, relieving Rigel of the pain and having him wipe his forehead with relief. "Thank you Orion."

"Anytime my brother." Orion put the water bottle away and walked off with Andy and Rigel with Orion still being able to smell Rigel's fart scent on the food. Though, that isn't as surprising considering he's a dog and all that. "Geez dude. And I thought MY farts were bad. Well, they are, a lot worse even, but you do have a knack for being able to let out a barrage of nasty farts."

Rigel laughed a bit at the situation that went down with Andy commenting on how disgusting the two were with playful snark. "You guys are gross." Orion and Rigel shrugged with Orion looking at the Ohu Soul, wondering what they should wish for when the seven Ohu souls are combined. "So what do you guys wanna wish for? Gin to come back, what the Bloodlust is all about, how I somehow tie into the whole thing, anything that sounds cool I'm down for."

"If no one's a douchebag about the whole thing, I say we wish about the Bloodlust thing." Orion responded, still determined to find out what that meant. "Maybe we can ask why my blood is black or something like that. There's gotta be some kind of explination for it. Even if it's complicated I'll take it."

"Alright then. Black blood it is." Rigel spoke up, fully on board with the plan as the trio headed back to Cross's house, where the other Ohu Souls lied.

* * *

Orion, Andy, and Rigel got ready to summon Crina in hopes that she could answer their question on Orion's blood color. As they backed up, Orion and Andy nodded to each other with Rigel questioning why he was still here. "Why am I even in the scene?" Orion shrugged and Crina came to life with Rigel taking quite a liking to what her body had too offer. "Ooo la la."

"Greetings young ones." Crina spoke with a kind and caring voice as she looked down at Orion, Andy, and Rigel, quite surprised to see one of them. "Ah, I see one of you is the Bloodlust. (Smiles) I think I can guess what you want to ask. What is the Bloodlust, is that correct?"

Orion flinched and found the question to be almost accurate to the one he actually had in mind and decided to say his actual question. "Actually, I was wondering why my blood was black." Crina couldn't quite follow what Orion meant until Orion poked himself with his claw and revealed a black blood drop on it. "See? Right here. I've known about it for five years now and I still don't know what it means." Crina understood what Orion was speaking of and went down to Orion, kneeling down to him and placing a paw on his head. "Hey, you're not my mom."

Crina giggled softly and smiled to Orion, knowing quite well of how bratty and sassy he could be with his backtalk. "Orion, as you may know by now, you and the Bloodlust are connected. How that is, I think is best for you to find out on your own. But I'll say this much. It's connected to your blood color."

"So then the Bloodlust had black blood." Orion concluded, leaving him in suspense as he looked up at Crina before she could spread the Ohu Souls out. "But wait. How can I find it out on my own? I don't even know what triggers this supposed Bloodlust power that almost everyone in Akita Prefecutre fears."

Crina started to float upward with these words in mind for Orion, which she said just as Kyoshiro, Kotetsu, and Jerome caught sight of it. "You'll find out someday my child."

Crina vanished with Kyoshiro being enraged by Orion's decision with Orion snarking about what Crina said to him. "Well one thing's for sure. She's able to tolerate me well enough, but I'm not her child."

Orion, Andy, and Rigel noticed Kyoshiro walking up to them in rage with Kotetsu and Jerome trying to calm him down as Kyoshiro glared angrily at Orion. "You idiots! We've been looking for that last Ohu Soul for months, and you use it to find out why Orion's blood is black!?" Orion picked his ear, not having any interest in Kyoshiro's temper as Kyoshiro walked up to him and kicked Kotetsu back after he tried to stop him. "Don't you ignore me brat! You knew we were planning on bringing Gin back; you had no right to make that wish!"

"Actually, I forgot about that plan." Orion admitted, making Kyoshiro flinch as Orion looked at him with an annoyed expression. "Look dude, I know Gin was important to pretty much everyone who saw him alive, but I didn't see him when he was alive, so I obviously wouldn't remember a plan you guys barely brought up in the time I knew you. The last time I remember hearing anything about Gin was a year ago and even then I don't think it was about the plan."

Kyoshiro grabbed Orion by his chest and started screaming at him, which didn't affect Orion at all, and Andy took the perfect moment to snap a picture. "That doesn't give you the right to make a wish behind our backs! Now we have to spend another few years-" Just then, a flash went off, leading to Kyoshiro looking and finding And holding his phone. As he put his phone away, he gave a smug look to the Kishu, leading to Kyoshiro glaring back at Orion furiously. "You'd better make him delete that you son of a bitch! (Glances at Andy) Or he gets it next!"

Orion slapped Kyoshiro across the face and made him let go of him, leading to Jerome grabbing Kyoshiro by the neck and looking down at him. "That's enough Kyoshiro. You're not a child anymore. And you certainly can't go around snapping at children who are only a couple months away from being double digit."

"I don't care if he's a kid or not. No one slaps me!" Kyoshiro went into Zokaken mode and two leg mode with Orion doing the same as he blocked a punch Kyoshiro aimed at him. Kyoshiro growled as he looked into Orion's eyes with anger. "Do you have any idea how much pain we went through to find those!?"

"No, and I don't care." Orion threw Kyoshiro behind him and got ready to throw down with Jerome signalling Andy and Rigel to stay out of it, which they did. "And I think Jerome's a little off on the child thing, cause you're obviously cranky from missing your nap. (Smirks to Kyoshiro) So if you don't mind, I'll rock your crib for ya."

Kyoshiro screamed in rage from that insult and dashed at Orion, punching him right in the stomach at full force. Kyoshiro then kicked Orion in the face and sent him back with Orion regaining his balance and going into Zokaken mode himself, launching a Ki beam at Kyoshiro, which he deflected. Orion moved the Ki beam just enough to where it didn't hit Andy and Rigel, since it was going for them and he almost panicked, making him even more enraged as he dashed at Kyoshiro, kicking him in the stomach and punching him in the face.

Orion low sweeped Kyoshiro and grabbed him by one of his back feet, slamming him into the ground at full force. He then launched a giant Ki blast at him, which set him across the ground until he kicked it up into the air. He and Orion dashed at each other with both of them punching each other in the face. Orion launched a Ki beam at Kyoshiro, only for Kyoshiro to elbow him in the stomach. "Looks like I didn't discepline you enough. It's time I make (Pounds Orion towards the floor) up for that!"

Orion regained his balance but still crashed into the floor and got one of his leg's stuck, allowing Kyoshiro to dive down at him and strike him on his stomach. Orion's leg suddenly got a major pain in it as he fell onto his back with Orion screaming in pain as Kyoshiro then stomped on his stomach. He continued to do so until Orion poked his thumb with one of his claws and aimed it at Kyoshiro. "Blood Cannon!" Orion hit Kyoshiro smack in the face with his blood cannon and jumped back up, only to fall to his stomach due to his now injured leg, making Orion bleed out.

Andy sensed Orion's injury and dashed as fast as he could, stepping in front of Kyoshiro, who flinched upon seeing Andy standing there. Kyoshiro saw how determined Andy looked to protect Orion and scoffed, knowing what the outcome would be. "Let's call it a draw Orion."

Orion flinched as Andy helped him up with both of them knowing Orion's injured leg kept him from walking. "Yeah, well fuck you too." Andy walked off with Orion as Kyoshiro looked up to see a dissapointed Jerome standing there.

* * *

Orion was being treated treated by Clara, who was bandaging up his leg just as Andy looked at his father. "Sorry dad. I know you didn't want me to get involved back there, but I sensed Orion's broken leg and I-"

"Nonsense son." Jerome replied, surprising Andy as his father praised him for his noble action. "You stepped up for your friend when he needed it most. It takes true courage to do something like that."

Orion put a paw on Andy as he boasted a bit about his own power. "But don't get cocky, cause that's my job. (Points to himself with his thumb and winks to Andy) And I did most of the work to keep that dickhole under control back there."

Andy nodded in understanding as Koyuki rushed into the house and hugged Orion with fear in her eyes. "Oh Orion, thank god you're okay!"

Weed rushed into the house with Sirius and Bella behind him as Bella hopped up to the couch and hoped Orion wasn't too seriously injured. "What happened while we were out?"

"You pick a fight again?" Orion snickered a bit, unable to blame Sirius for that accusation as Andy gave him a blunt look. "So he didn't then."

"Well whatever it is, I'll be deciding the verdict tomorrow in my office." Weed looked at Andy, hoping he would understand. "And Andy, I thank you for stepping up to protect Orion, but because you chose to do so, I'm going to have to ask you to join my meeting with Orion and Kyoshiro." Andy nodded in understanding, glad he could defend Orion and looked at him with a smile. Orion looked back and gave him a thumbs up as Weed continued his words. "We'll talk about this tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully Orion shouldn't be too injured to move by then."

"His leg will be injured for three weeks, but I'm sure he'll be fine." Clara assured Weed with confidence as Bella smiled.

"And at least he'll be able to attend my birthday party." Bella replied with a bubbly and optimistic smile, which made Orion chuckle a bit and smile back at her.

Orion rubbed Bella's head, which made her giggle. "I wouldn't miss it for the world sis." Sirius smiled at Orion and Bella getting along like true siblings as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

Bleach ending 10 Sakura Biyori played during the credits with Orion shown sitting on a ledge while looking over the land as a female voice prepared to sing The Evil In Me. " _Sometimes I wonder, why things are like this, why my blood is tainted black, with no bliss. Has this fact occured, to anyone else, or is it all just me sulking, with little hope._ "

Orion looked up at the moon as Andy walked over to him and the two of them started talking as the leaders of Ohu were above them. " _Very few canines understand me. Some others see me as as sadistic twerp. And although I won't lie, I truly love martial arts, I want them to see, that there's, more to me._ "

Orion and Andy looked at the stars with their looks of hope and compassion being shown. " _My flaws aren't to ignore, but they aren't all I am. There is much, more to me, then this scar here. I blame no one for, being fearful, but I wish they could see. Once they see my, caring side they'll, get past the evil in me._ "


	16. How Orion met Andy

Ginga Hanashi Orion

Season one Episode sixteen: How Orion met Andy

* * *

The screen brightened up with Silhouette from Naruto Shippuden playing as Orion and his friends were each shown one by one with Orion being last to indicate him being the main character. The word Ginga was sliced onto the screen with Hanashi being pushed underneath it. The word Orion was then shot underneath that as well with fire blazing around it right after. The song began with Orion looking over a beautiful part of the land as a female voice began to sing the main theme for the series known as Who I Am.

" _Ready set go! My determination will rise and give me hope;_ (Andy walks up to Orion and sits next to him) _Even though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ " Bella was jumping into a rain puddle while it was still raining, showing her bubbly natue. " _Crossing that line._ (Bella sees Sirius walking up to her) _We all know there's no going back in time._ (Sirius rubs Bella's head, making her smile) _E_ ven _though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ "

Orion and Rigel were on a stage with Rigel farting his ABC's as he let out small green clouds for each one, making Orion laugh as the song continued. " _Our passion, is burning, under the sun._ " Orion was shown to be crushing someone's skull, showing a dark expression on his face as he did so. " _Yeah my skin is, glistening._ (Orion lets out an evil grin, showing that he can be merciless when he wants to be) _From the, sweat dripping from my_ (Orion punches the guard, possibly killing him as he does so) _face!_ "

Ciara was watching as Orion slashed through an entire army of evil doers, staying out of sight as to not be seen by him. " _As time will pass, I believe,_ (Ciara seems to be cautious when watching Orion's skills) _there are many things that we may forget;_ (Orion continues to slash the army members into pieces as well as wiping them all out in no time) _But I won't, lost the sign, of who I am._ "

Orion and his friends were shown to be braving some kind of snowstorm with Orion holding Andy's paw tightly so he doesn't fall behind. " _It's not exactly that I don't care, but I won't let my memories be bare. And that's why, I must find, out who I am._ "

Orion was dodging Hydra's punches and kicks while in a blood red aura without moving as the song wrapped up. " _So gracefully, we're fluttering, like dancing leaves. Just know I won't, ever abandon you!_ " Orion aimed a punch at Hydra as the wolf did the same, capping off the intro theme and having the title return with a dark aura along with Orion's sillhouette next to it.

* * *

Orion was shown to be lying down on Cross's couch, looking about four years younger, as he sighed with boredom due to having nothing to do. He saw Cross cooking in the kitchen and walked up to her, wondering if she had any ideas on what he could do there. "Hey Cross, you know if there's anything to do around here? It feels like a cemetary but without the graves. And the zombies are all over the place, invisible, and waiting for someone to bite."

Cross snickered a bit, finding that to be a description she wouldn't want to see a reality of. "That'd be creepy." Cross put some cans of food up as she got back to her pasta bowl. "Well lunch should be ready in a bit. I just started though, so if you want something to do feel free to explore the house."

Orion walked past Cross and saw the cans of food that were put up and grabbed the can or brussel sprouts, throwing it out the window and surprising Cross. Orion took off his look of hatred from the brussel sprout can as he then explained why he did that when he looked back at Cross. "I hate brussel sprouts."

"Ah." Cross replied, having been informed that by Koyuki before the kids were dropped off. "Well there's a forest nearby, and your mom told me you liked exploring stuff like that, right?" Orion got excited when he heard that and jumped onto the counter, opening his mouth as Cross then answered the question he was about to ask. "If you promise to get home before lunch is ready, which should give you at least half an hour of exploration time, you can hed out there until I can buy a Tv for you to hook your video games up to."

"You got it!" Orion ran off and jumped out the window, smashing the brussel sprout can when he saw it and running into the forest. Cross wondered if Orion would be able to fend for himself out there, but then he figured it wouldn't be too big of a deal, considering he was Weed's second born child.

* * *

Orion was running through the forest as he looked around and was enjoying himself quite a bit. As he was walking around, he noticed a dark figure dash past him, making him confused, but he shrugged and continued onward. Just then, he heard the sound of someone screaming and wondered what that was all about. "There's a girl out here?" Orion ran to the direction he heard the screaming in and saw that a young German Shepherd about his age was being pinned to a tree by a dark figure. "Oh, it's a dude. Maybe he's transgender."

The German Shepherd was shivering with fear as the shadow leaned over to him with a creepy tone in his voice. "You shouldn't have come out here kid. Now I'm going to make your soul my own!" The shadow laughed, only for Orion to strike it right through the chest with a stick. The shadow fell and released the German Shepherd with Orion standing over it as the shadow glared at him. "You little brat! I was about to get another soul! I should just take yours!"

Orion struck the shadow in the head and ended his life, smirking as he stated these words to end off the shadow's life. "I prefer not turning into a demon, thanks." The German Shepherd was breathing heavily with Orion holding his paw out to him. "You okay there dude?" The German Shepherd grabbed Orion's paw and allowed him to help him up. "These soul snatchers aren't something you wanna mess with. If you wanna take them down yourself, do what I did and strike for the chest. That's where their weakpoint lies. Kind of like how humans work."

"Right. Thanks a lot." Orion nodded and walked off with the German Shepherd, who then introduced himself. "My name's Andy by the way."

"Nice to meet you Andy. I'm Orion." Orion and Andy looked at each other with Orion smiling to Andy, who felt a strange aura around him upon seeing Orion's smile.

* * *

Orion and Andy were walking through the forest as Orion brought up something that he thought Andy would be interested in. "Ya know, it's kinda funny Andy. Usually whenever I save someone's ass they run off in fear as soon as I help them up. Some of them say thanks, and some of them just stay silent, as if they lost their voice or something." Andy found that fact quite interesting indeed, as Orion predicted, with Orion then saying something else. "You're actually the first kid that lives right in the town to treat me like I'm a normal dog."

Andy smiled as he heard those words, glad he and Orion were getting off so well already. "I've heard all those rumors about you. And I don't think they're as true as every canine in town says." Orion nodded in understanding with Andy bringing something up himself. "And I've seen some of your good acts. You're clearly good deep down."

Orion scoffed with a smirk on his face, liking Andy's optimism. "You have optimism dude. I like that." Orion spawned some kind of dark Ki orb in his paw and showed it to Andy as he said something else. "But if the rumors are true, (Crushes the orb) I could kill all kinds of innocent canines in the blink of an eye."

Andy was a little creeped out by those words, but decided it wouldn't hurt to at least give Orion a chance. "Fair enough. At least let me tkae a chance at seeing the side you clearly showed when you saved me earlier." Orion nodded with approval as he and Andy arrived back at Cross's house with Andy recognizing it. "Hey, I know this place. My mom drives me up here whenever she's too busy with work."

"Heh. Funny coincidence. My mom did the same thing with me and my siblings today." Orion replied, finding that to be worth bringing up as he and Andy entered the house. "You probably know by now that my dad's the leader of the Ohu army."

"Yeah, I've heard about that." Andy responded, finding it interesting that Orion was more willing to kill than Weed was. "You're not really a lot like him morality wise." Orion looked at Andy with a snicker, getting his words exactly.

* * *

Orion and Andy were on the couch as the two of them ate some of Cross's spaghetti and talked about life. Orion was currently talking about something from a previous day with Andy listening to what he had to say. "So then Rigel threw Bella right into the mud pool, and Bella was freaking like crazy!" Orion started laughing with Andy thinking to himself about how he could be as brave as Orion was, wanting to have the courage he possessed. He hated how he was always a coward. Just then, Orion snapped his fingers in his face. "You awake dude?"

Andy flinched and nodded in response, noticing that Orion was smirking as he took another bite of his food. "Yeah, I'm awake. Great story."

"Oh, really. What'd I just tell you?" Orion asked smugly, catching Andy off guard as he tried to remember what Orion just told him. It wasn't too hard either.

"Something about a mud pool, right?" Orion nodded in response with Andy mentioning another part of the story. "And from what you told me, Bella seems like the type that doesn't like mud, or really anything that's outside her comfort zone."

"You'd be right about that." Orion shoved his food into his face, making Andy laugh as Orion then commented on something else. "Ya know Andy, before today I didn't really hang out with anyone my age, aside from my siblings. It's nice to have someone I can genuinelly talk to." Andy smiled in response, glad he could fill that part in for Orion. "Something else I should bring up actually, if you asked me to give you sparring lessons, I'd be more than happy to do so."

Andy decided to take this chance and instantly replied to Orion's offer. "That'd be awesome! When would our first lesson be?"

Orion thought of a good time for Andy's first lesson to start, knowing it would have to fit with where they lived. "I'd say the first time we both end up at Cross's house, since we don't know where the other lives just yet." Andy nodded in agreement, liking the idea as he continued eating.

* * *

Orion and Andy were in Orion's room at Cross's house as Orion lied down on his bed with Andy looking around. He found the room quite cozy looking with Orion taking a liking to it himself. "Yep, I knew I was gonna get one hell of a kick out of this room from the moment Cross showed it to me. I still gotta set it up a bit so it can fit me a lot better, but for now, I think I'll be good in here."

Andy sat down on Orion's bed with Orion sitting up as Andy wondered what they could do in there. "Whatya wanna do first? We have the whole day to ourselves unless you wanna do something with your siblings too."

Orion shrugged with Andy seeing a picture and jumping down to it, picking it up and seeing Weed with Orion with Weed giving a peace sign and Orion flipping off the picture. Orion grabbed the picture as he explained what it was about. "That's one of the few times I actually got to be close with my dad. It was only for a few seconds but it feels like a lifetime whenever I take the time to look at it." Andy nodded in understanding as Orion walked over to a boombox in his room. "Ya know, Cross did put one thing in this room that suited me. Let's rock baby!"

Orion turned the volume of the boombox up with Andy taking a liking to his style as Orion started pulling off some insane dance moves. Andy got into the rythem as well with a moonwalk, which Orion whistled to and called Andy out for. "You do that moonwalk Andy! Party like a pro!" Orion and Andy continued dancing and both of them were having a blast together.

* * *

The next day.

* * *

Orion was walking around the yard in his martial arts school as he saw Andy sitting by himself at a lunch table. He decided to walk on over to him, feeling they knew each other well enough already to sit with each other. "Any of the seats here free or are you waiting for the football team?"

Andy chuckled a bit at Orion's joke and allowed him to sit down, glad he had some company with him now. "I'm actually glad you came over here when you did. This is usually the time of day I try to make friends only to make myself look like a complete idiot."

"Then it's the best time for both of us." Orion saw something sitting beside Andy and decided to check out what it was, opening it up swiftly to reveal it was some kind of tabletop game. "Whoa, nerd alert. I didn't know you were into Warriors and Sadists. I heard this game has some super graphic killing methods."

"It caught my interest." Andy admitted, hoping Orion wouldn't mind playing it with him. "Wanna play it?" Orion looked down at the tabletop game and figured it'd be a good experience for him and Andy to have, having never played a tabletop game before himself.

* * *

Orion and Andy had just finished setting up the tabletop game with Andy making a character for Orion. "Alright. So we have three choices here." Andy set down three cards and explained which one was which. "The swordsman is the best with sword combat, and if you use him you're likely to get a few good head chops. The elf is the best with archery, so you can get some good long distance kills with him. And the wizard, my personal choice, has a more strategic outlook and is full of magical spells worth trying out. Which one do you wanna pick?"

Orion almost instantly picked the swordsman and slid that card over to Andy, knowing he would make an amazing blademaster. "I'm gonna slice these gnorcs asses off!" Andy laughed a bit with Orion thinking of the kind of sword he wanted. "And make the sword short, but strong. I want my kills to be swift and merciful so I can laugh in the faces of these rejects."

Andy chuckled nervously, being a bit creeped out by that second sentence, but he did as Orion requested. "Okay. Swift kills that are merciful so you can laugh in their faces. Interesting combo. Anything else? Like a name or something."

Orion scratched his chin and pounded his fist on the table, knowing the perfect thing to call himself. "Swordsman Orion the dick puncher!" Andy gave a confused look at Orion's vulgar name with Orion explaining what it meant. "I picked the swordsman, right? That means they've got a lot of power in their fists in case some douchebag pulls a dick move and swipes his sword away. And if he does that, I want the perfect opportunity to punch him right in the dick. Hopefully none of their wives will wanna file for a divorce."

Andy contained his laughter and put down the name Orion suggested, finding him to be quite the interesting companion to have. "I think it's safe to say we won't have to worry about their offsprings." Orion gave a confident grin with Andy introducing his character, a wizard in a red cloak. "This is Merlin, my fire wizard. He can burn any opponent to death. Just give him enough time and he can even destroy a forest prince made out of steel."

"Ha ha, nice!" Orion cheered, knowing Merlin would be a good companion to have. He then questioned something about Merlin's description. "Hold up. In pokemon fire types always beat steel types. Why's that such a huge shocker here?" Andy shrugged with Orion deciding not to ask for much detail. "Eh, whatever. I'm ready to kick some ass."

* * *

Orion and Andy were walking home together with the two of them talking about Warriors and Sadists. Orion was surprised with how the game turned out, finding it to be an incredible adventure. "It's like a video game only you don't have to hold a controller! We've gotta play that sometime in the future Andy. If Swordsman Orion and Merlin get wasted without a proper end then I'm gonna fuck my own shit."

Andy snickered at Orion's use of words as the two of them arrived at Orion's house. "You said this is where you lived, right?" Andy looked at the house as he and Orion walked up to it, finding it to be quite a beauty. "Sure is a cozy looking place. Kind of like what people in the country would make."

"You could say that." Orion entered the house and allowed Andy to enter as well with the two of them knowing they were gonna have a great time. "My dad actually made this place himself. If he ever got a second job I bet he'd be an architect." Orion and Andy sat down on the couch with Orion handing Andy the phone so he could call his mom, or dad, whoever he called. "Still, I guess being the Ohu army leader has it's perks."

"Like being able to boss everyone around?" Andy asked with sarcasm, which Orion happilly nodded yes to as Andy gave a call to his mom. "Hi mom. So, I'm at my new friend Orion's house, and I was wondering, since I'm already here, if we could have a sleepover together."

Andy's mother was on the computer as she replied to Andy's request on the phone, not seeing what could go wrong with it. "Well alright, just keep in mind that if he starts acting destructive you gotta come home. I'm not having you die just yet, and if you're at Cross's house, make sure your dad's there to protect you."

"Nah, we're at Orion's place for tonight. Bye mom, love you." Andy allowed his mother to say goodbye to him and hung up, making Orion wonder what the comment on Andy's father was about. "My parents are divorced."

"Ah." Orion grabbed the remote and turned on the Tv, looking for a good show as he then brought up something from Warriors and Sadists. "You didn't seem bothered by me mentioning the word earlier. You're pretty well restrained."

"I just don't see any reason it should break me down since dad's still in my life." Orion nodded in response, taking a liking to how Andy dealt with the fact that his parents split up.

* * *

Orion was setting up a place for Andy to sleep with Andy coming into the room and looking around with an impressed look. It was a lot more Orion than the room he had at Cross's house with a Tv, along with a console to play it on, and he also saw a collection of anime and manga on one shelf, which he was a bit surprised to see, but in a good way. "So you're an anime fan too I see. (Looks at Orion) What's your favorite one?"

"The Legend of Scooter." Orion answered, finishing up Andy's sleeping place, which Andy happily lied down on, as Orion walked over to the shelf and pulled out season one of The Legend of Scooter. He then walked back over to Andy and sat down on his bed as he put the disc into the console. "I like the pilot movie, Skate's Up, but this series is way more my style. The action, the intensity, the characters the story, it's all so incredible. And there couldn't be a better role for the protagonist than Scooter. He's so fun to be around."

Andy found this anime interesting from what Orion brought up from it, hoping it was as fun as he was hearing it was. Orion found the first episode and decided to start it up, knowing Andy would have the best time catching up with it. "Here's the first episode so you can get caught up properly. Watching Skate's Up is optional, while being caught up from the pilot episode, is mandatory." Andy nodded in understanding and sat up with Orion going to get some snacks. "I'll go get some food. I saw this season a million times so I can miss a couple minutes of it."

Andy watched the episode himself and was impressed by what he saw, laughing at this one joke that involved one Pomeranian mix dumping a bucket of water onto her sister while sleeping, which led to the elder sister's reaction. "Are you crazy!? I told you a million times not to wake me up like that!" Andy laughed a little more as the episode continued, finding the relationship between the sisters to be quite charming.

* * *

Orion and Andy were still watching the episodes of The Legend of Scooter with Scooter heard speaking on the Tv. "Tch. I don't care about taking over the world." About three passed by with Scooter's next line coming along. "I just don't like Glacier. That's all."

Andy looked up at Orion, being quite impressed with what he was watching. "Wow Orion. Just five episodes in and I'm already having a blast with everyone. And this battle just has so much epicness in it. Scooter and Nero are both awesome characters to see interact."

"That's the beauty of The Legend of Scooter." Orion replied, and then he raised a finger as he went into further detail. "Stories you think would be super cheesy, end up being thrilling rides of both suspense and action. Sure they take the stories of other seasons, I mean, the creator openly admitted to intentionally using similar story structure to Devil May Cry 3 Dante's Awakening. But it's still a blast to watch."

Sirius was reading a book on chemistry in his bed as he got a glimpse of the battle between Scooter and Nero. He'd seen some episodes of this show already, and while he hadn't seen every little detail he had to, he could still find some things to enjoy in it. This was one of them for sure. "I really like this fight scene."

"It's great, isn't it?" Orion was so engaged in the fight scene and couldn't help getting a tad bit closer to the screen. "I almost don't wanna go to sleep tonight. (Looks at Andy) Hell, let's just binge watch the entire season and enjoy life. Then whenever we wanna watch season two together, we won't have to worry about continuity." Sirius rolled his eyes while smiling, knowing Orion and Andy were going to have quite the wake up call.

* * *

Orion and Andy were sleeping with Orion hanging from his bed while lying on his back as Rigel entered the room silently. He walked up to Orion, who was still sound asleep, and turned his butt over to his face and snickered. He then ripped a loud and bassy five second burnt bacon fart, hitting him with a green cloud that also woke Andy up (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP). Orion fell out of his bed and coughed from the fart, laughing it off as Andy laughed a bit himself and made his own comment on Rigel. "You must be Rigel. You're about as messy as I've heard."

"I have a reputation for being the grossest of the siblings, but that's just who I was born as." Rigel gave a fist bump to Andy, taking a liking to him already. "So you're Andy I'm guessing. It's nice to see Orion having a friend that isn't an adult."

Orion tackled Rigel to the floor and pinned him down while sitting on his face. "Yeah, it's nice to have friends your own age." Orion released a five second rotten egg fart, hitting Rigel with a yellow cloud (pfffffffffft). Rigel coughed from the fart as Orion walked up to Andy, who got up and snickered at the fart. "Besides. Kids are a lot less likely to complain when if you're a sleep farter."

Orion pointed to himself with his thumb while smirking and walked off with Andy as Rigel got up and walked with them. "Well mom said breakfast is ready, so you'd better hurry if you wanna get to the bacon."

"If there's one thing I always wanna do it's get to the bacon." Orion, Andy, and Rigel headed downstairs, knowing that Koyuki's breakfast was gonna be good.

* * *

Orion was chowing down on his food with Andy watching as he ate all of it in a matter of seconds, not surprising him at all. Koyuki set down seconds for Orion and looked at Andy, smiling with happiness at the fact that Orion finally made a friend. "I couldn't be more grateful that you became friends with Orion when you did Andy. I'm sure you're aware of how he's been something of an outcast at school."

"Hey, I'm right here bitch, get me my chocolate syrup if you wanna bitch in front of me." Orion joked around, and Koyuki grabbed the chocolate syrup for him and handed it to him. "I thank thee, and give thou mother permission to bitch about thy second born son."

Andy chuckled a bit at Orion's olden times talk as he made a response to Koyuki's words. "It's an honor to be friends with him Koyuki. I don't think I could ask for a friend as funny and full of personality as him. And I couldn't thank him enough for saving me from that soul snatcher." Koyuki found that story to be a surprise for Andy to mention as he then went into detail. "See, I was trying to get over my fears by facing them head on, and a soul snatcher almost killed me. If Orion didn't show up when he did, I would've died."

Koyuki looked at Orion, who was smiling confidentelly while pouring chocolate syrup on his plate of food. "And the best part is, I didn't even have to bribe him."

Andy snickered at the joke with Bella having a confused look on her face. "I don't get it. Andy seems nice enough to not need to bribe."

"It's an older kid joke Bella; get your facts right." Orion snarked, and then he got back to eating his food with Bella sticking her tongue out at him.

* * *

Orion and Andy were getting ready to play video games together as Orion took out one with a black wolf with a blue underbelly, a blue star on one of his eyes and holding a sword with a confident grin on his face. He stood on top of the words, The Legend of Scooter, and when Orion took the game out of the case and put it in, he surprised Andy with what he saw, which was an epic intro sequence of everything to come in the game. Orion then sat down next to Andy, who was amazed with what he saw. "They made video games based off of this!?"

"They sure did. It's also a bit like a telltale game, where you play through five different episodes, and it takes four episodes from the show and combines them into one." Orion explained, and Andy was hyped when he heard that, knowing he was going to have an amazing time. "And if you don't like telltale games, don't worry, as that's as telltale as it gets. The rest is hack n slash." Andy nodded as Orion handed him the controller to let him start off, allowing him to have the first play.

Andy picked the first episode to play, and it opened up just like the episode with Orion commenting on something. "Keep in mind that each time we die, we switch. And I mastered the first two games already, with plans to do so for the others as well." Andy nodded in response and got ready to play the game as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

Bleach ending 10 Sakura Biyori played during the credits with Orion shown sitting on a ledge while looking over the land as a female voice prepared to sing The Evil In Me. " _Sometimes I wonder, why things are like this, why my blood is tainted black, with no bliss. Has this fact occured, to anyone else, or is it all just me sulking, with little hope._ "

Orion looked up at the moon as Andy walked over to him and the two of them started talking as the leaders of Ohu were above them. " _Very few canines understand me. Some others see me as as sadistic twerp. And although I won't lie, I truly love martial arts, I want them to see, that there's, more to me._ "

Orion and Andy looked at the stars with their looks of hope and compassion being shown. " _My flaws aren't to ignore, but they aren't all I am. There is much, more to me, then this scar here. I blame no one for, being fearful, but I wish they could see. Once they see my, caring side they'll, get past the evil in me._ "


	17. Kyoshiro the Babysitter

Ginga Hanashi Orion

Season one Episode seventeen: Kyoshiro the Babysitter

* * *

The screen brightened up with Silhouette from Naruto Shippuden playing as Orion and his friends were each shown one by one with Orion being last to indicate him being the main character. The word Ginga was sliced onto the screen with Hanashi being pushed underneath it. The word Orion was then shot underneath that as well with fire blazing around it right after. The song began with Orion looking over a beautiful part of the land as a female voice began to sing the main theme for the series known as Who I Am.

" _Ready set go! My determination will rise and give me hope;_ (Andy walks up to Orion and sits next to him) _Even though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ " Bella was jumping into a rain puddle while it was still raining, showing her bubbly natue. " _Crossing that line._ (Bella sees Sirius walking up to her) _We all know there's no going back in time._ (Sirius rubs Bella's head, making her smile) _E_ ven _though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ "

Orion and Rigel were on a stage with Rigel farting his ABC's as he let out small green clouds for each one, making Orion laugh as the song continued. " _Our passion, is burning, under the sun._ " Orion was shown to be crushing someone's skull, showing a dark expression on his face as he did so. " _Yeah my skin is, glistening._ (Orion lets out an evil grin, showing that he can be merciless when he wants to be) _From the, sweat dripping from my_ (Orion punches the guard, possibly killing him as he does so) _face!_ "

Ciara was watching as Orion slashed through an entire army of evil doers, staying out of sight as to not be seen by him. " _As time will pass, I believe,_ (Ciara seems to be cautious when watching Orion's skills) _there are many things that we may forget;_ (Orion continues to slash the army members into pieces as well as wiping them all out in no time) _But I won't, lost the sign, of who I am._ "

Orion and his friends were shown to be braving some kind of snowstorm with Orion holding Andy's paw tightly so he doesn't fall behind. " _It's not exactly that I don't care, but I won't let my memories be bare. And that's why, I must find, out who I am._ "

Orion was dodging Hydra's punches and kicks while in a blood red aura without moving as the song wrapped up. " _So gracefully, we're fluttering, like dancing leaves. Just know I won't, ever abandon you!_ " Orion aimed a punch at Hydra as the wolf did the same, capping off the intro theme and having the title return with a dark aura along with Orion's sillhouette next to it.

* * *

Orion was in Weed's office with Andy, Rigel, Kotetsu, Jerome, and Kyoshiro, as Weed tried to get to the bottom of things. "Now I know yesterday was a hard thing to deal with for you Orion. Lord knows I'd hate having MY leg broken too." Orion shrugged, having gotten over the fact that his leg was busted. He then flipped off Kyoshiro, who glared at him as Weed continued. "Of course, you're quite the bold one for stepping in front of Kyoshiro like that Andy."

Andy had to admit, he was a little surprised to hear Weed say that. He thought he would be the last one to be praised for heroism. He couldn't help but respond while smiling and rubbing his arm. "I didn't do much."

"He's modest. Like a real hero." Kotetsu pointed out, leading to Kyoshiro scoffing as Jerome looks down at him while leaning on a wall.

"Now then. Let's get back to the main topic." Weed insisted, and then he looked at Jerome. "Jerome, since Kyoshiro still trains with you and Kotetsu, and as the leader of said training group, both of them should stopped whenever something violent happens. That's just standard soldier procedure. He was not." Jerome nodded, looking down at Orion, who smiled at him, not blaming him for what happened. Jerome smiled as well as Weed turned to Kotetsu. "Kotetsu, I know you can't protect everyone at every time, but as my best friend, and Orion's uncle, I expect you to step up for him."

Kotetsu nodded, understanding that he shouldn't have just stayed out of it with Weed then looking at Kyoshiro. "And Kyoshiro, being the one who attacked Orion, you're not looking so good right now. But I want the full story." Weed looked at Andy, who flinched, having never been anything close to interrogation before. Okay, so this wasn't that, but it was somewhat accurate to what it was. "Andy. Aside from being Orion's best friend, why did you step in front of him yesterday?"

Andy looked at Kyoshiro and then back at Weed, more than ready to rat Ktoshiro out. "I'm no doctor, but I sensed Orion's leg breaking and knew I had to step in. I think Kyoshiro broke it somehow."

"I broke it? Tch. Give me a break."

"Excuse me, I saw you attack him."

"So? I'm not the only one who caused pain. The little cunt bitch slapped me!" Orion glared at Kyoshiro, having intense anger towards him at the moment. "I know for a fact that you went with him and Rigel to that volcano, unsupervised."

"What? That has nothing to do with Orion! And we went with my gadgets anyway, so we didn't go unprepared." Andy took his phone out and pulled up the picture of Kyoshiro holding Orion by his chest. "Here's a photo I took of (Sets the phone down) Kyoshiro threatening Orion, (Flips the phone around) yesterday."

"That's not...not proof." Kyoshiro protested as Weed looked at the photo, finding it to be fitting evidence for the occasion.

Weed found that the photo was evidence enough and gave Andy his phone back. "I must say Kyoshiro. This is surprising, especially from you. I thought you hated child abuse."

"I do, but this shitbird was the one who pushed me." Kyoshiro replied, not seeing this as the end of the world. "Besides, he's a competent fighter; he can hold his own."

"Even so, I don't appriciate my son being injured like this. Or in any way for that matter." Weed replied back, and then he decided to make his decision. "Therefore, I think it's best if you're put on temporary leave. You can still attend Bella's birthday, but for the next month, I don't want you to do anything with the Ohu army in terms of training or combat. And I'll leave you to be watching Orion until his leg heals."

"What!?" Kyoshiro looked at Orion, who flipped him off again, making him enraged as he looked at Weed. "This is bullshit Weed! Are you really gonna trust this spineless punk over one of your strongest soldiers!?"

"No more. I'm sorry Kyoshiro." Weed declared, making Kyoshiro growl, as he knew Weed's mind was made up.

* * *

The next day.

* * *

Orion was lying down on the couch while playing video games with Bella signing something on his cast. Bella was just about finished with her signature and was excited when she looked at Orion. "Done!" Orion looked at what Bella had signed after pausing his game and saw that it said 'Kaifuku suru', making Orion curious as to why Bella signed it. Bella took note of this and explained it. "It's Japanese for recover. Well, it's supposed to be anyway. Since we live in Japan, I thought it'd be fitting to give you a signature like this."

"Heh. Thanks Bella. I didn't think your brain was big enough to learn Japanese." Bella gave Orion a blunt look as Orion then asked Bella a question. "So what do you think? Of what Kyoshiro did I mean."

Bella was surprised to hear that, not thinking Orion would wanna hear what she had to say. "I'm deffinetely not happy about it, but I know Kyoshiro's better than that." Orion nodded in agreement as Bella smiled to him. "And I'm a firm believer in forgiveness and redemption. So if he shows up to my birthday next month, I won't mind." Orion smiled and went back to playing his game, leading to Bella answering the door after she heard it ring. When she answered, she saw Andy standing there and smiled. "Oh, hey Andy."

"Hey Bella. Is Orion here?" Bella pointed to the couch with her thumb, allowing Andy to enter and walk over to Orion, handing him a soda as he sat down next to him. Bella smiled upon looking at Orion and Andy together, glad that Orion had a friend like Andy in his life.

* * *

Kyoshiro was being driven up to Weed and Koyuki's house with Mel at the wheel as Kyoshiro sighed in annoyance at what's about to come. "I still don't see why you can't do this Mel. Orion likes you a lot more."

"I'd love to take your place Kyoshiro, but Weed said not to take your punishment." Mel explained as he then said something else. "Besides, Orion can be pretty crazy. Like, a lot of the time."

Kyoshiro scoffed and stepped out of the car, looking back at Mel before he closed it. "Sometimes I wonder if you just do this to suck up to everyone."

"Yeah, I wouldn't blame you." Mel replied, and then Kyoshiro closed the door and walked over to the house as Mel drove off.

Kyoshiro breathed in through his nose and out from his mouth, knowing this was going to be hell for him, and he then opened the door. Kyoshiro saw that Orion and Andy were on the couch playing video games and sighed of relief as he closed the door and walked up to them. "Well as long as you two aren't total assholes, I can get through this."

"Trust me Kyoshiro. You'll only get tortured ruthlessly." Kyoshiro face palmed upon hearing Orion say those words, leading to Orion's stomach growling and having him feel immense pain. "Be right back!"

Orion went off to the bathroom as fast as he could with Kyoshiro wondering if his leg was actually broken with Andy confirming it. "Oh, it's broken. He just has enough strength to only need three legs to walk."

* * *

Orion was heard grunting in the bathroom as he tried to push out his feces with him then shown sitting on the toilet in the bathroom. Orion grunted again and then a plop was heard, indicating that Orion had finished his business. He went to go for the toilet paper, but then saw an opportunity and called for Kyoshiro. "Kyoshiro!"

Kyohsiro came into the bathroom after a few seconds with Orion smirking as he looked at him. "What do you want you little-" Kyoshiro caught the scent of Orion's pool and gagged, finding the scent to be beyond revolting. "Orion, that reeks!"

"And you'll be licking the best part." Kyoshiro flinched and was about to protest before Orion used something against him. "Leg's broken dude. (Throws the toilet paper away) I can't get another roll." Kyoshiro groaned in annoyance and walked up to Orion, who pointed his butt at him as he stood up the best he could with only three legs, and he licked right where the butthole was when Orion looked back. The taste was horrible, tasting like rotten eggs and broccoli giving his tongue a scent that made him want to throw up, making him wish he had never done this and had just told Orion to fuck off.

Orion was having more than enough joy at Kyoshiro's expense and decided to take it up a notch, grunting as he ripped a loud and bassy ten second poop scented fart, stunning Kyoshiro with a brown cloud that went inside of him (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). Orion started laughing as Kyoshiro fell over, hopping down and balancing the best he could. He then poked Kyoshiro, hoping he would wake up soon. "Dude?"

Orion snickered and took out some kind of marker, writing something on Kyoshiro's side as he tried to hold in his laughter. This said 'I love the taste of Orion's farts', leading to Orion writing 'Orion was here' on his face, unable to resist. Orion put his marker away as he then walked off, feeling like playing some video games before Kyoshiro woke up. Orion then remembered the toilet paper in the trash and figured he couldn't forget it. "Yeah, Kyoshiro didn't do a good job."

* * *

Orion and Andy were sitting on the couch playing video games as Orion chugged a soda down with Kyoshiro bursting out of the bathroom. Kyoshiro stormed up to Orion, who was more than smug with him in his expression and tone. "Hey dude. You enjoy your little message?" Kyoshiro was confused as Andy saw the message, pointing to the side Orion wrote it on and having Kyoshiro notice. Kyoshiro became furious and smacked the soda out of Orion's paw, making Orion mad as he then called Kyoshiro out again. "Hey, watch it shitbird! Don't forget, you're the one who broke my leg!"

"I DIDN'T BREAK YOUR LEG!" Kyoshiro shouted as loud as he could, making Andy concerned as he tried to hold Orion back to keep him safe.

"Oooooohhh." Orion replied with sarcasm, and he then decided to make a bit of exaggeration. "Well then I guess a ghost threw a tanturm when I used the Ohu souls to learn more about this Bloodlust thing that everyone sees me as, and broke my leg in the middle of a fight that HE started just because I didn't save them for him."

"Well you're the asshole who wasted them in the first place!"

"Well you should know better than to beat kids ya fuckin hypocrite!"

Kyoshiro started short circuiting as he tried to calm himself down, asking Orion as calmly as he could what he wanted to eat, since it was lunch time. Though, he couldn't help but say it while clenching his teeth. "What do you want for lunch?"

Orion thought for a moment and came to a decision quite fast, knowing exactly what he wanted without hesitation. "I want fifty triple mushroom bacon cheeseburgers!"

"You're not getting fifty triple mushroom bacon cheeseburgers!"

"Go get it!"

"No!"

"Hop ass Kyoshiro!"

"I'm not getting you fifty triple mushroom bacon cheeseburgers!"

* * *

Orion and Andy were sitting at the table with Kyoshiro setting down two huge ass plates of brussel sprouts for them. "Alright brats, here's your lunch."

"Boo!" Kyoshiro rolled his eyes at Orion's brattiness showing with Orion then pointing something out. "Ya know, this is child abuse."

"How so?" Kyoshiro asked, waiting to hear Orion's reason for what he's doing right now being abuse for him.

"It's just a huge ass plate of brussel sprouts; there's no protein in this." Orion pointed out, not being a vegetarian in any way. "Like, we gotta eat other stuff; we can't just eat vegetables, especially not the ones we hate."

"Well vegans only eat vegetables." Kyoshiro pointed out, not wanting any of Orion's crap.

Orion tried to think of a good reason as to why vegans only eat veggies, giving up after about a few seconds. "They're fuckin weird, I don't know." Kyoshiro sighed in annoyance as Orion then lifted the plate up. "Oh, and here's what I think of these brussel sprouts."

Orion slammed the plate of brussel sprouts on the floor, leading to Kyoshiro grabbing him by his chest and screaming in his face again. "You're cleaning that up ya little fuck!" A phone flash was heard with Andy shwon to be holding his phone, leading to Kyoshiro glaring at him with an enraged smile on his face. "You're fucking serious. Did you not see what he just did!?"

"Yeah, I saw it, and I agree with him." Andy slid the brussel sprouts on the floor, making Kyoshiro even more enraged. "Brussel sprouts can die in a hole."

"Alright then." Kyoshiro said with his teeth clenched as he put Orion back in his chair. "What do you guys want?"

"I already told yo. Fifty triple mushroom bacon cheeseburgers." Orion reminded Kyoshiro, wanting his cheeseburgers so bad.

"Ooh, make that fifty one." Andy chimed in, leading to a smirk from Orion, which made Andy shrug. "Alright, I actually want thirty."

"You're not getting fifty triple mushroom bacon cheese burgers, and you're deffinetely not getting eighty triple mushroom bacon cheeseburgers!"

Orion and Andy started chanting while pounding their fists on the table. "Cheeseburgers! Cheeseburgers! Cheeseburgers!" Kyoshiro started blowing a gasket at the sound of Orion and Andy's constant chanting.

* * *

Orion and Andy were sitting at the table with eighty triple mushroom bacon cheeseburgers right in front of them, making the both of them drool. Kyoshiro looked into his wallet and saw that about half of the money he had in their prior to the current event was gone, making him infuriated as he spoke to Orion and Andy. "Alright brats, here's your eighty triple mushroom bacon cheeseburgers." Orion grabbed one of the burgers in an instant and took a giant bite out of it, leading to Kyoshiro grabbing one himself. "And you'd better eat all of them."

Andy grabbed one of the burgers and bit into it, leading to Orion and Andy pigging out on them as Kyoshiro went to the living room to watch some Tv. Orion and Andy continued to eat the burgers with Orion managing to eat faster and harder than Andy, being used to eating high amounts of food like this. Andy was still able to eat quite a bit of it though, being able to get at least thirty of the burgers in. Orion was able to get fifty in as he let out a loud burp.

Orion and Andy sighed of relief as they patted their full stomachs with Orion's stomach growling violently. Orion smriked as he lifted his leg and released a loud and bassy ten second mushroom fart, letting out a green cloud that surrounded a part of the kitchen (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). Andy gagged from the scent of the fart and then laughed at it, deciding to go ahead and join in on the action; so he lifted his butt and cut a five second moldy cheese fart, letting out a green cloud that hit another part of the kitchen (phhhhhhhhhht).

Kyoshiro could hear Orion and Andy farting from the kitchen, trying to ignore it as he watched his show (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP) (BRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAT) (BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP) (PFFFFFFFFFFT). Kyoshiro sighed as Orion and Andy continued farting, filling the air with scents of burgers, mushrooms, bacon, and cheese. "These two are going to be the death of me, no doubt."

Kyoshiro turned up the volume on the Tv and was able to silence out Orion and Andy's farting a bit, hoping it would die down sooner than it currently looked. He then opened up a window, not really caring what would happen if the outside world got a whiff of it. "Not like Orion hasn't farted around town before. Maybe the town will come after his thin ass and finally get the courage to try and kill him." Kyoshiro started laughing and then after a bit he decided to take a nap, not wanting Orion or Andy to do anything to him in that time.

* * *

Kyoshiro was still taking his nap on the couch with Orion and Andy snickering as Orion's butt was shown as it was aimed at Kyoshiro's face. Orion looked back at Kyoshiro as he then released a ten second rotten egg fart, hitting Kyoshiro with a yellow cloud and waking him up (pfffffffffffffffffffft). Kyoshiro fell off of the couch with Orion and Andy laughing at the stunt they just pulled on him, leading to Kyoshiro getting up, furious at Orion's flatulence. "Is there any reason you two feel the need to turn my life into a living hell!?"

Orion thought for a moment, having a couple reasons he could give Kyoshiro. "Well first off, you broke my leg without remourse. Second off, that's what my dad asked you to do. Suffer under my control." Kyoshiro growled in anger with Orion whiffing his fart and grabbing a soda on the that was by Kyoshiro's head, opening it up and taking a sip as he states why he woke Kyoshiro up. "Anyway, me and Andy want some ice cream. Anything chocolate related is fine."

Kyoshiro gave a blunt look to Orion, wondering why he didn't just get the ice cream himself. "Ice cream." Orion nodded his head yes, hoping Kyoshiro would hurry up with the ice cream. "You want me to get you ice cream, after you just ate eighty triple mushroom bacon cheeseburgers."

"Yes; that's not too hard to comprehend." Orion responded with snark, and then Kyoshiro sighed as Orion threw fifty dollars at him, confusing Kyoshiro as Orion then stated this. "Get us about ten different. I don't care what kinds you get, just make sure at least half of them are chocolate related."

Kyoshiro picked up the money and walked off with Andy asking Orion something as Kyoshiro closed the door. "You know I'm only acting like a brat to help you get back at him, right?"

"Duh. For any other reason would make what you're doing feel out of character. And we have enough whining about our story as it is." Orion picked up his controller and turned his console on with it, starting up his game with excitement. "I can only hope the flavors Kyoshiro brings back are good.

* * *

Kyoshiro was at the store, picking out the ice cream flavors while trying to find one he knew Orion would hate. "Let's see here. What's Orion's least favorite ice cream flavor?" Kyoshiro saw Clara looking for ice cream and walked up to her, feeling she could help. "Hey Clara. How's life going."

"Pretty well, thanks for asking Kyoshiro." Clara picked out the triple chocolate ice cream flavor and tossed one of them over to Kyoshiro, who put in his cart with a smile of relief. "Mel told me you were watching Orion during your suspension. That might help you win him over."

"Yeah, thanks." Kyoshiro decided to just go ahead and ask the question, feeling there wouldn't be any harm in asking Clara, since they've been friends for a long time. "Hey, you're Orion's doctor, right? (Clara looks at Kyoshiro) What's his least favorite ice cream flavor? Something he'd puke out if he ate it."

Clara thought for a moment, not sure how she could help Kyoshiro since ice cream wasn't in her resume. "Can't say Kyoshiro. All I know is what my own kid likes and doesn't like."

Kyoshiro was surprised to hear this information, having never heard anything about Clara's kid. "I didn't know you and Mel had a kid."

"Her name's Melody. She's about Orion and Andy's age." Clara explained, and then she went into explaining why Orion and Andy aren't friends with her. "I see Orion talking with her occasionally, but they never became real friends. They were more like colleagues if you will." Kyoshiro nodded in understanding with Clara then asking Kyoshiro a question. "Hey, how do you think she'd be as a friend of Orion and Andy? She's pretty tough and full of life, and that's probably why she doesn't run away from Orion."

"Beats me, I never met the kid before." Kyoshiro admitted, and then he walked off to get the rest of the ice cream flavors, hoping one of them would drive Orion mad. "Later Clara."

"Bye Kyoshiro. Good luck dealing with Orion." Clara looked at the ice cream flavors and grabbed the strawberry flavor, putting it in as she smiled. "Oh Mel. You're a softie, but you're MY softie."

* * *

Orion and Andy were playing some kind of racing game as Kyoshiro walked up to them with the ice cream flavors he bought. When he set the bag down, Andy went over to get it with Kyoshiro then asking Orion a question. "Hold up. If your leg's broken, how could you have positioned yourself to fart on me earlier?"

"Pssh. Duh, three of my legs are working just fine. (Andy opens up the bag) Cmon dude; I'm not completely incapable of using my body. Just the leg that's all busted." Kyoshiro felt he couldn't really argue with that as Andy handed Orion the triple chocolate ice cream. "Awesome!"

Orion opened up the ice cream container and stuck his paw in there, pulling out a big scoop as Andy pulled out a container of peanut butter chocolate ice cream. "What are you, a caveman?" Orion smirked and shoved some of the ice cream into Andy's face, making him laugh as he opened up the peanut butter chocolate container and threw some at Orion. The two then started eating it with Kyoshiro noticing a bunch of soda cans on the floor. "Orion has a lot of soda. Like, a lot."

Kyoshiro nodded as he then walked over to the kitchen to relax as Orion asked Andy something. "Hey Andy, what do you think dad would say if he saw us doing this? Cause if you ask me, he'd probably just tell me not to do it and then I'd keep doing it."

Andy thought for a moment and figured that Orion's idea of what Weed would do was quite accurate. "Yeah, I can't argue with that. Weed isn't exactly the harshest dog on the planet."

"Yeah, you said it." Orion started eating the ice cream right out of the container as he talked some more about how his father could be. "I mean, I still enjoyed the time we spent together on his birthday, but I think we can both agree he wasn't in the best mood when he woke up. Well excuse me for not being able to remember stuff about him after two years."

Andy ate some of the ice cream as he replied to Orion's words, feeling he was on point about something. "Ya know, that's something a lot of parents do. They usually take their anger out on their kids when they're pissed and no one knows why." Orion nodded in agreement, wondering how the next three weeks would go down. "And now we get three weeks to make someone see what happens when kids fight back." Orion and Andy hi fived each other and continued to eat their ice cream, happy for what was to come in the future.

* * *

Three weeks later.

* * *

Orion and Andy were sitting on the couch with Clara coming back with the results on Orion's leg. "Alright Orion, it looks like your leg's fully healed." Orion took the cast off and set it down next to him, leading to Clara seeing Kyoshiro sleeping on the couch. "Wow, you guys must've really tuckered him out."

"Well he intentionally injured me, so..." Clara nodded upon Orion's words with Orion taking ot a marker and writing a dick on Koshiro's butt. "If only I cold write an ass on his dick without waking him up."

Clara rolled her eyes while smiling and walked off, greeting Orion and Andy a goodbye as she left the house. "Bye guys."

"You too." Orion and Andy said in sync, and then Kyoshiro saw the cast off of Orion's leg and gained a bright smile on his face.

Kyoshiro pointed to the cast and looked at Orion with joy in his eyes, leading to Orion giving a sly grin as he pointed to the door. "Get out of here dickhole." Kyoshiro ran off with happiness in his shouts as Orion made a comment on how tortured he was. "Too bad I don't have a job to sleep on." Andy nodded as Orion took a sip out of a soda, wondering what Kyoshiro was going to do now. "I wonder what Kyoshiro's planning on doing now."

* * *

Johnny, Lucy, and Lenny were shown walking around town as Lucy noticed Bella walking out of a weapons shop. She was surprised to see Bella leaving a place like that, having never taken her for the weapon loving type. Johnny took notice to this with Lucy saying what she thought could go down. "Maybe we should wait till that kid gets her first weapon to deal with Orion. I wanna see how good she is with a knife, if she ever uses one."

Johnny watched Bella walk off with Lenny shown to be watching as well, leading to Johnny asking Lenny a question. "What do yo think of her Lenny? You think she'd be good with a weapon?"

"Perhaps." Lenny responded, having not seen much of Bella's combat skills. "Her birthday is in a week, as I heard from spying on her family. Maybe we can act then."

"Well I hate to ruin a kid's birthday but it's not like us being there will kill her. We'll need a birthday present to calm her down, but no matter. I know just what we can get her now that I saw her leave that weapon joint. Let's crash a party!" Lucy declared, and Johnny and Lenny approved of this with Johnny showing excitement.

* * *

Bleach ending 10 Sakura Biyori played during the credits with Orion shown sitting on a ledge while looking over the land as a female voice prepared to sing The Evil In Me. " _Sometimes I wonder, why things are like this, why my blood is tainted black, with no bliss. Has this fact occured, to anyone else, or is it all just me sulking, with little hope._ "

Orion looked up at the moon as Andy walked over to him and the two of them started talking as the leaders of Ohu were above them. " _Very few canines understand me. Some others see me as as sadistic twerp. And although I won't lie, I truly love martial arts, I want them to see, that there's, more to me._ "

Orion and Andy looked at the stars with their looks of hope and compassion being shown. " _My flaws aren't to ignore, but they aren't all I am. There is much, more to me, then this scar here. I blame no one for, being fearful, but I wish they could see. Once they see my, caring side they'll, get past the evil in me._ "


	18. Bella's Birthday

Ginga Hanashi Orion

Season one Episode eighteen: Bella's Birthday

* * *

The screen brightened up with Silhouette from Naruto Shippuden playing as Orion and his friends were each shown one by one with Orion being last to indicate him being the main character. The word Ginga was sliced onto the screen with Hanashi being pushed underneath it. The word Orion was then shot underneath that as well with fire blazing around it right after. The song began with Orion looking over a beautiful part of the land as a female voice began to sing the main theme for the series known as Who I Am.

" _Ready set go! My determination will rise and give me hope;_ (Andy walks up to Orion and sits next to him) _Even though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ " Bella was jumping into a rain puddle while it was still raining, showing her bubbly natue. " _Crossing that line._ (Bella sees Sirius walking up to her) _We all know there's no going back in time._ (Sirius rubs Bella's head, making her smile) _E_ ven _though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ "

Orion and Rigel were on a stage with Rigel farting his ABC's as he let out small green clouds for each one, making Orion laugh as the song continued. " _Our passion, is burning, under the sun._ " Orion was shown to be crushing someone's skull, showing a dark expression on his face as he did so. " _Yeah my skin is, glistening._ (Orion lets out an evil grin, showing that he can be merciless when he wants to be) _From the, sweat dripping from my_ (Orion punches the guard, possibly killing him as he does so) _face!_ "

Ciara was watching as Orion slashed through an entire army of evil doers, staying out of sight as to not be seen by him. " _As time will pass, I believe,_ (Ciara seems to be cautious when watching Orion's skills) _there are many things that we may forget;_ (Orion continues to slash the army members into pieces as well as wiping them all out in no time) _But I won't, lost the sign, of who I am._ "

Orion and his friends were shown to be braving some kind of snowstorm with Orion holding Andy's paw tightly so he doesn't fall behind. " _It's not exactly that I don't care, but I won't let my memories be bare. And that's why, I must find, out who I am._ "

Orion was dodging Hydra's punches and kicks while in a blood red aura without moving as the song wrapped up. " _So gracefully, we're fluttering, like dancing leaves. Just know I won't, ever abandon you!_ " Orion aimed a punch at Hydra as the wolf did the same, capping off the intro theme and having the title return with a dark aura along with Orion's sillhouette next to it.

* * *

Bella was writing something in her diary while lying down on her bed as a knock was heard on her door. "Come in!" Orion opened the door, which surprised Bella a bit, since there was rarely ever any reason Orion would come into her room. She closed her diary and set it beside her as she greeted him. "Oh, hey Orion. Did you need something?"

"Nah, just wanted to let you know that I got you something totally awesome for your birthday." Orion replied, knowing that Bella was going to love what he got for her. "I'm not telling you what it is, but I WILL say it's got an edge to it." Bella nodded and was about to pick her diary back up, only for Orion to dash onto her bed and look at her with excitement. "Also, what flavor's the cake? Please tell me it's chocolate related."

Bella rolled her eyes while smiling, picking her diary up and writing in it some more as she answered Orion's question. "Orion, I love chocolate. Of course it's gonna be chocolate related. Ya never know; it may even be triple chocolate." Orion started drooling, only for Bella to close his mouth with her pencil. "Alright Baraka, take it outside.'

Orion got off of Bella's bed, acting all casual as he walked out of the room. "Alright, just checking. You know I love my cake." Orion then released a three second rotten egg fart right at the door, letting out a yellow cloud into Bella's room (pffffft). Bella covered her nose from the fart as Orion snickered while leaving the room. "Just an early birthday fart for ya. Last one before you turn seven." Orion closed the door and Bella could hear him pumping his fist outside. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Bella giggled a bit as she turned on a fan and started writing in her diary again while thinking to herself. 'Yeah, Orion can be a dickhole, but at least he cares enough to get me a birthday present. It's not easy being the youngest in the family, but I've managed just fine for what is soon to be seven years.' Bella smiled to herself, knowing she couldn't wish for a better family even if she wanted to. 'Though, sometimes I wish I could stick a sword up his ass. Good thing I never do.'

* * *

Hydra was in the throne room of his base, spying on Orion and his allies while drinking some red wine. While he was watching everyone in Akita Prefecture, he saw Johnny, Lucy, and Lenny eating casually at a restaurant. "Ah, I see these three have fit in just fine. Either that or not a lot of residents in Akita Prefecture know about them. Either way it's impressive." Hydra got a glimpse at what Orion was doing, taking notice at how Orion was almost at the level of Super Canine 3. "Orion's got some training under his belt. I await seeing his full power."

Hydra saw Bella writing down plans for her birthday party, feeling that this would be a good time to strike. "A birthday party. I suppose they wouldn't mind one more guest." One of the guards, a Doberman, came into the throne room and walked up to Hydra, holding some kind of note in his paw and handing it to Hydra, when Hydra opened it up, he saw that it was a letter from Orion. "Ah, I was just looking at what he and his sister were doing. Let's see what he wrote."

Orion's voice was heard as Hydra read the note, sounding exactly like something Orion would say. "Listen fuckstick. I know you're evil and hate pretty much everything that you don't own or isn't loyal to you, but if you crash my sister's birthday and try to kill anyone, expect to see your ass on a silver plate crafted by yours truly. Now look, I'm no angel; for three weeks straight Andy and I tortured Kyoshiro for breaking my leg. But I have limits, and someone's birthday is one of them. So do everyone a favor and fuck off before your dick gets sliced in half."

Hydra was unfazed by the note and crumpled it up, throwing it to the guard as he spoke to him. "Please disgard of this Randall. The threats of the Bloodlust bore me."

"But sir, I think he's serious." Randall said with caution, not wanting this to be taken lightly. "And before you know it he could put you in your place for every evil thing you've done."

"Perhaps. But he's still not up to par with his father, and I beat him quite easily." Hydra got up and walked past Randall while taking a sip of his red wine. "I shall be attending this party. And when I do, Orion will be the first I take care of."

* * *

The next day

* * *

Ciara was walking up to Orion's house as she prepared to speak with him, knowing it wouldn't be the easiest thing in the world. She knocked on the door, and thankfully Orion was the one who answered it. Though, Ciara soon began to regret her decision as Orion started messing around with her. "Well well well, if it isn't my not so much girlfriend. (Puts a paw on Ciara's shoulder) What's the latest."

Ciara smacked Orion's paw away as she spoke to him, knowing she would have to do this quick. "I don't have time for games Orion. It's Bella's brithday today, right?" Orion handed Ciara an invite, which Ciara put away. "Thanks. Anyway, I just wanted to inform you that Johnny, Lucy, and Lenny intend on attending the party, and I don't think they'll be a threat. In fact, I saw Lucy planning to get Bella a birthday present a couple days ago."

"Ya don't say." Orion found that this information could be useful, ready to finally be able to scheduele a rematch with Lucy. "I can finally battle Lucy again. Just gotta plan for when I can do it."

Ciara smiled softly, liking how casually Orion was taking a rival of his showing up to the party. "Well as excited as you are about it, I wsa thinking I could come to so I could help to protect Bella. If that trio shows up then there's a chance an even bigger danger lurking there as well."

Orion snickered a bit, knowing that he had the perfect opportunity to mess with Ciara a bit as he took out his phone. "Alright, but you'll have to let all your gas out. Bella doesn't want any major gas bombs at her party, so you'll have to get it out before you head there." Ciara raised an eyebrow when she saw Orion's phone with Orion confirming this. "It's to show that you passed the requirements."

Ciara sighed and went into four leg mode with her butt shown as Orion ran over to the other side to record it knowing that recording Ciara letting out all her gas like this would be hilarious. 'I can't believe I'm doing this for the Bloodlust.' Ciara then ripped a loud and bassy thirty second rotten egg fart, letting out a giant yellow cloud (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP).

Ciara rubbed her butt to soothe the pain from her massive blast as Orion whiffed the fart and found her blushing a bit, smiling as he said something to cheer her up. "Hey, you should see mine or Rigel's. We could both go for a whol minute if we wanted to." Ciara smirked and punched Orion in the face, which didn't hurt Orion that much, but it still got him to rub his cheek with a sly grin. "Ya know, you've got a hot butt." Ciara started trying to punch and kick Orion, who was more than capable of dodging it. "Hell yeah, bring the anger on!"

* * *

Bella was getting her dress ready for when she would walk out on stage, wanting to look as good as she could for her entrance. 'Okay Bella. You can do this. You've looked great for your last few birthdays, and you'll look great now. Just make sure you wow them.' Everyone was waiting for Bella to come out with a Golden Retriever about Orion's age sitting next to the rope while kicking a soccer ball multiple times. "Melody." Melody looked to where Bella was and nodded, knowing what to do as sh epulled the rope down.

The curtains opened up with Bella walking out on the stage with the most beautiful blue dress one could ever wear. It had crystals, rubies, and even some fake candies on it. Rigel was in the crowd only hoping the candies could be real with Orion elbowing him gently. "Someday Rigel. Someday." Bella saw that everyone was impressed by her and she smiled widely and then noticed Ciara in the crowd. Ciara smiled to Bella, who smiled back, even though she and Ciara didn't know each other that well.

* * *

Orion was getting a bunch of food from the snack bar as he was talking to Andy about the gift he got for Bella. "So it'd be a nice contrast with my duel pistols, ya know? True I only got her one, but who cares? It's still cool." Orion noticed that Andy wasn't paying attention and looked to see that he was looking at Melody while looking quite fond of her. "Yeah, I talked to Melody before. She's cool. She'd make a great member for our group, don't ya think?"

"Yeah, totally!" Andy exclaimed without thinking, and then he noticed Melody walking over to them and got nervous. "Here she comes. Do you think she knows my name?"

Melody did a skid over to Orion and Andy, glad to see the two of them came to Bella's party. "Hey Orion, hey Andy, glad to see you here. I almost thought you wouldn't come considering how girly Bella can be."

"Well she's my sister, so I'd be obligated to come even if I didn't want to." Orion admitted, still finding his sister's party worth attending. "But yeah, my parties would never be THIS pink. Anyway, I got this sick gift for Bella that I know she'll love. I read her diary one time."

Melody nodded her head no with a smile as she closed her eyes. "Young Orion, will you ever change?" Orion shrugged with Andy looking at Melody with fondness as Melody took notice and snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Hey Andy. (Andy snaps out of his trance) You awake in there dude, or is the party too pink for ya?"

Andy flinched and started trying to talk to Melody, hoping he could keep the conversation afloat, albeit, talking super fast. "Oh, I was just daydreaming about something random; I thought since the games here weren't really my thing that I'd just hang out with Orion the whole time; and I didn't expect-"

Melody slapped Andy across the face softly as soon as she replied to him, not wanting him to lose his head. "Yeah yeah yeah, no need to make your head pop off. But yeah, I should get going. Bella wants me to help get the cake out, I'm workin my ass off for her. (Runs off) Later dorks!" Orion and Andy waved to Melody with Orion smirking to Andy, who flinched and then chuckled softly, knowing he couldn't deny his feelings for Melody as he smiled widely. "She knows my name." Orion rolled his eyes while smiling, happy for Andy fining a special someone.

* * *

Bella was opening up her presents as she got the one from Orion, finding it to be one of those semi-auto knives that was thankfully on blunt mode. Bella was impressed by what she saw and was more than happy to be weilding it. "Wow, thanks Orion! Now I can take care of the baddies no problem."

"Once you're trained enough in martial arts of course." Orion pointed out with Bella nodding as she tried balancing the knife on her finger, only for it to fall on the table. Orion saw Weed looking concerned and decided to reassure him about the situation. "Chill dad, I put it in blunt mode. She'll start using the sharp side when she's ready."

"Glad to see everyone enjoying the bash." Everyone looked to see Johnny, Lucy, and Lenny walking over to Bella with Lucy setting a knife on the table and sliding it over to Bella. "It's not as advanced as the one Orion just gave you but it should do the trick. Just make sure you know what you're doing when you use it."

Bella picked the knife up with Orion giving a thumbs up to Lucy, who nodded to him as Bella spoke in awe at the fact that she had two knifes now. "This'd be a great contrast with Orion's duel pistols. (Looks at Lucy) Lucy, right? Feel free to join the party."

Some of the Ohu soldiers were surprised by Bella's offer with Lucy looking at one of them with a blunt look on her face. "What, you all sexist or something? If she wants us here then she can have us here. I wasn't planning on leaving anyway." Lucy walked off and cracked her knuckles, looking to see Weed looking at her cautiously. "Oh, and I'll be challenging your son to a rematch sometime after this, so watch out."

Lucy walked off with Orion getting a good look at the knife Lucy gave to Bella, finding the craftsmanship on it to be remarkable. "Looks like something only the best kind of blacksmith could make. She must've went all out with this one."

"Yeah, you could say that." Johnny looked at Orion with a laid back expression. "And make sure that rematch my sister just mentioned doesn't go to waste. You can't tell me you haven't gotten any stronger since you last fought."

"Tch. I'll drag her through the ground this time!" Orion declared, leading to Johnny scoffing with a smirk and walking off, feeling like Orion would just lose due to his temper again. "You'll see. Lucy won't know what hit her this time." Bella looked at Lucy and figured that her rivalry with Orion would be something special.

* * *

Lucy was drinking a can of soda while talking to Mel, who had to admit, he was a bit worried she would do something crazy. "And that's when I broke Orion's arm and he screamed like a little bitch. Somehow he was still able to fight me, so then I broke his other arm, just to make him scream like a little bitch. He didn't sceam though; he just went out of that Super Canine thing you guys have." Lucy wondered if she could achieve the Super Canine form sometime in the future. "Hey, you think I could ever turn into a Super Canine? It looks cool."

Mel wasn't sure how to answer that, considering he hadn't unlocked the Super Canine form himself. "Well I don't have it myself, but if you were strong enough then I guess you could pull it off. You have to have a pure enough heart though. That's why Weed was able to unlock it without question when he was a Canine. That and the power inside of him."

"Makes sense." Lucy looked at Orion and found that he was quite the enjoyable opponent, hoping he would be better in their upcoming rematch. "Ya know, even though I made quick work of the kid, I think he'll be even better the next time around. He never did use that Super Canine 2 form I heard about."

"Hey dad!" Melody skidded over to Mel, being noticably excited to speak with him. "Did you see Bella's face when she saw what I got her? She was practically exploding with excitement!"

Mel smiled and rubbed his daughter's head, leading to Lucy smiling upon seeing the two of them interact. "That your kid? She seems cool."

"Not as cool as you though." Melody responded, knowing that Lucy had to be the cooler of the two. "The fact that you were able to beat Orion means you've got more power than I could ever hope to have. Maybe you could even beat Weed if you tried."

Lucy chuckled a bit, finding that Weed would be a bit much for her at the moment. "Maybe, but I'd have to do it when he wasn't so on edge."

* * *

Ciara was eating a slice of cake as Koyuki walked up to her, catching her attention without saying a word. "If this is about Orion inviting me without Bella's consent, she doesn't seem to mind." Koyuki was surprised by what Ciara just said as the German Shepherd then looked up at her. "And yes, Orion did make me fart for thirty seconds straight. (Laughs) I still can't comprehend the fact that I believed that asshole."

Koyuki snickered a bit as she sat down next to Ciara, confirming that she didn't really care if she farted around her or not. "Well I'm not a girly girl myself, so if you have some gas to let out now, go right ahead." Ciara nodded in understanding as she took another bite of her cake slice with Koyuki getting to the point. "You're...fond of Orion, aren't you."

Ciara flinched, not expecting Koyuki to say something just like that. "In love with the Bloodlust? (Looks at Koyuki) You have to be joking. That thing wiped out my father's hometown when he was a child. I know you say Hougen did it, and true, he was a key factor, but the legends say that the Bloodlust manipulated them."

Koyuki was intrigued to be hearing this information, not expecting anything like it to come to her, especially not at her daughter's birthday party. "No wonder everyone's such a baby whenever he comes by. But that doesn't affect your thoughts on Orion as a whole, does it? Just...whatever makes him get called Bloodlust."

Ciara had to admit, she couldn't define Orion by the Bloodlust anymore, not after seeing his personality and insane level of skill. But she couldn't let go of the fact that he had the Bloodlust inside of him now. "I mean, he's super annoying sometimes, but at least he's not trying to kill me." Ciara got a good look at Orion's butt while Orion was talking to Bella about her new knives. "And look at that butt."

Koyuki snickered at the fact that Ciara just mentioned her son's butt right in front of her, loving how shameless she was about it. She then put on a smile as she approved of Ciara being Orion's mate. "You have my blessing." Ciara smiled as she looked back at Koyuki, glad to see the two of them on good terms.

* * *

Johnny was talking to Sirius about what happened back when they first met Orion with neither seeming to mind each other. "So I know my sister laid a huge number on your brother when we last met, but I think we can both agree a rematch between the two would be pretty awesome, am I right? Especially if Orion goes all out in this one."

Sirius thought for a moment and felt that it wouldn't hurt to have Orion fight Lucy again, since he's improved quite a bit since the last battle. "I guess it could work out. You guys aren't out to kill us after all. At least right now anyway."

"Well we thought about it, and then we figured that constantly trying to kill you guys would get kind of boring." Johnny replied, finding that being on the bad side of it all wouldn't be as fun. "Besides, Hydra was really boring when I was working with him. I'm glad Lucy came by when she did." Johnny chuckled a bit, knowing that Hydra would fall one day. "We'll kill him one day though. One way or another, that basterd is gonna get what's coming to him. I can feel it."

"Hydra's not a threat to be taken lightly." Sirius implied, showing clear caution at the thought of Hydra coming to kill them all. "And the fact that he beat my father shows he's got all kinds of power beyond anything we could ever think of. That must be why Orion's trying to achieve the Super Canine 3 form." Johnny found the mention of Super Canine 3 to be interesting, wondering what it'd look like on paper. "I haven't seen it myself yet, but it looks like something that'd be really interesting to see in person."

* * *

Orion was eating a triple chocolate cake slice with Andy sitting next to him as Orion ate it whole. Orion was loving all the kinds of cake that were there, feeling his stomach smiling widely inside as he continued eating the cake. "Oh my god, there's so may!" Orion shoved two slices of cake into his mouth and chewed it, saying this as Bella sits down next to him and he swallows. "Bella, how did you not know there was gonna be this much cake? It's practically a cake mine around here."

Bella shrugged, not sure how to answer that as Orion ate three more cakes slices. This led to Bella giggling softly as she joked about how much Orion was eating. "Just make sure that pit of yours is as bottomless as they say."

"Bella, I've been eating tons of food since the day I was born." Orion replied, knowing that he wouldn't get sick from eating all of this cake. "I think we both know what's gonna happen." Orion continued eating his cake slices as Bella grabbed a slice of chocolate cake, taking a bite out of it as she then noticed that all the ice cream cake was gone. She smirked to Orion, who noticed and could help but snicker. "What can I say sis? I love ice cream, and I love cake. The two combined is irresistable to me."

Andy was eating a slice of the ice cream cake with Bella taking notice as Andy brought it up. "I don't know how he was able to eat the rest of it. I think we could feed him a planet and he'd be able to eat it all without needing to take a single break."

"Yeah, you said it." Bella was proud of how well her birthday turned out, hoping to get another birthday this good sometime in the future. "I think this is the best birthday I've ever had. Just about everything turned out perfectly. Rigel didn't even try to mess with my dress this time." Bella then realized that Rigel was nowhere to be seen. "Where IS Rigel anyway?"

A bull flew past the three and landed into a house with Rigel shown covered in some brown steaming muck being washed off of him with a proud smile on his face. "I think we can all guess what happened."

Orion, Andy, and Bella started laughing as a dark presence was suddenly felt by Orion, who got cautious by the power it held within it. He didn't take his guns or sword out just yet, looking at Andy with a causal look. "I'm gonna go check something out. I'll be right back." Andy nodded as Orion walked off, confusing Bella as to what Orion was heading off to see. Once Orion found out where the source of the dark magic came from, he looked to find dark magic forming there. Orion was about to launch a Ki blast at it, only for Hydra to grab his arm.

Orion tried to escape from Hydra's grasp, only for Hydra to grab him by his neck, leading to him revealing himself to everyone else. Andy held Bella tight when she started shivering in fear for comfort as Orion started blasting Hydra's face, which he was unfazed by, much to his shock. He then launched a blast at full power, which was able to faze him a bit, but not by much. "Impressive. You actually managed to make me feel something. Not many can do that."

Hydra kicked Orion to the side and made him drag across the floor, having him get up with not much pain to show. Hydra started walking past the Ohu soldiers, snapping his fingers when they all charged at him and making them all fly into the ground or into a wall. Weed then stepped in front of Hydra, refusing to let him do anything to his son. "Stand down Hydra." Weed formed a Ki orb in his paw and got ready to fight back. He then gave a serious look to Hydra, who was unfazed by what he was seeing from Weed.

Hydra smirked and smacked Weed to the side, making him crash into a wall, which he got out of just as the other Ohu soldiers got free as well. Weed stood strong as Hydra placed a paw in front of his face and seemed quite confident he could defeat him no problem. "I could kill you right now Weed. But you're not the one I'm after right now. (Looks at Orion) It's your son I'm after. He holds a power that everyone here fears. I could give him a home. If he wants it. Where he's wanted."

Hydra dashed in front of Orion, who slapped him as soon as he kneeled down, impressing Ciara with how blatantly he did it. "No dice dude. If I ever went to work for you I'd kill myself in seconds."

Hydra chuckled devilishly as he looked into Orion's eyes, seeing that Orion had zero fear for him whatsoever. "Ah well, I was going to kill you anyway."

Hydra flicked Orion back with Orion stopping as soon as he got to Andy and Bella, noticing someone breathing heavily under the table and kneeling down to speak to them. "Stay calm. Don't let him see weakness."

"Yeah right. You really think I'm gonna take advice from someone the Bloodlust?"

"I could kill you right here and now no remourse." Orion looked and saw Jerome facing off against Hydra in his Super Canine form, leading to Orion wondering if Hydra could be beat. He then saw Andy comforting Bella, who was on the verge of crying over her birthday being ruined. Orion knew killing Hydra wouldn't be easy, especially with his dad most likely wanting to spare him. "I'm gonna be real Andy. I don't think we'll beat this asshole without a miracle."

To be continued.

* * *

Bleach ending 10 Sakura Biyori played during the credits with Orion shown sitting on a ledge while looking over the land as a female voice prepared to sing The Evil In Me. " _Sometimes I wonder, why things are like this, why my blood is tainted black, with no bliss. Has this fact occured, to anyone else, or is it all just me sulking, with little hope._ "

Orion looked up at the moon as Andy walked over to him and the two of them started talking as the leaders of Ohu were above them. " _Very few canines understand me. Some others see me as as sadistic twerp. And although I won't lie, I truly love martial arts, I want them to see, that there's, more to me._ "

Orion and Andy looked at the stars with their looks of hope and compassion being shown. " _My flaws aren't to ignore, but they aren't all I am. There is much, more to me, then this scar here. I blame no one for, being fearful, but I wish they could see. Once they see my, caring side they'll, get past the evil in me._ "


	19. Bloodlust Part one

Ginga Hanashi Orion

Season one Episode nineteen: Bloodlust Part one

* * *

The screen brightened up with Silhouette from Naruto Shippuden playing as Orion and his friends were each shown one by one with Orion being last to indicate him being the main character. The word Ginga was sliced onto the screen with Hanashi being pushed underneath it. The word Orion was then shot underneath that as well with fire blazing around it right after. The song began with Orion looking over a beautiful part of the land as a female voice began to sing the main theme for the series known as Who I Am.

" _Ready set go! My determination will rise and give me hope;_ (Andy walks up to Orion and sits next to him) _Even though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ " Bella was jumping into a rain puddle while it was still raining, showing her bubbly natue. " _Crossing that line._ (Bella sees Sirius walking up to her) _We all know there's no going back in time._ (Sirius rubs Bella's head, making her smile) _E_ ven _though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ "

Orion and Rigel were on a stage with Rigel farting his ABC's as he let out small green clouds for each one, making Orion laugh as the song continued. " _Our passion, is burning, under the sun._ " Orion was shown to be crushing someone's skull, showing a dark expression on his face as he did so. " _Yeah my skin is, glistening._ (Orion lets out an evil grin, showing that he can be merciless when he wants to be) _From the, sweat dripping from my_ (Orion punches the guard, possibly killing him as he does so) _face!_ "

Ciara was watching as Orion slashed through an entire army of evil doers, staying out of sight as to not be seen by him. " _As time will pass, I believe,_ (Ciara seems to be cautious when watching Orion's skills) _there are many things that we may forget;_ (Orion continues to slash the army members into pieces as well as wiping them all out in no time) _But I won't, lost the sign, of who I am._ "

Orion and his friends were shown to be braving some kind of snowstorm with Orion holding Andy's paw tightly so he doesn't fall behind. " _It's not exactly that I don't care, but I won't let my memories be bare. And that's why, I must find, out who I am._ "

Orion was dodging Hydra's punches and kicks while in a blood red aura without moving as the song wrapped up. " _So gracefully, we're fluttering, like dancing leaves. Just know I won't, ever abandon you!_ " Orion aimed a punch at Hydra as the wolf did the same, capping off the intro theme and having the title return with a dark aura along with Orion's sillhouette next to it.

* * *

Hydra was looking at Orion with a cold gaze as he then looked around at each and every one of the Ohu soldiers. He seemed unimpressed by what they all had to offer, seeing as he was able to knock them all away without much effort. Jerome then stood up and walked up to him, not ready to let him destroy Akita Prefecture just yet. "If you think we're going to sit back and watch as you destroy everything, then you're sorely mistaken. Even if I get seriously wounded in this battle, I won't abstain from stopping your reign of terror."

Hydra saw a look of compassion and confidence in Jerome's eyes, finding it easy to see why he was Weed's mentor. "Those are words only a true warrior could musture. I'm going to like taking you out." Jerome went into Super Canine mode and tried to block Hydra's punch as he swatted him into a house. As Hydra then flew up into the air, Jerome dashed up to him and aimed a powerful punch at him, only for Hydra to grab it without any trouble.

Hydra kneed Jerome in the stomach and smashed him down into the floor, filling Andy with fear as he ran up to him. "Dad!" Andy kneeled down to his father in fear as Jerome looked up at him. "Dad, are you alright?" Hydra was getting ready to launch a Ki blast down at Jerome with Andy refusing to leave his father. Just then, Orion went into his Super Canine form, looking back at Sirius with a smile and nod, having him watch over Bella. Hydra was about to kill both Jerome and Andy as Orion dashed right up to him with bravery in his eyes.

"Yo blood breath, let's (Points to Hydra) do this!" Orion's cockiness was easy for Hydra to spot at full length, seeing as how Orion felt he could take him no no problem. "An uninvited birthday guest with manners so bad that he has to ruin the party by trying to kidnap the Ohu leader's second child as soon as he gets here, deserves to get (Points to himself with his thumb) Orion's fist crammed down his (Points to the ground with his thumb) Throat!"

Hydra chuckled devilishly upon seeing Orion's ego, knowing full well that he would enjoy humiliating him to a high extent. "Young Orion, it appears you lack the knowledge to know just how dangerous I truly am. I was able to defeat your father while he was in his Super Canine 3 transformation, something you can't attain. If you think you can defeat me, even with the knowledge that I defeate your father, (Dashes up to Orion, who remains fearless) You're sorely mistaken. I'll rip your heart out and eat it while you watch!

Orion pushed Hydra away, unfazed by his threat as he then decided to rush into battle. "I thought you'd never shut up!" Orion tried to punch Hydra, only for Hydra to place him into a lying on stomach position, spanking him instantly and making Orion shout in pain. "Hey, claws off!" Hydra continued to spank Orion until his butt turned red, making Orion feel like he had endless blisters on it, leading to Orion blasting his face as soon as he stopped. This led to Orion blinding Hydra and then Hydra grabbing his neck.

Hydra glared into Orion's eyes as Orion continued to blast Hydra, refusing to back down as Hydra then pounded Orion to the ground with him regaining his balance and exiting his Super Canine form, much to Andy's concern. "He really gave you a run for your money there."

"Believe me, I know." Orion rubbed his butt and then looked at Andy, hoping he could assist him. "You still have that rash cream?"

Weed dashed up to Hydra, unable to allow him to continue doing what he was doing. "Hydra!" Hydra looked at Weed, who pointed to himself with his thumb. "If it's a fight you want, then I can suffice." Weed went into Super Canine 3 mode and dashed up into the air to battle Hydra, colliding two punches with him until he was kneed in the stomach. Hydra then swatted him to the side, where he regained his balance and launched a Ki beam at Hydra, who deflected it and kicked Weed into the floor, making him go back into his base form.

The other Ohu soldiers all stepped up, dashing at Hydra, who was looking down at Weed with dissapointment. "Weed has amazing energy but his power is just too lacking to match me." Hydra smacked Mel to the side and sent him into the ground, smacking Kyoshiro on the neck right after and knocking him out. He then grabbed Kotetsu by his neck and threw him towards the ground, which led to Koyuki trying to punch him, only for Hydra to grab her paw and kick her into the ground, which was followed up by him spotting Hiro and Rocket dashing at him.

Hydra smacked Hiro and Rocket to the ground, wiping them both out with ease as he then descended to Weed's level. Weed stood up and found that he didn't have enough energy to continue fighting. Hydra aimed a Ki blast at him as he raised a paw, leading to Weed smiling as he accepted his fate. "To die at the paws of someone who's miles stronger than I could ever hope to be. There's not many more honorable ways to die."

"Thank you. You'd be surprised at how few canines realize that." Weed was ready to accept the fact that he was going to lose this fight, only for steps to be heard with someone's paws shown as Weed gave a shocked expression, with Ciara then revealed to be in two leg mode as he punched Hydra in the face, shocking Weed even further.

Andy punching Hydra caught Orion's attention while Rigel was wiping cream on his butt, leading to Hydra glaring at Ciara, who didn't back down. "That's it! I'm trying to be a gracious guest and all, but I'm getting really tired of you ruining Bella's birthday when you weren't even invited, okay!? I want you out of here right now!" Orion became worried for Ciara with Hydra giving a glare to Ciara, who didn't back down. "Don't grumble! If you've got something to say then just say it!"

Hydra slapped Ciara, sending her straight towards Orion, who caught her and checkedto see if she was alright. "Ciara!" Hydra gave a devilish chuckle as Orion gave an enraged grin, leading to Orion handing Ciara to Rigel. "Take Ciara, protect her and Bella with Sirius, and run Rigel. (Walks over to Hydra) I'm gonna kill this fucker." Orion walked up to Hydra with rage coursing through his body, stopping at about a couple feet away as he then charged an insane amount of power that shook the ground and cause parts of it to shake.

Hydra was impresse with this kind of power being shown from Orion as Orion then started to transform. This wasn't any ordinary trans formation however. This led to Orion getting a flame mark that represented Super Canine 3. Weed was amazed. His son had finally unlocked the transformation that he'd tried so hard to achieve. Orion then gave a confident grin to Hydra, with a bit of bloodlust sensed from it. "Don't blame me if I break you."

Hydra gave a confident smile as Orion dashed at him and punched him in the face, knocking him straight through a wall. Hydra was amazed to see this kind of power with Orion dashing at Hydra and punching him again, sending him even further into the wall. The power Orion had was incredible, something that couldn't even be described. As Orion and Hydra fought more, Orion found that he was getting even more punches in than anyone else. He then kicked Hydra up and sent him through a mountain, dashing at him to keep attacking him.

Orion launched a Ki beam at Hydra, which he deflected, only for Orion to elbow Hydra in the stomach. He then launched a Ki beam at Hydra's chest, hitting him with a max power blast with Hydra then kicking it away. Orion then dashed at Hydra and punched him in the face, only for Hydra to roundhouse kick Orion at max power, which sent him straight towards the ground until he was able to stop himself, right before he hit the solid ground.

Orion poked one of his arms and spawned blood in one of his paws, aiming it at Hydra and launching a massive blast. "Blood cannon!" Hydra launched a Ki beam at Orion, making the two beams collide as Orion started to struggle, only for Orion to punch the beam struggle at maximum power, making it fly into the air and right past Hydra. Hydra looked down at Orion, who ran on the Ki beam and dashed straight at him, placing his paw on him and making a fiery attack that burnt Hydra's face, much to the amazement of everyone in Akita Prefecture.

Orion smirked as he continued to try and burn Hydra's face, managing to get a good amount of heat on him. "Pretty cool, huh? I made that bad boy sometime after I found the last of the Ohu souls with Andy and Rigel. I don't even have to move to plant it if someone comes to me." Hydra gave an intrigued look and grabbed Orion's arm, only for Orion to snap his fingers and make Hydra let go, which led to Orion snickering a bit. "I call it flame control."

Orion started messing around with Hydra's body, making him punch himself multiple times as he called him out on it. "Quit punching yourself! Quit punching yourself! Quit punching yourself!" Orion continued making Hydra punch himself until he got bored of it and made Hydra grab his own neck and start choking himself. This led to Orion showing his more ruthless side, which Hydra noticed quite easily. "I wonder. Should I make this quick and painless, or should I make you suffer as I (Takes one of his guns out) shoot you point blank in all angles?"

Hydra gave a devilish grin to Orion, who was confused until Hydra demonstrated his power after saying just two words. "Watch this." Hydra snapped his fingers and removed the flame Orion had planted on him, shocking Orion as Hydra dashed up to him. "I'm amazed Weed. I've only had to use the amount of power in this strike against Weed before." Hydra smacked Orion at thirty percent of his power, making him crash into the ground right next to Andy, who ran up to him to check if he was okay. "Until today that is. You truly are amazing."

Andy tried to wake Orion up, feeling his pulse after shaking him a bit and sensing that he was still alive. "Oh thank god! He's just knocked out." Rigel let out a three second rotten egg fart into his paw, giving a yellow cloud to it (pffffft). Rigel then walked over to Orion with Andy being confused until Rigel put the paw with the fart on it onto Orion's nose, waking him up and making Orion snicker. This led to Andy rolling his eyes while smiling as he replied. "Of course."

Orion wafted the fart away as he coughed, laughing as he spoke up about his thoughts on Rigel's methods. "Guess I left you in suspense, huh? I'll work on that." Bella walked up to Orion and hugged him, glad with his life that he was okay. Orion sensed how sad Bella was and pulled her away before she started crying. "Don't worry Bella. No one's gonna die. We'll throw you a new party and everything; hell, maybe I'll even buy you a second birthday present. I was meaning to see how well you'd do with a sword anyway."

Bella wiped her eyes as she responded to Orion's words, appriciating them, but feeling they didn't explain why she was crying. "No. It's not that." Orion was confused as to what was on Bella's mind as the young Akita then blurted it out. "I don't want anyone to die." Orion was surprised to hear this, allowing Bella to continue speaking as she wiped her tears away. "Time and time again, everyone's been risking their lives for me and everyone I care about. Why can't the bad guys just not exist? True the Ohu army wouldn't exist but at least everyone would be alive."

Orion chuckled a bit as he wiped Bella's tears for her, smiling as he made his reply. "I can assure you that I'm not gonna die Bella. I'm too cool for that." Bella snickered a bit after a few seconds, finding Orion's response to be incredibly silly. "And even if I wasn't, there's no way I'd let anyone take me out. I'll destroy everyone that tries to hurt those I love." Orion put his paw on Bella's head, knowing he could make this promise to her as well. "That includes you."

Bella smiled and hugged Orion again, leading to Orion wrapping his arms around him as Weed suddenly put Hydra into a headlock. Hydra looked up to see Weed holding him there, unfazed as Weed made his threat. "If you don't want to die then I suggest you leave now. I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else!"

Hydra elbowed Weed, making him let go, and then he kicked him towards a wall, only for Weed to jump off of it and go into Super Canine 3 mode. Hydra blocked all of Weed's punches and kicks with a single palm, indicating that he was far too strong for Weed to handle. "This must be a joke. Do you honestly think I'd allow myself to be beaten by someone I've defeated before without any issues whatsosever?" Hydra smacked Weed to the side, leading to Weed flying up and launching a Ki beam at Hydra, who deflected it without any effort.

Weed growled as Hydra dashed up to him, placing a palm on his forehead and charging a Ki blast. "It's amazing what you can accomplish if you're strong enough Weed. You were able to save Ohu and become the leader of the Ohu army. And now all of Akita Prefecture adores you for it. Why, I bet that if you wanted to leave someone to die after they were mortally wounded, rather than kill them right then and there, they'd all be ready to kiss your ass."

Hydra chuckled devilishly as he prepared to end Weed's life, knowing that would give him supreme control. "Your death alone should be enough to take that rule." Hydra suddenly got hit on the back of the head with a strong Ki blast, making him look back to see Kotetsu right behind him. Hydra smirked and blasted Kotetsu with the Ki blast that was intended for Weed, leading to Kotetsu dodging it as he dashed at Hydra. Hydra blocked both attacks from Weed and Kotetsu and grabbed them both, throwing them towards the ground without hesitaiton.

Orion nodded to Andy as the two of them jumped a couple feet forward and stood a few feet across from each other. "Alright Orion. Let's show these guys our new technique."

"Sounds like a plan to me Orion." Orion and Andy went into some kind of fusion pose, which caught the attention of everyone around. "Let's rock!

Orion and Andy stepped closer to each other by walking sideways while moving their paws closer together. "Fu-(Move their paws away from the other)sion...(Collide each other's fingers and finish the dance) ha!"

Orion and Andy suddenly went into some kind of fusion, which amazed just about everyone who was there as they saw a teenage Akita/German Shepherd hybrid. This fusion combined the cockiness of Orion, and the intelligence of Andy, making him twice as strategic and twice as strong as before. As this fusion pointed to Hydra, he introduced himself to rock music. "Someone order a super warrior, cause (Points to himself with the thumb) Oridy just answered the call!"

Oridy dashed up to Hydra with Weed calling down to Oridy not to get involved. "Boys, no! Stay back!" Hydra kicked Weed to the ground, leading to Oridy dashing up to Hydra.

Oridy pointed to Hydra as he started taunting him without any hesitation in his voice. "Bad news wolfy boy! You shouldn't poop on a party when I'm on the guest list. You've got about five seconds to start behaving, (Points to himself with his thumb) or the great Oridy is taking you to school!"

Hydra wasn't impressed by this fusion, finding that it was just as cocky as Orion was. "Funny kid. Now unfuse and move."

Oridy put his index and middle fingers on his forehead as he gave a confident grin. "Well I warned you. But it looks like school it'll be." Oridy started spinning his arm around as he got ready to land an all powerful punch. "Super ultra mega awesome blazing thunder kombat breaking power punch!" Oridy landed a massive punch on Hydra, which didn't affect him all that much. "What!? No way!"

"Just curious. Was that supposed to hurt?"

"Well, yes and no. Yes, because the first attack is the grand opening, but no because it's usually not the strongest strike."

"Makes sense."

Oridy continued to punch Hydra and refused to back down, ready for whatever he had in store for him. "I know the real reason you're here and it won't work, cause I'll do whatever it takes to keep the Bloodlust powers from you!"

Hydra grabbed Oridy by his wrist with his index and middle fingers as he replied to this statement. "Smart one. Then again I already brought it up, so that was a no brainer."

Oridy tried to free himself, being unsuccessful as Hydra refused to let go. "Let go of me fucktard! God, are you paws made of steel!?" Hydra was suddenly blinded by some kind of rope, leading to Oridy being let go as he then looked to see Bon and Yamabiko with the latter having blinded Hydra with his own skin. "Haha! Thanks guys. I knew Yamabiko's quirky way of thinking would come in handy someday."

"And in exchange, you can show us how to do that awesome fusion thing. Gotta do something in this fight, am I right?" Bon requested, and then he started charging up a Ki beam. "Alright Yamabiko. Hold him still."

"You got it Bon." Yamabiko held Hydra still as well as he could, until Hydra snapped his fingers and made Yamabiko fall onto his back, only for Oridy to punch Hydra in between his eyes, making him unable to see as Bon blasted him with his Ki blast. Hydra wasn't fazed by this, but he was fazed by Oridy kneeing him hard in the stomach in Super Canine 3 form.

Oridy was about to launch a Ki beam at Hydra that would finish him off for good, only for Hydra to pound him into the floor and make Orion and Andy unfuze. Ciara and Melody ran over to them and helped them up with Ciara speaking up. "Even a fusion of two warriors can't defeat him. If it were you and your dad then maybe, but I doubt that'd happen."

"No, it wouldn't." Orion wiped his head, seeing the blood on it from Hydra's attack. "Andy and I were able to do it because I was able to surpress my power to his. Hopefully someday we'll be equal in power. (Looks at Andy with a smile) Hopefully we'll find some way to kick his ass."

Andy nodded and took out some kind of device, scanning Hydra as Weed started attacking him. He was able to scan the large amount of power coming from Hydra, finding that it was near impossible to be matched. "Looks like we'll need something huge to beat him."

"You mean like crash a plane into him or something?" Melody asked, and then she felt that was stupid and rubbed her chin a bit. "No wait, that's dumb. Maybe we can get a planet and smash THAT onto him."

Andy continued to scan for a weakness in Hydra's power, unable to find one under many circumstances. "There's not much that CAN beat him if I'm being honest here. His power's off the charts, so we'll need something that can take on even the most insane of foes. Something that no one's ever seen before."

Orion tried to think of what they could use as Hydra grabbed Weed by his neck, catching everyone's attention. Hydra started choking Weed, deciding that he should get a death as slow and painful as possible. "I never did approve of your methods Weed. The fact that you tried to spare some of your enemies is pathetic. And one of them was just because he was connected to your friend." Hydra chuckled devilishly as he was then hit with some kind of Ki slash, looking down and find Orion standing in his base form. "Base form now? You must have a death wish."

Orion scratched his arm, shocking his friends as he then aimed it at Hydra, signalling him to let go of Weed and making Orion smirk as he did. "Guess you don't want ME to kill him, huh? That's fine. I wasn't gonna kill him anyway." Orion charged an intense power in his Blood cannon, ready to make Hydra face the ultimate pain for what he's done. As he launched it, he let out a bloodthirsty battle cry, wanting to see Hydra get exactly what he deserved. "Full power Blood cannon!"

Hydra blocked the Blood Cannon with next to no effort finding that it had almost as much energy as Orion's Super Canine form. This was impressive to Hydra, as he never thought Orion's base form was capable of this kind of power. That said, he still went out of his way to punch the Ki beam up into the sky and glare down at Orion with immense anger in his eyes. "So you thought that by injuring yourself you would be able to defeat me. Is that correct?" Orion launched another Ki beam at Hydra, who took it head on without a scratch.

Hydra dashed down to Orion, who remained fearless as Hydra showed his anger towards him. "You're really starting to get on my nerves."

Orion grabbed Hydra by his neck and gave a bloodthirst grin as he glared into his eyes. "You mean I wasn't doing that already?" Hydra punched Orion back and made him drag across the ground, leading to Andy about to run over to him before Hydra grabbed him by his head. Andy looked to find Hydra giving him a terrifying aura, causing him to freeze with fear as Hydra then slammed his head into the ground.

Sirius went into Super Canine mode and dashed at Hydra, punching him in the face and making him glare at him. Hydra punched Sirius in the stomach, only for Lucy to appear on top of Hydra's head, ready to give him what's coming to him. "If I knew this was a fight club I would've joined in right away." Lucy jumped off of Hydra's head and kicked him on the side, which made him move a bit as Lucy then launched a Ki blast at him, smirking as she made another retort. "If you were gonna be this strong then I might've stuck around to tango."

"I don't need to dance with a traitor like you!" Hydra knocked Lucy back with an energy wave, only for Lucy to spin out of the way with Johnny dashing at Hydra and punching him in the face. He and Sirius then launched two Ki beams at him as Lenny then walked over to Hydra, who was highly dissapointed in his son. "I don't care if you-" Lenny landed a massive kick on Hydra's side, making him fall back until he regained his balance. "So that's what my son can do. (Raises paw with a sadistic grin) Very well then!"

Hydra snapped his fingers and caused a Ki wave to spawn behind Sirius, Johnny, Lucy, and Lenny, making them all fly towards him as he then kicked them all into the ground. Hydra was highly dissapointed with what was presented to him as Orion looked at him while sitting up while the blood from his head was flowing to his mouth. "I really wish you would've considered joining me Orion. This opportunity doesn't just pop up every day you know."

Hydra chuckled devilishly as the blood from Orion's head touched his mouth, leading to him licking it to get it off with his tongue shown getting a single drop. Once it did, Orion felt a massive amount of power soaring within him as a red aura started spiraling around him. When it got strong enough, it caused a massive wave that went on all angles, and while it didn't blow anyone away, it caused a massive light that led to everyone, except for Hydra and Lenny, covering their eyes so they didn't get blinded by the blast that was just made.

When the aura cleared, a giant crater was revealed where Orion stood with Andy running up to him after Hydra let go of his head. Andy called down to Orion with high concern and fear in his voice. "Orion!" Andy sensed a large amount of power coming from Orion just as his siblings and parents, and even Ciara, ran up to see what was going on. Even Johnny and Lucy came to see what'd happened with the Ohu army right behind them, waiting for the smoke to clear.

Ciara could sense the same power Andy sensed, knowing that this was something to be feared. She didn't back down however, and knew that everyone else had to know about this. Although she couldn't bring herself to explain what Orion is facing in detail, she was able to musture one word in particular that brought all kinds of familiarity. "Bloodlust." Everyone else was shocked to hear Ciara saying this, looking at Orion again to see if it was actually linked together with his heart.

Orion was revealed to be standing with a crimson red aura surrounding him with his feet being the first part shown. His body was then shown with the powerful aura coming from it at full strength, giving off the vibe of a bloodthirsty killer who was more than ready to exact his plan. Orion's eyes where then shown to be closed as he then opened them slowly, revealing that his eyes went from blue to crimson red, just like his aura. Orion was then shown standing tall with the crimson aura revealing an emotionless and bloodthirsty young Akita.

* * *

Bleach ending 10 Sakura Biyori played during the credits with Orion shown sitting on a ledge while looking over the land as a female voice prepared to sing The Evil In Me. " _Sometimes I wonder, why things are like this, why my blood is tainted black, with no bliss. Has this fact occured, to anyone else, or is it all just me sulking, with little hope._ "

Orion looked up at the moon as Andy walked over to him and the two of them started talking as the leaders of Ohu were above them. " _Very few canines understand me. Some others see me as as sadistic twerp. And although I won't lie, I truly love martial arts, I want them to see, that there's, more to me._ "

Orion and Andy looked at the stars with their looks of hope and compassion being shown. " _My flaws aren't to ignore, but they aren't all I am. There is much, more to me, then this scar here. I blame no one for, being fearful, but I wish they could see. Once they see my, caring side they'll, get past the evil in me._ "


	20. Bloodlust Part two

Ginga Hanashi Orion

Season one Episode twenty: Bloodlust Part two

* * *

The screen brightened up with Silhouette from Naruto Shippuden playing as Orion and his friends were each shown one by one with Orion being last to indicate him being the main character. The word Ginga was sliced onto the screen with Hanashi being pushed underneath it. The word Orion was then shot underneath that as well with fire blazing around it right after. The song began with Orion looking over a beautiful part of the land as a female voice began to sing the main theme for the series known as Who I Am.

" _Ready set go! My determination will rise and give me hope;_ (Andy walks up to Orion and sits next to him) _Even though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ " Bella was jumping into a rain puddle while it was still raining, showing her bubbly natue. " _Crossing that line._ (Bella sees Sirius walking up to her) _We all know there's no going back in time._ (Sirius rubs Bella's head, making her smile) _E_ ven _though, there is so, much we do not know yet._ "

Orion and Rigel were on a stage with Rigel farting his ABC's as he let out small green clouds for each one, making Orion laugh as the song continued. " _Our passion, is burning, under the sun._ " Orion was shown to be crushing someone's skull, showing a dark expression on his face as he did so. " _Yeah my skin is, glistening._ (Orion lets out an evil grin, showing that he can be merciless when he wants to be) _From the, sweat dripping from my_ (Orion punches the guard, possibly killing him as he does so) _face!_ "

Ciara was watching as Orion slashed through an entire army of evil doers, staying out of sight as to not be seen by him. " _As time will pass, I believe,_ (Ciara seems to be cautious when watching Orion's skills) _there are many things that we may forget;_ (Orion continues to slash the army members into pieces as well as wiping them all out in no time) _But I won't, lost the sign, of who I am._ "

Orion and his friends were shown to be braving some kind of snowstorm with Orion holding Andy's paw tightly so he doesn't fall behind. " _It's not exactly that I don't care, but I won't let my memories be bare. And that's why, I must find, out who I am._ "

Orion was dodging Hydra's punches and kicks while in a blood red aura without moving as the song wrapped up. " _So gracefully, we're fluttering, like dancing leaves. Just know I won't, ever abandon you!_ " Orion aimed a punch at Hydra as the wolf did the same, capping off the intro theme and having the title return with a dark aura along with Orion's sillhouette next to it.

* * *

Orion was still standing where he awoke in his new form with everyone else still looking in awe and shock. Orion stood there, emotionless and full of a lust for blood. As he stepped forward, he jumped past everyone at what looked like lightspeed, looking at Hydra without any fear in his soul. He didn't feel anything, and instead, found that he was more than capable of handling Hydra now. Hydra looked at Orion and saw how lifeless and fearless he was, being ready for any kind of attack Orion was planning on throwing at him.

But Orion didn't attack. Instead, he just stood there, leading to Hydra smiling confidentelly as he dashed at Orion, who dodged his punch with a simple head move. This amazed everyone with Hydra being shocked, and Orion didn't even smirk. This was something that surprised Andy, since he knew fully well that Orion was far too cocky to not smirk at least once during battle. He then remembered what Ciara said as soon as she saw Orion in his new form. "What was that you said Ciara? Bloodlust?"

"It's the form Orion just activated." Ciara explained, being fully aware of how the Bloodlust worked, and what it was capable of. "Depending on how much the Bloodlust cares for someone when taking a blood sample from them, it'll increase their power by an extreme amount. Funny enough though, when you take your OWN blood, it'll turn you into this, filling you with unthinkable powers and an emotionless body to destroy your enemies with, no matter how you feel about yourself. That's because the Bloodlust has black blood, and that's twice as strong as red blood."

Andy found this information to be useful and watched as Hydra aimed a roundhouse kick at Orion, who dashed past Hydra at light speed after dodging it. Hydra looked back with Orion turning around as Hydra noticed some blood on his cheek, indicating that Orion managed to strike him slightly. Hydra wiped the blood from his cheek and went into his maximum power, knowing he had to hit Orion at all costs. "I'm not going to let some bratty Akita defeat me! I'll kill you all before that happens! (Dashes at Orion) I'll send you to hell!"

Orion punched Hydra in the face just as rock music started playing, sending Hydra into the sky without any effort. Hydra went flying until he stopped himself, glaring down at Orion, who still wasn't showing any signs of backing down. Hydra became furious and shouted at him to indicate that he wasn't going to lose easily. "I won't let a child make a mockery of me!" Hydra dashes down at Orion at max speed with Orion dodging it by jumping up and then stomping back down, stopping as soon as he was right above the ground and landing safely.

Hydra aimed multiple punches and kicks at Orion, who dodged them all with swift movements, as if he could see them from behind. Sirius started taking note of these skills, finding that they would help a lot in the future, and feeling that they were too fastinating not to study. Hydra sped up his punches and kicks with Orion's dodges shown in slow motion with him only making slight movements of the head, slight movements to the side, with the last one having him duck.

Hydra roared to the sky in anger as he dashed up to the sky, charging up a Ki beam that he knew Orion would have to take head on. "This is an attack that'll destroy you if you decide to dodge it! (Cups paws together and puts them to his right) And even if YOU survive everything else will be destroyed along with life itself!" Orion turned around and saw the Ki beam, seeing no reason to show fear as Hydra put his paws in front of himself. "GALACTIC HYPER BEAM!" Hydra launched his Galactic Hyper Beam, revealing it to be an exceptionally large purple blast.

Orion stood perfectly still, not thinking about dodging this one, and instead deflected it with a single swipe as the music stopped. This sent the beam flying, which shocked Hydra so much that his heart stopped for a big, and everyone else was astonished with how much raw power Orion had within him. It was unlike anything any of them had ever seen before, and it left Hydra feeling more fear than he ever felt he would be able to show inside of him. "He...he deflected it. My ultimate attack."

Orion was still showing a lack of emotion, which led to Hydra going into some kind of dark galactic form with spikes all around his aura. He then screamed at the top of his lungs as he called down to Orion, refusing to let him defeat him. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT TRUE POWER IS! THIS IS THE FORM OF A TRUE RULER! THIS IS THE CHAOS NOVA TRANSFORMATION! PREPARE TO DIE!" The Ultra Instinct theme from Dragon Ball Super played as Hydra dashed down at Orion, who grabbed his full power punch and crushed his paw.

Hydra cried out in pain as Orion punched his face repeatedly, hitting him with swift and powerful precision. He stopped once Hydra started bleeding from his face wanting him to suffer more before he killed him. He put his foot on his chest and pushed donward, sending Hydra into the ground and aiming a Ki beam at him, blasting his stomach at full force. Once the smoke cleared, Hydra was shown to have a powerful bruise on his stomach. Orion then kicked Hydra to the side, sending him through multiple buildings at high speed.

Hydra dashed at Orion, who swated him to the side and sent him past everyone, making him crash head first into a tree. Hydra crashed right through the tree and ended up knocking down a whole bunch of them with the last one thankfully missing Orion's house. Hydra dashed back to where Orion was and saw that he was still standing there, creating a giant Ki orb and launching it at him, only for Orion to take it head on and be shown with no damage taken when the smoke clears.

Hydra dashed down at Orion and aimed more punches and kicks at him, going at a faster pace with Orion still able to dodge every single one. Hydra then became furious again, glaring into Orion's eyes as he shouted at the top of his lungs. "STOP BEING BETTER THAN-" Orion slapped Hydra, sending him across the ground and into the crater he created when he transformed into the Bloodlust. Hydra got himself out of the ground and glared at Orion, launching multiple Ki beams at him, which he blocked with a single arm.

Hydra dashed at Orion at max speed, only for Orion to duck and scratch Hydra's stomach, making Hydra lose balance and drag across the ground. When he got up, Orion continued to look at him with his emotionless expression, leading to Hydra getting up and walking over to him. Hydra held his paw out, but Orion saw that Hydra was lying, sensing false information all around his aura. So he struck, hitting Hydra right in the stomach and piercing right through it.

Hydra howled in pain with Weed looking in horror at what his son has turned into, unable to believe the pain he'd given him. 'Was this really what I turned him into when I put the Bloodlust inside of him?' Weed held his heart to supress all the pressure he's being put under right now, catching the attention of Koyuki, who kneeled down to comfort him. "I did this to him. I put the Bloodlust inside of him." Weed looked at his son and almost cried, wiping his eyes before he could do so. He felt horrible for what he did to his son. "It's all my fault."

"Don't say that Weed." Weed looked up at Koyuki, who was giving him a serious look, which reminded Weed of the time Koyuki was cold and easy to piss off. "You did what you could. You sacrificed a perfect life for your child for a whole town of canines; it was a hard choice. And the way I see it, Orion was able to cope just fine, proving to be a capable warrior who could even grow up to be as strong as you." Koyuki smiled, knowing Weed tried his best. "You can still be a good father to him."

Weed smiled, glad that Koyuki was there for him, and that she said what she did, even though he partially disagreed with her. Weed was still making quick work of Hydra, smashing his head into the ground and blasting him, making him bleed from it as he then threw Hydra into the air. Orion took out a needle and threw it at Hydra, shouting something in a distorted voice. "One thousand, bleeding, needle, death!" Orion aimed his paw at Hydra, who was frozen with fear as Orion then snapped his fingers, making a thousand needles fly out of him.

Hydra cried out in pain as he fell to the ground, leading to Orion looking back at the others and gave a thumbs up. He then went out of his power, falling to his knees with Andy running up to him and helping him up. Orion smiled to Andy, who smiled back with Orion then walking over to Hydra as Weed, Sirius, Rigel, Bella, Koyuki, Kotetsu, Bon, Yamabiko, Ciara, Melody, and Jerome, all went to see what Orion was going to do as Orion then took his sword out.

Orion looked at the others, who were unsure of what Orion's intentions were, with Orion then stating them clearly. "I'm going to kill him. You may wanna leave. This is gonna get messy."

Weed took a step closer, not wanting to see Orion do anything he might regret. "You don't have to do this Orion. He can't move anymore."

"Let him do it Weed." Koyuki responded, knowing Orion was doing what he thought he had to do. "Hydra can't be allowed to live."

Weed sighed, knowing Koyuki was right, but also wanting this to be handled in a different way. "There isn't a single thing about this son of a bitch I don't hate, but that doesn't make this right."

"I'm staying." Andy declared, surprising everyone as Andy walked up to Orion and looked at him with determination in his eyes. "Normally I'm not one for watching violence or killing, but after all Hydra's done, I should've brought some fuckin popcorn."

Bella looked at Koyuki, who looked down at her without a care in the world for what anyone else thought. "I'm staying too. No one ruins my daughter's party."

Lydia walked up to Andy and grabbed his arm, refusing to allow him to see this. "Cmon Andy. I'm not letting you see this."

Andy moved his arm away from his mother, wanting to see Orion kill Hydra as badly as possible. "It's not your decision." Lydia was shocked by this but respected her son's decision, walking off with the others with Ciara and Koyuki staying behind to watch Hydra die.

Orion looked into Hydra's eyes as he raised his sword, ready for what was about to happen. "Say hello to Satan for me mother fucker." Orion smashed Hydra's face in with the blunt end of his sword, making Andy flinch upon the first few strikes, but then he gave a gold look as Orion continued, not wanting to miss out on a second of this. Orion continued bashing his skull in with Andy watching, not shedding a tear or letting out a cry. When Orion was done, he took out some of Hydra's brains and ate it, walking up to Andy with a smile. "Let's go."

Orion and the others walked off with Ciara being amazed by what she just saw. "Bloodlust or not, Orion's ruthless without a doubt." Koyuki had to agree with Ciara's words, hoping Orion would stay with them in the future.

* * *

The next day.

* * *

Orion was coping with what just happened the other day at Bella's birthday, wondering how he went into that form. He felt something strange when he went into it, and it was even more so due to the fact that he didn't even plan on going into it. He knew what caused him to go into it, but he didn't intend on using it, especially since he didn't know how. And even then, he still went out of his way ot kill Hydra. He liked killing Hydra, but he didn't know what to say about the form. Andy was sitting next to him, and he asked him about it. "What was it like to watch?"

Andy looked at Orion, being unsure of what he meant at first, but then caught onto what Orion was asking about. "It felt...strange." Andy looked out Orion's window as he explained what it was like watching Orion in that form. "It felt like you had all of your life taken out of you, and it turned into an emotionless monster that had the sole purpose of making those he didn't like pay. I don't know what it's like to feel that, but I don't know if I ever want to. It sounds crazy."

Orion nodded in understanding, taking a sip from a cherry as he thought about it. He knew it was something worth fearing, but he also knew it could help him and the Ohu army. "Maybe I should use it more. Not as a main weapon, but as something I can use when the battle gets rough." Orion then realized he didn't know as much about Bloodlust as Ciara did and decided to see if she said anything when he went into it. "Did Ciara mention anything when I went into the Bloodlust transformation? Like, how I could use it without using my black blood."

"Now that ya mention it, she did say that black blood was stronger than red blood." Andy thought for a moment and came to a conclusion that he felt Orion could agree with. "Maybe if you took a sample of red blood to activate the Bloodlust transformation, you would be able to control it better. I'd be happy to let you use mine."

"Thanks Andy, but I don't know if it'd be worth it." Orion admitted, not wanting to risk making his best friend bleed to death. "If I ended up taking too many doses from you then you'd eventually lose all your energy and die out. I don't want that to happen to you, especially since your blood isn't as strong as mine. But if we do this, then make sure it's not too big."

Andy nodded with a smile, knowing he and Orion would be able to make this work without much issue. "You can count on it." Orion and Andy fist bumped and then Orion's stomach growled, leading to Andy knowing exactly what it was about. "Wanna order a pizza?"

* * *

Weed was sitting on the roof of the Ohu army headquarters as he thought to himself about Orion's Bloodlust form. He was unsure of what to think after having seen Orion turn into that...thing. It made him feel sick to his stomach, knowing that his son could turn into something like that, and that the real him wasn't much different. It was clear to Weed that Orion had a lust for blood, and it was all because of him. He wanted to help Orion, but he wasn't sure of how he could, looking up to the sky as soft music started playing.

Weed clenched his fist as he then started to sing My Son. " _What have I done, to Orion? How could I do this to my own son? Is it worth it, to save this town, if all I see is bloodthirst all around? Sometimes I wonder, could I have been better? Or did I do the best I could? Cause Either way, I failed my son, I didn't act as much as I should."_

Weed stood up on all fours as the wind blew past him, remembering what he did before he had his children. " _Before I was a dad, I met all of my friends. I learned how to kill and how to make amends. The former never really appealed to me._ " Orion started to have flashbacks of all the ups and downs he had with his friends back when he was traveling to Ohu. " _I know it was never, as easy as could be. But that's how many most likely wanted it to be. I loved those memories, and I still do today. And I wouldn't replace them in any way._ "

Weed sighed as the flashbacks ended and he sat back down, not knowing if it was worth it to have Orion feeling miserable. " _But have those memories affected me now? Did I do my family justice? Have I proven worthy to protect them? My wife, my children, I can't take this._ " Weed clenched his fist after looking at his paw, wishing he could've been there for Orion. " _I feel like I failed him, but I don't know for sure. Is this what he wants, to the very core? Have I failed him? Have I failed...my son?_ "

Kotetsu came up onto the roof and walked up to Weed, noticing how down he looked and sat down next to him. Weed saw Kotetsu, who smiled at him, knowing that Weed would be strong enough to move past this on his own, and even faster with his friends by his side. Weed smiled at the sight of Kotetsu's company, glad to have his best friend, and adoptive brother, by his side at all times. The two of them looked up to the sky and stared at the bright moon, knowing it would help guide them to the best future they could manage.

* * *

The next day.

* * *

Melody was riding a skateboard up to Orion's house, getting off as she arrived and kicking her board up to grab it. She then ran up to Orion's doorstep and knocked on the door, hoping Orion would be here, since she was worried about him after the Bloodlust thing. Sirius ended up answering the door, making Melody hope that Orion was home. "Hi Sirius. Is Orion home?"

"Yeah, he's here." Sirius saw Orion and Andy playing video games on the couch as Orion chugged down an entire can of soda and crushed it with his head. He then looked back over to Melody, being a bit confused at the fact that she came over. "I wasn't aware you were friends with him."

"I'm not, but that's why I'm here." Melody then explained her reasons for coming by in greater detail. "See, I've talked to him and Andy a few times in the past, and they're both really cool, so I think I'd make a great addition to their friend group." Sirius smiled and happily allowed Melody inside, making her smile and walk inside as she walked over to Orion and Andy. "Hi Orion, hi Andy." Hearts started floating above Andy's head as Melody started to ask Orion something. "So Orion, how're you holding up after that whole situation at Bella's birthday."

Orion thought for a moment and wasn't exactly sure how he felt about it now, knowing he was no longer conflicted about it after yesterday. "I'm not too sure. I feel a variety of emotions actually. Most of them involve me being releaved and me being super excited to use it again."

"Ya don't say." Melody started to wonder how Orion's Bloodlust form would affect him in the future. "I just hope it doesn't end up hurting you too much in the future. You deserve better than to end up dying because of a form you know barely anything about."

Orion chuckled a bit, appriciating Melody's concern for him, but also finding it to be quite cute that she thought he would get hurt from it. "I'll be fine Melody. In case you forgot how awesome I am, just look back at the time I destroyed that mech." Melody shrugged, feeling she couldn't argue with that, and decided to go ahead and watch Orion and Andy play their game. She was glad to see that Orion was doing okay, not wanting him to lose control due to his Bloodlust form. For now though, she felt he would be okay.

* * *

Orion and Sirius were sparring outside as Andy and Melody watched them with Andy feeling anxious about sitting next to Melody. He always had feelings for her, but he never actually spoke to her without Orion being in the picture. He decided to just get it over with and start a conversation. "So. Thanks for checking in on Orion earlier. Not a lot of canines care about him nowadays outside of his family."

Melody started to feel bad for Orion as she looked down at the ground. "I noticed. He's been mistreated really hard, and I don't blame him for the state he's in." Melody got frustrated, unable to believe what happened to Orion. "Damn it, it's not fair! Orion shouldn't have to suffer for something he didn't even know about until a couple months ago."

"Yeah, I feel ya there." Andy had to admit, he couldn't relate to what Orion was feeling, but he could relate to Melody's frustration when it came to Orion being treated wrong. "I'm sure you heard about how last month, Kyoshiro broke his leg in a fight." Melody nodded her head yes, confirming that she'd heard of this event. "I'm just glad the two are still on good terms. The last thing Orion needs is to lose more friends, even if one of them is a dickhole."

"Andy?" Andy looked at Melody, who looked at him with concern in her eyes, showing that she cared a great deal for Orion. "Promise me you'll never leave Orion's side. He needs you. When he ends up reaching his breaking point, you'll be all that's left for him. You have to be there when he needs you. The last thing I want is for him to turn evil."

Andy smiled, knowing this would be a promise he could keep no matter the circumstances. "I wasn't gonna leave his side anyway." Melody hugged Andy with a smile, making Andy blush and freeze for a bit. When Melody pulled Andy away, he saw her smile and couldn't help smiling back. He hoped he and Melody would get together one day, not wanting to ruin this moment, or any that might come up later on.

* * *

Kotetsu was walking up to the Ohu army headquarters and was about to open the door as he saw Ciara sitting on the bench that was on the porch. Kotetsu had to admit that he was surprised to see Ciara there with the German Shepherd walking up to him with a stern look on her face. "About Orion."

"Look Ciara. I didn't ahve anything to do with what Orion went through back in Akita Prefecture." Kotetsu assured Ciara, hoping that wasn't the reason she came here. "He's my nephew, and I'm looking out for him at all costs."

"Just hear what I'm saying." Ciara requested, and then she crossed her arms and got serious as she finished. "If you see Orion being tormented, and you don't do anything to defend him, we're going to have problems." Kotetsu nodded in understanding, not wanting to cross Ciara, mostly due to the fact that she could be useful to them. "Anyway, I'm thinking of joining the Ohu army. I've been studying you guys a lot lately and I feel like I could be useful to the team. If you know where Weed is then don't lie about his current location."

Kotetsu chuckled a bit, seeing no reason to hide Weed's current location from Ciara, since he didn't see her as a threat. "He's out fishing with Mel and Kyoshiro right now, but he should be back in a bit. In the meantime, I should be a good host and allow you to help yourself to everything in our fridge." Ciara raised an eyebrow with a smirk as Kotetsu opened the door, showing that he wasn't joking about this. "We have some of Cross's best dishes."

Ciara took a liking to this offer and smiled, walking inside as she gave Kotetsu a warning. "If this is a trap, I'll kick your ass." Kotetsu laughed a bit and went inside as he closed the door and went into the kitchen with Ciara.

* * *

Orion and Andy were walking through the forest as Orion thought about his Bloodlust form and how he'd use it. He knew he had to be careful with it, and that he could only use it as a last resort, but he had to know the right time to use it. If he used it at the wrong moment, it could lead to all kinds of problems. He looked at Andy, and knew he would have to protect him as well. "Andy." Andy looked at Orion, who decided to get striaght to the point. "If for any reason, I join the side of evil, and I can't be convinced to come back, I want you to be the one to put me down."

Andy was shocked to hear this as Orion stopped and gave him a serious look, knowing Andy was the one he could trust most. "I know this is a lot to take in, but you're the only one I can trust with this. You're the only one I can't see backstabbing me in any way possible, and I don't want that to be taken for granted." Orion clenched his fist and gave Andy a concerned look, hoping he would be able to grenat his request. "Please. End my life, if I become evil to change."

Andy was unsure of how to take this, especially since it was his best friend telling him to kill him if he couldn't bring him back. It was fucked up in the head, and he knew it would be insane to even think about accepting, but he also knew that Orion was just looking out for him. He looked at Orion and stated what he thought. "I don't know how well I can promise that Orion. Having to put down my best friend, it's something I may never recover from. And yeah, I saw you kill Hydra, but still. I don't think I would be able to do it."

Orion smiled, still trusting Andy, and knowing he would never abandon him under any circumstnaces. "Okay." Orion hugged Andy, who wrapped his arms around him and smiled with the two embracing each other with all of their hearts. They knew they would be best friends until the end of time, and that under any circumstance, they would be right by each other's side until the very end of it all. An illusration of the two smiling as they hugged was shown as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off, and wrapping up the first season.

Bleach ending 10 Sakura Biyori played during the credits with the illustration of Orion and Andy hugging being all that was shown. " _Sometimes I wonder, why things are like this, why my blood is tainted black, with no bliss. Has this fact occured, to anyone else, or is it all just me sulking, with little hope._ _Very few canines understand me. Some others see me as as sadistic twerp. And although I won't lie, I truly love martial arts, I want them to see, that there's, more to me._ _My flaws aren't to ignore, but they aren't all I am. There is much, more to me, then this scar here. I blame no one for, being fearful, but I wish they could see. Once they see my, caring side they'll, get past the evil in me._ "


End file.
